Simple Twists of Fate
by Leah Pensotti
Summary: Rick Grimes, recently divorced, moves to Atlanta for a fresh start. Anna Marber, a widow, goes against her debutante upbringing to train as a nurse. In a non-Walker world, they cross paths and try to make the most of their second chances. AU/Present Day Atlanta. Mature language and situations to come. Please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "Redemption" fic, but in an AU setting, so if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Anna, the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **Simple Twists of Fate**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

 _Atlanta, January 2014_

The alarm shrieked it's warning, sounding more like an air-raid siren than the smart phone sitting next to the bed. Anna Marber awoke in darkness, her eyes straining to adjust from sleep. It was five thirty in the morning, she had to start her shift at Grady Memorial at seven. She crawled out of bed and to the bathroom where she showered and dressed in the blue-gray scrubs that they doled out to their nursing students.

She had just begun her clinical rotation in the ER just three weeks before. She enjoyed the drama of it all, but it was ultimately just a pit stop on her way to hopefully becoming a delivery nurse. Anna thought Phillip would be proud of her for dedicating herself to something other than the Junior League and Pilates.

Phillip, her husband, was killed in a car crash two years before. He had accepted a job at Grady as the Head of Orthopedics, moving himself and his debutante wife out of Old Savannah Society to the suburbs of Atlanta. Her mother, Sonja, was none too pleased, but was happy that her daughter would finally start a family of her own. A well-bred family to introduce to polite society.

One could only imagine Sonja's horror as her widowed, childless daughter decided to go back to school to become a nurse instead of moving back home to help with cotillions and fundraisers.

Phillip's death had changed Anna, she wanted to do more with her life than to just be her mother's pretty pet. In fact, if Sonja could only see Anna now...Bare faced, naked nails and her long blond hair in a ponytail. Sonja Callahan would shudder in disgust. When she could make it to family brunches on Sundays, Anna spent hours prepping her clothes, her hair and her makeup...just so Sonja would never be wise to her slacking. She would never hear the end of it.

She walked downstairs to the kitchen of her upscale town house and made herself a large travel mug of coffee to go. It was going to be a long day, a twelve hour shift with her clinical instructor, Mary Jane. She had also packed a lunch the night before, even though she had never been able to eat more than a few bites between patients in the ER.

When she arrived to Grady Memorial, she was welcomed with a hurried wave, as she was needed in triage after a factory accident. She threw her coat and her bag behind the admittance desk and her day started out with a bang.

* * *

It was just supposed to be a standard domestic disturbance call, but somehow it ended in a car chase, their cruiser flipping in pursuit. The whole situation escalated very quickly. For all intents and purposes, Rick Grimes made out nearly unscathed, bruised and sore with a gash above his left eyebrow. His partner, Dawn Lerner on the other hand, had been knocked out cold when the airbags deployed.

He was able to crawl out of their overturned vehicle and radio for support. Within minutes, a ambulance had arrived to transport them downtown to Grady Memorial. Rick hadn't gotten used to the pace of city life, and had only been with the Atlanta Police Department for a little over a year. Atlanta might as well have been New York City compared to the little podunk Sherriff's department in King County.

It had taken some time for him to make the move, after his divorce from his ex-wife Lori. He stayed with his brother a bit until the smoke cleared. The divorce had been nasty, as he found out Lori had been sleeping with his best friend, Shane, who also happened to be a Sherriff's Deputy. Shane and Lori were now married, and had a daughter. His son, Carl, was living with them...and that killed him. He got to see Carl on the weekends, as not to disrupt his schooling.

He thought Atlanta would be a good move, as small town gossip had worn him down during the divorce...but so far it's been long shifts, take out and beers in his apartment. His brother had tried to tempt him with online dating, thinking that the fish in the sea that was Atlanta was plentiful with single women. Rick attempted it for a while, meeting only drama queens and broken women with serious insecurity issues.

Once they reached the hospital, Dawn was hurried down the hall with a bustle of doctors and nurses. He was taken to triage to be looked over and patched back up. As he waited on the cot behind a curtain, he thought about all the paperwork and interviews that were to come regarding the accident and he sighed thickly. Suddenly, the curtain pulled back and a nurse with a clipboard appeared. She had long blond hair in a ponytail that framed a heart shaped face.

Her green eyes met his own and she looked back down at her chart, "Officer Grimes?"

"Yeah."

She put down the chart on a table and rolled it over to his bedside, "I'm here to stitch you up."

He watched as she donned a pair of latex gloves and sat on a stool facing him, "You look like you have had a rough day."

Rick nodded and felt the sting as she cleaned up the cut above his eyebrow, "You can say that again, Nurse...?"

She smiled, exposing a row of perfectly straight, white teeth, "Anna."

Her voice had a refined, southern lilt, much like Scarlett O'Hara. Anna touched his chin gently, "I just need you to turn your head a little. And stay still. Have you ever had stitches before?"

She had a gentle touch, which he appreciated, "Yeah, a few times...I was wondering if there was any news on my partner, Officer Lerner? She was taken back to the OR..."

Rick felt her complete a stitch slowly and she met his eyes with her own, "I can check with the desk, find out who the doctor is. I'm kind of low man on the totem pole here, but I'll see what I can do."

Thirteen stitches later, Anna stood up and pulled off the gloves, "All done. Let me get you some ointment and dressings. Keep it clean, keep it dry. Come back next week and we'll take them out. I'll check on the status of Officer Lerner, too."

He nodded, "Thank you..."

She disappeared behind the curtain, and he was once again alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Anna hurried down the hall to check with the the nurses station, trying to find out about Officer Grimes's partner. Gwen looked through the computer and shook her head, "She's going to be back there awhile. Tear in adominal viscera, skull fracture, broken ribs..."

"Can someone make sure the doctor talks to him? Poor guy's beat up and pretty concerned."

Gwen sighed, "Alright."

Anna went to the supply closet and grabbed some samples of Aquaphor and extra dressings and headed back to triage. Officer Grimes sat on the small hospital bed in his blue uniform. His chart said that he had been in an accident in a chase while in pursuit of a perpetrator. His partner was driving the car, and had been injured badly. He had been very lucky.

When she walked up to him, his bright blue eyes looked up at her...and suddenly she forgot everything she was going to say, "So...I checked in with the desk, they are going to send the doctor your way...but as for you, here's some after care instructions and supplies. If you need anything between now and when you come back in, there's the number at the bottom. Do we need to call anybody for you...? Wife?"

He shook his head, a faint smile on his face, "No, thank you. When I find out how my partner is doing, I will call someone at the department."

Anna nodded, "I'm sorry about your partner, she's in really good hands. But make sure you get some rest, okay?"

He looked up at her again, those blue eyes burning a hole through her, "Thanks...Anna."

The rest of the day flew by and went exactly as she thought it would. She managed to eat four bites of lunch while standing at the nurses station. Mary Jane took her back to assist with a pelvic exam and to pump a stomach thanks to a drug overdose. By the time she had finished up, it was seven thirty. She put on her gray toboggan and coat and grabbed her stuff and decided to stop at the hospital coffee stand before the ride home.

While she waited in line she checked her phone. Her mother had called her four times. She listened to the first and last messages, "Anna, your father and I would like you to come to Savannah on your weekend off...Anna, I just got done speaking to Marjorie and her son Oliver is recently divorced..."

Anna uttered in disgust, "Ugh."

She ordered a large coffee with four splendas, and couldn't find her wallet. She sifted through the her bag and came up with only fifty-seven cents, "I'm sorry I can't find..."

A voice came from behind her, "Here, I've got it."

* * *

Rick had watched as she struggled to find her wallet, and finally stepped up to help. Anna had turned around, her big green eyes surprised to see him, "Oh hey...thank you...what are you still doing here?"

He ordered his own coffee and paid for both of them, "Waiting on my ride. My buddy is coming to get me."

After he got his change and left a tip, he and Anna walked to the side near the gift shop. She took a sip and looked concerned, "Did you talk to the doctor?"

Rick nodded, noticing how short she was, "Yeah, Dawn's gonna be here for awhile. She got banged up pretty badly."

Her eyes softened, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"So, um, headed home?"

Anna smiled, "This should give me just enough energy to get home and watch Netflix."

"No family...kids?"

She shook her head, "Uh no...just me. I do have a cat, though."

He was kind of surprised, he thought for sure a woman like her would've been hitched, she had a pretty face and a warm smile. She raised her cup to him, "I've got to get going. I'm back on at seven. Thanks for the coffee, Officer Grimes."

Rick shook his head, "Rick. Just call me Rick."

Anna nodded and flashed him a shy smile, "Rick. Thank you, again."

He watched her walk away, disappearing out into the night, just as his friend walked through the door. Sgt. Bob Lamson was the closest thing he had to a friend in this town, even though he was Rick's superior. He walked up to Rick, his hands in his jacket pockets, "Hey Rick. I'm glad you called me, everyone's been worried. You ready to go?"

He nodded and followed Bob out the door and when they reached the car, Bob asked, "You hungry?"

Rick nodded, "Haven't eaten all day."

They stopped by this little greasy spoon diner on the way to Rick's apartment. They sat in a booth and ordered burgers and fries. Bob looked at Rick, a concerned eyebrow raised, "You doing all right, Man? I mean...personally?"

Rick shrugged, he didn't know where to start, "Still getting used to things, I guess. I miss my kid. I'll probably won't be cleared for work for awhile. This whole 'fresh start' stuff isn't what it's cracked up to be."

Bob sighed, "You are a good officer, Rick. You do good work. Maybe it's time to extend life outside of work? You know...relax. Maybe find a nice girl. You're a handsome son of a bitch, it's not like you would have any problems. Met any cute girls recently?"

He shrugged, not that anything was that easy. Relax. Find a nice girl. It's more like finding someone who isn't completely broken and who's baggage lines up with yours, "The nurse who stitched me up...she was pretty cute. Blond hair...big green eyes."

"Sounds promising. Talk to her any?"

"Ran in to her at the coffee stand while I was waiting for you...she couldn't find her wallet. I paid for her coffee."

Bob laughed and shook his head, "See? You're chivalrous, too. Already a leg up from half the idiots she probably runs in to on a daily basis. Rick, I've seen your apartment, you live like a goddamn monk. Didn't your ex remarry?"

Rick looked down and his food, suddenly not feeling so hungry, "I don't think the ink was dry on the divorce papers before she was down at the courthouse."

"Then that's your clearance. She's moved on. Maybe go visit Dawn. Chat up that nurse. Ask her to have a drink with you. What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

Anna was greeted at home with a dramatic yowl and a stretch by her ginger cat, Truvy. She had named her after Dolly Parton's character in "Steel Magnolias." Lord knows, she was sassy enough. Anna leaned down and scratched her by her ear, "I know you didn't miss me, you probably slept all day."

As Anna made her way to the kitchen, she heard Truvy padding behind her. Her wallet was sitting on the counter and she shoved it into her bag. She ate what was left of her lunch, standing up in the kitchen. She spent most nights like this, as she didn't really see a reason to sit down. When she got off of work, she usually ended the night with half a pint of ice cream or half a bottle of wine while either watching Netflix or reading, unless she had an exam...then she would study.

She had gotten used to her solitary life. Anna wasn't necessarily lonely. Sometimes she'd meet up with Junior League friends from Savannah, sometimes she would go out with some of the folks in her nursing classes. Gwen, despite her standoffish attitude, had invited Anna out a few times for drinks and they had gotten along just fine.

Truvy jumped up on the counter and butted her head against Anna's shoulder. She should probably scold her for being there, but she didn't care, "I know. Time for bed, right? What should we watch tonight?"

She picked up Truvy and walked upstairs to the bedroom she used to share with her husband. Phillip was a good man, quiet and forthright. Her mother had deemed him "a good match" as he was handsome and well bred. He came from old money in Savannah. They were married after they graduated from college.

Anna worked at a law firm as a legal secretary as Phillip climbed the ladder in medicine. It wasn't until the big move to Atlanta that she had planned on being a house wife, maybe a mom. They had come close once, but she had miscarried at thirteen weeks.

As she climbed into bed with Truvy, Anna tried to push those thoughts away, and instead focus on her new path. She worked again in the morning and then had a day off, and then classes on Thursday...

Truvy curled up next to her hip and her mind retreated to the police officer she met earlier that day, how kind of him to have bought her coffee. And those eyes, good Lord...enough to make a girl go weak kneed...

* * *

a/n: hi loves! I'm trying my hand at AU, I hope you like it. As I came to concluding my long running "Redemption" fic, I had the idea to re-write it in a present day, non-zombie setting. So here it is! Let me know what you think by leaving a review.

Love!

LeahP! xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "Redemption" fic, but in an AU setting, so if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Anna, the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **Simple Twists of Fate**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

Rick had spent most of the next morning filing paperwork and giving statements about exactly what had happened with the domestic disturbance call. Just as he thought, they put him on the desk for a few days until he got cleared. Captain Hanson called him in his office and told him he got a call from the attending physician, Dr. Edwards. Dawn was awake, but she didn't remember too much about the accident and she was going to be at Grady for the forseeable future.

He and Bob had decided to take some flowers down to her at the hospital. They chose a large arrangement of red and yellow flowers that seemed "cheerful." Not that Dawn was ever "cheerful" she bordered on stern and serious, if not completely humorless. She was a good officer, though. She and Captain Hanson had a close mentor/protégée relationship...Dawn was driven to advance, she had her eyes on a promotion to lieutenant.

As soon as they entered the hospital, a familiar blond figure turned the corner and directly into them. Anna had her head down, looking at a chart, "Ooh...Sorry! I'm so sorry."

When she looked up and recognized him, she smiled brightly, "Oh hey! You here to see your partner?"

Bob looked to Rick and then back at Anna. Rick smiled and nodded, "We sure are. Anna, this is Sgt. Bob Lamson. Anna is the nurse who patched me up yesterday."

He saw Bob's eyes widen, knowing they had discussed her briefly the night before. Bob smiled and stuck his hand out to her from behind the large arrangement of flowers, "It's nice to meet you, thanks for making sure that pretty mug of his didn't get scarred. It would be hard to look at everyday if it did."

Anna shook his hand and blushed, the pink warming at her cheeks made her look adorable. She adjusted the stethoscope that was draped around her neck and asked, "Do you guys know what room she is in?"

Rick shook his head, "No, but I know they moved her out of the ICU."

Anna waved to them, "I can check, come with me."

They hung back a bit as Anna lead the way to the nurse's station, and Bob whispered lowly to him, "Just ask her out for a drink...after her shift is over. Man, Rick...you'd be stupid not to. Did you see how she smiled at you?"

He had actually, it was the nicest smile anyone had given him in years, "I just don't want to be creepy. I feel like I might come off that way. Besides, I barely know her."

Bob laughed, "Boy, you've been out of it for awhile. That's what drinks are for. Get to know her. It's like sticking your toe in the pool before jumping in it."

Anna returned from the desk and smiled, "They moved Officer Lerner to room 318. I can show you where it is if you want?"

Rick nodded, "That'd be great, thank you."

As they piled into the elevator, Bob chatted Anna up, "Your accent is a little different..you're not from around here are you?"

"I grew up in Savannah. Just moved to Atlanta about three years ago."

Bob chuckled, "You don't say? Rick's only lived here a little over a year."

Rick nodded, feeling slightly ridiculous that Bob was talking for him and standing right next to him. Anna looked interested and asked him, "Oh really? Where from?"

"King County. About the size of Mayberry."

The door opened on the third floor and Anna led them out. They stood outside of Dawn's room and Anna pointed to the number, "Here we are. It was nice seeing you again...and nice meeting you, Sargeant."

Before he could say anything, Bob pushed him in the direction Anna was walking, "Don't be a chicken shit. Ask."

Bob took the flowers into Dawn's room, and Rick hesitated a moment, watching her walk away in those blue-gray scrubs. He walked quickly and called her name, "Hey...Anna, wait."

She turned on her heel, her green eyes wide, "Yeah?"

He felt like a sweaty nerd asking a cheerleader to the prom, "I, uh...well I...wanted to know if maybe we could grab a drink together, after your shift?"

* * *

Anna felt the blush creep to her cheeks again. He just asked her out? She hadn't even tried to date again...so all of this was new to her.

"You want to have a drink with me?"

She hadn't even been wearing any make up.

Rick looked confused by her question, "Yeah."

Anna felt befuddled and completely taken off guard, "Okay...I get off around seven...want to say seven thirty? There's this dive bar about a block away, we go there sometimes after work. It's called Greene's."

Rick looked relieved and then smiled. His hands had rested on his hips, "Okay sure...that sounds good. I'll see you then?"

Anna nodded and smiled, "Yep. See you then."

She turned on her heel and hurried away, she felt a little excitement bursting in her chest. She couldn't believe she had actually agreed. Anna had been dodging her mother's set ups for over a year, unless she had the nerve to bring them to Sunday brunch. But this was different...he knew next to nothing about her, or her family. Rick Grimes didn't seem to be the schmoozing type...and that was exciting.

Even though Phillip had come from old Savannah society, he didn't care much for the socializing or the overwhelming ridiculousness of her mother and the rest of the women in the circle. His mother had been the same way, so they could commiserate.

When she got back to the nurse's station she filled Gwen in on what had just transpired.

"So what are you going to wear?"

Anna looked down at her scrubs, "I mean, this is about it. I didn't bring anything with me."

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Well, something must be done. You look like hell after your shifts. You can't let Hot Cop see you like that."

"Gee, thanks Gwen."

Gwen smiled, knowing she had gotten under Anna's skin, "Look, I've got a few things in my locker. Meet me there after your shift, ok?"

She nodded and went on with her work day. After the usual Merry-go-round of flu symptoms, stitches and eye flushings she had become used to at the ER, the clock finally rolled over to seven. Before anyone could grab her or waylay her, Anna ran to the locker room to meet up with Gwen.

"Alright, we're not going to be able to work miracles but we can at least truss you up a bit."

Gwen made Anna feel like a turkey at Thanksgiving when she used the word "truss." She let her use deodorant and gave her a fresh long-sleeved shirt to wear instead of her scrub top. It was white and clingy and plunged into a delicate 'v'. Anna decided against too much makeup, seeing that she would be going from none, so she just borrowed a nude lip gloss and two coats of mascara.

Finally, Gwen handed her a brush and pointed to her messy bun, "I think you should wear it down. Makes you look softer."

Anna agreed, she was far from the extremely well groomed daughter of Gerald and Sonja Callahan, but she looked presentable. She thanked Gwen and pulled on her toboggan and coat and walked out into the January night. Anna walked a block south to the bar, her hands in her pockets and attempting to get ahold of her nerves.

She reached the door beneath the flickering green neon sign and poked her head in. Anna saw him immediately, drinking a beer at the bar his eyes focused on ESPN on the television in the corner. She liked the way he held himself, he had this confident stature...like those cowboys she used to dance with at the country bars in college.

She took a deep breath and walked to the barstool beside him, "This seat taken?"

Rick turned around and smirked when he saw her, "It is now. What are you having?"

Anna sat on the stool and pulled off her coat, "Um, let's see...three fingers of Woodford. Neat."

He laughed and looked surprised, "I figured you'd want something...I don't know...pink with a little umbrella in it."

"I'm no ninny, Officer."

Rick smiled, making Anna's stomach flip-flop. He flagged down the bartender and ordered her drink. She sat facing him, thanking the bartender once he had delivered her bourbon, "So. Rick Grimes...tell me about yourself."

He shrugged and took a pull from his beer, "What would you like to know?"

"Let's start with...what brings you to Atlanta?"

Anna sipped her bourbon, feeling herself loosen up. Rick stroked his chin with his hand and sighed, "Messy divorce. Small town. Had to get out. What about you?"

"I, uh, moved here with my husband. He was the Chief of Orthopedics at Grady...he died two years ago."

* * *

She was a widow, and it finally made a lot more sense. He felt his expression drop and turn serious, "I'm sorry."

He watched as Anna took another sip and shook her head, "It's ok, it doesn't upset me to talk about it. It's just a fact, now. My turn...any kids?"

Her full lips turned upward in a gentle smile, and he realized that "cute" was an understatement when it came to Anna, "I have a son, Carl. He'll be thirteen this year. I see him on the weekends. Why did you want to become a nurse?"

"I graduated from college with an English degree and got married. I worked as a legal secretary for awhile...and Phillip...he loved helping people, solving problems. I admired him for that. So instead of going back to Savannah and being coddled by my parents, I stayed here and got into the nursing program. I want to do something that matters. I should graduate this summer. Hoping to be a delivery nurse, ultimately."

Rick felt a sly smiled pull at his lips, "Wait...you stitched me up and you're not a full nurse yet? You're allowed to do that?"

She laughed, "I'm in clinical rotation and I'm the best in my class. Your handsome face will remain intact."

Rick smiled again with the revelation that she thought he was handsome. They talked more about what they liked to do...she liked record stores, thick novels, 80s movies and breakfast for dinner. She had a cat her father got her after her husband died. He liked that she could drink bourbon straight and neat without making a face...and when she swore, it was downright attractive.

As she finished off her drink, Rick paid off the tab and leaned a bit closer to her, "So...do you work tomorrow?"

Anna shook her head," I don't work again til Saturday. I have class Thursday though."

He took a deep breath and smiled, "I'd really like to take you to dinner."

"Tomorrow?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

Anna smiled brightly, "I'd like that."

Rick felt relieved, he really thought she might shoot him down. Anna asked for his phone, and he looked at her funny, "I'm giving you my number, silly. Just text me when you get off work and we can make plans."

He watched as she typed in her name and number and saved it to his phone. As she handed it back to him with a wink, "Here you go. See you tomorrow, Officer?"

"You know it."

Anna put on her coat and smiled, "Thanks for the drink."

When he got home, he opened another beer and found her name in his phone. Anna Marber. He realized he never even asked her last name. Rick took a gamble and wrote her a quick message:

 **I really enjoyed talking to you tonight.**

About ten minutes later, he received a message back:

 **Same here :)**

Rick realized he had, for the first time in two years, had something to look forward to other than seeing Carl on the weekends...and for the first time in a long time, he had to plan a date.

* * *

A/N: Hi everybody, thanks for the favorites/follows on the first chapter! It means so much to me! I had so much to say, here's a second chapter (already!) I enjoy writing this present day/AU/non-Walker version. So much more to explore!

Special shout-outs to the lovely Angie B and Natalie Laukas! I'm so glad you liked this! It means everything! I love playing with Anna's parents and the Shane/Lori dynamic. All of these things were missing in "Redemption" and will prove to be challenges when it progresses :)

Please leave me a review :) I love hearing from my readers!

love,

Leah P! Xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "Redemption" fic, but in an AU setting, so if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Anna, the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **Simple Twists of Fate**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

"So did you Google her yet?"

Rick looked at Bob and wondered if that was a euphemism, "Excuse me?"

Bob got up from his desk and went to stand by Rick's, "You know, look her up online. Do some recon. It might help with figuring out where to take her."

He was so out of the loop with this whole dating thing. Things had been a lot more simple back when he and Lori were younger. As soon as he got in the station, Bob had been giving him the third degree. Rick shrugged and sat up at his desk, entering her first and last names in to the search engine. Seconds later he had found articles on her husband, along with his obituary and also pictures of Anna with her mother at a cotillion in Savannah.

He clicked on one of the pictures and enlarged it, Bob whistled lowly, "Holy shit, man. She's a deb."

"Deb?"

Bob shook his head, "A debutante. You might be batting out of your league with this one."

Rick thought back to the woman he spent time with the day before and she seemed easy going, no frills...relatable. She said she had wanted to do something that mattered instead of being coddled by her parents. Now he knew what she meant.

He clicked on the article about her husband, which had a picture of Anna and Phillip standing side by side. They looked like Barbie and Ken...even though Ken looked a bit like a braniac. It mentioned that he had died in a car accident and his parents had set a medical scholarship up in his name. Rick closed down the search engine and sighed.

"So where do I take a girl like her out to dinner?"

Bob shrugged, "It's a tricky one, man. The girl I met yesterday, doesn't add up to the girl we just found online. Did she talk about what she liked?"

Rick found himself smiling, recalling all the things he discovered, "Books, record stores, 80s movies, breakfast for dinner."

"Well, that's a start. Look for restaurants that serve breakfast all day. I'm sure there are some little hipster joints that aren't cheap diners..."

He sat at his desk, thinking about how that evening could go. He would like it to go well, as Anna was the first woman he had met in Atlanta that he had cared to see twice. She was warm, gentle...she had a killer smile and those green eyes.

Bob put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't over-think this. She seems nice. She drinks bourbon. She doesn't really have to work as a nurse...she wants to. She seems like a solid chick. If she didn't like you, she would have turned you down last night."

"It's just weird to be having to do all of this again...at this age."

As if on cue, his cell phone lit up. It was Lori. Rick sighed and took a breath before he accepted the call, "Yeah?"

"Well hello to you, too."

"What do you need, Lori?" Rick heard her baby crying in the background, and she sounded curt.

"Carl has his first dance at school on Friday. We'll have to meet you Saturday morning."

Rick shook his head, that meant he'd get about a full day with his son before having to turn around and take him back, "I'm sure you could've told me about this last week...or sooner than two days before."

He heard Lori sigh, that same, exasperated sigh he noticed the last year that they were married. He should have known something was up with her and Shane. Now that he knew everything, it had all been so clear hindsight, "I've got so much going on, Rick. Don't nitpick me. Do you want to see Carl or not?"

This time Rick sighed, "Don't do that. You know I do. I'd like to see him a lot more often actually."

Lori mumbled something he couldn't make out, "Fine. Ten in the morning on Saturday at the McDonald's in the middle."

They had an arrangement that they would drop off and pick up Carl at the McDonald's half way between their homes. It was really depressing, and rarely did anyone actually eat there.

"Ok, see you then."

Rick dropped his phone on his desk and Bob gave him a concerned look, "Was that the ex?"

"Yeah."

Bob gave him a pat on the back, "Hang in there, Rick."

* * *

Anna spent a majority of the day deciding what to wear. Rick didn't seem like a fancy guy, which was part of his appeal, but she wanted to look nice. She wanted to look like she had a figure. He had only seen her scrubs. It was too cold for her favorite little black dress, but she wanted to wear something...feminine.

Truvy just sat on the bed asleep, useless as ever.

She ended up choosing a long-sleeved, short black dress with a pair of black flats and the string of pearls her mother gave her upon graduation. They had belonged to her Nana. Her mother would have a total kiniption over the flats, but heels seemed like she was trying too hard...and it was January and icy.

Just before she went to curl her hair, her cell phone rang on the bed, scaring the bejesus out of Truvy in the process. Anna smiled, seeing exactly who it was calling her...another thing she liked about him...he actually made phone calls instead of only texting.

"Hello?"

"Hey Anna..."

The hairs on her arms stood straight up, hearing her name from his lips. She smiled into her hand, "Hey..."

"I, uh, should be getting off work in about a half hour. What time do you want to meet up?"

Anna looked at herself in the mirror, she was already fully dressed, "I can give you my address if you'd want to pick me up. I can be ready whenever."

"Sure, that's fine. how about six thirty?"

An hour, it worked for her. She recited her address to him and they said their goodbyes. Anna set to work using her curling iron to set loose curls in her long hair. She wanted to look comfortable, but still pretty. She put on nude eye makeup, but with black eyeliner and mascara and a subtle pinkish gloss.

After spraying on her cologne, she realized she still had twenty minutes before he got there. She went down to the kitchen and grabbed the open bottle of Pinot Grigio from the fridge and poured herself a glass. About halfway through the glass, the doorbell rang. He was a few minutes early.

Anna took a deep breath and walked to the front door. She realized her hand was shaking, this was her first date in almost fifteen years. After another breath, she pulled open the door, and there stood Rick and his blue eyes.

"Hey, come in."

* * *

She lived in a nice townhouse in a fancy neighborhood. Rick sat in his car for a moment, trying to reign it in. He was nervous, which made him feel silly.

When Anna opened the door, he realized Bob was right. He was batting out of his fucking league. She cleaned up exquisitely. She waved him in, with a bright smile, "I was just having a glass of wine, would you like some?"

She shut the door behind him and then hurried to lead him into the kitchen. The black dress she wore skimmed her body perfectly, showing him things he didn't realize before. Anna had curves like a fifties film starlet. Those scrubs she wore daily hid an extremely feminine figure.

Anna pulled a stemless wine glass from a cabinet and poured him a glass of white wine. An orange tabby cat jumped up on the kitchen counter and head butted her shoulder, and Anna whispered lovingly as she placed the cat back on the floor, "Truvy don't be rude..."

Anna handed him the glass of wine and he thanked her, "Nice place."

She shrugged, "Thanks...I actually thought about downsizing. I don't really need all of this space. So, Officer...what do you have in store for me tonight?"

Jesus Christ, that smile.

Rick ran a nervous hand through his hair and shrugged, "I found a place...for dinner...then maybe drinks?"

"I love dinner and drinks, sounds fantastic."

They finished their wine and Anna fetched her coat. She locked up and she followed him to his car, he remembered his manners and opened the door for her as she climbed into the passenger side. As he walked to the driver's side, he chided himself for being so nervous. She was the same girl he had drinks with the night before...just with more polish.

The restaurant he had found was exactly what Bob described. One of those slightly fancy, foodie places that served breakfast all day. Anna was ecstatic. She ordered the steak and eggs with rye toast and fried green tomatoes. He ordered the shrimp and grits.

"This was an excellent choice," She smiled at him from across the table.

Rick leaned forward a bit and spoke lowly, "I wanted to tell you...you look really nice tonight."

She blushed, even the lobes of her ears got in on the act, "Thank you...so, tell me a bit about your family? Parents...siblings?"

Rick shook his head, "My parents have passed, but I have younger brother, Jeff. I stayed with him a bit before the divorce was final."

Anna didn't flinch when Rick mentioned his divorce, instead she asked, "Are you able to work well with your ex-wife? What do they call it? Co-parenting?"

"It's about as good as it will get. She's remarried and has another kid. Carl and I get along well. I wish I could see him more than I do, though. I'm sure you don't want to hear about all of this..."

Anna's eyes softened, "I don't mind. I mean, it can't be easy. Will you see him this weekend?"

Rick nodded, "Saturday. He has his first dance at school on Friday."

She chuckled, "You couldn't offer me anything to do middle school again. Painfully awkward."

"What about you? Brothers or sisters?"

Anna shook her head, "I'm an only child. The apple of my father's eye and every possible disappointment to my mother's way of life. She is a cut in the cloth Savannah Socialite. She wants me to be her lackey and her pet. She is quite embarrassed that her only child is going back to school to be a common nurse."

Rick laughed, but felt intrigued, "That bad?"

"She's hell on heels."

Soon, the food came and Anna put the small plate of fried green tomatoes in between them, "My eyes are always bigger than my stomach and I order too much. Here, split these with me."

Rick stabbed a tomato with his fork and put on his own plate, "It sounds like you and your dad are close?"

She smiled as she cut the small strip of steak into pieces, "Yeah, he and I are buddies and I think that annoys my mom. He's a popular divorce lawyer in Savannah, loves his bourbon. Another thing that annoys my mom. He's crazy about her though, despite everything."

* * *

Anna could tell he was nervous, which she thought was cute. He had told her she looked really nice, but she could say the same for him. He wore a freshly pressed, white button down shirt and nice jeans with boots. She liked the cowboy-ness of him, and the no-frills beer drinking. She liked how his voice sounded when he spoke about his son.

After dinner, they strolled down the street looking for somewhere to pop into for a drink. They finally decided on a low-lit tavern that was pretty empty with the exception of a few people at the bar and group playing pool. They sat at a table in the back and Anna spied one of her favorite things, ever. A jukebox.

She rifled through her bag for some cash and stood up, "I'm going to pick out a few songs...want to join me?"

"Sure...would you want something to drink?"

Anna nodded, "An Old Fashioned, please."

Rick smiled, "I'll meet you at the jukebox."

The jukebox wasn't one of the wonderful, old-fashioned ones with records and buttons typed out with song titles. It was digital, but one of the perks is that you could find just about anything you wanted to hear. Anna put in five dollars, which got six songs. She chose one immediately, just because it reminded her of her father. While she was still browsing, Rick came back from the bar with their drinks. When he handed her the cocktail, she accepted it with a smile, "Want to choose a song?"

Rick stood close to her, and she realized she came up to about his shoulder. She sipped her drink as he chose from the Willie Nelson selection. Anna smiled into her glass, she he always liked finding out about people based on what music they liked. So far, she had surmised that Rick was exactly what he seemed to be. No false impressions, authentic.

After all song choices were made, they retreated back to the table. Once her first song, "The Weight," started playing, Anna couldn't help but smile. Rick took a sip from his beer bottle, "One of yours?"

She nodded, "My dad's favorite. He always tells me, 'Anna Leigh, they called themselves The Band for a reason.' He actually convinced my mother to name me Anna because of this song."

Anna decided to take the reigns and asked him, "So you never really told me what you like to do, you know in your free time."

Rick shrugged, "I guess I'm still trying to figure that all out. So much has changed. it used to be all about my family. Cookouts, little league games...football on Sundays. There's still football on Sundays...I didnt think I'd ever be starting over again at this point. I guess I'm still getting my bearings."

Anna nodded, she knew all about that. When Phillip died, she didn't know which way was up. She felt bold and took a sip of liquid courage, "But you like food right?"

He looked confused, "Yeah."

"And movies?"

"Yeah."

Anna smiled coyly, "And you like me, right?"

Rick looked completely disarmed and his lips pulled into a serious, handsome smile, "Yeah, I do."

She felt her cheeks burn with blush and she grinned, "I think that's a good start. When was the last time anyone made you dinner?"

* * *

Rick had to think about it, it had been a long while, "I honestly don't remember."

The lovely woman across from him tucked a strand of long, blond hair behind her ear and contin ued, "I would love to make you dinner on Friday, if you'd like. We could watch a movie. Have a night in."

He couldn't think of anything that sounded better. Rick realized that he had gone too long without any sort of contact with anyone out side of his brother, his son, and people that he worked with. Rick had been looking for a new start, but had shut himself off in the long run. He liked how it felt to be out with a woman like Anna. She seemed brave, doing her best to navigate her new life on her own and in her own terms, and he admired that.

Not to mention, she was really nice to look at.

"I think that sounds great."

A wide smile spread across her face, "Then it's a date."

After the last song played on the jukebox and their drinks were done, they walked back to the car and he drove her back home. The whole time he was trying to figure out how to say goodbye. Walk her to her door? Handshake? Hug? Kiss?

Dating outside of your twenties was nerve wracking.

When they got back to her house, he opened her door for her and offered her his hand to help her out of the car. She accepted it with a smile and once she was standing, she didn't let go. They walked hand in hand up to her front door, where the tension was so thick between them, you'd need to cut it with a machete.

Anna smiled, "So, Friday...when you get off work?"

He nodded, fighting the overwhelming urge to pull her close. He was still holding her soft hand in his, "Absolutely. Should I bring anything?"

"Just yourself...and I wouldn't say no to wine. I might text you, you know, before I go to the grocery."

"Alright then..."

Anna leaned in and kissed his cheek, her lips were warm against his skin. When she pulled away, Anna smiled and turned to go inside, "Goodnight, Officer. It was a lovely night."

He felt frozen to the doorstep, still smelling her cologne with the burning imprint of her lips against his skin. She smelled like lemons and sugar.

"Goodnight, Anna."

* * *

a/n: I am overwhelmed with the follows and favorites! Thank you all so much! If you all could go one step further and leave me a review that would be great! Up next: More Sonja, Rick and Carl...even some Lori and Shane, too.

Super shout out to Angie B, you are lovely! Thank you for your review :) it's been interesting to write these characters over with jobs, technology and not having to kill things constantly, hah! I'm glad you like Gwen and Bob :)

If you'd like to read more, I have two other TWD fics..."The Country Singer" (updated 10/1) and "Redemption" which came to a close this week (it is also the basis for the characters in this story).

Please be so kind as to leave me a review! I would love to hear from you all :)

love!

Leah P :) xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "Redemption" fic, but in an AU setting, so if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Anna, the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **Simple Twists of Fate**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

Thursday morning, Anna hauled herself out of bed and into a full day of classes. She and Gwen grabbed some coffee on campus, and discussed the two outings with Rick she had over the past two days. Gwen seemed impressed, "Wow. Three dates in four days. He doesn't mess around."

Anna smiled recollecting the night before, "He's a very nice man. Seems like he hasn't done much while he has been here, though. Work, sleep, spend time with his son on the weekends."

Gwen raised an eyebrow, "What about his ex? What happened there?"

"I don't know...she's already remarried with a new baby. It was enough to make him move almost two hours away, though. I think that speaks volumes."

"Do you think he wants more kids?"

Anna took a sip of her coffee, knowing what Gwen was getting at, "I don't think the second date is when that kind of stuff gets discussed."

"So are you going to tell him about you and kids?"

She hadn't really thought about it, did she want to tell this man about her toubles as a woman...not necessarily. She and Phillip had tried to get pregnant for over ten years. And when she finally did get pregnant, she miscarried..."I mean if we get to that point I will. One dinner and some drinks barely equals soul bearing. I'm just trying to enjoy this for what it is..."

Anna had always wanted to be a mom. That part of the reason she wanted to work in labor and delivery. Gwen patted her knee and smiled, "So what are you going to make him for dinner?"

She had asked her mother to e-mail her Nana's fried chicken recipe, but of course it came with a million questions and a phone call, "Who are you cooking for? Is this a date? Is he respectable? What about Marjorie's son Oliver?"

Anna ended up just answering "A friend" and managed to deflect the rest of the questions, but said "not interested" when it came to Oliver.

Sonja sighed, "Honestly Anna, when are you going to wake up and realize what you're doing? You should be in Savannah with us. The D.A.R. and Junior League girls miss you desperately."

If Phillip was still around, Anna wouldn't have to deal with most of the nonsense her mother said...but he wasn't, and it made her mother see her as unprotected and vulernable, which she wasn't. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, unlike her mother.

After eight hours of classes, Anna said goodbye to Gwen and made note of things to buy at the grocery. She sent Rick a text:

 **Hey Officer :) Fried Chicken tomorrow? Any allergies or aversions?**

When she got to the grocery, he had responded:

 **I generally like food. Surprise me :)**

She couldn't help but smile, and she decided on straight forward comfort food. Fried chicken, mashed red potatoes, green beans and yellow cake with caramel icing. If he hadn't had a home cooked meal in awhile, she wanted this one to be a good one.

* * *

Rick and Bob had been visiting Dawn when Anna had texted. When he looked down at his phone and smiled, Dawn, who was hopped up on pain meds commented, "Look at that shit eating grin. I don't think I've ever seen him smile."

Bob laughed, "It seems Rick has a lady friend. She's the one that stitched him up. Get this Dawn...she's a deb."

"God. That should be interesting."

It seemed Dawn was more or less back to her old self. She still had a long road ahead, and was probably going to have to take medical leave until she was cleared. When he and Bob had left the hospital, they decided to go for wings and drinks at a nearby sports bar. Bob asked him a lot of questions about the date the night before and what they had planned next.

"You must have done well if she is cooking for you. That's serious business."

Rick laughed, "I think you're right though. She's out of my league. Almost light years. They don't grow girls like her in King County. I keep thinking she is going to realize how small town I am and all the baggage I carry...then there's Carl. If this goes somewhere I know Lori will have plenty to say. Why would she want to put up with all of that?"

"The only thing Lori will have a say in is anything to do with Carl. If it's with Anna, well then, she already made that decision, right?"

That she had. She made it loud and clear.

Bob took a sip of his beer and looked serious, "Let's talk about the important stuff...any uh, messing around yet?"

Rick shook his head, "Come on, man."

"Look buddy, I'm just saying it could do you some good. Maybe you'd relax some. At least lay one on her. Third date is totally kissing territory."

He had to laugh, he felt like he and Bob were gossiping like high school girls. But he had a lot of thoughts about Anna, especially after seeing her in that goddamn dress the night before. Even thinking about it made him feel like a horny teenager.

When he got home that night, he opened his customary bottle of beer and flipped channels on the couch. His cellphone rang and he saw it was Carl, when he answered, he made his best attempt to be upbeat, "Hey, son."

"Hey. I don't know if Mom told you, but I have a dance tomorrow."

Rick nodded, "She did. Do you have a date?"

Carl sighed, "No. I don't even really want to go, but it's required."

"You're required to dance?"

"God, I hope not. But I have to be there. It's a participation thing from my dumb home room teacher. I wish I could come down tomorrow night. I'd rather spend time with you."

Rick smiled, "I wish you could too, Carl. But we will have fun on Saturday. We can do whatever you want."

"So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm having dinner with a friend."

"Bob?"

"Uh, no."

Carl was silent for a second, "Is this friend a girl?"

Rick treaded softly, "Maybe. Would it be a problem if it was?"

"Depends. Is she cool?"

"I think so."

He could hear Carl's voice as he smiled through the phone, "Then it's no big deal."

Rick regretted even having to mention, "Maybe don't tell your Mom about it just yet? It's still pretty new."

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about that. I'd never hear the end of it if I did. I'm going to leave that all up to you, Dad."

Rick laughed, "I'll see you Saturday morning, kid. Have fun tomorrow."

"You, too."

* * *

Anna started preparing for dinner around noon on Friday. She cleaned the house, cleaned up after Truvy, started baking the cake and making the icing from scratch. She slow cooked the green beans with bacon and onions, cut the potatoes to boil. She fried the chicken around four and ran upstairs to shower and dress so she didn't smell like the fried chicken. She opted for minimal makeup, her hair in a knot at the nape of her neck, and a pair of comfortable black pants and a drapey, soft gray sweater with a tank top underneath.

By the time Rick sent a text saying he was on his way, Anna was damn near exhausted...but really excited. She drained the potatoes and began to mash them with butter and a little garlic. By the time the doorbell rang, the meal was ready to serve. Anna padded to the door, and opened it to find Rick with a bottle of wine and a bouquet of white daisies.

"Hey, you're just in time. Dinner is ready."

She watched as he stepped in, a day's worth of stubble on his face that she highly approved of, "These are for you."

He handed her the daisies and she accepted them with a smile, "They're so pretty. Thank you."

She watched as he hung up his coat on the coat rack and then they walked into the kitchen together. As she put the daisies in a vase with water and placed them on the kitchen counter, Rick surveyed the the dishes she had made, "You made all of this? For me?"

Anna chuckled lightly and opened the wine with a corkscrew, "I mean, I made it for me, too. There's also caramel cake for desert."

"If you feed me like this, you're gonna have a hard time getting rid of me."

It was too soon to tell, but at the moment, she truly liked the way that sounded. He stood in her kitchen, handsome in his jeans and brown t-shirt. Anna studied him as she poured the glasses of wine, finding more and more that she liked.

She walked the glasses into the dining room and he followed, "Make yourself comfortable. I'll be back."

Anna doled out portions of food on to two plates. She thought it had turned out nicely, but still not as good as her Nana's. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make it like hers. It had been part of her Nana's magic. Anna took the plates into the dining room and placed them on the table.

"It looks amazing, Anna."

She smiled and sat down beside him, Anna felt that across from him was too far away, "Thanks, it's my Nana's recipe. She was a whiz at cooking."

As she cut into her food, Anna asked, "How was your day?"

Rick shrugged and took a bite, "Today is my last day on the desk. I'm pretty happy about it...damn, this is delicious."

Anna smiled, and picked up her wine glass, "Good. I have been looking forward to this all day."

* * *

If a way to a man's heart was truly through his stomach, then Anna had him pretty well hooked, one way or the other. The meal was great, classic southern cooking. He felt pretty lucky, good food and a pretty lady who even made a caramel cake for him. Rick had to admit to himself, he wanted to get his hands on her. He watched her bustle around the kitchen, putting the flowers in a vase and opening wine and noticed the length of her neck and the shape of her full, pert ass.

His mind wandered and he thought that every inch of her was probably soft and warm.

They casually chatted over dinner, and when they had finished he helped her clean up. He had honestly given up on finding another woman to be interested in, that it would be too much work or drama, but so far...Anna made it easy.

While they dried the dishes, his phone buzzed in his pocket. When he reached for it, he saw it was a picture of Carl from Lori. He was dressed for his dance, even wearing a tie. Anna must have saw the look on his face and he turned the phone around for her to see, "My son, Carl. He has his first dance tonight."

Anna smiled and looked closer, "Handsome kid. I bet you guys have fun together."

Rick nodded, "Yeah. We were both pretty bummed he couldn't come to Atlanta tonight, but I think it all worked out...for both of us."

He saw her blush a bit, but she put the last plate away, "Cake now? Or Later?"

Rick was stuffed, he had two helpings of everything. It had been awhile since he had eaten anything that wasn't take out or microwaveable, "Maybe later? I'm pretty full."

She pulled another bottle of wine from her wine rack and opened it, "Alright...then what now. Movie? I have Netflix."

Rick shrugged, "Sure."

Anna led him through the dining room to the living area, she sat the bottle of wine down and picked up the remote from the coffee table and sat down beside him on the couch. It didn't matter what they watched, he was going to be distracted by her. Her laugh, her smile, the way she smelled...

"Any reccommendations? If I pick it will just be another John Hughes movie. I'm pretty predictable that way."

Rick smiled, "I've always had a thing for _Ghostbusters_ , personally."

Anna chuckled and poured a glass of wine for the both of them, "I think I can work with that."

* * *

Well into the movie, Anna realized just how long it had been since she had affectionate contact with another human being. Too long. To stop from obsessing, she drank more wine...which wasn't the best idea.

Truvy had jumped up on the couch with them, and head butted Rick's elbow. Anna laughed, "Are you ok with cats? I know for some the can be an acquired taste."

Rick shook his head and stroked Truvy's back, "Aw, she's fine."

"She hasn't really been around a lot of other people. It's a good sign that she likes you though."

Anna reached for the remote and paused the movie, "I think it's time for cake."

She got up and heard him follow, and opened the cake cover. She had kinda faked this one except for the icing, that she had made from scratch. It still looked great though.

Anna cut two pieces and pulled down two small plates, "Coffee?"

"Actually, do you have any milk?"

He was so salt of the earth, she had to smile. She took a forkful of cake and ate it before turning to the refrigerator to grab the gallon of milk and then to retrieve a glass. When she turned around to hand it to him, he smiled and pointed at her upper lip.

"What?"

"You have a little icing, right there."

Before she could raise her hand and wipe her mouth, Rick reached out and touched her lip with his thumb. Anna was stunned by his touch, and felt her eyes go wide. Soon his fingers had tipped her chin up to him, while this thumb traced the outline of her lips. Rick stepped closer to her, his mouth hovering above hers. He gently took the glass of milk from her hand and set it on the counter behind her.

The anticipation was going to kill her.

She smirked, "Did you get it?"

Rick shook his head, "Not yet."

He leaned in and kissed her gently, tentatively testing the boundaries. Anna kissed him back, all of her senses coming alight...she had forgotten how sweet and scary a first kiss could be. She opened her mouth to him, and he deepened the kiss. Soon his hands were at her waist, pressing her to him.

* * *

She tasted like caramel icing and wine. Her lips were warm and full and all he could think is that he wanted more of her. Rick relished the feel of her body against his own, his hands resting just above the curve of her ass. Anna's hands traveled to his chest, to his shoulders, and finally her soft palms and long fingers danced on the back of his neck.

Everything about Anna was sweet...her scent, her taste...he had almost forgotten about the build up of sexual tension when the chemistry was right. It had been a long time for both of them.

They finally came up for air and he rested his forehead against hers, he felt like he was on fire. Anna smiled and let out a sigh, "Wow."

"I was just so damn curious, I had to."

She giggled, "You don't have to explain yourself to me, Officer."

Jesus Christ. She was driving him wild.

Anna looked up a him, her heart shaped face flushed, "I've got a crush on you, Rick Grimes."

He smiled and touched her face gently, "Same here, Sweet Thing."

They never finished the movie. Instead, they stayed in the kitchen and ate cake. For the first time since he had moved there, he felt like Atlanta could have potential of feeling like home...and Anna...well, she had his full attention. She was fun, kind and every sort of beautiful. She might be out of his league, but they had something palpable. He felt hopeful for the first time in years.

She sent him home with leftovers for dinner with Carl the next day...she even sent half the cake. When they were saying goodnight by the front door, Anna smiled, "I hope you have a good weekend with your boy. Maybe...we could see each other soon, sometime next week?"

Rick shook his head, "Oh, Anna. There's no maybes about that. Can I call you?"

Anna blushed and nodded, "Of course. I'd love that. Anytime."

He leaned in and kissed her again, and realized that if he didn't leave now, he never would, "Goodnight, Sweet Thing."

* * *

A/N; Hi everyone! I am so overwhelmed with the follows and the favorites! Thank you all so much!

Up next: The McDonald's in the middle with Rick, Carl, Shane and Lori...more of Anna's mom...and more Anna and Rick goodness

Super special shout outs go to: Angie B (I'm rather excited about the idea of Lori and Anna, too. Then again, I can't wait for the first meeting of Rick and Anna's parents either...hint, Anna's father is going to like Rick, which will annoy her mother, lol. I'm glad you think they feel real, I want them to be two people navigating new lives with new hurdles. ), May85 (I'm so glad! I am happy to see you again! I hope to hear from you soon!) and CLTex (I'm glad you liked the first date. Thank you so much for your review! I hope to hear from you again soon!).

If you have liked or followed this story, please leave me a review, it would mean the world to me!

Thanks and Love!

Leah P!

xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "Redemption" fic, but in an AU setting, so if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Anna, the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **Simple Twists of Fate**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

Saturday morning found Rick driving an hour away to the McDonald's in the middle to pick up Carl. He didn't sleep very well the night before, he felt restless. He wished he had more time with Anna. That he had kissed her longer and more, that body of hers pressed up against him so he could feel every curve and muscle.

When he reached the McDonald's, Shane and Lori were already there with Carl, standing next to the car. The sight of his ex-wife, former best friend and son would never be anything other than unsettling. They never brought the baby with them when they made the exchange, like that, of all things, was going to spare his feelings.

Shane waved as he drove up, but Rick had little desire to talk to them or even get out of the car. He unlocked the doors and rolled down the window, allowing Carl and his bag to get in. Neither of them wanted to hang around too long.

Lori bent down next to Carl's side and poked her head through the window, "Have fun, baby. Rick...don't let him eat a bunch of junk or stay up too late. He gets thrown off schedule."

Rick had a hard time looking at her, he didn't know if that would ever change. The January wind blew her dark hair in her face and both he and Carl nodded.

"You got it, Lori."

"Alright. See you tomorrow night at six."

Rick nodded in agreement, and rolled up the window, making Lori move quickly to move out of the way. As they drove away and back towards Atlanta, Rick looked at his son briefly and smiled, "Alright kid, what are we going to get into today?"

Carl shrugged, "I figure comic books. Maybe a movie. How was your date?"

Rick chuckled, he could rarely put one past his son, "It was nice. She sent us home leftovers for dinner."

He felt Carl eyeing him curiously, trying to get a read in the situation, "So what is she like?"

"Well...she's studying to become a nurse. She stitched me up at the hospital..."

Carl nodded, "I was going to ask you what happened. So you like her?"

Rick reflected on how the night before had left him sleepless. "Like" seemed an inadequate description, "Yeah. I think I do."

"Does she have kids?"

Rick shook his head, "No...she doesn't. She was married though."

"Divorced too?"

"No...her husband died two years ago."

Carl was quiet for a minute, "Well...what's her name?"

Rick smiled, even thinking about it, "Anna."

* * *

Saturday had been an incredibly bad day for Anna. She was late to work and she got puked on twice by the same patient. But it wasn't until late that afternoon that Anna had experienced the worst "first" a nurse could. Someone died on her watch.

A patient had been transported due to an overdose, and when they thought they had her stable...she went into cardiac arrest. Anna started CPR until others came with the crash kit. They were unable to revive her with the defibrillator. She was only twenty-five.

Gwen did her best to console her in the locker room as she wept. Anna managed to pull herself together a bit and finish out the last hour of her shift without crying. However, on the way home after stopping for ice cream and bourbon, she cried as she drove.

She knew that death was going to happen in nursing. Especially at major metropolitan hospital in the ER...but as much as she knew that, it was quite a different thing to experience it. Especially someone so young.

Anna spent Saturday night on the couch with Truvy, watching _Say Anything_ while eating coffee ice cream straight from the carton and drinking Woodford Reserve straight from the bottle. The night before, Anna had been so happy, that this had been the starkest turnabout possible.

What she wouldn't do to kiss Rick Grimes at that very moment. Anna thought about his hands at her waist, the feel of his stubble against her skin and those blue, blue eyes. Not to mention, the sound of his voice calling her "Sweet Thing." All things she could easily become addicted to.

Anna let herself replay those sweet moments from the night before, hoping to have more soon. Suddenly, her cell phone rang, and shook her from her reverie. She looked down, and saw it was her mother.

"Fuuccckkk."

She hit "decline" and within seconds, her mother called again. If she didn't answer it, Sonja would make this go on all night. With a huge sigh, Anna answered the phone.

"Hi Mom."

"Anna darling...are you drunk?"

She ladeled more ice cream in her mouth and thought about the leftover caramel cake in the kitchen, "I've had drinks, yes."

"Bad night, dear?"

Anna heard an underlying hope in her mother's voice and chose to ignore it, fighting with her mother would just be the worst possible end to the worst day of her ER rotation, "Just needed to decompress. What did you need, Mom?"

Sonja sighed, "Your father and I are just curious about your new life. School, work...this mystery man you've been seeing. You wouldn't make Nana's chicken for someone you weren't trying to impress. We would really like to see you soon. Catch up?"

"I'm just slammed, is all. I miss you and Daddy, though. I promise to come down soon."

"Will your young man be coming with you?"

Anna sighed, "It's pretty new, Mom. I'm still figuring things out."

"So who is he? What does he do?"

Anna hit the bottom of the pint of ice cream and knew that her mother would lay all sorts of judgement about Rick, but Anna tested the waters.

"He's new to the city. Divorced. He's a very nice man, Mom. I really like him."

Sonja was quiet for a moment, "Oh Lord, Anna. 'Nice'? That inspires all sorts of hope. I don't know why you are rebelling against your family, but please remember you are a Callahan, and meant for so much more than 'nice.'"

Anna felt her face screw up in anger, knowing that her mother would never be supportive of anything she wanted to do outside of the old money society she grew up in. She would gladly hand in her Southern Belle title if it meant living her own life and dating a nice man who cared about her without guilt or judgement from her mother.

"Mom...work is calling I got to go."

She hung up just when Sonja said, "Anna listen..."

Anna sighed and felt the tears come again. Her phone rang and she grumbled, "Goddammit!" When she looked down, she felt her features soften. Rick was calling her...just when she needed him. Anna wiped her eyes and took a deep breath before finally answering.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sweet Thing."

She felt her face flush and instantly and she smiled.

* * *

Rick had called Anna once Carl turned in. He had thought about her all day, and really just wanted to hear her voice, "Just thought I'd call. See how your day was."

He heard A shakiness in her voice...she sounded a bit drunk, "I uh, actually had a really rough day. I lost my first patient today. I couldn't save her."

He listened as Anna ran down the specifics of the story. Overdose, cardiac arrest, only twenty-five. His heart broke for her, knowing she would have done all she could for the girl, "Anna...you did everything in your power..."

A ragged sob came from the other end of the call, "She was just so goddamn young. I thought about her parents...her friends...all of it was preventable..."

He wished he could comfort her more, if he had been alone...he would have driven to her in a heartbeat. After a few moments, Anna seemed to find her composure and asked, "Tell me about your day. What have you and Carl been up to?"

Rick went into the kitchen and opened a bottle of beer before setting back down on the couch, "Well, we went to the movies...and there is a comic shop he likes to visit here. He really liked your fried chicken and cake. He gave me the third degree about you."

Anna paused, "So...you told him about me?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, why wouldn't I? After everything with his mom, I try to be honest with him about everything. He thinks you sound pretty cool."

Anna was quiet for a moment, "I think he sounds pretty cool, too."

"So...what are you doing tonight?"

"Currently? I am eating a pint of ice cream on the couch, drinking bourbon and watching a movie. Trying to relax but my mom just called. She always sounds so happy when something happens and I have a bad day. Like an 'I told you so.' Never mind the fact that I am thirty-five and perfectly capable of making my own decisions."

Rick didn't understand the points of contention between Anna and her mother. But what little he knew of high society types, he knew that Anna's mother sounded like a piece of work, "I guess in her own way, she wants the best for you...but on her own terms. You're a grown woman...and I think...you're doing just fine. I think you're brave, Anna."

He heard her sigh, "I'm really glad you called, Officer. This is...just what I needed."

Rick knew that she was blushing, just by the sound of her voice, "I'm sorry you had such a hard day, Sweet Thing. I take Carl back at six tomorrow night...I could stop by on the way home. I'd really like to see you."

"I couldn't think of anything I'd like more...honestly."

"I should be there around seven."

"I can't wait."

Rick smiled, it was uncontrollable, "Goodnight Anna."

* * *

Anna awoke on the couch the next day, Truvy curled up next to her face. She felt like hell. She had drank about half the bottle of bourbon and there was an empty Ben and Jerry's container. She looked at her cell phone and saw it was a little after one in the afternoon.

It had been awhile since she had drank that much. Anna had drank pretty heavily when Phillip died. She couldn't sleep and used it to numb the pain. It was not surprising to her, since her father had been a functioning alcoholic for most of her life. Anna knew that it was a piss poor way to handle feelings...and it scared her. She was her father's daughter after all.

She cleaned up the living room and went upstairs to shower and brush her teeth. She had been so happy to hear from Rick the night before...and couldn't wait to see him that night. As she cleaned herself up, she thought about everything that could happen, and it made her head swim with delight. Her mother would tell her to make him work for her affections...but Anna wasn't trying to secure a husband like she was in college. She had been there, done that and maybe she should just do...whatever felt right.

Anna dressed herself in a pair of snug jeans and a navy blue t-shirt with a collar that dipped into a delicate 'v' that hinted at a pale patch of cleavage. She wore her hair down, and went back down stairs with her text books and decided to study with a pot of coffee until it was time for Rick to arrive.

* * *

Rick and Carl had a great day together. He took his son to a late breakfast at the diner down the street from the apartment, where Carl ate the largest stack of pancakes he had ever seen. They hung out back at the apartment until it was time to go home, playing cards and watching television.

"Dad, I wanted to talk to you about something. I know mom would hate it. But I think I should be able to make choices in all of this, too."

Rick looked up from his cards and saw the look on Carl's face, "Okay. What is it?"

Carl took a big sigh and continued, "I just...I think I'd rather live here with you."

"Carl...we've been through this...the custody agreement has been reached. Your Mom and Shane think they have more time for you...which is true, your Mom doesn't work. I have lived here a year and I am still living out of boxes...there's nothing on the walls. You'd be a latch key kid if you lived with me. I don't want that for you, but I do wish I could see you more."

Rick knew that Carl would be staying with him during spring break and about a month over the summer. He also knew that Carl had been upset by the truth about Lori and Shane...and the new baby. The kid's world has spun off it's axis...and unfortunately for Rick, the court rarely gave full custody to the father unless he could prove negligence on Lori's part. Which Lori was a lot of things, but negligent wasn't one of them.

They sat in silence for a few moments and finally Carl spoke up, "Are you going to see Anna soon?"

Rick nodded, "Yeah."

"Do you think she'll like me?"

"We've only known each other for about a week, son. It might be awhile before you all get to meet each other, but I don't know of a reason why she wouldn't. She's a very kind person. Besides, who wouldn't like you? You're great."

Carl smiled sadly, "I just worry sometimes. I don't like that you are here alone, Dad."

Rick felt like Carl had his heart in a vise. Part of him swelled with pride for his son, while the other part wanted to weep for what their family had become. He never thought he and Lori would end up this way...he never thought he would move away from the only home he ever had. Foremost, he hated being away from his son.

The car ride back to the McDonald's in the middle was a somber affair. Neither he nor Carl talked too much along the way. At six o'clock on the nose, there stood Shane and Lori against their car. As Rick and Carl said their goodbyes, Shane walked over to the driver's side and Rick rolled down the window. Shane occasionally tried to talk to him...like it was all just a big goof and somehow, they could be buddies again.

"Hey Rick. Did you guys have a good time?"

Carl rolled his eyes and Rick nodded, "Yeah, we did. As always."

Shane rubbed his head with his hand, his nervous tic, "Are you doing okay, man?"

Rick felt himself simmer beneath the surface, but he put on a good face, "Doing just fine. Things are going great in Atlanta."

He and Carl said their goodbyes, and as Rick drove away from his son, he felt tears sting his eyes. It was never going to get easier.

* * *

Anna had read four chapters by the time the doorbell rang. She got up from the couch, nearly giddy. When she reached the door, Rick was standing there, his hands in his jean pockets. Her bright smile turned a bit when she saw the red rims of his normally bright blue eyes, "Hey...are you okay?'

Rick shook his head, "I just got back from dropping off Carl. It's the hardest thing to do. I can't believe it's this way."

She reached for him, offering him her hand, "Come in, please."

He took her hand and she closed the door behind them. She lead him to the living room and they sat on the couch together. Anna noticed that he hadn't shaved since she saw him, and she thought it was a good look for him.

"So. Wanna talk?" She sat close to him, and turned her body towards his.

"I don't want to bring this down...I've been looking forward to seeing you."

Anna touched his face with her hand, "Hey...it's okay. You can tell me anything."

Rick sighed and took her hand with his, and told her about his divorce. His wife cheated with his best friend for over a year. Got pregnant. He had asked for a paternity test, and the baby wasn't his. Then came the nasty divorce, custody battle and finally his move to Atlanta before his wife remarried. No wonder he had moved away...in such a small town, he would be witness to it every day. She would have done the same.

Anna sighed, "I'm so sorry, Rick. It's awful. You should not be treated that way."

"I wanted to be a good father, but now I just feel like a coward. I ran away. I could be around my son more if I had stayed."

She shook her head, "No, Rick. Carl deserves a happy father. With his own life. You would have been miserable there. You're showing him that tough decisions aren't easy, but sometimes they have to be made."

He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against hers, "Truth is...I haven't been happy here. But this past week, I've felt pretty hopeful. I guess I should thank you for that."

Anna felt her cheeks burn, and Rick took her face in his hands, "That smile of yours, it does a lot by way of hope."

"Rick Grimes, you are forever making me blush."

He smiled and nodded, "I know. I think it's one of my new favorite things."

Anna smiled, "Want to order some dinner? I bought some beers for you to have with dinner on Friday. I forgot about them. Would you like one?"

* * *

Rick liked beer, but he liked Anna being close to him even more. He wanted to pull her to him and continue to make her blush...but he thought that would might be a poor way to lead off their evening. Anna walked to the kitchen and came back with a beer and a menu for a Chinese restaurant. Rick smiled as Anna handed him the open beer bottle...he could get used to this. Her pretty face bringing him beer on a lazy Sunday night.

She ordered a few different dishes over the phone and as they waited, Anna put away her dense nursing text books. He caught a glimpse down her shirt as she leaned forward to pick them up, her ample cleavage very visible.

Jesus Christ. He hoped that she deemed him worthy enough to undress her someday. All that pale, soft skin she kept hidden underneath her clothes...he imagined it was like unwrapping a Christmas present.

She finally sat back down beside him, "So besides the dropping off...how was the rest of your weekend with Carl?'

Rick nodded and sipped his beer, "It was good. He's a good kid. He wants to come live with me."

Anna smiled, "Well, that's a good thing, right? Could it happen?"

"My schedule is to erratic, he would be taking care of himself a lot. Lori doesn't work...so he is always taken care of. "

She shrugged, "Well, if it's something you'd want to look into...my father handles a lot of divorce and custody cases. I'm sure he could help out."

Rick mulled it over in his mind, but ultimately shook his head, "I don't want to drag you into this, Sweet Thing. But thank you for the offer."

"Well, if you change your mind, just let me know."

If this thing between them went the distance, he knew Lori was going to be a problem. She never worked well with other females, especially attractive ones. He could only imagine the things she would say about Anna. But then again, he was getting ahead of himself, "He's really curious about you, you know."

Anna smiled, "Really?"

Rick nodded, "He's worried you won't like him."

She shook her head, "I don't think that's possible. I've always liked kids. Part of the reason why I wanted to be a delivery nurse. Phillip and I were never lucky enough to have one of our own."

Rick felt there was more to the story, but didn't want to push, "I told him that if you all are able to meet, you'd like him. That you're very kind."

Anna's cheeks tinged pink again, and he could resist no longer. He pulled her to him and she yelped in surprise. Rick claimed her full lips with his own, his hands tangling in her long hair. They made out like teenagers on her couch, and he pushed boundaries by trailing kisses along her neck and he finally found the courage to allow his hands to travel to her rear end. Anna giggled girlishly, and it just fueled his fire for more. Just as he eased her back down on the couch, the doorbell rang.

Rick let out an audible groan, and Anna just laughed. She sneaked out from beneath him, and went to go get the dinner from the delivery man.

While on the couch, Rick chugged down the rest of his beer. It was going to be a long night trying to keep his hands off of her.

* * *

A/N: Hi loves! Thanks to you all for the miraculous outpouring of interest and love for this story. Anna and Rick are so close to my heart, that I have had so much fun writing them in the non-walker world. Next up: February and more fluff and a bit of familial drama.

Super special shout outs go to: CLTex (So glad you are enjoying! I hope this chapter pleases!), TheLadyofTimeandSpace (Thanks for the review! I hope to hear from you soon!), BlackNight86 (Thank you for the kind words! I hope this chapter continues to keep you hooked!) and the lovely Angie B (My idea about how Carl and Rick would be, is that in the real world, he would probably know more about his mother's true colors, especially after the paternity scandal. I think it would make him much more sympathetic to Rick than he was in the show. I'm glad you are so happy with this, I have really enjoyed writing. Off to update Daryl and Mellie now!)

If you have read the story, or have followed and favorited...please leave me a review. I love hearing from you all!

Love,

Leah P!  
xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "Redemption" fic, but in an AU setting, so if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Anna, the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **Simple Twists of Fate**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

 _Atlanta, February 2014_

Two weeks had passed and Rick and Anna had continued to spend time together. She took out his stitches, he took her for drinks at Greene's, she made dinner, he took her to the movies where they shared a coke and held hands. He found out a lot more about her...green was her favorite color, when she was sick she wanted hot and sour soup from one specific place, her favorite book was _Jane Eyre_ and her love of music knew no bounds. She listened to everything.

But mostly, he just liked being around her. He'd sit on the couch with her, drinking beer with her feet in his lap when she studied. Anna wore glasses when she read, and it just propelled him into naughty librarian fantasies. He was able to keep himself under control most of the time, but he couldn't help but want to get her upstairs and into bed.

The idea of sex outside of marriage wasn't as scary as it was when he was in college or dating Lori. The repercussions were not as dire in the mid-to-late thirties. They both had jobs, homes...they wouldn't have to get married if she got pregnant...and they both, at this point in their lives, knew how to prevent that from happening.

Not that it mattered anyway, he had yet to get past second base with her. It was exquisite torture and at the same time...compelling.

One morning, Bob came in with coffee and danishes for breakfast and while adding sugar to his coffee, "So...Valentine's Day is in a few days...do you and Anna have plans?"

Rick looked up, his eyebrow raised. Valentine's Day? He hadn't thought about it in years, "We haven't really talked about it."

Bob shook his head and laughed, "I've enjoyed watching you go through this, man. I think you should lock her down. Ya'll have been dating what? Three weeks? I know you haven't gotten any yet."

"Come on, Man."

His friend liked to tease him, and also attempt to get details. Bob just laughed again, "I figure it's been awhile, so when it finally happens you're gonna be damn near tap dancing into work. Valentine's Day, man. I say take it by the balls."

Later that night, after a dinner of leftover pizza and beer, Rick dialed Anna's number. She answered on the second ring, "Hey."

She always sounded like she was smiling.

"Hey Sweet Thing. How was your day?"

"It was actually relatively slow at the hospital. Just flu symptoms and people trying to get pain meds. Same ol', same ol'."

Rick smiled and decided to broach the subject, "So I realized...Valentine's Day is about two days from now."

Anna laughed, "Oh Lord. You're right."

"So...do you want to celebrate?"

He heard the line go quiet for a moment, "Yeah. I do."

Rick laughed gently, "Alright. So, go out or stay in?"

"Stay in. I can make a special dinner."

"Should I wear a tie?"

Anna chuckled, "Only if you want to. I like you just the way you are, you know."

He was thankful for that. It was clear to him they were from two different worlds, but Anna seemed to appreciate the small town nature he had, and didn't think twice about it.

* * *

Anna started researching romantic meals online, almost immediately after she got off the phone with Rick. Valentine's Day was something she had purposefully forgot about since Phillip passed away. The year before she spent it at home with Truvy watching scary movies and eating ice cream. But this year...she had a handsome, blue-eyed police officer who wanted to celebrate with her.

She decided on making chicken fettuccine alfredo and red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting...maybe even some chocolate covered strawberries. She made a list for the grocery and decided that a few bottles of Prossecco would be in order, too. Anna liked cooking for Rick, he always said it made him feel spoiled.

It also occurred to her that Valentine's Day could be the perfect opportunity to take the next step, which only made her a bit nervous...Phillip had been the only man she had been with sexually. They got together when she was twenty, and married right after college.

The idea of being intimate with Rick thrilled her, but also made her a little worried. She had stopped working out when she went back to school and really wasn't sure how to feel about her body...and what if she was rusty and she wasn't any good at it?

Before she could ruminate further on the subject, her cell phone rang. It was her father, which was odd because Gerald Callahan, by nature didn't like to talk on the phone. He was a face-to-face person. Anna answered the phone, hoping nothing bad had happened, "Daddy?"

Gerald's voice boomed over the line, "Anna Leigh, your mother is in a right tizzy. You need to come visit soon and spare your father from having to hear anymore about any speculation of what is going on with you."

Anna laughed, "That bad, huh?"

"All she can talk about is your schooling, your work, this young man you have been seeing."

She shook her head, "Daddy, I'm so sorry. I'll come down soon I promise."

Her father made a "Harrumph" sound and sighed, "You can tell me about him. I promise not to pass judgement."

That was the thing, there shouldn't be any judgement, good or ill, at all. Anna liking him should have been enough for both of her parents.

"His name is Rick. He moved to Atlanta from a small town. He's a police officer."

"Is he good to you, Baby girl?"

Anna felt herself blush, "He treats me like a queen. He's a very nice, very hardworking man."

"Then that is all that matters to me, Anna. It won't be easy with your Mama, though. Of course, you already knew that, right? She just wants the best for you...even though her idea of what is best is different from yours and mine."

Anna knew it all too well. She knew that Sonja would deem Rick too blue collar and not well bred enough. Which is pretty much what made Anna so crazy about him in the first place.

"I have a weekend off at the end of the month, I promise to come for brunch then."

"Good. Maybe bring this Rick along with you?"

Anna paused, "Maybe. We'll see. He usually has his son on the weekends."

"I see, well, I'll tell your Mama you'll be down then. Have a good night, Anna."

"'Night Daddy."

* * *

After work on Valentine's Day, Rick went to his apartment, showered and changed for his evening with Anna. They hadn't seen each other in a few days, which left him chomping at the bit to be with her. Unsure of what to buy someone you haven't dated for long on Valentine's Day, he went with a box of bourbon balls and dark pink roses. He was a bit nervous, as it was their first celebratory affair.

When Anna opened the door when he arrived, his jaw nearly hit the floor. She was wearing a little black dress that was snug in all the right places. Shoulders, cleavage and legs all bared. Her blonde hair was pinned up, and at the base of her long, pale neck sat those delicate pearls.

She pulled him inside with a smile and a gentle kiss on the lips, "Hello Handsome."

Rick handed her the flowers and the box of candy and she smiled again, "They're beautiful."

He shook his head, "Not as beautiful as you."

Anna turned a tinge pink and waved him into the kitchen. Once the roses were arranged in a vase, Anna poured each of them a fluted glass of Prossecco, "I hope you brought your appetite. I made chicken fettuccine alfredo, salad, chocolate covered strawberries and red velvet cake."

His appetite for food paled in his desire for her. As she turned around to check the pasta and sauce, Rick put his arms around her waist and kissed her ear, her cheek and neck...she smelled sweet as usual. Not knowing what had come over him, he whispered in her ear lowly, "It's taking everything not to throw you over my shoulder and take you upstairs."

Anna covered the pans and turned down the heat before turning around and meeting him eye to eye with a sly smile, "If you let me drain the pasta first, I will go willingly."

Rick felt a surge of excitement, seeing the look in her eyes. He nodded wordlessly and watched as she drained the pasta in a colander in the sink. When she was finished, she turned back around and he swept her up in a passionate embrace. Anna kicked her shoes off, and scurried upstairs, leaving him to follow her.

He had never been upstairs in her townhouse, and he realized just how much space she actually had. Rick followed Anna into the master bedroom, all hued in cool slates and grays. She stood in the middle of the room waiting for him. Rick felt so excited he thought he would pop before anything actually happened.

"Jesus Christ, Anna. I want you so bad. I can't even think straight."

She smiled and closed the gap between them, her hands working the buttons on his shirt, "Same here, Officer."

Rick brought her closer, pulling the dress straps from her shoulder. His shirt hit the floor first, and the little black dress followed soon after. Anna peeled off his t-shirt next, and he took her in, she wore a lacy black strapless bra and matching panties. She had a figure like Marilyn Monroe, like an hourglass. Once she he freed him of his belt and pants, he kicked off his shoes and practically tackled her on to the bed. She squealed in delight, and he knew then, that this night was going to be the best one of his new life.

He kissed her all over, from her ears to her neck, along her collarbone. There was still so much more to see and he reached behind her to unhook her bra. Her breasts were full, soft and crested in pale pink. Anna made a low moan as he stroked and kissed her all the way to her belly button.

The little black panties were the last to go, he stuck his finger through at her hip and slid them off in a fluid movement. He sat up for a moment to see all of her...and in that moment he couldn't believe his good fortune. She wasn't wearing anything but those pearls...and she was all his.

Anna pulled him down to her and he settled between her thighs, where she was warm and ready for him. She wrapped her legs around him and kissed him deeply, "Rick...please..."

With one swift pump, he pushed inside of her.

* * *

Two rounds of sex later, Rick and Anna collapsed into a sweaty tangle of arms and legs, completely spent. She shivered against him, her body shaken to its core. He kissed her neck and shoulder, his hands cupping her rear end.

She loved his body, the lean muscle in his chest and arms...his sturdy shoulders and his firm ass. Rick whispered in her ear as they laid together, "You're so fucking sweet. Every single inch of you."

Anna smiled, "You're not so bad yourself. Are you ready for some dinner? I'm starving."

Rick kissed her lips and sighed, "I have a half a mind to keep you right here for the rest of the night...but yeah, I'm hungry myself."

Anna got up from bed and grabbed her robe from the closet door. Rick pulled on his jeans and t-shirt and they headed downstairs to the kitchen. Anna turned the heat back on and stirred the sauce on the stovetop. She was well aware her hair and makeup were a mess, but she felt more beautiful than she had in a long time.

She served up plates of salad and fettuccine and they ate in the dining room, drinking glasses of Prossecco. When Anna brought out the red velvet cake and chocolate covered strawberries, Rick commented between bites, "I'm going to gain twenty pounds at this rate. You always make such incredible food."

Anna took a bite out of a strawberry and smiled, "Well, now we have ways to work it off."

Rick smiled back, "That we do. Uh, Anna, there is something I want to talk to you about."

She nodded, "Okay. What's that?"

He put his fork down and sighed, "I think...the way we're going...that you should meet Carl soon. Maybe in a few weeks."

It was big, it was like meet the parents big. She knew that he wouldn't bring her around his son if he didn't...think it was going anywhere. Anna smiled and nodded, "I'd love to."

But he put a hand out to caution her, "But with you meeting him means Lori finds out about us, and I know that she will have a problem or be a problem."

Anna shrugged, Lori couldn't be any worse than her own mother, "I'm not worried. Carl is okay with the idea of us, right?"

Rick nodded, "He asks about you all the time. He doesn't like the idea of me being alone."

She took one of his hands with her own, "I think that's all that matters, then. I'm not worried about Lori. Besides, I'll see your ex-wife and raise you my mother. She got so worked up my dad called me. That never happens."

Rick smiled slyly, "Your parents want to meet me?"

"I wouldn't be so happy about that. Gerald maybe, Sonja no."

He echoed her sentiment from earlier, "I'm not worried. Who knows, maybe I'll win her over."

* * *

A/N: hi loves! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Up next. Lori finds out about Anna. Carl and Anna meet. Thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed this story! Thanks for all the love! It means the world to me that you all like it!

Super special shout outs go to: DarkNight86 (Thank you! Your words are so kind and wonderful! I've really enjoyed taking the story out of the world of the dead. I generally make chapter outlines and then write as I go along, usually just going where the story leads. :), May85 (Thank you sweets!), CLTex (I'm bummed about Carl, too. I might be biased though, hope you enjoyed the "moves" in this chapter :), the lovely Angie B (Yeah, Lori's gonna be a handful, and rather jealous. I think Anna will rise above like any southern belle worth her mettle. I'm excited to write about Carl and Anna :) and to Andy (welcome! And thanks for the review! I'm hoping Carl will be spending more time with Rick and Anna soon :).

If you haven't already, please leave me a review! I'd love to hear from you all! And to those who have left me a review, can't wait to see what you think about this chapter!

love!

Leah P!

xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "Redemption" fic, but in an AU setting, so if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Anna, the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **Simple Twists of Fate**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

Rick hesitated in making the phone call until a week after telling Anna about his intentions. Since their first night together, Rick found himself popping by to see her more often, usually resulting in sex. The way things were going, well...he had it bad for Anna Marber. He thought Carl could tell, and that was why he constantly asked his dad about her. Rick Grimes was happy. Bob teased him mercilessly about his "tap dancing into work" whenever he happened to spend the night with her.

He wasn't the person to just bring Anna around without telling Lori first. Carl was after all her son, and he didn't want her or Carl being surprised. So the Thursday before he was going to pick Carl up, he dialed Lori's number.

"Rick?"

"Hey Lori...do ya have a minute?"

She sounded suspicious from the get go, "I suppose so."

Rick thought about what to say, forming the best way to say it, "So...I wanted to tell you...I've been dating someone, and I would really like for Carl to meet her."

He could practically hear Lori hiss in disbelief on the other end, "How long have you been seeing her?"

"A little over a month."

"And this is serious?"

Rick sighed and put rubbed the tension out of his forehead, "Yeah Lori. It is."

"I just don't know if you should bring this woman around unless it's serious. A month doesn't sound serious."

He felt the annoyance rise, she's so worried about Carl meeting the woman he's dating, but didn't seem to bat an eye when she willfully wrecked Carl's family. Rick took a breath and pulled it together, "She's a good person, Lori. She's a nurse. She likes kids. Why don't you talk to Carl and see what he thinks?"

"He's a child, Rick. It's not his decision. We're his parents."

"And that is why I am telling you beforehand, rather than just springing it on him and you. I'm trying to respect feelings, I think you should try to, too."

She sighed thickly, "Fine. I'll talk to Carl. If he wants to meet her, he can."

Rick took the small victory and ran with it. He knew Carl wanted to meet Anna. He could barely wait to tell her and dialed her number next.

"Good evening, Officer."

He smiled at the sound of her voice, "Hey there, Sweet Thing. You sound tired."

Anna sighed, "My shift was so long. Now I'm studying. My brain is sludge."

"Well, I've got some news. I spoke to Lori. She knows about you and me."

Anna chuckled, "I will never get over how amazingly wonderful 'you and me' sounds."

"So this weekend...would you like to meet Carl?"

The line went quiet for a moment and then she asked, "Rick...are you sure? I mean, this is a big step...right?"

Rick sighed, "Anna, I'm more than sure. I'd like to spend time with the both of you...together. He's going to be crazy about you."

"I guess I'm just a bit nervous. So...what's the plan?"

"Well...I thought maybe dinner over here on Friday..."

She laughed lightly, "I've never been to yours before. This is a lot of firsts."

Rick nodded, he hadn't brought her over yet. There wasn't much to see. Bob had been pretty accurate about the 'monk' comparison. The apartment had been merely for sleeping and showering, and now he spent so much time with Anna...he doubted it would ever get decorated or unpacked.

"...You work Sunday, right? You're free Saturday?"

"Yep."

Rick smiled brightly, "I was thinking we could go shopping...maybe a record store for you and comic book store for him and then whatever. I'm just excited to share the same space with the two of you."

He heard her sexy, soft laugh over the phone and she smiled, "It sounds perfect. I can't wait."

* * *

Anna spent Friday buying groceries to make dinner at Rick's apartment for when Carl came over. The plan was, Anna would meet Rick at his apartment. He would go and pick up Carl and she would make dinner. Rick wanted her to stay the night so they could spend the whole next day together. But Anna wasn't sure about that, she thought it might be a little too much for Carl on the first meeting.

She bought ingredients to make meatloaf, macaroni and cheese and southern style green beans along with dessert, brownies from scratch. Anna packed a bag, just in case. When she made it to Rick's apartment, he met her downstairs to help her with the groceries.

He looked so happy to see her, her heart sped up in her chest, "Hey Officer."

Rick wore a navy blue shirt that just made his eyes bluer. She didn't think it was possible. He kissed her sweetly and took one of the grocery bags, "You sure you'll be okay here while I go get him?"

Anna nodded and followed him up the buildings stairs, "I'll be fine. I'm a little nervous, though."

"You have nothing to worry about, he's already a big fan."

Anna laughed and they walked through his apartment door, "That could be worse. What if I don't live up to the hype?

Rick put down the bag of groceries in the kitchen and turned around to take her face in his hands, "I don't think that's possible, Sweet Thing."

Gwen had teased her just the day before that she was falling hard and fast for "Hot Cop" and his charms. She had to admit, she was quite a smitten kitten. It was fun and scary all at once.

Rick gave her the grand tour, and she realized just how utilitarian his apartment was. Pretty much everything he had, had a purpose and use. He led her back to the bedroom where there was a king sized bed, a dresser and an attached bathroom. Carl's room was the small bedroom in between the kitchen and the master bedroom.

Anna smiled and they walked back to the kitchen where she started unpacking the grocery bags. Rick smiled brightly, "Thank you for cooking, we could've just gotten pizza, though. But I know Carl will love this."

"It's no problem. I'm happy to do it."

Rick kissed her temple, "You are an angel. If you need me just call, ok? I should be back in a little over an hour."

Anna prepped the meatloaf and macaroni and cheese. She had made the brownies before she left home. As the green beans went on the burner and the meatloaf and macaroni in the oven, Anna decided to grab one of Rick's beers from the fridge to calm her nerves. On the freezer door, there was a picture of Rick and a younger Carl held up by a magnet. The photo had been folded over, and when Anna took off the freezer and opened it up, Anna saw the face of a pretty brunette smiling back of her.

Ah, Lori. So that is what she looked like. She was pretty and thin, with delicate avian features. Almost the complete opposite of how Anna looked. Anna folded the photo and placed it back on the fridge and went back to the stove to check on dinner.

* * *

When Rick finally made it to the McDonald's in the middle, he saw Shane, Lori and Carl sitting outside at a table instead of by the car. Rick knew that this was a ploy to get him out of the car and have to talk to them. He sighed and put the car in park. Carl got up immediately, bag in hand. Lori gave him a semi-friendly wave as he walked up, "Nice night. Unusually warm, so we sat outside."

Rick nodded, a likely story. He put a hand on Carl's shoulder, "We should get going. Anna's making dinner at the apartment."

Shane smiled, "Anna? Your girlfriend?"

Rick nodded, "Yeah."

Lori flashed a curt smile, "So, she has a name. Make sure this Anna is good to Carl, okay?"

Rick had to bite his tongue, Anna wouldn't be anything but wonderful to Carl, but he refused to take part in Lori's pissing contest, "You don't have anything to worry about."

When they got back in the car, Rick sighed thickly and Carl nodded, "Tell me about it. Ever since you called last night, she has been ranting about you having a girlfriend, not that it should matter."

"I'm sorry you had to hear all that."

Carl just shrugged, "I've learned to tune her out a little better."

They chatted a bit on the way back, about school and what to do on spring break, as it was only a little over a month away. Rick felt himself brimming with nerves and excitement, knowing that he was going to introduce his two favorite people to each other that night.

When they got back to the apartment, Rick opened the door and saw Anna setting the small dining room table, her blonde hair in loose curls and wearing a black sweater, jeans and boots. She had only been there less than two hours, and somehow his empty apartment felt more welcoming.

He led Carl into the apartment and put his arm around Anna, she looked nervous but managed a bright smile, "Carl, this is Anna."

Anna stuck out her hand to him, "Your dad has told me a lot about you. I'm so happy to finally meet you."

Carl beamed and shook her hand, "Same here."

Anna waved them on into the dining room, "I hope you guys are hungry, I made a ton of food."

His son took a seat at the table while he followed Anna into the kitchen to help serve dinner. As she filled the plates, he kissed her ear gently as he stood behind her, "Everything looks great."

She turned around and handed him two plates and smiled, "Here, take these out. I'm so nervous I might drop them."

Before he left he stole a quick kiss, "You're adorable."

He sat the plate infront of Carl, and took a seat beside him, while Anna came back into the dining room with her plate and a bottle of beer. She handed him the open bottle and he felt overwhelmed with just how much he felt for her.

Over dinner, Anna asked Carl about school, if he liked to read and what he liked to do. Carl responded enthusiastically to all the questions. The food was a big hit, both he and Carl had second helpings. Anna cleaned up the dishes in the kitchen while Rick and Carl went into the living room. Carl looked at him and whispered, "She's really nice, Dad. Is she going to stay the night?"

Rick shrugged, "Only if it's okay with you."

Carl chuckled, "I'm not a little kid, I know what happens when you have a girlfriend."

* * *

Anna's nerves subsided slowly over the course of the evening. They ate brownies and played rummy until Carl yawned three times in a row and decided to go to his room. She cleaned up the dessert plates and came back with two beers and sat with Rick on the couch. His arm snaked around her instantly and she sighed, she could get used to this.

"He told me you were really nice, and asked if you were staying over."

Anna took a sip from her bottle, "Am I staying over?"

Rick nodded, "I'd like it if you would. Besides, my son just informed me that he knows what happens when you have a girlfriend."

Anna almost spit her beer out and laughed, "Oh really?"

"Yeah. I almost had a heart attack."

She thought for a moment, "I'll stay. But I think you know, we shouldn't...while he's here."

"Agreed, but I can kiss you all I want, right?"

Anna turned her head to him and smiled, "Of course."

Without hesitation, he leaned in and kissed her lips. Only one month and she couldn't believe how much had changed. Her life was not as solitary or insulated as it had been since Phillip died. Anna rested her head on his shoulder, cuddling closer.

"Did uh, Lori give you a hard time?"

Rick shook his head, "Not so much, she tried to make me bite, but I didn't. Passive aggressive mostly."

Anna shrugged, "That's good, I guess. Even though she did what she did, it's probably not easy to see you with someone else. Have Carl around someone else. It's not right, but I guess I can see it."

"She made that bed, Anna. She can lie in it. I guarantee she would never try to see things your way. She is not big enough to put herself in someone else's shoes."

Anna nodded, she couldn't imagine how heartbroken and embarrassed Rick had been when he found out all of Lori's dirty laundry. She hated to think about it. He was so kind and affectionate with her...she couldn't imagine him not being that way to Lori when they were married.

Oh well, it was Lori's loss and Anna's gain.

Rick changed the subject, "So...I'm sure you're enamored with how I decorated the place."

Anna looked around, "I am, I really need the name of your interior designer."

Rick laughed and squeezed her shoulder, "That's actually something I thought we can do tomorrow. Shop to make this place a bit less..."

Anna smiled, "Utlitarian? Basic? No, I got it...Minimalist?"

"Yeah. All of that. I don't know...maybe buy some stuff for Carl's room? Maybe make the living room a little more...home-y?"

"Got someone you're trying to impress?"

He smiled his handsome smile, "Maybe."

* * *

After they finished their beers, Rick and Anna retired to his bedroom. It was nice having her around, doing normal things like brushing her teeth and washing her face. He loved that she decided to sleep in one of his t-shirts and a pair of pale pink panties. His bed was smaller than hers, which meant closer quarters...which Rick didn't mind in the slightest.

He had appreciated the fact that Anna had tried to see things from Lori's point of view, but he knew that if the roles were reversed that Lori would just taint things with venom and malice, even though she would act politely enough.

Anna crawled into bed with him, and instantly his arms went around her, her ass pressed up against him. Once again, she had made things so easy...she welcomed his son with open arms and heart and they all had a wonderful night together. Sometimes he thought about how life would've been is he hadn't had asked her out for drinks, but most of the time, he didn't like to think about it.

All that mattered was she was there now, in his arms. And he wasn't about to let her go.

* * *

A/N: hello loves, up next: a day out with Anna, Rick and Carl. Anna meets Lori and Shane. And Soon: Meeting the parents. More fluff and sexiness to come.

I'm so thrilled with the response this story has gotten! Thank you for the Follows and Favorites :) if you haven't yet , please leave me a review and let me know what you think :) I'd absolutely love to hear from you!

Super special shout outs to: Andy (Lori's is a piece of work. Every story needs a villain, tho so she is mine. Thanks so much for your review :), the Lovely Angie B (you are so sweet! It means the world to me that you faithfully read and review both my stories! Hmm...protection? I mean, will it be the same way as in "Redemption?" Stay tuned! ;), BlackNight86 (I'm so sorry you had one of those days! Thank you so much for the kind words. Anna and Lori will come face to face very soon, and it will be epic. I hope this chapter makes today brighter! :), and CLTex (there will be all sorts of moves from here on out. They are pretty crazy for each other! Hope you enjoy!)

thanks and Love!

Leah P!

xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "Redemption" fic, but in an AU setting, so if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Anna, the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **Simple Twists of Fate**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

Anna awoke in Rick's small bed, her head was buried in his chest. He was still sleeping, his arm was draped over her. She didn't think she'd ever get used to the thrill of waking up next to him. Anna found herself studying his face frequently, he was so handsome...awake or asleep.

She could never have imagined that she would be in this position ever again, dating...even being someone's girlfriend. The word had sent her into a joy spiral the night before, knowing Carl had referred to her as his father's girlfriend.

Anna couldn't help herself, and kissed his lips gently. He stirred, his eyes opening slowly. Rick smiled and smoothed the hair away from her face, "I like waking up like that."

She felt herself blush, "Definitely something I could get used to."

He pulled her closer, "It's really tempting to stay here all day and figure out all the ways to make you blush."

Anna chuckled, "It does. But we've got plans."

Rick smiled and kissed her deeply, "It was worth a shot."

While Anna got up and dressed, Rick went to the kitchen and started the coffee for them. She was looking forward to their day, everything Rick had mentioned the day before sounded wonderful, but she was biased. She just liked spending time with him.

When she walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, Rick and Carl were sitting at the kitchen table chatting. Anna smiled and greeted them before making herself a cup of coffee in the kitchen. When she returned, Rick stood and kissed her temple, "I'm gonna change. You two keep each other company til I get back."

Anna sat next to Carl, cradling the hot cup of coffee in her hands, "Did you all decide on where to go for breakfast?"

Carl nodded, he still looked a bit sleepy, "There's this diner we go to every weekend. It's not fancy, but it has great pancakes."

"I love diners. I can eat breakfast for every meal."

He laughed, "I know. Dad told me."

Anna smiled brightly, she wondered what else Rick had said. Carl sat forward a bit, his elbows on the table, "My Dad...I've been worried about him since he moved here."

She nodded, "That's understandable. I just moved here three years ago. I grew up about three and a half hours away. Atlanta isn't so bad, though."

"I understand why he did it...now. At first I didn't. But being back home without him...and hearing everything and everyone knowing everything...I wouldn't mind moving here, too. King County is too small. I like coming here on the weekends. Dad seems happier now...since you've been around."

Anna felt the blush creeping into her cheeks, it seemed Carl had inherited his father's way with words. Thankfully, Rick appeared and once they put on their coats, they were off to breakfast.

Carl had been correct in the description of the diner. It was a hole in the wall, but the coffee and pancakes were remarkable. Anna also ordered a side of bacon, which both Rick and Carl benefitted from when she got too full.

After breakfast, they spent the rest of the day downtown shopping. Anna helped Rick pick out a few things for his apartment...throw pillows for the living room and framed prints for over the couch. It wasn't much, but it was a start. They popped in a candy store and then Carl and Anna milled about the aisles of the comic store together. Carl explained characters and stories to her. She noticed that Rick hung back often, letting them talk and laugh, occasionally catching her hand with his as they walked.

* * *

Rick had enjoyed their day. He could get used to hearing Anna and Carl laugh together, talk about comic book heroes and villains and plot to buy a whole store full of candy. Something else he had realized...as long as he was around to hear her laugh or her warm, rich voice...it was a good day.

Anna Marber had successfully turned his world on it's ear.

As the day fell into night, the three of them took their shopping haul back to the apartment and Rick ordered pizza for dinner. When she went into the kitchen to pour a soda for Carl, and a beer for him and her...he couldn't help but follow her to steal a moment. It had been a long day of all looking and no touching. He took her by the waist and pressed her against the refrigerator and she giggled quietly, "Sneaky sneaky."

He tipped her chin up and smiled, "I need my fix. It's been torture hearing and seeing you all day long, laughing and smiling without being able have my way with you."

Anna nodded in agreement, "I'm sure we can make up for lost time, Officer. Just think of it as delayed gratification."

He couldn't take it anymore and kissed her passionately, his hands cupping her face. He hated that she wasn't spending the night again, but understood. She had to check on Truvy and her shift started at seven the next morning. She wanted he and Carl to be able to sleep in and have some father and son time together.

After dinner, Anna got ready to head out, and Carl spoke up, "What are we going to do next weekend?"

Rick watched as a faint smile appeared on her face and she looked from him to Carl, "I am up for whatever you all decide. I think I like going on adventures with you two."

As she said her goodbyes, Rick told Carl he would be back in a few minutes, that he was going to walk Anna to her car. Saturday night was warm for February, spring was just around the corner. Anna threw her bag in the car and she turned to him and smiled, "He's a great kid, Rick. You have a lot to be proud of."

Rick nodded, "I've really liked having you both in the same place. I wish you didn't have to go."

Anna sighed, "I know. Me too. But maybe Monday? After you get off work?"

"If I don't sneak over tomorrow, first."

Her blond hair shone in the streetlight and she lifted her chin up to him, "That sounds like a good idea, too."

Rick kissed her forehead and then her lips, "Goodnight, Sweet Thing. Let me know when you get home."

Anna nodded and got in the driver's side of the car, and with a smile and a small wave, she drove off. He walked back up to his apartment, where Carl was sitting on the couch watching television. He looked up and smiled, "I like her, Dad. You wanted her to stay, didn't you?

Rick laughed and sat next to his son, "That obvious, huh?"

Carl nodded, "Yeah. You've got it bad."

* * *

Sunday morning came too soon, and Anna went through the routine of getting ready for work. Truvy acted fitful because she had been gone since Friday night and then Anna was turning around and going to work for at least another twelve hours. She wished she could have stayed with Rick and Carl. It was getting harder and harder for her to go days without seeing Rick.

She couldn't decide if that was bad or good, after only a month.

What comforted her, is that she thought that he kind of felt the same way.

The day stretched on and on, and she tried to focus on her work. As soon as she was able to leave, she grabbed her coat and toboggan and fled from the hospital. As if on time, Rick called on the way home from dropping off Carl at "The McDonald's in the Middle" to see if she was on the way home, "Long day?"

Anna put him on speaker phone as she drove, "I'll be happy when my ER clinical rotation is over. I think I'm more into specialized care. Mother and Baby, Delivery...even the NICU."

She could tell he was smiling, even over the phone, "You're going to be a great nurse...no matter what you do."

Anna decided to cut to the chase, "So...do you want to stop by?"

"Honey, I don't even think that is a question. See you in a few."

When she got home, she popped open a bottle of Malbec and sipped a glass on the couch as she waited for Rick. Her phone rang and when she looked down, she saw it was Sonja. Anna accepted the call and tried to be chipper, "Hey Mom."

"Anna, your father will be staying in Atlanta this week on business. I've decided to come with him to visit friends and do some shopping. We would like it if you would meet us for dinner...maybe bring this Rick along, too?"

She took a huge gulp and asked, "When will you all be here?"

"Wednesday through Saturday."

"Well, I work the next two days. I am off on Wednesday, but have classes on Thursday, but would be able to meet for dinner. Rick has his son on the weekends."

Her mom made a curious sound, "Your father didn't tell me Rick had a child. How old?"

"Thirteen. I actually met him on Friday. He is a good kid."

"Is Rick much older than you?"

Anna sighed, "Just a few years, Mom. It's no big deal...I guess I could ask him about dinner. Wednesday would probably be the best. Will you try to be nice to him? He's a good man. He doesn't really know about me and Savannah society..."

"Anna don't be ridiculous, I am always polite."

"Polite with a bite."

Sonja laughed indignantly, "I'm sure we'll all get on wonderfully. I will have your father make reservations and I will let you know where. Make sure you dress nicely."

As she said goodbye to her mother, the doorbell rang. When she opened the door, there stood Rick with his hands on his hips and a handsome smile, happy to see her. He must've saw the look on her face, "You okay?"

Anna let him in and locked the door behind him, "My mother just called. They will be in Atlanta this week. They want us to come to dinner."

Rick smiled, "So...excited?"

"I think my father will love you. Want you to shoot with him and go golfing...my mother on the other hand...she's venomous. Socialite extraordinaire. Queen Bee. I'm worried she'll run you off."

He put his hand on her shoulders and pulled her to him, "I don't think anyone could do that, Anna. I'm pretty well hooked."

"If we go to dinner, it will be suit and tie. I will have to spend all day trying to make myself look acceptable."

"That couldn't be too hard, you're already beautiful."

Anna cracked a smile and laughed, "Hah! Just wait til you see me. Southern Belle...Stepford Wife...Scarlett O'Hara and _Steel Magnolia_ type bullshit."

Rick silenced her with a kiss, "No more talk about parents. It will be fine. Let's make up for all that lost time, right?"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Yes, please."

They didn't even attempt to make it to the bedroom. Clothes came off in lightening speed, her scrubs unceremoniously shed on the way to the living room. Anna loved the feel of his stubble on her skin and the way he looked at her like he was going to eat her alive. As his jeans hit the floor, Anna pushed him on the couch in a sitting position and climbed on top of him. She guided him into her, an arm around his neck, her breasts hovering in his face.

Rick inhaled sharply as she began to move, "Jesus, Anna."

She felt a wicked smile light up her face and she leaned down to kiss him, hard.

After feverishly and hungrily delighting in each other, they collapsed on the couch, sweaty and panting. Anna smiled and tried to catch her breath, "If every weekend ends up like this...then so be it."

* * *

A/N: hi loves! We're about an hour away from the season six premiere! Squee!

Next up: Dinner with Sonja and Gerald. Anna goes with Rick to pick up Carl. Meets Lori. Things get heated.

You guys, I am so flattered by all the follows, favorites and reviews. You all are amazing. I'm thinking of making a youtube mix for this story. If I made one, would you all listen? It will be a lot of the music I listen to while I write :)

Anyway, if you haven't yet, please leave me a review. I LOVE to hear from you all!

Special Shout outs to: Natalie Laukas (lol, Shane's wandering eye? I am having a lot of fun concocting the meetings for Lori and Shane with Anna and her parents with Rick...thanks for the review, I love hearing from you!), anglicedg (Welcome! And thanks for the kind words! Hope you enjoy and review soon!), CLTex (Lori, the stinker. Yup. She is going to say something pretty horrible to Anna, which will lead to a conversation about her personal past with Rick. Carl is an easy win!), the lovely Angie B (I love writing Rick as if he never had to kill anyone, rip anyone's throat out...or generally lead. I think he would be a southern gentlemen. Thanks to the marathon recently, I got to revisit him in the first season. I think that Carl would be very sympathetic with his dad...even though on Hershel's farm he was buddying up to Shane...I enjoy writing the fluff. I like writing the "Normal" conflicts with present day dating in Atlanta...after the tasteful smut I just wrote for Mellie and Daryl...there is gonna be a full chapter of fluff for them, too. Thanks for being so awesome!) and BlackNight86 (and I love your reviews and writing for you all! Anna and Lori are going to be a feisty pair for sure. Anna is going to have to keep her stone cold, southern belle composure for this one :).

Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!

Love,  
Leah P!

xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "Redemption" fic, but in an AU setting, so if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Anna, the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **Simple Twists of Fate**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

When Wednesday finally rolled around, Anna was doing her best trying not to panic. Her father had called her the night before to tell her that her mother had decided upon a fancy restaurant on Peachtree Road that had a five course tasting menu, wine pairings and pastries. Anna knew her father preferred a medium cooked steak and a bourbon neat to all of that fancy stuff. It was an intimidation tactic on her mother's part.

Anna chose a Calvin Klein sleeveless, black sheath dress from her closet. It was adorned with jewels at the neck and she paired it with strappy black heels and a sleek ponytail. She'd gotten a manicure and her eyebrows waxed...she was giving her mother no ammunition to pick her apart that evening.

Rick was to be there around six-thirty while the reservations with her parents weren't until seven-thirty. Anna planned on a pretty heavy wine pre-game before actually coming into contact with her mother.

Her makeup proved to be tedious and when she was finally done, she dressed and walked downstairs to open a bottle of wine, and considered just drinking straight from the bottle. When the doorbell rang, she was on her second glass.

Anna opened the front door to reveal Rick, clean shaven and handsome in a dark gray suit and tie. She understood why he did it, but she would miss the scruff. One look at her and he emitted a low whistle, "You consistently remind me just how far out of my league you are, Sweet Thing."

She shook her head and reached for his hand, "I forgot I hate high heels...and just how much I hate doing the full kabuki make up."

Once he was inside, he put his arms around her, his hands resting on her rear end, "Nervous?"

"I'd feel better if it was just my father. He's laid back. Mom...shrieking harpy. I feel ridiculous at my age having to worry like this with them. They always look at me like I'm such a rebel...I'm not. I just want to be average...normal."

Rick sighed and pressed his forehead to hers, "You couldn't be average if you tried, Anna. Just relax. We've got this."

She straightened his tie, "It helps that your charming and handsome. Sonja likes those two things."

* * *

Rick was convinced at some point, Anna was going to wake up and realize just how small town he was, and send him back down to the minors. When she opened the door that evening, the normally lovely Anna was polished into glamorous and chic...and those high heels...he wanted to see what she'd look like wearing only them.

He was admittedly nervous about the evening, when Anna told him about the restaurant and what foie gras was, they made a contingency plan to hit up a diner on the way back to her house, if neither of them felt that they had enough to eat.

"Daddy might ask you to smoke a cigar with him. It's a thing. Don't feel pressured."

Anna had tried to debrief him about her parents habits and likes on the way to the restaurant, he could tell she had a nice wine buzz happening and was a little more relaxed than she initially had been. He helped her out of the car and she took his hand in hers, "Here goes nothing, right?"

Rick nodded and soon they were walking into the restaurant, which was white linens, fresh flowers and low lighting. Easily the most fancy place he had ever been in. They even had a coat check. When they checked in with the host, he lead them to where her parents already were. Anna held his hand tighter, and when they approached the back of the restaurant a male voice exclaimed, "There she is!"

He watched as Anna's face instantly softened, "That's them. You ready?"

Rick nodded and stood back for a moment as Anna's parents got up from their table, her father was a tall, broad man with salt and pepper hair and a matching mustache. He embraced Anna with a bear hug and a kiss on the cheek, "You're a sight for sore eyes, Pumpkin."

"It's good to see you, Daddy."

Before he knew it, her father had thrust his hand out to Rick and introduced himself, "Gerald Callahan."

Rick shook his hand, "Rick Grimes, it's good to finally meet you."

Gerald pulled Anna's mother up to meet him, "Rick, this is my wife Sonja."

Sonja was an attractive woman with dark hair and a hint of sternness, but impeccably put together. She and Anna had the same eyes, large and green. Rick shook her hand gently, "Mrs. Callahan."

She smiled, "Well, well Mr. Grimes. It's nice to finally meet you. No wonder Anna's been so preoccupied as of late...with that handsome face it all makes sense. Come, sit, please."

Rick sat between Anna and her mother and across from her father. Informed the waiter that they'd like the chef's tasting menu and ordered wine to be paired with the courses. He looked to Anna, who was draping the cloth napkin across her lap, looking nothing short of lovely in the candlelight...but she had this smile he had never seen before...the kind of smile beauty queens had a pageants. Perfectly pained.

* * *

Anna felt herself tense, having her mother stare her down from across the table had never been her favorite situation to be in. Suddenly, she felt sixteen again. Sonja leaned across the table, "You look so tired Anna. You have circles under your eyes."

Her father sighed and shook his head, "Sonja, she looks beautiful. As always. She is just working hard."

"Exactly my point, Gerry. We didn't raise her so she'd have to work that hard."

Anna felt like hiding under the table. Her mother was a nightmare clothed in vintage Lilly Pulitzer. When Sonja said "tired" she meant "old". She was saying Anna looked old. When her wine glass was poured, she shot a smile to Rick and played it off.

"I'm fine, Mom. I'm really happy. Let's talk about something else, please."

She drank the wine, which was expensive and a bit dry. Her father wore his reliable and warm smile and turned his attention to Rick, "Why don't you tell us about yourself, Rick?"

Anna turned to him and watched as he smiled, he was so good natured...unflappable, "I moved to Atlanta about a year ago from King County. I finally got on with the Atlanta Police Department, I used to be a Sherriff's Deputy."

Her father looked interested, "Anna says you have a son?"

"Yeah, Carl. He lives with his mother and her husband. I see him on the weekends, that's been the hardest part."

Anna reached for his hand under the table, she had always liked the way he talked about Carl. Rick smiled and continued, "Then about six weeks ago, I had to go to the ER and Anna stitched me up...my friend talked me into asking her for drinks...things have been getting brighter ever since."

She felt her cheeks burn and her father laughed, "You never did have much of a poker face, did you baby girl?"

Anna shook her head, "I'm afraid not."

Soon the tasting courses came out, and Anna sighed in relief. There wasn't a lot of room for talking as the courses were presented. She couldn't help smiling when Rick grimaced over the foie gras, because fatty duck liver wasn't appealing to someone who thrived off comfort food.

After the fifth and final course, her father excused himself outside to smoke, and asked Rick to join him. Rick agreed and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head before leaving, and soon she was alone with her mother.

Sonja sighed, and sipped her wine, "Anna darling, I have to hand it to you. He's handsome. But then again, you've always had a soft spot for those blue-collar cowboy types."

"He's a good man. A good father. Why should I care about anything but how he treats me and others?"

Sonja sat up straight, "You haven't told him, have you? About the baby?"

Anna looked down at her hands, "We haven't talked about kids...you heard him...we're six weeks in. I'll tell him if it ever gets to that point."

* * *

Rick watched as Gerald lit up a big cigar and smiled, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna ask you what you intentions are with my daughter. They seem pretty clear, and I like to think of myself as more than just a stereotype. You seem like a good man, Rick. Don't let my wife worry you. She's old Savannah, through and through...a tough cookie, but dynamite in the sack."

He had to stop himself from chuckling, Anna's father was disarming. It was easy to be comfortable around him. Much like it was around Anna.

"I can tell you're upset with the amount of time you get to see your son. I don't know if Anna told you, but my bread and butter is divorce and custody...I'd be happy to make some calls on your behalf if you ever want that situation to change."

Rick nodded, "I appreciate that, sir. I'd hate to distrupt my son's life anymore than it already is, though. I work inconsistent hours, and wouldn't want Carl to be alone."

Gerald just smiled and puffed on his cigar, "Seems like that might change...and if it does, don't hesitate. Just so you know, my girl is crazy about you."

He smiled, he liked the sound of that, "I'm pretty crazy about her, too."

"She can be stubborn and a little mean, like her Mama. But you didn't hear me say that. Anna has been rebelling against her mother since she was thirteen. I practically had to bribe her to come out as a debutante at the Christmas Cotillion. You know that old saying, 'Happy Wife, Happy Life...' and Sonja wanted her daughter to be a debutante. It's good to see Anna happy again. She had quite a hard time when Phillip passed."

Rick nodded, it seemed like they had both emerged from hard times just in time to find each other. He wasn't much on the idea of fate or divine intervention, but he thought that this had all happened for a reason. Gerald finished his cigar and patted Rick on the back, "Let's go back in."

Anna lit up when she saw him, and it almost stopped him dead in his tracks. Her smile made him feel like a million bucks. They finished up their wine and Gerald paid the bill. As they all walked to coat check, Sonja spoke softly to them, "You both really must come to Savannah some weekend...show Rick your hometown, introduce him to the girls."

Anna looked at him and shrugged, "Well there's Carl to consider..."

Sonja waved her hand, "Bring him along."

Rick shook Gerald's hand and thanked him for dinner. Gerald just laughed and patted him on the back, "Make sure you bring our girl to see us, deal?"

He smiled and nodded, "Deal."

When Anna had kissed her parents goodbye, she and Rick walked hand and hand to the car.

Rick smiled, "I think it went well. Your dad is nice."

Anna sighed, "My mother showed her teeth while you all were gone. Don't let her fool you. But Daddy...he's about as genuine as they come. I'm starving, what about you?"

Rick nodded, he wouldn't have called that expensive food filling. They ran through a drive through for burgers and fries and took it back to her house. There was something about Anna in a black cocktail dress and heels, eating a hamburger while standing in her kitchen.

"Jesus Christ, I've never been so hungry...but it could be stress eating."

Rick stood beside her, leaning against the kitchen counter, "You know...I like the way you look in heels."

Anna looked up, her eyebrow crooked in curiosity, "Oh really?"

He nodded, "Just when I thought you couldn't get any hotter, you come out in those things. And all I can think about is getting you out of that little dress but leaving those damn shoes on."

Anna smiled that wicked smile of hers, "I'm intrigued, tell me more."

Instead of telling her, he decided to show her. He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her deeply, his hands pulling at the zipper of her dress. Soon she was leading him up the stairs in just a lacy bra and panties.

At that moment, he realized he'd probably never be able to get enough of her.

* * *

A/N: Next up, conversations with Bob and Gwen, and Anna's first trip to "The McDonald's in the middle" when she meets Lori and Shane :)

I'm so happy with the response to this story! Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows and favorites :) you sure know how to make a girl feel loved!

Super Special Shout outs go to: Angie B (Carl is an easy sell, I think, he wants his dad to be happy. I hope you enjoyed the parental meeting! Lori and Anna is up next, I'm doing my best to envision and do it justice. It's gonna be interesting! Thanks for all your wonderful words, always!), CLTex (Lori is going to be rough for Anna, but I know she will power through. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!), BlackestNight86 (on to the next one, right? I am so glad you enjoyed. Stay tuned for Lori and Anna, round one), May85 (I always love hearing from you! Thank you so much! I've downloaded the watt pad app! I can't wait to check it out) and HaveManners (Welcome to the fold! This story is ZA and Zombie free, but the original Anna and Rick story is called "Redemption" and it has walkers for days! If you like Daryl, I've written one for him called "the Country Singer.").

if you have followed or favorited this story, please drop me a line and tell me what you think! :)

Thanks and Love!

Leah P!

xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "Redemption" fic, but in an AU setting, so if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Anna, the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **Simple Twists of Fate**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

"So, let me get this straight...you guys haven't used any sort of birth control...at all?"

Gwen was looking at Anna like she had three heads and a tail. Anna shook her head, "He's not asked, and I'm not worried. I was unsuccessful at getting pregnant my entire marriage. Now at 35, I'm thinking that ship has sailed."

"I think you should tell him, Anna, about the miscarriage and all of this. And just because you haven't won't mean you won't. Bodies are weird, you of all people know that after a year and a half of nursing school."

Anna looked down at the coffee in her hands, they had been sitting outside between classes and Gwen began questioning her about how serious things had become. Anna knew it was serious, and it had become serious really quickly. She didn't want to have that conversation with Rick, but knew at some point she had to. She wasn't sure if he wanted any more children, but if he did...well, then she couldn't help him with it.

"I mean, if it did happen...I think I'd be happy...and he would, too."

Gwen shrugged, "You should still make sure, have a talk with him. If he is as nuts about you as you are him, then it shouldn't be hard. Can or can't shouldn't be an issue."

Anna spent most of the rest of the day considering what Gwen said. Somewhere in the back of her brain, she knew her friend was right.

* * *

Bob spent most of Thursday pumping Rick for information regarding meeting Anna's parents the night before. Rick told him about Sonja's disapproval of Anna's work and going back to school, while he extolled the virtues of her father, who had offered help reversing the custody agreement with Carl.

"You gonna take Daddy Callahan up on the offer?"

Rick shrugged, ultimately, he would love to...but with work and the distance from Lori...Rick would hate it if his son ended up another angry latch key kid. The kind of kids they ran into getting into trouble every day in Atlanta.

Bob shrugged, "I mean, what if this thing with you and Anna takes off...what if she was around to help with Carl?"

"Maybe. I wouldn't want her to feel like that's the only reason I'd want to live with her or anything."

"Does she want kids?"

It was Rick's turn to shrug, "She hasn't really talked about it. I know she likes kids. She and Carl got along instantly...and she wants to be a delivery nurse."

Bob smiled, "What about you? Do you want more kids?"

Suddenly, Rick remembered going through my the paternity testing for Lori's baby. Part of him hoped it had been his...but the baby was Shane's. Not that Rick being the father would've saved their marriage, it was pretty well broken by then. He liked being a father, and Carl had been an awesome kid. They had always been each other's best buddies.

"Maybe. I haven't really thought about it."

"I'm kind of surprised, you guys have been moving pretty quickly. I thought you all already had a five year plan." Bob smiled at Rick facetiously, and Rick shook his head.

He and Anna had moved quickly, but they never really discussed futures...they'd been having way too much fun in the present. However, now Rick was curious.

* * *

Friday after work, Rick picked up Anna and together they were going to "The McDonald's in the Middle" to pick up Carl for the weekend. She was beside herself about having to meet Lori and Shane, but they had said they wanted to meet her if Carl was to be spending whole weekends with her.

She decided on dark jeans, boots and a black sweater under her navy pea coat. Anna had curled her long hair and wore her toboggan. The palms of her hands were sweating thanks to nerves. Rick reassured her the whole way, "They just want to put a face to a name. Shake their hands, and we'll be on our way."

"I feel like I'm going to be judged in some sort of competition."

Rick smiled, "Evidently, Carl couldn't stop talking about you. I guess Lori wants to size you up. Don't let her intimidate you. She's nothing close to your mother...but she isn't as tactful. She may try to be backhanded or passive-aggressive, just let her be that way. Let her stew in her own juice."

Anna scrunched her nose up at his metaphor, "I've never been too good at letting people walk over me...unless it's my mother. I apologize before hand if I get sassy."

Rick chuckled, "I'm sure it will all be fine."

She checked her lipgloss and made sure nothing was hanging out of her nose or caught in her teeth as they made the turn into the McDonald's parking lot. Rick pulled into a space not far from where they could make out Carl standing with two adults. Anna felt her eyes go wide and Rick squeezed her hand, "Just be you. You're so warm and sweet...just focus on Carl. He's what matters, okay?"

Anna agreed and stepped out of the car, and as she and Rick walked together, she gripped his hand for dear life. Lori caught sight of them and met eyes with Anna. Carl's mother was lithe, even willowy. She had long dark hair and had her arms wrapped around her for warmth and called to them, "Hey there!"

When they came to a halt, Rick looked at her and then to Lori, "Lori, this is Anna."

Lori stretched out her hand, "It's nice to meet you, finally. You're all Carl's been able to talk about."

Anna nodded, she thought Lori sounded polite enough, except there was this dark tinge, "That's so sweet, he's a great kid. You and Rick have done a wonderful job."

Lori looked like she wanted to laugh, "You sound like Scarlett O'Hara...or one of the _Designing Women_."

Anna didn't feel like anything was that particularly funny, but continued, "I'm from Savannah."

"Oh, Anna this is my husband, Shane."

Anna turned and looked to the man who was once Rick's best friend and tried to push back the overwhelming amounts of disdain. Shane was dark, brutish...if you liked that sort of thing. But he certainly could not hold a candle to Rick Grimes. She shook Shane's hand and exchanged pleasantries. Shane looked to Rick and smiled, "Rick says you're a nurse?"

Anna nodded, "Yeah, I mean, almost. I am in my last semester of nursing school, but I do clinical rotations. I'll graduate in the summer."

She felt Lori's eyes on her and when she turned to look at her, an indifferent smile was painted on the woman's face as she emphasized coldly, "You sound _so_ busy. It's a good thing you don't have kids of your own. My only calling in life has been as a mother, it's the most rewarding job possible."

Anna felt like she had been punched in the gut, "A good thing?" She choked down her rage without so much a flinch. She would've traded everything for a family of her own, but she wasn't about to let Lori get the better of her, so she just smiled with a hint of coy malice, "Well you've done a _wonderful_ job so far."

Lori just stared at her blankly when she realized just what Anna was trying to say. Rick helped Carl with his bag, and Anna just waved goodbye. She heard Rick promising to bring Carl back at six on Sunday while Anna fumed on the way back to the car. Carl followed after her, "Hey Anna..."

She turned and looked at him, his features soft, "I'm sorry about my mom."

Anna shrugged, "It's okay, I'm sorry about my mom, too. Let's just have a good weekend okay?"

He nodded and got in the car, Rick finally caught up and stopped her before she got in, "Hey...Hey...are you okay?"

She felt like crying, she didn't want to have to tell him why she felt so hurt, "It's fine. I'm fine."

"She knows nothing, Sweet Thing. She just feels threatened."

Anna rolled her eyes, "That's rich."

* * *

Rick watched Anna the rest of the night, this was the first time he had ever seen the wind out of her sails. They took Carl to dinner and to the movies, and as he held her hand in the theater, he thought about those moments before he caught up with Anna and Carl in the parking lot.

Lori was indignant, at best, "Rick, are you kidding me? With her?"

Rick put his hand out to caution her, "Seems like you started it Lori. She didn't deserve your attitude tonight...she stepped out of her comfort zone to come all this way to meet you...for Carl."

"She's a cut rate Scarlett O'Hara bimbo."

"She's important to me, and I want you to respect that. You don't have to like it because there are tons of things you've chosen that I don't like. But I do my best to respect you, for our son. Anna is a fantastic person with a huge heart and I am thankful to have her. "

When they had returned to his apartment from the movie theater, he sat on the bed and watched Anna get ready. Something had really bothered her tonight. As she pulled her hair up in a ponytail and attempted to get in bed, Rick took her by the hands and pulled her down next to him.

"Anna...I'm so sorry about tonight...Lori..."

He heard her inhale and saw tears glass over her eyes, "Rick it's okay...but, I've been thinking and it actually makes me want to tell you something I should have..."

Rick looked nervous, thinking this was it...she'd finally figured out what a mess he was and she was done.

Anna couldn't look a him, instead she looked at their hands entwined together, "I, uh, what got me so upset tonight was Lori saying that it was a good thing I didn't have kids of my own...and there's a reason for that. Phillip and I tried for ten years. When we moved here, I stayed at home to focus on making a family. I got pregnant...finally. It was the happiest time of my life...but I miscarried at thirteen weeks. I had to have surgery afterwards...and about six months later...Phillip was gone. What she said...hurt so badly. I should have a two year old."

Rick felt relieved and heartbroken all at the same time, Anna's hands were shaking and her head hung in despair, "Sweetheart...I'm so sorry."

Anna looked up at him, " I have to tell you, if you want more kids...then I'm probably not your girl. I've always had trouble and now I'm 35, it's just going to be harder. My body is poison."

Rick shook his head and took her head in his hands, "Anna...no. The only thing that matters to me is you..."

He pulled her close and let her cry into his chest. Rick stroked her hair and felt really awful for letting Lori get her digs in. He also felt awful because Anna had given him an out, thinking that if he wanted more children that that was his opportunity to leave.

The truth was, at that moment, he didn't want any of those things unless it involved Anna. She was what he hoped for in the future, and without her...none of it mattered.

* * *

She felt defeated. Though she managed to keep up a good face during the evening, Anna had fallen apart in front of Rick. It didn't seem fair that a woman like Lori could tear her family apart and throw away a perfectly wonderful husband and managed to have two healthy kids while she lost her baby and husband in a matter of months.

Anna sat up and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and saw Rick looked worried, "I'm sorry. I really brought all of this down, didn't I?"

He shook his head, "Anna...I need you to know...all that matters is I have you. You're the best thing that's happened in my life in two years. I'm not looking for anything more than having you with me. Okay? You're all I want, and more than I've ever hoped for."

She nodded, tears still on her cheeks, "I , uh, should probably say that kids aren't impossible, just not likely. So if we ,uh, wanted to start using something to insure no kids, then I understand."

Rick shook his head, "I'm not worried about it, either way."

Anna was thankful that he was responding positively, effectively saving her from the most awkward conversation of her adult life. Rick took her face in his hands and kissed her lighty, "Let's get some rest, okay? Start fresh tomorrow. We'll have a really good day, the three of us."

She nodded and they climbed under the covers and laid forehead to forehead. Anna tried not to think about it anymore, but one thought just kept coming back to her...Lori was crazy to have pushed Rick aside, he was so forthright and kind. He was extremely easy on the eyes, too. Anna promised herself that she would treat him as he should be treated and even more so because of Lori's folly. One woman's loss is another woman's gain...and she wasn't letting go of him.

* * *

A/N: Hello my loves! Thank you for the wonderful response to this story, the follows, the favorites and the reviews just keep on growing! I am so pleased that you all have taken a liking to this version of Anna and Rick! Next up: a full day with Carl, Anna hangs out with Rick's coworkers, and soon a trip to Savannah for a weekend!

Special shout outs and love to my awesome reviewers: angelicedg (Anna's parents are a peice of cake in comparison to loose cannon Lori. I think Rick had it right about not having tact! Thanks for the review! :), natalie laukas (Sonja plays the long game, she is a silent predator. The opposite of Lori, lol:), CLTex (To me Gerald is this good old boy who has a soft side for his wife and daughter, even though the two of them butt heads, he is crazy about them both :), May85 (oh eventually, somebody's gonna give it to Sonja good! I'll be snooping around there this weekend! It seems like an interesting platform!), BlackNight86 (We'll soon find out that Lori will be doing some snooping and pumping Carl for info on Anna. She's gonna be so Jelly!), Angie B (RiAnna! They have a power couple name! I love it! This was first blood with Lori and Anna, there will be plenty more to come!) and ashiteru naru (Welcome to the fold! Here's the next chapter for you, thank you for your review! ;)

If you have read, liked or followed this story, please leave me a review. I would love to hear from everyone! Let me know what you think and how I'm doing :)

Thanks and Love,

Leah P!

xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "Redemption" fic, but in an AU setting, so if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Anna, the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **Simple Twists of Fate**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

When Rick woke up the next morning, he gently moved out of bed as not to disturb Anna. The revelations of the night before weighed heavily on his heart. She would be an amazing mother, with all the care and love she put into things. Any child would be lucky to call her mom.

He would have never had guessed her pain, she kept it all so close to the chest. Lori had really gotten to her and it made him feel responsible. Rick decided he was going to run out before Anna and Carl woke up and get doughnuts for breakfast...maybe even some flowers.

She looked so peaceful when she slept, an angel with messy blonde hair and pink parted lips. Anna had said it last night...she should have a two year old. He imagined her with a toddler and couldn't help but smile.

Just as he was grabbing his keys to run out, Carl popped out of his room with sleep still in his eyes, "Where are you going?"

Rick smiled, "Put your shoes on. I was gonna surprise you and Anna with breakfast."

"She still asleep?"

Rick nodded and once Carl had shoes on his feet and they both had their coats on, they went to a nearby grocery and picked out a dozen assorted doughnuts and a bunch of bright orange Gerber daisies for Anna.

When they got back to the apartment, Rick made a pot of coffee and put the daisies in a large mason jar in lieu of a vase. He and Carl sat in the living room watching television until she woke up. Soon, they heard footsteps in the hall and Anna appeared in the living room, her hair still a mess and she was still wearing her flannel pajamas.

"Hey guys...how long have you been up?"

"A little while. We picked up some breakfast...are you hungry?"

Anna nodded and walked into the kitchen. Rick followed her and found her staring at the daisies, she ran a thumb across the edge of the petals.

"You like them?"

He saw her wipe away a tear, "You spoil me, Officer."

Rick walked over and put his hands on her hips, "I'd do just about anything if it made you smile."

She turned around and smiled up at him, "They're beautiful. Thank you."

* * *

Anna he been touched by Rick and Carl getting up and getting doughnuts and flowers for her. She had done her best to go on with their weekend, but still managed to cry at the gestures. The night before had knocked her for a loop, made her usually even-keeled nature off balance. Her nerves felt raw and exposed.

Saturday was spent at the Georgia Aquarium, where Anna discovered that she could watch belugas and sea otters all day...they were just that mesmerizing. Walking around the giant tanks was peaceful, and as a bonus, she got to stroll hand in hand with Rick. In a weird way, the sea otters reminded her of Truvy when she slept on her back, her little paws curled up to her chin.

Before heading home for dinner, Anna made a passionate plea to stop by a used book store. Rick just smiled and agreed...she had a feeling he would try to lasso the moon for her, if she so requested it. She and Carl scoured the shelves, finding two books a piece. Anna purchased all of them, even though Rick protested.

They ordered Chinese food and while Anna was in the kitchen getting down plates and glasses and running in and out to set the table, Rick caught her by the waist for one of their stolen moments. Anna couldn't help but laugh, knowing that he would probably want to come by the next day to make up for lost time.

Not that she was complaining. Going home to Truvy tonight was going to be rough, even though she missed her little fuzzy orange face. Anna just wished all of her favorite faces could be in the same place all the time.

Rick kissed her sweetly, "Did you have a good day?"

"Of course I did. I really liked the aquarium...and that bookstore, it's going to become one of my favorite places."

"I've never seen someone get so excited over books. But I like it, you're a sexy nerd."

Anna chuckled, "Thanks, I think. Being an only child...reading was the easiest way to escape Sonja and remain out of trouble. I think that's why I like it so much."

Rick kissed her again, "I wish you could stay another night."

"Me too. But there is always tomorrow. You can swing by after you drop Carl off."

She watched as a sly smile appeared on his lips, "It's a new ritual, isn't it?"

Anna felt herself turn pink, "I suppose so."

Soon, there was a knock on the apartment door and the food had arrived. They had a nice talk about their day, and soon the conversation turned to Savannah. Carl said he had heard about it in school and that Rick had mentioned her being from there.

"It's beautiful, really. Grand old architecture and southern charm. We used to take trips to Tybee Island in the summers with my Nana. But the society is out dated to me...not so much to my mom."

Carl looked curious, "I think we should go. You know, one weekend. You can visit your parents."

Anna saw Rick smiling into his fried rice and she just laughed, "Well, uh, maybe. I know my Dad would take you all shooting if we did...or to the club for some golf. If you're into that sort of thing. We'll see when it gets warmer, okay?"

Carl nodded, "Spring Break is coming up...Dad gets me for a full week."

Anna looked at Rick across the table and realized just how comfortable all this could be, not just with her and him...but with Carl, too. She felt silly for a minute, pretending to place house with the two of them.

"Well then, I'm sure lots of planning is called for."

After dinner, Anna packed up her things and carefully balanced the mason jar of flowers in her hands. Rick and Carl drove her home since had not driven her own car over. Carl was really interested in the house and begged to come in and meet Truvy.

Anna and Rick exchanged a look and Anna shrugged, "Sure. She is a cat though. Don't get your feelings hurt if she doesn't immediately take to you. They are strange creatures."

Sure enough, Truvy met them at the door, stretching lazily...that is until she caught sight of Carl and hopped around with her back arched, batting at his shoes. Carl just laughed and managed to get Truvy to let him pet her by luring her with one of the toggles on his jacket.

Anna took off her jacket and walked the daisies into the kitchen, dropping her overnight bag on the floor. When she came back to the entrance way, Carl was holding Truvy, her eyes were closed as he scratched her chin.

"Truvy, you traitor. You don't even let me hold you."

Rick patted Carl on the shoulder, "Let's let Anna get some rest. She has an early day tomorrow."

Carl nodded and handed Truvy to Anna. When they said their goodbyes, Rick hung back just long enough to kiss her.

"Tomorrow night?"

Anna nodded, "I'm counting down the minutes."

* * *

By the time Wednesday rolled around, Rick and Anna had spent Sunday night together, had drinks on Tuesday and on that particular night...they were going to take Dawn dinner. She had been released on Monday, but would continue to be on medical leave for the forseeable future with lots of physical therapy. Bob and his wife Maria would be there, along with Captain Hanson.

Bob had been needling him to bring Anna over for dinner for the past couple of weeks, that Maria wanted to meet her. It wasn't that he didn't want to do dinner, it's just that Rick enjoyed having Anna all to himself.

When he picked Anna up at her house, she was putting the finishing touches on strawberry cupcakes. He watched her as she piped pink icing on to the cakes, wearing a navy blue dress and brown knee length boots with her hair in a low ponytail.

"How was work?"

Rick shrugged, "Slow day. Breaking and entering, stolen car, mugging..."

Anna chuckled and turned her head, "That's a slow day? Holy Moses."

"Yeah. You're one to talk working in the ER."

"Touché. You're probably tired of hearing this by now, but I am nervous about tonight."

Rick shook his head, "You met Lori and survived. These people are much easier. Besides, you've already met Bob."

Anna turned as pink as the icing, "Yeah, but I wasn't your girlfriend then."

He had to admit, he loved how that sounded coming from her mouth. She was his girlfriend. She was proud of that fact...and so was he. They'd had known each other for almost two months, and he didn't like to think of a the time before her.

"Well, you don't have to worry. They'll love you."

Anna packed up the cupcakes and reached for a bottle of wine to take, "Speaking of. My parents still want us to come down. They said to bring Carl."

Rick shrugged, "I think Carl would do fine. Maybe we could go to Tybee."

"I haven't been there in years. Maybe we could just stay there and visit my parents on the way back?"

He thought it sounded amazing, some time away...with a beach...his son...and the most beautiful girl in the world, "I think both Carl and I could use a long weekend somewhere."

Anna smiled, "Well, then it's worth looking into. I will talk to Gwen and see if she would trade me for that weekend, we could leave after classes on Thursday. Spend all day Friday and Saturday at the beach and then do Savannah on Sunday. Sonja should be appeased by that."

They put on their coats and headed out the door, the chill of late February in the air. Rick drove them to Dawn's suburban neighborhood filled with small but picturesque houses. After he parked, he turned to Anna, who was sporting the face he had come to realize as her "worried" face. Her large, green eyes were wide with unsure intensity, and he leaned over and took her hand in his.

"Let's go, Sweet Thing."

Anna nodded and they got out of the car, Rick hurried to the passenger side so he could help her carry something. He held the cupcakes with one hand and Anna's hand with the other. The front door swung open before they even stepped up on the front porch. Bob was waving at them, a beer in his hand, "There you guys are! Come in, dinner's ready."

Bob took their jackets and patted Rick's shoulder, "I'm glad he finally brought you around, Anna. Maria has been eager to meet you."

Anna smiled and gave Rick a knowing look, "Same here, sorry it hasn't been sooner. Hospital and class schedule has been a bit batty."

Bob waved them on, "Let me introduce you...Dawn's parents are here from Decatur, helping her to get back on her feet."

They followed Bob into the kitchen where Dawn, her parents and Maria sat. Bob introduced them to Dawn's parents first and then introduced Anna to Maria and Dawn. Bob got Rick a beer and they both sat back, watching the ladies talk. Rick took a sip and asked him, "So where's Hanson?"

"Caught up at work. Maria made pulled pork and potato salad, he's supposed to bring another side dish. But hey, at least we have cupcakes."

Rick just smiled and couldn't help watch as Anna spoke with Maria and Dawn. She had taken a seat to sit closer to Dawn, who looked a bit tired...but much better than when she had been admitted to the hospital.

* * *

Anna sat down before dinner and spoke with Dawn and Maria. She could tell Dawn was still tired and didn't like having to rely on a wheelchair.

"I think it's unfair that he got a date out of all of this. Where's my hot male nurse to stitch me up and take me out?"

Anna chuckled, "I'm afraid I don't know any of those, but I do know a rather attractive cardiologist who could fit the bill. He's a silver fox."

Maria spoke up, "Bob makes it sounds like you and Rick are catching on like wildfire. Have you all talked about long term plans?"

Anna took a sip of her wine, "Uh, no. We're just enjoying ourselves right now and out time together. We talked about maybe taking a weekend trip to Tybee with Carl during spring break. I grew up in Savannah and I am familiar with the island."

Dawn's eyes lit up in recognition, "Ah, that's right! You're a deb!"

Anna nodded, "I mean I was, my mother would like me to come back and help with the Christmas Cotillion. It really wasn't my scene. I did it for my dad, so my mom wouldn't hang it over his head for the rest of his life. My mother is the true debutante of the family. She's not to pleased with my nursing studies."

After a few moments Dawn shook her head, "That doesn't make sense. What would she rather you do?"

"Move back home. Volunteer. Be a pretty pet. Old school society thinking. Like I said, not my scene. I want to do something that matters. My Dad's proud of me. I think my late husband would be proud of me, too. Those are the things that keep me going...and for some crazy reason, Rick thinks I can do no wrong. He gives me a lot of hope..."

Anna met eyes with Rick and just smiled. He smiled and returned to his conversation with Bob and Dawn's parents. The rest of the evening flew by and in a haze of wine, pulled pork and cupcakes and soon Anna and Rick were saying goodbyes and making promises of a double date with Maria and Bob.

When they got back to her house, Anna sighed as they walked in, "Nice folks, your friends."

Rick smiled, "I'm sorry I never mentioned the whole double date with Bob and Maria. I just like to have you all to myself."

She laughed, "Aw. Thanks. So, Maria asked me if we've made long term plans."

"What did you say?"

"Well, I told her we were just enjoying our time together. Is that how you feel?"

Anna saw a slow smile appear on his face, "I, uh, well...I guess that is what dating is? Moving, hopefully, towards long term...and I definitely want you. I'm open to talking about long term plans...do you have something in mind?"

She laughed, "Well, let's plan this trip...and I think I know something else that would make me happy."

Anna dug through a kitchen drawer and found the set of spare keys she kept around with her just in case, "Here. These are yours. Just be prepared to come help me if I get locked out or feed Truvy if I forget. "

Rick looked surprised as she laid them in his hands, "You sure? You trust me with these?"

"Of course I am. You're here almost as much as I am, anyway. I'm tempted to clear out a drawer for you, too. If you'd like to keep things here..."

Before she could register it, his arms were around her waist and he caught her up in a kiss that stole the breath from her lungs. Anna felt like laughing, but instead she met his fire with her own. Soon, Rick picked her up and put her on the kitchen counter while she hiked up the skirt of her dress.

They were lost to that moment, and nary a word was said. They kissed fervently while Anna fumbled with his belt buckle. Soon, he was free and her panties had been discarded onto the ground. Anna had never felt such want as he entered her and soon they were off to the races, feverishly making love in her marbled kitchen not far from her refrigerator and wine rack.

She felt wanton and reckless...in that moment she didn't care if the blinds weren't closed or if her neighbors saw. Anna was one hundred percent, insanely head-over-heels for Rick and in that moment, she didn't care who knew it or what they thought.

If making long term plans meant always feeing like this, then yes, she wanted it with all of her heart.

* * *

A/N: hello loves! I have written and rewritten this chapter twice...something about the pacing wasn't right. Anyway, here it is...things to look forward to: the trip to Tybee, Anna's parents, round two with Lori and maybe the first use of a certain word :)

I am overwhelmed with the responses to this story. I cannot explain how happy your reviews, likes and follows have made me! If you haven't yet, please leave me a review!

Super special shout outs go to: My lovely Angie B ("Whori" made me lol. Well if the shoe fits, lol...Anna is so Julia Sugarbaker, classy but silver tongued when need be! There will be a scene in King County soon, Anna will have more interaction with Lori and Shane. Yay for RiAnna! I hope this chapter pleases you :), to angelicedg (well, pregnancy does happen in Redemption, so I am not opposed to it happening here...thanks for the review and hope to hear from you soon!), May85 (oh man, I'm sorry to hear about your loss. I have known so many women who have lost pregnancies and babies and have not been able to conceive. To do that feeling and experience Justice...I don't have the right words. Thank you so much for your review. It meant so much to me!), CLTex (Anna won't stoop, but she will meet her breaking point with Lori. Thanks and hope to hear from you soon!), natalie laukas (Lori strikes me as being territorial. She likes to still have some sort of control over Rick, even though they are no longer married...Anna threatens that! Thanks for your review! :), ashiteru naru (so glad you liked! Hope this chapter does the same!) and HaveManners (aw, thanks! I'm in love with Anna as a character. I want her to be as real as possible. Thank you for the kind review and that you continue to enjoy!).

I would love to hear from all of you, please let me know what you think!

thanks and love,

Leah P!

xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "Redemption" fic, but in an AU setting, so if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Anna, the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **Simple Twists of Fate**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

 _Atlanta, March 2014_

Anna spent the next few weeks looking up rental houses on the beach in Tybee Island. Rick had offered to split the costs, but Anna told him she would make reservations if he drove and paid for gas. She picked out a comfortable little bungalow with two bedrooms, a bathroom and a kitchenette in a small sitting area.

When she had told her mother about the trip, initially she was thrilled that Anna would be spending time at home, but became indignant that they were spending time at the beach and not the full weekend with their parents.

"Mom, it's spring break. Rick and Carl haven't taken a trip together. They deserve a beach. At least for a little while."

Her mother sighed on the other end of the phone, "Anna dear, you're playing house. You're not his wife, nor the mother of his child."

Anna felt like crying at her mother's words, but choked them down, "I know that. On all accounts. But I am Rick's girlfriend. And he cares about me. Carl is excited about the island...he's also excited about meeting you and Daddy. He's a very nice boy."

"Nice...just like his father."

Anna sighed, "Yes. Can I talk to Daddy please?"

Sonja hissed through her teeth, "Fine...Anna. I just have your best interests at heart. You deserve better than damaged goods and ex-wife drama. You've always been too soft."

Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Mother...we're all just damaged goods. Even you."

Suddenly a cackle erupted from the othe end, "Fiddlesticks, darling! Here's your father."

Anna wept silently into the palm of her hand. He father knew her too well, "Pumpkin, I heard what your mother said. I think I should tell you what I feel. Rick is a good man, down to his bones. He is crazy about you and cares about being a good father. If he wants you to join him on this trip with his son or with this journey of life and if it makes you happy, then do it. You're happier than you've been in years, sweetheart...and that makes me happier than anything. Your mother may keel over in disgrace, but let's face it...it might be worth it."

Anna heard her mother scold him , "Gerald!"

She couldn't help but laugh. Her father had always been able to cheer her up, no matter the circumstances. Even after the miscarriage and Phillip's death, he was the only one who could make her smile for a long time.

"Daddy, this is a real relationship. We want it to go the distance."

She could tell her father was smiling over the phone, "I know, Anna Leigh."

Spring break for schools in Georgia typically fell after the second week in March, and the Wednesday before it began, Rick and Anna sat on her couch with a bottle of wine after he got off of work. Her feet were in his lap and she had her laptop out and she was carefully curating road trip playlist for them to listen to on the way to Tybee. Rick was watching the SEC tournament basketball games...as well as other basketball games not in the SEC. It was the time of year when men got pretty useless because of March Madness. Even her father and Phillip had fell victim to it every year.

Anna was amused by not only his commentary but the occasional griping at the screen. She nudged him gently with her toe, "You getting hungry?"

She had to nudge him again and he looked surprised, "Sorry sweetheart...what?"

"I asked if you were getting hungry, basketball brain."

Anna flashed him a playful smile and he nodded as he laughed, "Yeah, I am."

"Order in? Or grilled cheese with tomato soup?"

Rick smiled, "One open for discussion and the other is oddly specific. Sounds like you'd prefer the other?"

"You got me. I've been wanting it for days. But I can always have it for lunch tomorrow, if you want to order in."

"I won't say no to grilled cheese...would you mind making me two?"

Anna sat up, her feet hitting the floor, "Of course not..."

Before she stood up completely, Rick pulled her back down into his lap for a playful kiss. Anna could not imagine it ever getting old, that they were probably just going to keep that spark going until the end of time.

* * *

Rick had a hard time letting Anna go make dinner, even though moments before he was engrossed in basketball. Part of it was the way her ass looked in yoga pants when she got up from the couch...but mostly it was just her as a whole.

A few weeks before, Anna had given him a set of keys to her house. He had even started keeping some clothes and toiletries there. She even bought him a toothbrush. There was a certain smile he realized she reserved solely for him, and Rick could get really used to seeing it everyday.

As she went to the kitchen to make dinner, Rick reminisced about the incredibly sexy encounter they had on the countertop. He had never done anything like that...ever. It was impulsive and wild and they had been so in tune that it had all been done on instinct. Anna made life interesting again. He thought he knew how dating and relationships went...but this was nothing like he thought. So far it had been incredible, and when she had asked about long term...he had played it down a bit. He wanted long term plans with her, but was afraid of looking too eager.

Eager was exactly what he was, though.

His cellphone rang and broke his reverie...it was Lori.

Rick let it ring a bit more...he hadn't spoken to her at length since the disasterous night she met Anna. Finally, he answered and took a deep breath, "Hey."

"I'm not so sure about this trip, Rick."

Immediately he felt tension in his forehead and sighed, "You've got to be kidding me, we've already talked about this. I have Carl the full week. It's three days just outside of Savannah."

"You're taking him to meet her parents? Don't you think that's a bit fast?"

Rick felt like yelling, but he didn't, "I met them weeks ago. They are nice people and they are having us for Sunday brunch. And fast...well, I'm with her. This is the way it is. You've moved on. I want Carl to know Anna...because she and I are happy and this is how it's going to be, Lori. Got it?"

Lori seethed from the other end of the phone, "I just can't believe you'd go for some snobby-Suzanne Sugarbaker-southern belle wannabe. Out of everyone in the world!"

"And I can't believe you'd ruin our family to be with my best friend! So it goes both ways! We're going on the trip. End of story."

Lori grunted, "Fine!"

Rick ended the call and tried to reign it in, he walked into the kitchen and saw Anna turning three sandwiches on the griddle. She tuned around and looked at him, "You okay in there?"

He nodded, "Lori called."

Anna shook her head, "I figured as much. What now?"

"Just complaining. Who is Suzanne Sugarbaker?"

Anna's face darkened, "Did she say this in reference to me?"

He nodded, hesitantly, and he saw Anna's fists ball up, "Ooh...that little...well, she should know if I am _anybody_ on _Designing Women_ , I am Julia Sugarbaker. I just don't get why she resorts to name calling. Lord knows I gotta few I could throw at her. I just don't know why she has to be so damn hateful. We're all adults here. We all care about Carl."

Rick walked over to her and kissed her forehead, "She's just jealous, Sweet Thing. Even though she made her choice...she still wants to have some sort of power over me. And unfortunately, that is through our son. I don't know if she'll ever get it. But it doesn't matter. All that matters to me is that you and Carl are happy."

"I just wish she'd take me seriously. I take her seriously, but she has Carl...she has some power. She makes me out to be this dumb blonde socialite. And I'm not. Soon I'll have two degrees. She makes me feel inferior because she can have babies and I can't, and that sucks."

The last part of Anna's rant made his heart drop. He took her by the shoulders, "Anna, you can't think that way. You're not less of a woman just because you haven't had kids. You've got an amazing heart...and well, your body is..."

She blushed and swatted him, "Rick Grimes, you scoundrel. Always making me blush."

Rick cupped her face in his hands, "I know. It's addictive. You're just going to have to live with it."

* * *

After Anna had spent the weekend with them, Rick had not seen Anna since Saturday evening. Carl was with him full time that week and wanted to spend some father and son time with him. By the time Thursday had rolled around, he was anxious to see her. He hadn't realized how it would feel to be without her for five days. Even though they talked every night...he didn't like it.

So when he and Carl pulled up to her house after she had finished classes, he felt like bounding up the steps and taking her directly upstairs. Rick opened the door with his set of keys and heard Anna call from upstairs, "Hey guys! Almost done."

Carl had found Truvy and seemed well occupied, "I'm gonna see how Anna's doing. You'll be ok down here?"

His son nodded absentmindedly and Rick moved quickly up the stairs. As he entered the bedroom, he saw that blessed blonde head he had missed all week. Anna was zipping up a bag, her back to him. Rick caught her up in his arms and kissed her from her neck to her earlobe.

"You are such a sight for sore eyes."

Anna laughed and turned around in his arms, "I've missed you, too."

The smiled she reserved for him crept across her lips and he couldn't help but kiss her. Between kisses Rick managed to whisper, " I don't want to go five days without seeing you ever again."

She sighed and her hands traveled to the back of his neck, pulling his forehead down to hers, "Same here. Let's get this trip started, shall we?"

Anna kissed him sweetly and he agreed wholeheartedly. Rick helped her with her bag and she grabbed a book and her purse and headed down stairs ahead of him. She greeted Carl warmly, and he could tell that they both were excited to get the show on the road.

The trip to Tybee would take about four hours, getting them to the island right at dinnertime. Anna had already scoped out a beach side restaurant and places to buy beer and snacks, while all he could think about was getting her alone once Carl hit the hay. She was wearing a long, blue sundress with a white sweater, her hair loose and long.

She plugged in her smart phone to his car stereo and suddenly "Vacation" by the Go-Go's started playing. Rick turned to her and just smiled, something told him the playlist was going to be so "Anna" from top to bottom.

He couldn't think of a better way to spend his week than with his son and his girl, with a beach and beers.

After the first two hours, they stopped at a rest stop for Cokes and a break. He liked having Anna in the passenger seat with a map and a thick novel on her lap, _Infinite Jest_ by David Foster Wallace. Carl sat in the back seat, he was stretched out with a stack of comics and also one of the books Anna had bought him a few weeks before.

As for the playlist she had worked so diligently on, it spanned decades and genres. Some songs he didn't recognize, but he liked...others he knew were just for him, like "Blue Eyes Crying In the Rain" by Willie Nelson. It was a perfect soundtrack for the road...for the moment in time they were about to have together.

When they arrived on the island, the sky was pink with sunset. It looked like a painting with lighthouses. Anna checked in and got the keys to their cottage while Rick and Carl stopped in to buy snacks for the weekend at a small grocery. The cottage was perfect, right on the beach.

Once they deposited their things, they headed to the restaurant. Rick got the surf and turf, while Anna got the mahi mahi tacos and Carl played it safe with a burger and fries. Even though they were all tired, they were excited about the change of scenery and being all together. They made plans to stay on the beach all day on Friday.

After dinner they played Uno in the cottage sitting room until Carl decided to call it a night. Rick and Anna were finally alone together after almost a week. His hands itched to undress her, but they stayed on the couch for a little while enjoying the sound of the ocean outside and finishing their beers. He put his arm around Anna and kissed her temple, "Jesus girl, I missed you."

She chuckled, "I can tell. What do you say we sneak off to our room and very, very quietly make up for lost time?"

Christ, he couldn't think of anything he had wanted more...ever.

* * *

A/N: Hi loves! I hope you enjoyed this little interlude. More vacation to come...and Savannah with Anna's parents. If I posted Anna's Tybee Playlist, would you all have a listen?

Thank you all for the continued love for this story...and for Anna and Rick :) the follows, favorites and reviews mean the world to me!

Super special shout outs go to: Angie B (so glad you liked! I think Lamson and Dawn, much like Rick and crew, only became the people they thought they needed to become to survive. So, I'm glad to incorporate them into this world! Moving in...perhaps! I want to make the experiences move more slowly, since this world is so different. I enjoying pacing their relationship. Can't wait to continue writing! Thanks for th always wonderful reviews :), angelicedg ( aw! I am glad you enjoyed! I am really liking writing these characters in the "normal"'world!), natalie laukas (so glad you like! I'm always so happy to hear from you), CLTex (here is the first part of the trip! I hope you enjoy! I'm thinking chapter for Friday and Saturday, and then one for Sunday with Anna's parents!), Eboyd089 (thank you for your review! And welcome :), and ashiteru naru (I know, Whori is perfect. I'm so glad you enjoyed!)

If you have followed, favorited or read this far, please leave me a review! I would love to hear from you all!

Love and Thanks!

Leah P!

xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "Redemption" fic, but in an AU setting, so if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Anna, the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **Simple Twists of Fate**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

 _Tybee Island, March 2014_

Friday morning, Anna woke before Rick, but even though the sun was streaming in the windows, she stayed in bed with him. She had realized while they had very passionate, yet quiet sex the night before, that she had fallen for him...hard. Completely "ate up" as her father would say.

She was thrilled by their relationship...but she was also scared. Suddenly, there was so much to lose again and her mother and Lori certainly were not making things easy for them. Anna had learned, after 35 years, how to handle her mother. But Lori, she was a wild card. She had never had to deal with ex-wife drama before.

Then again, neither had Rick.

Anna was worried that the thing with Lori would push her too far, that at some point she would lose the high road and stoop to her level. Anna had laid into people before, and it hadn't been pretty. Part of her dreaded saying something unforgivable and somehow ruining what she and Rick had.

She curled up next to him and listened to his steady breathing. She didn't know the rules about when it was acceptable to start using certain verbiage. Particularly, "love."

Anna had felt it at the tip of her tongue before, but didn't know if it was rushed. Two months in...and she was crazy about him. Head over heels didn't even begin to accurately describe everything she felt. She thought Rick was crazy about her, too. But maybe he wasn't close to using that word...and she worried if she used it hastily, that he would be gone.

She had been out of the dating loop for so long, she found herself second guessing everything. It had almost been too simple when she and Phillip first started dating. Her mother approved, Anna loved his humor, they made a good team...they got married.

Doing it all over in her mid-thirties, it was uncharted territory to say the least.

While the million thoughts collided in her brain, Rick stirred awake and his bright blue eyes opened, "Hey beautiful."

Anna grinned and touched his face gently, "Hey. Good morning."

"Been up long?"

She shook her head, "No...thankfully there's a beach to lure me outside. Otherwise, I could happily stay here with you all day."

Rick smiled and pulled her closer to him, his hands on her rear end, "Me too. We should try that sometime..."

He kissed her ear and neck and she just laughed, "Pipe dream. We work opposite schedules and Carl is in on the weekends."

"I could always call in sick."

Anna laughed again, "I may just take you up on that."

She couldn't help the urge to lean in and kiss him deeply, delighting in the feel of his stubble scratching her skin. Rick pulled her against him and soon they were full-on making out, his hands journeying across her body. Anna was starting to think that there could be a day of marathon sex in their future, if he wasn't bluffing about calling in sick.

Suddenly, a loud knock came from their door, "Dad? You guys gonna get up?"

Anna laughed lightly as Rick hung his head and groaned with a smile on his face, "Yeah, be out in a minute."

"At least he is polite and knocked," Anna whispered and kissed him one last time before getting out of bed.

Rick sat up and watched her as she dug through her bag for her bathing suit and cover-up, "I guess that's true. At least I get to see you in a bathing suit. Two piece?"

Anna shook her head, "Oh Lord no. I've always been too self concious for that."

He seemed surprised by her answer, but he got up out of bed and took her by the waist, "I feel like you're doing the world a great disservice."

Anna just laughed again, "Silly. Get ready and let's make breakfast and hit the beach."

* * *

After a quick breakfast of orange juice and bagels, they stepped outside of the cottage and walked down to the beach. Carl could barely contain himself and ran ahead of them, while Rick carried the chairs and Anna carried her beach bag, towels and a small cooler. She looked beautiful, her yellow hair in a low ponytail and a floppy straw hat on her head.

They spent the day in the sun, occasionally all running and playing in the surf. Anna laid on a towel reading the massive book she brought. Rick couldn't get over at how at peace he felt. He sipped cold beers and watched his son in the water, while Anna laid nearby, engrossed in her book. He had missed the idea of family since the divorce, and even though they were only two months into their relationship, Anna had made him feel like it all could be possible again.

Anna shut her book and sat up, her legs and cleavage shimmered with stray sand, "I forgot how much I love this place. It makes me want to look into a time share after I get done with school. We could come down here often that way."

Rick could find no drawbacks to her logic, "I like the sound of that."

She smiled, "You know what really sounds good?"

"What?"

"Margaritas. Frozen. I think there's a Mexican restaurant nearby. We should go there for dinner."

Rick flashed a grin; Anna loved food. She loved to cook, she loved restaurants...she had mentioned she had a vegetable garden when she had lived in Savannah. He loved finding out little things about her everyday. Even the mundane details he found riveting.

There was so much he felt for her. At some point he thought he could possibly hit critical mass and just start ticking off all the things he adored about her. All the silly little things he found cute. The face she made when she was concentrating, the little sounds she made when he touched her intimately, all the love and care she put into things, the way she curled up with Truvy on the couch while he was watching basketball, the way she hummed as she cooked, her impressive blue streak of curse words that sounded eloquent and refined when she uttered them...he could go on and on.

He was a total sucker for her, and he really didn't care who knew it.

They stayed on the beach until sunset, and then walked to the Mexican restaurant that Anna had been talking about. The three of them were sun-kissed and a little tired from their day by the shore. Rick ordered he and Anna margaritas and they chatted over chips and queso. Carl looked at him and smiled, "Are we staying on the beach again tomorrow?"

Rick shrugged and looked to Anna, who smiled and also shrugged, "It's whatever you want, Carl."

Anna took a sip of her drink, "There's always the lighthouse...or going on a dolphin watching tour."

Carl looked thoughtful, "Maybe a little more beach...then the lighthouse?"

He could tell that his son had a good day. Carl had spent most of it running around, digging in the sand, and swimming. Rick had seen a few couples on the beach with small children, and had felt a pang of sadness that his son had grown up so quickly. He had only been ten when the family had fallen apart, and every weekend Rick had noticed something else had changed, he was taller or that his voice was dropping.

Carl had been such a cute little boy, very gregarious and busy. He climbed on everything, loved bikes, baseball and running. Soon, Rick would have a bonfied high schooler on his hands and it was a sobering thought, to say the least.

When they got back to the bungalow, Carl fell asleep on the couch while Anna grabbed two beers from the fridge and they went to sit on the porch. It was a nice night and Rick wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Today was perfect. The most perfect day in awhile."

She sipped her beer and looked out across the water, "I wish we could stay here. Not have to have brunch with my parents. Not have to deal with Lori when we get back. Vacations are wonderful until you have to go back to the real world."

"Real world's not so bad. As long as I've got you and Carl, I'm good."

Anna turned to look at him, her green eyes wide, "Rick...I...there's a lot I want to say. But I'll start with...these past two months have been the best for me in the past two years. And I hope you feel the same way about me that I do about you. That you hang the moon and I can't believe I am capable of feeling this way again...that I don't know how this works, that I don't know when it's right to say certain things...that I...I..."

She looked down at her hands and he couldn't help but smile, he wanted to say the same thing to her. That big, four letter word looming above their heads. Both of them being rusty and unsure with how to say that word to someone you've known for a short time without scaring them away. Even knowing she felt remotely the same made him happy. Anna had made him happier than he'd been in years.

Rick placed his left index finger beneath her chin and tipped he head up to look at him, "Hey...it's okay. We're on the same page. Let's just let it happen naturally. Don't let what we think we should or shouldn't do get in the way. Let's not overthink this. We're good together. And there is nothing in this world I want more than I want you."

Anna's full lips pulled into a smile, and her eyes glassed over with tears, "I want you, too. It's getting harder and harder to say goodbye...to spend nights without you. And that scares me a little. It's just all happened so fast. But it feels so right...we feel so right. I know that's trite, but it's the truth."

He couldn't help but smile, he didn't like being apart from her, either. Even if they weren't doing anything important, he felt at peace knowing that she was there. He felt calm around her...at home.

"Maybe...soon...we could talk about maybe...sharing a place?"

Anna's eyes lit up in the dark, "You'd want that?"

Rick nodded, "More than anything, that is...if you'd want it, too."

"I think we should discuss it when you call in sick to work...that day when we just spend the day in bed?"

Anna's sly smile sent a rush of excitement flooding through him, he couldn't think of a better way to negotiate combining homes with her than being naked and in bed all day next to that gorgeous body of hers. Rick felt himself return a wicked grin, "I think that sounds like an offer I can't refuse, Sweet Thing."

Before he knew it, Anna's arms snaked around him and she kissed him deeply, stealing the breath from his lungs. Rick felt like picking her up and taking her down to the shore and making love to her in the sand beneath the moonlight. The woman made him impulsive, made him want to throw caution to the wind.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

A/N: hi my loves. I am so sorry it's been over a week since I have updated! But Halloween is always insane at my home lol. Please enjoy this chapter and know that another is soon on its way! Next up: brunch in Savannah. Lori. The sick day...and not too far off, something a little bad happens.

Thank you so much for the continued love for this story! The favorites, the follows and the reviews mean the world to me! Please drop me a review and let me know what you think! Every review is so appreciated :)!

Super special shout outs to: Guest (yes, the calm before the storm, in a way. Not in a zombie way, though! Thanks for the review! ;), Angie B (it's gonna be a bumpy road ahead for the two lovebirds. Lori is going to do her best to sabatoge, Rick will be pushed. But what's a love story without a bit of drama? Big stuff on the horizon! Stay tuned :), Anna (thanks for your review! Here's another chapter to enjoy!), Angelicedg (Anna's mom is a total b, but her dad is crazy about her. Hoping to show the softer side of Sonja soon :), CLTex (the domestic bliss will continue! I hope you will enjoy!) and Natalie Laukas (Oh I need to play catch up on The Country Singer and also do a fair amount of reading! Hopefully, now that Halloween ha passed, I can catch up on reading, too! I can't wait to see what you have planned for Daryl and Dani! :)

if you have followed or favorited this story, I'd love to hear from you! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! :)

Shall I publish Anna's Tybee playlist? Yes or No?

Thanks and Love!

Leah P!

xoxo


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "Redemption" fic, but in an AU setting, so if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Anna, the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **Simple Twists of Fate**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

Saturday had come and gone too quickly for Anna's liking. they spent the morning in the sun, lounging on the beach. When the afternoon rolled around, they went on a tour of the Tybee Lighthouse. Carl took a photo of her and Rick with her phone, the amazing view of the ocean in the background and she got one of Rick and Carl; a man on the tour with them offered to get a picture of all three of them together.

Anna couldn't stop looking at the pictures. So that is what she and Rick looked like together? And what the three of them looked like together?

She had to admit that they were a good looking bunch.

The picture of her and Rick quickly became the background on her phone.

After Carl had went to bed, Anna felt the way she did at the end of any vacation...she didn't want to go back to reality. Couldn't they stay there a while longer? Where they were all sun kissed and happy on the shore?

Mostly, she was dreading the brunch with her parents so much that she couldn't sleep. Reality didn't bother her as much as the looming encounter with Sonja Callahan. She prayed that her mother would be nice to Rick...and especially Carl. He was just a kid, as innocent as anyone could be in the world of adults.

When Sunday morning rolled around, Anna felt everything tumble in her stomach, not wanting the trip to end on a sour note. She got up and dressed for the day, wearing her grandmother's pearls, a white pencil skirt and a mint green sweater set. She put her hair up in a ponytail and she thought she looked vaguely reminiscent of Olivia Newton-John at the beginning of _Grease_.

Oh, the things she did to avoid the nitpicking of Sonja Callahan.

Rick opted for a polo and khaki's, and urged Carl to do the same. Anna appreciated it, but felt like maybe she was making them be someone they were not. When they packed up the car, Anna stood outside the bungalow, committing it to memory and praying that brunch wouldn't be too rough on them. That somehow her mother would find some kindness and act completely unlike herself.

Rick walked up and stood beside her, "Your parents aren't that bad. I think Carl will really like your father."

She absentmindedly played with the pearls at her neck and turned to look at him, "Good ol' Gerry is never the problem."

With a kiss on the temple, Rick took her by the hand, "Come on, Sweet Thing. Last thing we want to do is keep the Callahan's waiting."

Anna sighed and agreed, "Ain't that the truth?"

* * *

Rick didn't really get the gravity of the situation until they pulled into the sprawling driveway of Anna's parents old Savannah home. She called it "Italianate", he would just call it a mansion. Savannah, while beautiful, had an eerie quality. Weeping willows and old houses, he figured.

Carl leaned forward from the back seat, his head popping out between them while Anna clutched the pearls at her neck like an actress in a black and white movie. Her mother put the fear of God in her, which was interesting since most of the time, Anna seemed fearless.

He couldn't imagine Anna living here, it seemed to prim and proper...too grand for the warm, beautiful woman who sat beside him. He parked the car if front of the house where the driveway circled. Rick looked at Anna and smiled, "Ready?"

Her green eyes widened with reservation and she nodded, "As I'll ever be. Carl?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how you apologized for your mother? I'm pre-apologizing for mine."

Carl laughed and shrugged, "It happens."

Rick couldn't help but feel warmed by the exchange, Carl and Anna had become good buddies over the weekend. They had taken turns reading aloud to each other from Carl's books on the beach, entered into a friendly rivalry over Uno and Rummy, and looked for weird shells together. He got out of the car and walked to Anna's side, opening the door and offering her his hand. She practically had it in a death grip, she was holding on so tight.

The three of them walked up the sprawling steps and before Anna could knock on the door, it opened and an older woman squealed with delight.

"Anna! My girl!"

He watched as Anna's face immediately softened and she pulled the woman in for a hug, "June, I'm so glad to see you!"

When Anna pulled away, she turned to him, "Rick, this is June. She's been my parents housekeeper and cook since I was fifteen. June, this is my-Rick and his son, Carl."

June was a short woman, maybe in her early fifties with salt and pepper hair and gray-blue eyes. She thrust her hand to Rick and smiled, "Mr. Callahan has been so excited to see you fellas. Had me cook practically everything I knew how to."

Rick was glad Anna's father had been looking forward to brunch, and shook June's hand with gusto, "It's so nice to meet you, June."

The housekeeper waved them in, "Follow me, Mr. And Mrs. Callahan are on the back veranda."

Anna grasped his hand gently as they followed June through the grand home, Rick spied a picture of a young Anna in a large white dress along the way and made a mental note to take a closer look once brunch was done. June lead them out a set of beautiful double, southern-style veranda doors that opened into a finely set table overlooking a sprawling back yard and garden.

Mr. Callahan was reading the newspaper and smoking a cigar when they stepped out doors. He hopped up quickly and folded the paper when he saw that they had arrived, "As I live and breathe! Come 'ere Anna Leigh!"

Anna smiled and her father welcomed her with a bear hug, "Hi Daddy."

"Looks like you all got some sun! Is Tybee still as pretty as it was when we would go with Nana?"

Anna nodded, "Sure is. Thinking about getting a time share."

Gerald Callahan turned his attention to Rick and offered out his hand, "Rick, so glad you could come. Is this your boy?"

Rick grinned, "It is. Carl, this is Mr. Callahan, Anna's father."

Carl looked a bit hesitant, but managed a smile, "Hello, Sir."

Gerald emitted a booming laugh, "Well hello to you, too! My daughter and your daddy have told me much about you. How about you sit next to me?"

Carl looked unsure, but shrugged, "Okay."

Rick took a seat next to Carl and Anna followed suit, "Where's mom?"

Her father sighed, "Emergency call regarding the next D.A.R. event. Marjorie made a mess of something, Sonja is putting out the fire. She'll be back down in a bit. She said to go ahead and start eating."

Soon June started bringing out drinks, orange juice for Carl and Mimosas for the grown-ups. A litany of breakfast foods followed; eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, cheese grits, waffles, fruit, hash browns and fried green tomatoes. Rick had never eaten so much in his entire life, not even at Thanksgiving.

Gerald seemed interested in Carl; how he did in school, his favorite subject, sports, what he liked to read, and how he felt about Atlanta. Carl seemed to like Anna's father, and Anna, had this blissful look of joy on her face. She seemed truly happy just being a spectator.

When the meal had come to an end, Sonja was still nowhere to be found. That realization was the only thing that had seemed to steal the smile from Anna's face. She stood up and placed her cloth napkin on the table with a dark smile, "If you all will excuse me, I'm going to check on Mom. Daddy, be a dear and show the boys around the house?"

Gerald nodded, "Of course, baby girl."

Rick stood up and grabbed her hand and whispered, "Hey...you okay?"

Anna smiled and shook her head, "I'm ok. But my mother's shenainagans won't go unchecked. I'm off to find her. I'll catch up, okay?"

Rick saw the fire in those green eyes and just nodded, he knew Anna's mother was about to get an earful, and she had just wanted to get them out of the line of fire.

* * *

Anna marched up the great staircase and made her way to her mother's office. Her fists were balling at her sides with unadulterated anger. She wanted them to spend the whole weekend in Savannah, and yet, didn't care to show up for brunch.

Not that she didn't have a perfectly wonderful meal without Sonja present, because she did. Her father was the perfect host for Carl and Rick, perhaps her mother was doing her a favor?

Anna stood infront of the walnut door of her mother's office and went in without knocking. Instead of being behind the desk taking care of business, Sonja Callahan was sitting on her chaise lounge, eating grapes and reading _The Valley of the Dolls_.

She felt the rage boiling up her throat, "You have got to be kidding me!"

Sonja looked up from her book and meticulously saved the page with a bookmark, "Oh, Anna darling! I'm so sorry I didn't make it down."

Anna felt her face screw up in anger, "Don't you dare give me that, mother. You did this on purpose. Was there ever even a call about an event?"

Sonja smiled, wearing a brand new Lilly Pulitzer blouse and slacks, "Don't be silly, of course there was. It just lasted longer than I'd like and by then, I figured you all would be eating and I didn't want to ruin the social flow. If I went down, the conversation would have to start all over."

"You made such a big deal about us not staying here the whole weekend. And then you go and do this? Is this one of your power moves?"

Her mother smiled again, this time masking something venomous, "Fiddlesticks, Anna. Men will come and go. But I will always be your mother. As far as I'm concerned, there's no one more powerful than me. So don't I struggle with power plays."

Anna stepped closer, her face flushing, "Mom, Rick isn't going anywhere. Can't you understand that? He and I...we fit. It's wonderful. Even the silly, mundane stuff is wonderful."

"My sweet, soft daughter. Always consistent. Are you saying you love him?"

Anna felt her heart pounding in her throat and she also felt a wave of certainty and recognition sweep over her, "Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying. I love him. And I know it's soon, and sounds silly...but I've never been more certain of anything in my life. I love Rick."

* * *

Rick had excused himself from the tour of the Callahan's Italianate home. Gerald was showing Carl his library when Rick thought it would be a good idea to check on Anna. He had wandered up the stairs when he heard Anna's angry, exasperated tone coming around the corner.

He stood just where he was, he didn't want to eavesdrop. It was then he heard Sonja's true condescending tone she must only reserve for Anna, calling her "soft" and asking Anna if she loved him.

Without hesitation, Anna spoke up, "Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying. I love him. And I know it's soon, and sounds silly...but I've never been more certain of anything in my life. I love Rick."

Rick couldn't deny hearing all of that made him want to burst. Anna had said it so firmly, that he knew that nothing could be more true. She loved him.

He couldn't wait to say it to her, to tell her he loved her. He couldn't wait to see the look in those big, green eyes and feel her pressed against him.

The clicking of her heels on the hardwood came quickly and she turned the corner, surprised to see him on the staircase, "What are you doing up here?"

Rick tried his best to pull himself together, "I, uh, came to find you. Carl is with your dad."

Anna flashed him a sad smile, "Oh. Mom and I...got into it. Shocking, I know. I think she missed brunch on purpose."

He held out his hand to her, "Well. It's her loss. We had a great time. Carl has a new buddy in your dad."

Anna took his hand and walked down the stairs beside him, "He's always loved kids. I think he wanted more than just me."

Rick squeezed her hand gently, "Well, how do you follow up perfection?"

When they hit the downstairs foyer, Anna chuckled, "Don't be silly."

The picture of Anna he had seen earlier was sitting on a table with a floral arrangement. He walked over and picked it up and Anna could be heard from behind him, "The Savannah Christmas Cotillion, 1999. I came out as a debutante. That's the closest I've ever been to my mother. When we were dress shopping and planning...we were friends almost. Afterwards, well. You know the story."

He looked down and saw teenage Anna, blonde and fresh faced holding a huge spray of red roses and a giant white dress with opera length gloves. She had always been pretty, but to be honest, the teenage girl of the past could not hold a flame to the woman who loved him.

She must have saw the look on his face and touched his arm, "What?"

Rick looked up and smiled, "You're fucking lightyears out of my league, Sweet Thing."

Anna just chuckled and shrugged, "I can say the same about you."

* * *

Anna, Carl and Rick bid goodbye to her father, and were soon back on the road to Atlanta, where Rick was going to drop her off and continue on to "The McDonald's in the Middle" to return Carl to Lori. Her father had mentioned to her that he would be in town in two weeks and he would love to see her. Anna mentioned making him dinner, and Gerald seemed overjoyed by the prospect.

All the way back to Atlanta, Rick was wearing this smile that Anna couldn't place. He looked buoyant. Clearly, he had a better day than she did...that alone made her happy. Carl had really liked her father, and her father, well...she could tell he was a big fan of Carl's by how he showed him around the house and told him silly jokes along the way.

So why would it matter if her mother was a spoil sport? Why should it matter that her not coming down to brunch made no difference in the enjoyment of her company? Anna chided herself, she almost let her mother suck the joy out of an otherwise awesome day.

Rick dropped her off at her house around five and with a quick kiss, he promised that he would be back after taking Carl back. Anna turned to the back seat and saw Carl sleeping soundly, a book open on his lap, "Tell Carl I had a wonderful weekend. And I will see him on Friday."

Rick smiled, "Of course."

She picked up her bag, purse and book and headed up the stairs to her home. Truvy was exceptionally sassy that Anna had been gone for an extended amount of time. Gwen had been kind enough to check in on her and keep her fed and watered. Anna dropped her bags and went into th kitchen to start supper for Rick and herself. Simple spaghetti and Texas toast seemed to be easy enough, and as the noodles cooked and the sauce simmered, Anna unpacked her bag and put her dirty laundry in the hamper.

She changed out of her brunch clothes and into a pair of trusty yoga pants and oversized t-shirt. Anna found the shells she and Carl had beachcombed for and laid them all in a row on the kitchen counter. While she was lost in her thoughts, her phone dinged with a text message from Gwen:

 **Hope you had a fun weekend...Truvy behaved well once we got the toilet paper shredding out of the way.**

Anna looked to Truvy, who sat innocently on the floor, "You didn't!"

Truvy merely meowed and rubbed her body against Anna's legs affectionately. Anna chuckled and sent Gwen the picture of the three of them at the lighthouse, **I wish I was still there. It was perfect.**

It didn't take long for Gwen to respond, **Jesus, you all look like an LL Bean catalog**.

Anna laughed out loud and checked on dinner. When she had opened a bottle of red wine, the door opened and Rick had returned.

"Hey! Dinner's almost ready. How was Lori?"

Rick walked close to her, his hands around her waist as he sighed, "Pretty snippy. But nothing I couldn't handle. Carl couldn't stop talking about your dad...or the beach. Evidently, he won some sort of writing prize at school. He's going to read at the PTA meeting at the beginning of April. He wants you and me to come."

Anna turned around, the spaghetti sauce spoon in her hand, "To King County? Where everyone you know...knows..."

Rick smiled and his lips hovered above hers, "Yeah. But as long as you're with me, I can conquer anything."

She felt herself blush, and Rick took the spoon from her hand and put it down on the rest she had on the stove. He looked serious, and Anna felt her heart skip.

"I should...I...I should probably tell you, I heard you and your mom today. I wasn't snooping, I was just checking in on you...but I heard what you said to her."

He heard? How much? Anna's face and ears felt like she was on fire, and suddenly she couldn't look at him, "Oh."

Rick put two fingers beneath her chin and guided her back to looking up at him. His blue eyes softened and that secret smile he wore all day returned to his lips, "And I can't let another minute go by without telling you that I love you, too. I love you more than you can imagine. And I am so humbled and thankful that you...the kindest and loveliest woman I've ever known, love me, too."

Anna felt tears stinging at her eyes, her heart so full of emotion she didn't know where to start, so she said the only thing that she could think clearly, "I love you, Rick Grimes. I'd follow you to hell and back if you asked me to."

Rick just grinned like the cat who got the cream and kissed her deeply.

* * *

A/N: hey my loves. I have to say, Sunday night broke my heart a little. I know it's silly, and I know it happens in the comics...but seeing Rick kiss somebody, broke this little writer's heart. I've been writing some version of Anna and Rick for almost a year, and I am so emotionally invested, I guess I just wasn't ready, lol.

Anyway, up next: the sick day, Gerald visits, the PTA meeting and something a little bit bad.

Thank you all so much for the overwhelming response to this story. The follows, favorites and reviews are so appreciated!

Please leave me a review and let me know how I am doing :)

Super special shout outs to: Natalie Laukas (I am loving your story so! I hope you like this chapter and hope to hear from you soon!), Angelicedg (Here are the L-words! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Anna and Rick will be moving quickly! I promise), Angie B (Thank you! I am so glad you love them. I love writing their story and strive for them to be as natural as possible. How did you feel about Sunday? I can't wait to hear from you! :), CLTex (I'm so glad you are enjoying, I think I wrote their vacation secretly wishing for a beach of my own. November is so dreary :), and AmethystSiri (Thank you so much! And Welcome to the fold! Anna is very close to my heart. I know OC's are a hard sell for some. I want Anna to be natural and relatable. She has worries and struggles, but has come through so much without being bogged down and having a fair amount of sass! Hope to hear from you soon! enjoy the chapter!)

Please drop me a line and tell me what you think!

Thanks and Love,

Leah P!

xoxo


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "Redemption" fic, but in an AU setting, so if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Anna, the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **Simple Twists of Fate**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

 _Altanta, April 2014_

Rick had figured out the best day to take his "sick day"(he really just took a regular vacation day, but mid-week) was the same day that Carl was reading his prized piece of writing at the PTA meeting. He spent the night on Tuesday and Anna made a dinner of pulled pork in the slow cooker, southern style green beans, cornbread and macaroni and cheese.

After dinner she talked him into watching _Fried Green Tomatoes_ with her. He had never seen it, but was ultimately surprised that it contained murder and unwitting cannibalism. He caught her crying towards the end, and he pulled her close. Rick couldn't get over how far they had come in three months. They were in love. Full-on, unfettered love.

They stayed up late just because they could, he drank beer and she got buzzed on a cheap bottle of champagne. When they settled into bed with Truvy at their feet, they laid face to face and talked about their future, mostly combining homes. His lease on his apartment was up in June, and Anna was enthusiastic about him moving in. The townhouse had three bedrooms, one was made up as a guest room and the other...well, he surmised that when she and Phillip had bought the house that it would become a nursery.

He brought up the idea of finding a new place together, thinking maybe too many memories remained. She told him she loved the townhouse, that all of their memories together had been made there. And...most of them in the kitchen.

"There's plenty of room. Carl can have his own room, we can paint it whatever color he likes."

Rick loved the idea of coming home to her every night. He loved her affection for Carl and her eagerness to welcome them both into her home.

After a few minutes, Anna's smile fell just a bit, "I'm really nervous about having to see Lori again. Being on her 'turf'."

Rick stroked her cheek gently, "We don't even have to sit with them. We're just going to be there for Carl. Besides, I can't think of a better situation that I can go back to where I came from with someone like you on my arm."

Anna sighed and shrugged, "I'm just so sorry that you'll have to endure all that scrutiny. You don't deserve that...and I'm very protective of you. So, I'm also worried I'll say something unforgivable and really start off on the wrong foot with the good citizens of King County."

He liked it when she talked tough, he found it amazingly attractive. He was pretty sure her verbal takedowns, if recorded, would be some of the best in history. But he knew she had to be pushed too far, because normally, she was kind and gracious to everyone she met.

"I don't know, I think some of them might deserve it."

Anna snuggled up to him closely and smiled, "Love you."

Rick kissed her lightly, "Love you too, Sweet Thing."

* * *

As promised, Anna and Rick did not leave the bed all day on Wednesday. It was tant amount to heaven in her mind. Rick was so damn sexy, all scruff and bare chested with that slow, Georgian drawl. It was perfectly possible that she would never be able to get enough of him physically. All she wanted was more. More kissing, more touching, more sex.

The day's three rounds of lovemaking ranged from lazy, and slow in the morning; to a rough and passionate follow-up and resulting in a manic bout of shower sex as they were getting ready to head to King County for Carl's reading.

As she brushed her wet hair infront of the bathroom mirror, she realized that neither of them had eaten anything all day. That's how consumed they were in each other. All he really had to do was look at her in a certain way with his blue eyes and it was game over.

Anna couldn't wait to have him there with her full time. She'd make him dinners. They could have Bob and Maria over for movies or games. Most importantly, Carl could have his own room and they wouldn't have to worry about the logistics of the weekends.

It made her happy to think of the townhouse full of life and even something resembling a family. She had been back and forth over it in her mind, wether or not playing house was appropriate...but she had come to the conclusion that life was too short to analyze the hell out of a good situation. Anna enjoyed her time with Rick and Carl, and she wasn't going to label it.

She knew that her mother would throw an absolute fit, but at this point she didn't care. Anna was 35, and she was not going to allow her mother to steal her joy after everything she had been through in the past few years.

Anna did her makeup and wore her hair down after making fat, loose curls with her flattening iron. Since it was April, she pulled a play from her mother's book and broke out her favorite Lilly Pulitzer navy and white shift dress with three quarter length sleeves, nude pumps and gold, dangly earrings.

Rick just shook his head when she appeared in the kitchen, "You've obviously never been to a PTA meeting before."

She laughed, "Too much?"

He shook his head, "Just perfect. But like I've said before, they don't make girls like you in King County. So be prepared to get some looks."

They left the house around five to make it to the middle school by seven. Anna had become more aware of just how hungry she was and talked Rick into stopping by a drive through somewhere for dinner on the go. The closer they got to Rick's hometown, the more nervous she got. She had let Lori get to her the last time, and would rather not have that happen again.

She wanted to tell Lori they didn't have to be friends. They didn't even really have to be nice to each other, either. They should just be cordial or civil...for Carl. How he grew up mattered to all involved. Anna knew Lori was going to be a necessary evil in her relationship with Rick, and Lori should know that Anna intended to hold on to Rick for the long haul. The sooner she realized that, maybe she and Anna would at least have even footing.

As they pulled into the parking lot at King County Middle School, Rick looked over to her and squeezed her hand, "Hey...just keep breathing. Whatever she says or does is just a defensive tactic. You threaten her."

Anna let out a nervous laugh, "I'm a lot of things. Threatening isn't one of them. Someone should really remind her that she made the choices that led to the current state. She's a total fool for throwing you away. That's her bed to sleep in. She had to know someone would scoop you up eventually."

"I just don't think she bargained on it being someone like you."

Anna shook her head, "Someone like me?"

Rick smiled, "You know...smart, kind, hard working, high-class and drop dead gorgeous. She's a small town housewife...she finds you intimidating."

She felt herself blush and sighed, "Well, she intimidates me. She has realized practically every dream I've had...except that whole adultery and divorce thing...I definitely never want any of that."

He laughed and kissed her hand, "Ready?"

Anna took a deep breath and exhaled, "As I'll ever be."

* * *

Rick walked hand in hand with Anna into the school, where more than half of the town had come to the meeting. Small towns tended to make small events big, even just a monthly PTA meeting. He noticed a few folks stare at him and Anna, like they had seen a ghost. Then the whispering began.

When they made it to the auditorium, they ran into Lori, Shane and their baby girl, Judith. Rick had never actually seen the baby, who was cherub-cheeked and fair haired. Shane smiled when he saw them walk up and Lori immediately gave Anna a once over and incredulous glare.

"Hey...where's Carl?"

Lori bounced Judith on her hip, "He's sitting on the stage. He reads towards the end of the meeting. Did you all just come from the country club?"

Rick felt his features darken at her catty jibe towards Anna, but Anna just smiled brightly, "Don't be silly. This is far too casual attire for the country club."

He detected the subtle, curt bite in Anna's tone and quickly said their farewells and excused themselves to find a seat inside. They chose two seats on the aisle and he looked at Anna and said, "Nice comeback."

She sighed, "She doesn't even give me a chance. It's just an attack right out of the gate. I don't want to be her enemy, I'm fine with not even registering on her radar. But she is just so exhausting."

Rick felt like laughing out loud, Anna had no idea, "When all of this is over, we can congratulate Carl and get out of here. He's why we came. He will be thrilled to see you."

Soon, everyone filed in their seats and the meeting began. The principal went through the announcements, upcoming events and what he called "housekeeping." Then, to end the meeting, the principal announced the seventh grade personal essay winner to the stage. That winner was Carl, who was dressed in the same shirt and tie that he had worn to his first dance.

Rick saw his son looked apprehensive, but he walked up to the podium and took a deep breath before finding his parents in the audience. Rick found himself reaching for Anna's hand, and she eagerly accepted his hand with a squeeze.

Carl began his essay an Rick realized exactly why Carl had wanted him to come. It was about the changes in his life, and the growing of his family...how he knew Rick had moved to make a better life and to grow...just as Lori had grown with her new husband. Carl talked about how change was scary, but also how much fun he had with being a big brother...and also his time with Rick and Anna in Atlanta.

He was incredibly proud of his son, what a good outlook he had on his situation, even though Rick knew it had not been easy for him...easy for any of them. At close to thirteen, Carl had been so brave to lay his soul bare infront of half the population of King County. When Carl had finished his reading, the auditorium errupted with applause, but even though they sat on different sides of the room; Rick, Anna, Lori and Shane all stood up and clapped for him.

When Rick turned to look at Anna, he saw her smile from ear to ear and the faint trace of tears on her cheeks. Everytime he didn't think his life could get better, Carl and Anna proved him wrong.

Once the meeting came to a close, Anna quickly excused herself to find a restroom, and while Rick waited in the hall to see Carl...he was approached by none other than Shane. No matter what the immense feelings of contentment and joy he had been feeling up to that point, he wasn't prepared to be buddy buddy with his ex-best friend.

Shane rubbed his head, he was nervous, "So what's it like in Atlanta...the police department, I mean?"

Rick shrugged, "More quick-paced. More dangerous. It's no sleepy small town."

"Your girl, Anna...everybody like her there?"

He shook his head, "Nah, nobody is like her. Might be Savannah. But she's one of a kind."

Shane smiled lop-sidedly, "She's a dime, for sure."

Rick felt the features on his face drop, not really liking the appraisal of his girlfriend by the man who practically ruined his family in the first place. All those feelings of goodwill after Carl's essay evaporated into thin air, and Rick was right back where he started.

"Um...where's Lori?

"Went to change Judith's diaper."

* * *

Anna had left the auditorium feeling incandescent. Carl's essay had struck her as incredibly mature and insightful, and Rick had been right. Carl was the purpose. Coming to King County, seeing Lori...had all been worth the trip to hear about life from Carl's perspective.

When she stepped out of the tiny, middle school bathroom stall, her smile faltered a bit when she saw Lori struggling to change her daughter in the bathroom with no changing table. Anna watched for a bit, and sighed. She walked over slowly and offered, "Can I help out?"

Lori's head whipped to look at her with light disdain in her eyes, "I suppose you want to mother my daughter, too?"

Anna shook her head, "Don't be ridiculous. I just offered to help."

"You sashay in here and act like you are some angel to my son, take him on trips and to visit your fancy, rich parents and all of a sudden you think you can tell me how to take care of my kids?"

Anna sighed and raised her hands in surrender, "I think you've got it wrong. I've done nothing to you...except date your ex-husband and be nice to your son. I'd never take anything away to you. Your Carl's mother and I respect that. It'd be nice if you could respect me, too. I'm not here to hurt you, Lori. In any way, shape or form. I know you don't need my help, but I offered it anyway."

With that, she left Lori to fend for herself and found Rick rather uncomfortably making small talk with Shane in the hall. She slipped her arm around his waist and he looked relieved to see her. Anna smiled, "Carl come out yet?"

Rick shook his head, "Still waiting."

Anna looked to Shane and then back to Rick, and could feel the tension. Seemed like it was going around. Soon, Lori appeared toting the diaper bag and Judith. Anna couldn't help but watch Judith intently, she was an adorable child. It had been a long time since Anna had held a baby, probably since her friend Madeline had her child when she was still living in Savannah.

Despite her best attempt to drive it back, Anna felt the dull ache in her heart and her arms to hold the baby that she had never had. The baby she never felt move inside of her. The little bundle of cells she lost unceremoniously in mid-summer over two years before.

Just before she reached the edge of the moment of depression, Anna snapped out of it when Carl appeared from around the corner and into the circle that his parents were standing in. Both Rick and Lori embraced him, and Shane gave him a hi-five. Anna had to reel in her emotions when Carl approached her. She didn't know if she was supposed to hug him or pat him on the shoulder.

"I really enjoyed what you have written, it was neat seeing things from your point of view."

Anna felt Rick take her hand and she smiled. Carl nodded, "I got nervous. I am pretty sure I'll get some teasing from what kids were in the audience."

Rick shook his head, "Nothing you can't handle, right?"

Carl smiled, "I've got it."

Rick hugged his son again and both he and Anna said their goodbyes until Friday. Anna noticed the detached wave he issued to Lori and Shane and with that, he took Anna's hand and they walked out of the school. Anna sighed in relief and Rick commented, "Tense, huh?"

Anna waited for him to unlock the car, and he opened the door for her. She nodded, "Well, I escaped a tussle with Lori in the bathroom. Words were exchanged. Wasn't too bad. She's just...sour. I don't know how long I can continue to be nice to her, honestly."

Once they were both in the car, Rick put the keys in the ignition, "Honey, I can't blame you if you aren't nice. You've given her more opportunities than I would have. Let's blow this joint."

Anna questioned him lightly, "Don't you miss it? Even a little?"

Rick shook his head, "I miss how it used to be around here when it was still home. I don't much care for King County now...which makes Atlanta where I like to be. speaking of...when should we tell Carl about me moving into the town house?"

She shrugged and tried to be non-chalant, even though the thought of them living together almost choked her with joy, "I'll leave that up to you. I'm just so happy for it to happen."

* * *

A/N: hey my loves! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter :) up next: A visit from Anna's father and some bad news...

I am blown away by the response to this story. It means so much that so many follow and review it! You all are the best! Please drop me a line (or continue to) I love hearing from you! :)

Super special shout outs to: Natalie Laukas (thank you! And yes, I know the comic books well, but the show is the remix and I am concerned they have her sticking around longer than intended, lol. I know it's silly, but it hurts my little oC writin' heart! Can't wait to read more of Dani and Daryl :), Angie B (I'm so pleased that you like Gerald. There will be more of him in the next chapter. And thank you so much for being passionate about Anna and Rick, it truly means the world! :), CLTex (It's so funny but when it comes to the actual show, I am Richonne all the way! Sonja is definitely a piece of work, but her venom comes from the rebelling she gets from Anna when it comes to Savannah Society. I'm hoping to write a softer side of her at some point :), Angelicedg (I'm so happy you liked the use of the l-word. I wanted it to be natural with just enough drama :), Cestrenes97 (I'm so glad you enjoyed! Here's the next chapter! Thank you for the review :) and May85 (Hello friend! So glad to hear from you :)!

Thanks and SO much love!

Leah P!

xoxo


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "Redemption" fic, but in an AU setting, so if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Anna, the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **Simple Twists of Fate**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

A week had gone by since the PTA meeting, and it had been business as usual. Except for the weekend that had just passed. Rick told Carl about moving in with Anna. Rick's son had seemed thrilled...except continued with a litany of questions; "Are you going to get married?", "Are you going to have more kids?", "Do I get my own room?" and "Can we get a dog?"

Rick's answers tickled her; "We'll see," "I don't know," "Yes," and "Truvy wouldn't appreciate that."

Anna worked Sunday, Monday and Tuesday...and by the time Wednesday rolled around, it was time for her father to arrive. She spent most of the day cleaning the house and cooking her father's favorite meal...barbecued short ribs, fried okra, succotash, yeast biscuits and her Nana's banana pudding. She also made sure that she had a bottle of bourbon on hand, the good stuff.

By the time Rick walked through the door she was spinning like a top. He smiled brightly and caught her up in a kiss, "Everything looks amazing. Anything I can do to help?"

She nodded, "Yeah...set the table? I need to run upstairs and get dressed. Luckily, Daddy doesn't care if I look polished...so I shouldn't be too long."

Anna kissed him again and turned to run upstairs. She brushed her hair and pulled it back in a low ponytail, refreshed her deodorant and spritzed perfume and donned a pair of leggings with an oversized, striped t-shirt.

Her mother would cry at the way she looked when a guest was coming over. Anna went back down the stairs and saw Rick leaning against the kitchen counter with a beer. She smiled, secretly, thinking about when he moved in and how it could be a nightly occurrence.

She reached for the bottle of bourbon, and got two tumblers from the cabinet. Rick nodded, "Not your usual bourbon."

Anna chuckled, "Yeah. I prefer Woodford, Daddy likes the Four Roses small batch. We love our Kentucky Bourbons...we just have different tastes. This one is nice though."

She poured herself three fingers worth and took a sip. Rick just shook his head, "You've got a steel gut. So...are you going to tell your dad about our moving in together?"

"I don't see why not. I think he will be happy. Sonja on the other hand..."

Suddenly there came a boisterous knock on the door and Anna set her tumbler of bourbon down on the counter. When do opened the front door, there stood Gerald Callahan in a striped shirt and a navy blue blazer, "You're just in time, dinner's ready."

Gerald smiled, "You know I've always had impeccable timing, especially when it comes to food. You better give me a hug, Anna Leigh."

Anna hugged her father and then waved him in. Gerald inhaled emphatically, "It smells wonderful in here. Where's that fella of yours?"

As if on cue, Rick stood up straight as they walked into the kitchen, "Hello Mr. Callahan."

"You're not some teenage boy after my innocent daughter, Rick. Please call me Gerald."

Rick laughed, "Alright then, Gerald."

Anna poured her father a tumbler of bourbon and handed it to him, "Here ya go, Daddy."

Gerald took a swig gingerly and Anna pointed them in the direction of the dining room, "Why don't you and Rick go sit down. I'll bring in the food."

* * *

Rick made light conversation with Anna's father as she prepared the meal. Gerald made himself at home, practically lounging in his chair, "So how's that boy of yours?"

He smiled, it made him happy that Anna's dad took an interest in him and Carl. Rick smiled, "He's doing good. Won an essay contest at school. Every time I see him he's more grown up. Carl puts on a good face around me most of the time, keeps things close to the chest. I worry about him, but he doesn't want me to worry about him."

Gerald took a sip of his bourbon, "You know, it doesn't get easier. Even though Anna's got a good head on her shoulders...there was a time I was worried about her. Losing Phillip and all...damn near broke her. But she's just so goddamn stubborn...she refuses to sink. And Lord, when she was a teenager you never met anyone so head strong...I thought she and Sonja would kill each other long before Anna went to college. Then somewhere along the way...she grew up and learned to put up a good front. Mind you...still stubborn."

Rick nodded, he liked hearing about Anna from her father's perspective, "She's the best person I know. I didn't think I could be happy again...she proved me completely wrong."

Anna's father chuckled, "She's a good one. I'm glad she became her own person. It woulda killed me to see her going back to suffering through society events with her Mama in Savannah. She played the game for awhile, but it was never really her thing."

Anna appeared with two plates of food and sat one in front of him and then her father and scurried out of the room to get her plate. When she returned with her food and bourbon, she sat across from Rick and next to her father.

"So, Daddy, why are you in town?"

Gerald dug into his meal and sighed, "High dollar client wants to negotiate a divorce settlement. It's going over like a led balloon. More like some sort of war treaty. They argue over the most incredibly ridiculous things. But, that's job security for me."

Rick remembered the settlement of his own divorce, while the emotions were messy...he let Lori have the house. They only thing he really fought for was Carl. He wanted joint custody. He knew he'd never get him full time, but he'd like to see him more. Rick thought about the offer Gerald had made to help him out if he'd like to change the arrangement...now that he and Anna would be co-habitating, maybe it would be worth looking into.

"Anna honey, how's school?"

She smiled, "It's good. Thankfully finishing up my ER rotation, I'm glad it was a split and not a full semester. I start Obstetrics soon. Hoping to get my foot in the door while I'm there. I'd like to get a job at Grady after graduation."

Rick was looking forward to seeing Anna graduate...the ER rotation had run her ragged and from what he had heard, she had seen a lot. He thought police officers saw some weird shit, but some of the situations in the ER at Grady had taken the cake. She was excited to start her short period in delivery and mother and baby, because that was where her heart was.

He had never seen Anna with a child younger than Carl, but didn't have to. He knew that she would be amazing with babies with that big heart of hers. When they were in King County, he noticed the way she looked at Lori and Judith and it had broke his heart a bit. Judith was close to the same age her baby would have been.

Gerald raved over the dinner and Rick had to agree. Anna was an amazing cook, which during dinner he found out was all thanks to her Nana and June. They were the ones who had taught her everything she knew. Sonja didn't cook and never needed to. Anna said that she enjoyed it, and that it helped her to relax.

Over the dessert of banana pudding Anna looked at Rick with a sly smile and put her hand gently on her father's arm, "Daddy, I wanted to tell you that at the end of June...Rick's moving into the townhouse."

Rick felt apprehension wash over him, not being one hundred percent sure of what her father was going to say. Gerald looked surprised, and then laughed,"That's very modern. You know your mother's head is going to spin round...but if it makes sense to you all it makes sense to me. I can't say I wouldn't prefer it if you all were close to an engagement or the like. But you are adults and know how these things work."

Rick looked at Anna and saw the blush springing to her cheeks, embarrassed by he father's words, but he just smiled. None of the things her father said had scared him. In fact he'd thought about them before. At some point in the near future, he could see himself asking Anna to marry him.

* * *

When Thursday rolled around, Anna spent the morning in classes incredibly happy by spending time with her dad and Rick the night before. The only thing she missed about Savannah was her father...and sitting with June in the kitchen. Gerald had left her home and went back to the hotel he had been staying at. After his meeting with his high-dollar client Thursday afternoon, he was to be driven back to Savannah.

Anna's father hadn't driven himself anywhere in ages, due in part to his love of imbibing alcohol. It was a point of contention with Sonja, but Anna had always just seen it as a quirk...and as long as he was responsible, she didn't see a problem.

After her theory class, she got coffee with Gwen and they chatted about graduation and the best way to acquire the job they wanted. Anna's cell rang and she saw it was her mother. Sonja had probably heard about the co-habitation and was going to lay into her daughter about loose morals and the shame she brought her family. Anna declined the call and her mother just buzzed right back.

She excused herself from the conversation with Gwen and answered, "Mom...can I call you back? I have classes today."

Sonja released a pained sob, "Anna...your father has been taken to the hospital."

Anna froze, "What?"

"He's had a heart attack. His driver found him and called the ambulance."

"Mom, was he still in Atlanta?"

Sonja waivered a bit, "Yes...they took him to Grady. I know that is where you...work. I'm on my way from Savannah. Can you go be with him until I'm able to be there?"

Anna felt tears fall, she knew what it meant if her mother asked her for help, "Of course. I'm on my way now. I will find out who the attending is."

"Thank you, Anna Darling."

She briefed Gwen about the situation and Gwen agreed to inform their instructor. Anna sped away from campus in her car, and called Rick on speakerphone. It went to his voicemail, which was normal during his work hours. She told him about her father and that her mother was coming up and that she would call him when she knew more.

Once at the hospital, she tracked down her father's doctor, Dr. Edinger, who calmed her down a great deal. Her father was alert and they had taken him back for testing. He had actually had two heart attacks, the first at the hotel and another in the ambulance. They were probably going to have to do an angioplasty, but he should recover.

The doctor sent her to the waiting room, which made her feel odd. The nurses on call all knew her, and it was weird being on the other side. She watched the news channels being pumped into the waiting room, some congresswoman from Ohio was assembling an exploratory committee to make a presidential run...her name was Deanna Monroe.

Anna continued to watch for over two hours, trying to distract herself from what was happening around her. She felt useless. She thought she might feel better if she put on some scrubs and went to work in triage...

Suddenly a familiar figure caught her eye. Rick walked into the waiting room in his dark blue uniform with the silver badge, his blue eyes searching for her. Anna's heart dropped when he finally saw her. She stood up and he hurried to her, scooping her up in a comforting embrace.

She couldn't help but cry. Rick smoothed away the hair from her face and whispered in her ear, "It's okay. It's going to be ok. Have you seen him?"

Anna shook her head, "No...took him back for tests. Doctor said he should recover. He will probably need an angioplasty, though. Rick...I don't want to lose him. Not him, too. This was too scary. Too close."

Rick kissed her temple and held her closer, "I know. But you didn't. That's the most important part. Your mom on her way?"

She nodded, "I've never heard her that way...it reminded me of when..."

Anna almost said, "When Phillip was killed."

She stopped herself, she couldn't go there. Not right now.

Instead she rested her head against Rick's chest and listened to the strong, steady beating of his heart and waited for her mother to come.

* * *

A/N: Hi Loves. Up next, Anna and her father. More Rick and Anna fluff. And a double date.

thank you all so much for the reviews, the follows and the favorites! Please keep them coming! I appreciate hearing from my readers! Please leave me a review! :D

Super special shout outs to: Angie B (I'm so glad you love Anna and Rick so. It's been a hard chapter, but we will get some fluff soon. I see Shane missing Rick a lot, and at some point he is going to realize the gravity of the situation. Can't wait to hear what you think :), Angelicedg (that restraint with Lori will only go so far. It's bound to break at some point! Thanks for the review! :), BlackNight86 (thank you so much for the review! I am so glad to hear from you and that your grandmother is doing better! Much love!:), CLTex (Anna just gave her a little 'Tude, lol. But I am sure a smack down is in their future lol :), and natalie laukas (you know Shane lol. Ladies man. Or so he thinks ;)

thanks and love!

Leah P!

xoxo


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "Redemption" fic, but in an AU setting, so if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Anna, the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **Simple Twists of Fate**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

Rick had just returned to the precinct when he heard Anna's voicemail. He immediately had gone to Captain Hanson, and soon he was on his way to Grady. He couldn't leave her completely alone, waiting for the news on Gerald. The look in Anna's eyes when he had finally found her in the waiting room confirmed everything he had felt about her.

She was the one.

Sonja made it to the hospital almost an hour after he arrived. Though she was impeccably dressed, she looked fragile. Despite their differences, Anna had embraced her mother warmly, knowing that the only things they may have in common was their stubbornness and the mutual love for Gerald Callahan. Anna managed to calm her down by telling her what Dr. Edinger had said.

Rick offered to get them coffee from the stand downstairs so they could talk, and when he had come back, Sonja was giving him the once over on his uniform. When he handed her a large cup of coffee, she smiled at him, "Thank you, Richard. You know, my darling Anna has always had an eye for the handsome men. Cowboys...men in uniforms...those that just scream virility and masculinity. I must say, that uniform makes you look miraculous. No wonder Anna is so eager to breed with you."

Anna's mouth dropped open and she fumbled her coffee cup from hand to hand, finally catching it without spilling it. Rick felt like laughing out loud at the look on her face when she commented lowly, "Moommmmmm..."

Sonja smiled, knowing Anna was embarrassed,"Darling, I just paid your young man a compliment. We're all adults here."

"Can you compliment him without making reference to breeding? Just say, 'Hey. That uniform makes you look handsome.'"

Sonja waved her hand, "I would never use such a vulgar term as 'hey.'"

Soon, a nurse came out to have her mother fill out her father's medical history and insurance information and all Rick could do was smile, "Cowboys, huh? Should I get some boots and a hat?"

Anna flashed him a slightly disbelieving look, but then smiled, "I mean, I wouldn't say no. It might...do things for me. It was a college thing, I hung out at country bars and danced."

Rick made a mental note and smiled, he didn't think there's ever be a point where Anna didn't surprise him or that he found out some new tidbit about her. Soon, they were informed that Gerald was out of surgery and he been settled in a room on the third floor. The good news was her father would only have to stay over night, but the doctor wanted him to completely overhaul his eating and drinking habits as well as exercise.

They went upstairs to the room where her father was settled to find that he was still a little out of it. Sonja took up residence at the chair by his bedside and Anna picked up his chart curiously and thumbed through it. Soon, Gerald was coming to and looked a little confused about where he was and why the three of them were all together in his room. Sonja wept and held his hand while Anna stood behind her mother and calmly told her father about his heart attacks and the following surgery.

"Sonja, don't fuss. I'll do my best to be fit as a fiddle for you."

Sonja shook her head, "Sweetheart, you need to take some time off. Too much stress and running around."

Anna nodded, "I agree, Daddy."

Rick was amused that for once, Anna and her mother agreed on something, and of course it would be regarding the health of her father. Gerald looked peeved.

Later in the afternoon, Rick walked Anna to the cafeteria to get food for her mother. She looked tired, drawn.

"Are you going to stay the night?" He asked her as she picked out a wedge salad and a Benedictine sandwich for her mother.

Anna shook her head, "I don't want to push my luck with my mom. Besides, they need rest, real rest. I can comeback in the morning before he gets discharged. I offered my mom the guest room, but she refuses to leave his side. It's been a hell of a day."

Rick nodded, "Ain't that the truth. Want me to come over tonight?"

Her face lit up, "I can't think of anything I'd like more. Won't it be nice when you can just call it 'home'?"

Honestly, he couldn't think of anything that sounded better than playing house with her. Spending evenings doing nothing special with her sounded infinitely better than the two years he had spent as a newly divorced, single man alone almost every night during the week. Rick smiled and kissed her forehead gently, "I'm going to stop by the department on the way to the town house. Tell your mom and dad I said goodbye."

Before he could leave, Anna grabbed him by the hand and her green eyes filled with tears, "Thank you for being here for me. It means everything. I love you."

Instinctively, he pulled her close and wiped her tears away with his fingers, "There's no place I'd rather be. I love you more."

Rick kissed her lips, "See you at home, okay?"

Anna nodded and he made his way to the exit of the hospital, he had a few stops to make on the way 'home'.

* * *

It took Anna a good amount of time trying to leave the hospital. Her father was not a good patient, he never had been. He was headstrong and wanted to do everything the nurses didn't want him to. Especially smoke cigars, which they caught him trying to do in the restroom.

Her mother on the other hand had told her how nice it was that Rick had come to the hospital to be with them. She said after seeing him in his uniform, she could almost see the attraction, but his job was too blue collar for her liking.

Anna considered that a win and was thankful for Rick's warmth and kindness to her mother and father. He did something to her that she didn't think was possible...he made her light up like a Christmas tree...from the inside out. He was more than she had ever dreamed of.

She apologized to the nurses profusely and made sure that they had her number in case her father was more than they could handle. She asked her mother one last time if she would like to spend the night at her house and Sonja declined.

When she got to her car, she noticed how discombobulated she looked. Anna's face was pale and what was left of her eye makeup was smudged. Her eyes were red and glassy. She was a hot mess.

She had never been more thankful than to be home, and was happy to see that Rick was already there. As she walked through the front door, she heard Willie Nelson playing and realized something was being cooked in the kitchen. Anna dropped off her textbooks in the living room and kicked off her shoes. When she walked into the kitchen, there was Rick in a navy t-shirt and jeans, cooking up steaks for dinner.

Anna felt a ridiculously huge smile creep across her face as she watched him take a pull from his bottle of beer and turn around, "Hey there, Sweet Thing."

Her heart was beating so fiercely, she thought it would pop right out of her chest, "What's all this?"

Rick forked the two steaks on to plates with foil-wrapped baked potatoes, "I thought you could use a nice dinner. I also got you some Ben and Jerry's."

She walked over to him and pressed herself against him, "Rick Grimes, you're my knight in shining armor."

He just smiled, "You cook for me all the time, it's the least I can do...so how were your parents?"

Anna pulled two wine glasses from the cupboard and went to retrieve a nice red wine from the wine rack, "I have to say, my mother was quite impressed with you today. You charmed the pants off of her."

Rick smiled and sipped his beer, "I'm sure it was just the uniform."

With a chuckle, she opened the bottle with a corkscrew and let the wine breathe for a minute, "Daddy, on the other hand is going to give those poor nurses a run for their money. If he was my patient, I'd strap him to the bed. We caught him smoking a cigar in the bathroom. He just had an angioplasty for heaven's sake."

"He's gonna be a hard sell on the 'heart healthy' life, isn't he?"

Anna nodded, no more alcohol, smoking cigars, fried food...you might as well tell Gerald Callahan that he wasn't allowed oxygen, "Yeah, I think I'll call June tomorrow and tell her to clean out the pantry and go for groceries."

Rick stepped closer to her and smoothed her hair behind her right ear, "And how about you? How are you doing?"

Anna shrugged and poured herself a glass of wine, "I'm okay, I guess. Shaken up. I just can't...lose anyone else...first the pregnancy and then Phillip. Losing my Dad scares the shit out of me. He's always been the one to pick me up and dust me off. And if I lost you..."

Rick shook his head and took her face in his hands gently, "I'm not going anywhere. Ever."

Anna nodded, knowing that he meant it...but knew that his job was dangerous and some things he couldn't control, "I guess today has taught me that I should do my damnedest to be happy now. And I'm about the happiest I've ever been...and I can't wait to spend my life...with you."

* * *

Looking into Anna's eyes, and hearing her sound so certain about their life together made him want to go buy a ring...or even go so far as just take her to the courthouse the next day and marry the hell out of her.

However, he told himself that waiting until after they moved in together would be the best. Let Carl get acclimated and let Rick save up. He had never been more certain of anything in his entire life...he didn't even feel this way when he had married Lori. With Lori, it had felt like the right thing to do...the next best step in sleepy, small town King County. You settled down and had a family.

But with Anna, it was a need. Something that was to happen without a shadow of a doubt. He and her...it was a lifelong thing, and this was just the sweet beginning.

They ate their meal standing up in the kitchen, and then moved into the living room where they shared the pint of Cherry Garcia and finished the bottle of red wine. Anna curled into his chest and sighed...it sounded a little happy and also a little sad.

"Your dad is going to be okay, Sweet Thing."

She nodded, "I know."

"And I love you."

She sat up and looked him dead in the eye, their noses almost touching. Anna smiled her bright smile, "I love you, too. Always."

* * *

A/N: hello lovelies! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Next up...Anna and Rick have a double date, Rick makes the first step to reverse the custody agreement, Anna starts a new clinical rotation and more Lori.

You guys amaze me with the continued love! Thank you so much for everything! Every review, follow and favorite is SO appreciated! I love hearing from you all, you all make me so happy with your kind words! If you haven't yet, please drop me a line and let me know what you think or how I am doing ;)

Super special shout outs go to: Angelicedg (the next chapter will pick up a month later. Anna's daddy will be attempting to practice new habits :), Natalie Laukas (I think Deanna would have a lot of ideas about being president! Thanks do the always wonderful review), CLTex (Gerald is the world's best Dad...Sonja on the other hand, will not be as happy, but she is obviously prone to Rick's charms ;), Angie B (haha! I thought Annie B was you, but I couldn't be sure, lol. I'm not ruling anything out for Rick and Anna :) and aishiteru naru (thank you! ;)!

Thanks and So Much Love!

Leah P!

xoxo


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "Redemption" fic, but in an AU setting, so if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Anna, the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **Simple Twists of Fate**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

 _Atlanta, May 2014_

A month had flown by, and Anna's father had been talked in to taking a two month leave of absence from his law practice as he tried to recuperate and adapt to a new way of living which hadn't been easy. Her mother had turned into a healthy lifestyle guru overnight and had Gerald on a largely vegetarian diet and an exercise regimen...which he openly hated, but had agreed to.

Anna had started her rotation in delivery and mother and baby and it had been more emotional for her than she had expected. Losing her pregnancy loomed larger in her life than she liked to admit. Working with pregnant women, seeing babies being born and swaddling them in the nursery had proved to be more heartbreaking than uplifting, and feeling that way ultimately just made her feel worse...like she was a horrible, bitter woman.

She had started to question wanting to work in obstetrics and delivery full-time once she graduated. Which was wholly hard to digest, because that had been her plan, her dream all along. Anna felt completely lost.

The only person she really talked about these feelings to were Gwen. Her advice was to look into the cardiology unit or the ICU, two places that Anna had felt comfortable. She said that Anna shouldn't have to torture herself if it wasn't exactly, one-hundred percent what she wanted to do.

It was what she had wanted, she had been so sure. But the past few weeks actually being immersed in it had proved to be draining. She thought she had hid it well from Rick, but one night when she had been preparing dinner after her shift, when he came in from the living room and leaned against the kitchen counter with his beer and just looked at her like he was waiting.

Anna was still wearing her scrubs and she stopped stirring the white chili in the crock pot, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Rick shrugged, "I've just noticed you've been real quiet the past two weeks when you come home from work."

She didn't know what to say, so she just continued to stir, "It's new. I need to get used to it."

He stepped closer to her and slipped an arm around her hip, "Anna...you can talk to me. I know you well enough to know when something is bothering you."

Anna put the spoon on the spoon rest and replaced the lid on the crock pot. She tried to reign in her emotions as she turned around. She didn't look up, because she knew if she did, she would burst into tears immediately.

"I just...it's not like I thought it would be."

Rick shook his head, not understanding, "You don't like it?"

Anna inhaled sharply and just let it loose, "I want to love it. But being around what I can't have constantly hurts. And then I am that woman, the woman who can't bear other women's happiness and that makes me feel like shit. I don't want to be a bitter, angry person. I just want to be a good nurse and a helpful person. I thought this was my dream...and I'm heartbroken over it."

What she said hung in the ether for quite some time. Rick looked like he was formulating what to say, and Anna just hung her head and waited. Soon she felt his fingers smoothing hair behind her ears, a few fat tears ran down her cheeks.

"Anna...I can't imagine what you've been through, physically and emotionally. It's never easy to lose a dream...but that doesn't mean dreams can't change or grow and adapt. You'll still be a nurse, and a good one. But you don't have to work with the babies if you don't want to. "

That was the thing, she wanted to. But the trauma she had experienced was robbing her of her joy, and being the kind of nurse she wanted to be. Anna shook her head, slient tears slowly inched down her cheek, "I just wish it wasn't so hard. That I could be a mom."

Rick cradled her face in his hands, "You said it yourself, it's not impossible."

"Just unlikely...I thought I'd come to terms with everything. I thought I had found peace with it. But I was wrong. I still hope for it, I still really would like to have a child and be a mother. Maybe I'm just too stubborn to accept that I can't and I won't."

He pulled her in to his chest for a big hug, his cheek pressed to the top of her head, "Then maybe you shouldn't accept it, and still hope for it. There is nothing wrong with being hopeful, Sweet Thing. I hate seeing you doubting yourself in any way. You're an excellent nurse, and you would be an even more excellent mom."

She felt herself flush and warm over what he just said. Could she continue to hope? Would it be easier to accept than defeat? Was Rick saying he would want a family with her?

Anna felt a hitch in her chest and asked timidly, "So...none of this talk scares you? The ramblings of a baby crazy woman? I understand if you need to get as far away as you can."

She heard him chuckle and kiss the top of her head, "You've got nothing to worry about. I'm in this for the long haul. I know how much you'd love to have a child, and given the opportunity, I would love to be a part of that. When we were at the beach, I was thinking about how much fun Carl was as a little kid. I wouldn't mind doing it again, at all."

They stood for a minute in silence. Anna was floored by his words, and she felt herself starting to hope for it.

* * *

On Wednesday night, Rick had made plans for he and Anna to go to Bob and Maria's for dinner. Bob had been incessant in trying to put something down on the calendar. He had been waiting on Anna to come downstairs so they could leave. She had bought flowers for Maria, a bottle of wine and made strawberry shortcake as dessert.

He had already started packing up some non-essentials in his apartment. Carl and Anna had already painted the guest bedroom a light denim color, and they were working on bedding and finding a desk to put in his room. Lori had been fit to be tied when Rick had told her that at the end of June, he would have a new address and that he was moving in with Anna.

"Really Rick? With her? Boy, she's done a number on you."

Rick felt the anger creep up in his throat, "Lori, you've made your decisions. You've gotten married and have had a whole other life without me or my suggestions. Anna is sticking around, and my advice is to get used to it."

He didn't have to see it to know Lori was rolling her eyes on the other end of the phone, "I guess I don't understand. She's not like us, she's not like anyone we've known. I just don't want Carl to grow up with the influence is someone who seems so spoiled."

"Anna comes from money, yes. But she has carved out a very distinct path of her own. She's a good woman, Lori. I promise. She really cares about Carl. She doesn't want you two to be at odds with each other."

Lori sighed, "Next you're gonna tell me you love her."

Without hesitation, Rick said candidly, "Oh yeah. I love her. I'm surprised you couldn't figure that out for yourself."

The simple, jolly profession sent Lori into a tizzy, an exasperated growl escaped before she ended the call without saying goodbye. He stared at the phone for a minute and then just laughed. Their phone calls never ended with him ever getting one over on her. Not that he wanted that, he would prefer that Lori just be civil and respectful to and about Anna.

Especially since he had started to save for a ring.

Anna appeared at the top of the stairs and walked down, she was wearing her long hair in a ponytail and a pale pink sundress. She gave him a look and smiled, "I'm ready if you are. Just got to grab our contributions for dinner."

Her smile was bright, even though she had admitted her new rotation wasn't what she hoped, that being around births, new moms and babies had unlocked some deep seeded emotional issues on her part. It broke his heart how she felt like she couldn't talk about it to him, that it would make him run away.

The way he felt couldn't be more opposite. It didn't scare him, it thrilled him. And even though Anna felt the chances were small and unlikely, he liked the idea of having a baby with her and he was blown away that someone like her would want to make family with a man like him.

So no, the idea didn't scare him at all.

As soon as Anna rounded up the wine, flowers and dessert, they were on their way to he Lamson's home in a neighboring suburb. Bob and Maria welcomed them in to their small house and while the ladies poured wine and readied the food, Bob lured Rick out onto the deck in the back yard with the promises of cold beer.

"Where's your boy tonight?" Bob and Maria had a five year old boy named Robert, and there were many photos that represented him in the house.

Bob smiled and pulled two bottles of beer from the cooler, "He's at Maria's mom's house for the night. She's going to take him to daycare in the morning. I thought we could have some grown up time."

Rick smiled as Bob handed him one of the bottles, "Anna would like to meet him sometime."

They both took seats in the patio furniture that graced the deck, and Bob smiled curiously, "Have you talked to Anna about getting the custody arrangement reversed?"

He shook his head, "No. I was going to wait and talk to her father when he got back from medical leave. I'm not about to incur the wrath of Sonja Callahan while he husband is healing. I know Anna will be all for it, she and Carl have been thick as thieves putting together his room at the townhouse."

"How did it go with breaking the news to Lori? About the move?"

Rick sipped his beer and sighed, "About as well as you think. I had to tell her that this is how it is, and she should get used to it. You'd think it was some sort of life-altering inconvenience, as if she didn't completely do so to me without as much as an apology. Anna is so much better than she could be. If I were in her shoes I would've ripped Lori a new one by now. I just don't get why it should be such an issue. She got exactly what she wanted. Outside of me being a good father, why should anything else matter to her?"

Bob laughed and shook his head, "Lori...she sounds like the type that wants to have some semblance of control over you, married or not. And she definetly doesn't want you to be happy without her, and most certainly not with someone attractive and intimidating to her."

Rick knew what Bob said was true, that Lori always wanted to have some sort of control over him. He needed to make her see that wasn't right, that Anna was his future and she had no say. As soon as Gerald was mended and ready, he was going to ask him for help with the custody agreement and also...Gerald's blessing to ask his daughter to marry him.

* * *

A/N: Hi loves! How about that mid-season finale last night? Everything is lining up nicely with the comics, so I am pleased :) Up next, Getting ready to move, Anna graduates, more Gerald and Sonja, where Sonja meets Carl...and some fluff.

Thank you for all the amazing reviews, favorites and follows. You guys sure know how to make a girl feel loved :) If you haven't left me a review, please do! I would love to hear from you all! :)

Super special shout outs to: Natalie Laukas (I hope the muse visits you soon and that you had a really great holiday! I always love to hear from you!), Angelicedg (Rick's working on it, trying to drum up the most romantic setting :), CLTex (Rick in uniform, yummy! I know I'd be charmed for days :), Angie B (just wait until Sonja hears about he cohabitation, lol. And Lori, well, she and Anna will have it out soon...also a little Shane and Anna awkward convo. Glad you like! More to come, working on Daryl and Mellie tomorrow :) and Christine (I could definitely see Anna as a former Deb version of Anne Perkins-that beautiful land mermaid. Especially her music and 80's movie quirks! Thanks for the review! :)

Love and Thanks!

Leah P!

xoxo


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "Redemption" fic, but in an AU setting, so if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Anna, the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **Simple Twists of Fate**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

The third week in May brought to a close Anna's nursing school career. She had been stressed out over boards and studying so much that when commencement finally rolled around...she couldn't believe t it was over. Next step was to pass the boards in three weeks and find a job in a hospital...she was still hoping to be able to work at Grady.

She felt terrible that Rick had been so patient and attentive to her as she crammed, went on caffeine overload and generally turned into a zombie. No matter how much she stressed, he was there to give her a pep talk and neck massage.

Her parents were coming in from Savannah, and Carl would be joining all of them for her graduation ceremony and celebratory dinner. Friday night, Rick and Carl had worked to put together the desk for the latter's room, while Anna baked a Coca Cola cake for Saturday.

She was nervous about her parents coming to her house...and how her mother would treat Carl, seeing as though this will be the first time they would officially meet. She prayed that the recent respite of their tension would continue and that Sonja would be damn near likeable.

As she put the cake in the oven and began compiling ingredients for the frosting, Anna heard heavy footsteps on the staircase. Soon, Rick was getting into the refrigerator and pulling out a beer. Anna smiled, "How's it coming along?"

He leaned against the kitchen counter and watched her measure and mix, "Really good. His room is coming along. Carl's really excited about staying here tonight."

Anna felt herself warm with the realization that in just a little under five weeks, Rick would be calling her townhouse "home."

Rick paused for a moment and put down his beer, turning himself towards her, "There's actually something I wanted to talk to you about before your folks get here."

She raised an eyebrow and put down the whisk she was using,"Okay. What's that?"

"I want to talk to your Dad...maybe take him up on looking into the custody agreement with Lori. Either have it amended or completely reversed."

Anna felt her eyes go wide, she knew Rick wanted to see Carl more, but she was surprised with the gusto and surety he had when he said it, "So if it were reversed...Lori would get him on the weekends?"

Rick nodded, "I want full custody, but Lori can see him whenever she wants if she asks nicely...so what do you think?"

"I think it's worth a shot. He's happy with you, it's plain to see."

He smiled and pulled her close, "Well, technically, it's us...not just me anymore. You think you can handle a teenage boy living here at least five days a week?"

Anna laughed, Carl was an excellent kid, teenager or not...and if it meant having Rick smiling the way he was, she couldn't think of anything she'd want more, "Absolutely."

He kissed her happily, stealing her breath, "One more thing...I have a gift for you."

Rick disappeared into the living room and returned with a small, wrapped package. He gave it to her and she turned it over in her hands, "Rick...you didn't have to..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Rick placed a gentle finger on her lips, "It's not much, but it's for you to wear tomorrow."

Anna smiled and nearly unwrapped the box. When she opened it, she found a delicate silver necklace with a pendant that looked like readings of an echocardiogram. She traced the waves with a finger, remembering exactly what each one was called; a P Wave, QRS complex and a T wave.

A heartbeat.

"It's perfect. Thank you."

Rick gently took it out of the box and helped her fasten it around her neck, planting a small kiss at its nape. Anna couldn't be happier than she was right now, or for the things to come.

* * *

The next day, Anna dressed in a wispy, short white sundress and grabbed her cap and gown before she, Rick and Carl headed to campus for the commencement ceremony. Her class had voted for the cap and gown versus the traditional nurse's garb and cap. She felt the excitement pumping through her, knowing that two years of hard work had come to an end, and with the exception of the boards to be taken, she was in the home stretch.

While Rick and Carl went to find seats, Anna went to the bathroom to meet Gwen. They touched up their makeup and helped each other with their caps and bobby pins. Anna wondered if her parents were there yet, and if they were behaving themselves around Rick and Carl.

Soon, the more and more members of their class appeared and they lined up in the hallway for the ceremony to start. The speakers droned on for over an hour, and it felt like forever before they would start handing out diplomas. Anna turned slightly in her seat and looked for her parents and found her father sitting next to Carl, and her mother looking unimpressed. Rick sat on the other side of Carl, and he caught Anna's eye and smiled brightly.

Anna smiled back and turned around, just in time for the presentation of diplomas to begin. As the dean made his way through the alphabet of last names, she felt her pulse quicken as she read off the names that start with "L."

Before she knew it, her name had been called and she walked across the stage to accept her diploma, shake the hand of the Dean and pause for a picture. Anna could hear a few cheers louder than the rest and she looked up to see Rick, Carl and her father all on their feet, clapping for her. Her mother clapped, too...but she looked demure and ladylike while doing it.

After the diplomas and moving the tassels on their caps from the right side to the left side to signify they had graduated...everything moved so quickly. Before she knew it, she had met her family on the quad of the university to take pictures. Her father had brought her a bouquet of a dozen roses, and her mother kissed her sweetly on the cheek, murmuring about how proud she was of her.

Rick and Carl on the other hand, gave her bear hugs and the biggest smiles imaginable. Rick took a photo of Anna with Gwen, and then Gwen took photos of Rick, Carl and Anna and then Anna and her parents.

Her favorite photo, though, had been the one in which Gwen suggested that they all get together. Anna stood between her Mother and Rick, while her father stood next to his wife, his hands resting on Carl's shoulders.

As she looked at it on the phone on the way to dinner, Anna couldn't help but think they were the oddest group in the entire world.

* * *

After Anna's parents treated them all to dinner at a nice Italian restaurant, they came back to the house for dessert, drinks and coffee. Rick reflected on the day, and thought it had been one of their best. He couldn't be more proud of Anna, and both Gerald and Sonja had been nothing but nice to Carl. Sonja asked him about school and books, and while she wasn't overwhelmingly warm...she did take interest in him.

Sonja had let Gerald have a slice of cake and some red wine, but absolutely no fettuccine Alfredo for dinner. When Anna was about to cut up the cake, her father put a hand on her shoulder, "Anna Leigh, why don't you wait just a minute, I'm going to go outside for a cigar."

Anna's eyes widened, "Daddy, don't you dare. Mom is being nice with the cake as it is. Don't push it."

Gerald just laughed, "I find that if I just go outside for a bit, it's like I'm having a cigar. It's a habit, but don't worry I'm not gonna smoke...just tricking myself. Here, Rick can come with me and babysit."

Anna looked to Rick, a serious look in her green eyes, "Alright. We'll wait. But don't be too long."

Before walking out the back door, Rick kissed Anna's temple gently and it made her lips pull into a gentle, forgiving smile. The backyard was small, but there was a propane grill and a nice set of patio furniture that they decided to utilize. Rick sipped a beer and thought about broaching the subject of the custody agreement...and maybe even asking for his blessing to propose to Anna.

Gerald laughed heartily, "You look like you're thinking of something to say, Rick."

He nodded and with a chuckle he leaned forward a bit, "Yeah, I'm trying...I know you're taking some time off, but I was hoping to take you up on your offer about looking into the custody arrangement with my ex-wife. Carl wants to be in Atlanta more...and now that Anna and I will be living together, I might be able to give him more of what he deserves."

With a smile, Gerald looked interested, "Have you talked to Anna about it? Is she on board?"

"One hundred percent."

"Can you send me the files? Everything you have plus the name of yours and ex-wife's lawyer, too."

"I can do that."

Gerald smiled, "I can understand you wanting to have him with you, he's a great kid. Don't tell Anna, but I had always hoped for a son. Someone to run the firm with me. I tried to groom Anna to be a lawyer, but you can't tell that girl to do anything she doesn't want to...send me those files and I will see what I can do. You may want to try to talk to Carl's Mama before she hears about it from her lawyer."

Rick nodded, Lori was going to be a hard sell, she knew that she would fight tooth and nail to keep th agreement as is. Gerald looked as if he was going to stand up, but Rick stopped him, "There is actually something else I wanted to talk to you about, get your feelings on..."

Gerald laughed, "I'm intrigued. Go on."

He felt his hands tremble in a slight way, and he put his beer down on the table, "I have been saving for a ring...for Anna...now, it may not be soon. But I wanted to get your blessing because...I'm old fashioned that way."

Anna's father slapped him on the shoulder joyfully and laughed, "I can do you one better, son. Not only do you have my blessing, but you can also have Anna's grandmother's engagement ring. It's just the setting, you would have to acquire the diamond yourself. She has always loved that ring, her Nana wore it until the day she died. Anna was already married five years then."

Rick could barely contain himself, "I'd love to see it, take it to a jeweler...see what they can do."

"I'll put it in the mail as soon as we get back to Savannah. I wouldn't mention it to Anna's Mama, she will have plenty to say that you wouldn't want to hear."

Rick typed his apartment address into Gerald's phone, he didn't want it coming to the Townhouse. He couldn't stop from smiling the whole time...at the beginning of the year, he would never have thought things would have been this good for him, or that things would would move that quickly. But here he was, on the precipice of big moves in his new life, and he couldn't be happier.

* * *

Anna peeked through the window and watched her father and Rick in the back yard. They were definitely up to something. She went ahead and out slices of cake on plates and delivered them into the dining room, where Carl and Sonja were talking about books...a great love that they had in common.

Sonja watched as her daughter put a plate at each space and commented gently, "Nana's Coca Cola Cake?"

Anna shook her head, "Actually, it's Junie's. And don't tell Daddy but I used a Coke Zero instead to cut down on sugar and calories."

Her mother laughed a little too warmly, "It will be interesting to see if he can tell a difference. Carl darling, why don't you go outside and see what's keeping your father and Gerry?"

Carl smiled and nodded and when he left the dining room, Anna felt the chill of the icy stare of her mother.

"What is it, Mom?"

Sonja leaned in and spoke in a low, cold tone, "Carl told me that Rick is moving in here...in a month. That he will have his own room."

Anna shrugged, "Didn't Daddy tell you? I told him about it when he came to dinner, the night before..."

"The night before what?"

"The night before his heart attack. It must have slipped his mind."

Sonja leaned back in her chair, looking formidable in a white Chanel skirt and blazer, "Anna, you're making a mistake allowing this man to live here without being married to him...or at least without a ring. What will the girls say in Savannah."

Anna folded her arms across her chest and sighed. She didn't care about Savannah. or what the girls thought there. She hadn't been to any events or dinners since last fall.

"I'm thirty- five mom. I'm a widow. I have my own life in Atlanta. I'm sorry if you see this as a disgrace, because it isn't. I love Rick. He loves me. You've seen for yourself how wonderful Carl is."

Her mother nodded, "Carl is a fine young man, but why would you want to be a part of all the drama with his mother...I know there must be some. Why would you want to play mother to him on the weekends and play house with a lowly beat cop? You were raised for so much more than this. You have opportunities for nothing but the best. But this is what you're choosing?"

Anna nodded, "I am. My life...has been lonely since Philip. But I've made my way, the way I've wanted to. I like helping people, getting my hands dirty and making a difference. And that 'lowly beat cop' is the man that I love and I am going to be with through hell or highwater. I don't need a ring on my left hand to know that. It's in here."

She pointed emphatically at her chest and her mother just sighed, "Willful girl, I will never understand why you rebel so. I'm your mother, I tried to raise you right. But look what good it's done me? A hell of a lot of worry."

Before she could respond, Carl returned with both Rick and Gerald. She swallowed her anger for the rest of the night until she thought she would choke on it. Her mother was never going to understand, and at this point...Anna could care less what Sonja had to say about her life...because she was happy. Her mother could do one of two things: get on board or shut up.

* * *

A/N: Hello loves! Sorry for the week absence, that won't happen again! Anyway, next up: King County, the big move and Anna gets a job!

Big thank yous to all of you who have followed, favorited and reviewed! I am so thankful for the reception you have given this story. I published the first chapter of "Redemption" a year ago on December 1st! I love Anna and Rick so, that this new story has been so much fun to write! Thank you all for keeping it interesting :) please leave me a review to let me know what you think/how I'm doing!

Super special shout outs to: Angelicedg (a baby could be on the horizon for Rick and Anna :), CLTex (thank you! I think it's important to talk about realizing a dream and wether it is or isn't what you thought it would be. I think Anna will ultimately land in a different place than what she originally thought. More Lori soon. :), Natalie Laukas (I'm so excited to see what you do! Thank you so much for your support and reviews! You are the best!), May85 (So glad you enjoyed, friend! Hope to hear from you soon!) and my lovely Angie B (foreshadowing...perhaps ... I love how supportive Rick is, too. It makes me dislike Lori all the more for treating him badly. Ugh. The Andersons. Sam is the worst. What kid listens to Tiny Tim over and over? Oh, also, I wasn't sure if you had seen it, but I updated Mellie's story this week...it's getting good! Thank you for your awesome readership!).

Thanks and Love,

Leah P!

xoxo


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "Redemption" fic, but in an AU setting, so if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Anna, the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **Simple Twists of Fate**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

 _Atlanta, June 2014_

"Carl's last day of school is on Friday, they are having an awards ceremony and then we are having a cookout back at the house. Carl really wants you and Anna to be there...so I'm inviting you. He can go back to Atlanta with you guys afterwards."

Rick sat in the locker room at work, he was getting ready to leave and go home to the townhouse when Lori had called. Even though his lease wasn't up until the end of the month, he had moved everything important in, leaving only the couch, his and Carl's beds, and dining table that they were trying to sell online and then in a last ditch effort they were going to donate.

He sighed, "Lori, I'd love to be there for Carl. But I'm hesitant to bring Anna in a situation that is going to make her upset."

His ex-wife was silent for a moment, "Carl really wants her there. I don't like it. I don't like her. But I'm willing to be civil for his sake."

"I'll talk to Anna and let you know. She really cares about Carl, Lori."

"I just feel like she's trying to take him away from me. She doesn't have any kids of her own so she wants mine."

Rick shook his head and opened his locker, "That's not how it is at all. Anna wants us all to be on a team. Keep Carl first. She wouldn't dream of taking anything away from you."

Sitting on the top shelf of the locker alongside deodorant and aftershave, was the small velvet box that Gerald Callahan had sent him the week before. The box containing the setting to Anna's Grandmother's enagagement ring. It was simple, but unique, no wonder Anna had loved it so much. It was a white gold band with etching, and a geometric, octagonal setting for the center diamond. In the note, Gerald included what they had it appraised at and that it would need a European cut diamond as Sonja took the diamond from the setting to make a necklace some years back. He also said it was made in the 1930's during the Art Deco trend.

The setting alone was more than he could've ever afforded, so he was thankful to Gerald for helping him out. Rick had made a list of jewelers in the Atlanta area that deal with antique pieces and was going to go shopping for diamonds in the next few weeks while Anna was busy studying for and taking the boards.

Lori sighed, "I'll try to be a team. Doesn't seem like she's going anywhere."

Rick closed the ring box and smiled to himself, "She's not. The quicker you realize that, the easier it will be."

He said goodbye to Lori and closed up his locker to go home. When he walked through the front door of the townhouse, he saw Anna laying on the couch with Truvy and her laptop, glasses on and a mechanical pencil stuck through the messy topknot atop her head. She had been studying non stop for about two solid months, determined to pass her boards. She looked up, a confused look on her face, "You're home? Wait. What time is it?"

Anna picked up her phone and groaned, "Shit. I didn't make dinner."

Rick shut and locked the door behind him, "It's okay. I can order us something."

She put her laptop on the coffee table and sighed, "I'm so sorry. Things will get better once the testing is finally done."

He walked to the couch and sat beside her with a smile, "Things aren't bad, Sweet Thing. They are the best they've ever been. You're just stressed and ready to take those tests and get a job. I get it."

Anna shook her head, "I feel like this crazy shut-in who only studies and sleeps. I kind of miss the hospital. I'm ready to go back."

Rick pulled her close and kissed her forehead, "It won't be long. It will all be over by the end of next week, right?"

She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, "Yeah. I don't know what my life would be like right now without you to help me keep my head on straight. You know...I think I'll give myself a break the rest of the night and just relax with you. Does that sound good? Open some wine, watch a movie. You can pick whatever you like."

Good? It sounded great. He smiled, "Sounds like a plan. Chinese? Pizza?"

Anna smiled, "I say Chinese, I think hot and sour soup and some pork wontons sound amazing. You want to order and I'll get the drinks?"

Rick nodded and gave her a playful swat on the ass as she walked past him and into the kitchen. He called in and ordered their food and when she came back she toted a bottle of beer for him and a glass of white wine for her. Anna sat beside him wearing her snug tank top and sweatpants, no polish necessary, and she was still the best looking thing he'd ever seen.

"So how was your day?" Anna asked as she curled up next to him.

"It was good, it's a lot better now. Lori actually called just before I left work. Carl's last day of school is on Friday and they are having an award's ceremony. Carl really wants us to come and then go to the cookout they are having back at the house afterwards. Carl can come home with us."

Anna looked a bit dubious, "So the house where you and Lori lived?"

Rick nodded, "Yeah. That's the one. But I told her I was hesitant to put you in a situation where you would be upset."

She sipped her wine, "I think if Carl wants us there we should go. Have you been back to that house since...well, everything?"

He shook his head, "No. I haven't."

"Do you think you're ready?"

Rick had thought about that briefly on the way home. How it would feel to be back there and not calling it "home." If all the happy early memories would come flooding back. If it would knock the wind out of him.

"I think I'll be okay. Especially with you there."

Anna touched his face gently and leaned in to plant a gentle kiss of solidarity on his lips. She smiled, "Alright then. We'll keep each other in line. I take it you haven't told Lori about Daddy looking into the custody agreement?"

"No. I need to. I was waiting to see what your Dad thought, strategy-wise."

She picked up her glass of wine, "I'm a little anxious about how she'll react. I'm sure I'll get the blame. Me, the woman who wants to steal her son away."

He shook his head, "The thing is, Anna...Lori has the ability to make this as bad or good as it is going to go. We can agree to something different or we can go to court."

Anna smiled, "Daddy's really good in court, by the way. It's like poetry."

Soon, their food came and they were posted up on the couch with take out containers. Anna let Rick choose what to watch and she gave no opinions (which was an uncommon occurrence), and he went with _Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid_ , which come to find out...Anna had never seen.

As they sat together, Rick wrapped his arm around Anna, and thought about how full his life had become in five short months. He really owed Bob lunch and a few beers, if not so much more, for pushing him to ask Anna out for drinks on that January afternoon.

* * *

When Friday rolled around, Anna had been studying all morning and afternoon but made sure to set an alarm to remind her to get showered and ready for the trip to King County when Rick got home from work. She had made some pasta salad the night before to contribute.

She was nervous for many reasons. First of all, her rather heated and dysfunctional relationship (or lack there of) with Lori. Then they had found out Rick's brother Jeff was going to come. And finally, she and Rick were going back to the place that he and Lori had started a family. The very house.

Anna pulled back her hair in a ponytail and decided on a casual, L.L. Bean blue linen sundress with sandals and pearl stud earrings. At the P.T.A. meeting, she had been clearly overdressed, and she wanted to avoid any and all comments on her wardrobe or upbringing.

Once Rick got home, he greeted her with a smile and a kiss before running upstairs to change. Anna sat on the stairs with the large bowl of pasta salad on her lap and waited for him to come back down. She tried not to let the nerves in her belly get the better of her, but they were still making themselves known.

She heard Rick's footsteps coming down the staircase and she stood up to greet him. He wore faded blue jeans and a navy blue t-shirt that made his eyes burn an even brighter blue. Anna didn't think she'd ever get used to just how handsome he is.

Rick smiled, "What?"

Anna snapped out of her reverie, "Huh?"

He laughed and shook his head, "You had this look on your face. Couldn't tell what it was."

"Oh, just zoned out for a moment. Ready to go?"

Rick nodded and before she knew it, they were on their way. Due to Rick's work schedule, they were going to miss the actual awards ceremony, but would make it just in time for the cook out.

When they reached Lori's neighborhood, Anna couldn't help but look all around to get the lay of the land. It was a small, southern suburb for sure. Kids playing in yards, sprinklers and porch swings. She wasn't sure what she had been imagining, but this street was damn near idyllic.

They came to a stop infont of a gray house with some brick and a pretty wrap around porch. There was a tire swing in the front yard. She heard Rick sigh and turned to look at him.

"This is it." He looked a little nervous and immediately, she felt better about her own nerves. Anna took him by the hand and nodded.

"Ready?"

She'd never seen Rick look unsure before, but she was determined that they would both get through this with smiles on their faces. Rick nodded, and got out of the car and walked to the passenger side to open the door for her. When she stepped out, she surprised him with a kiss and took his arm.

He led her up the stairs and he knocked on the front door. In seconds Carl came whipping through to let them in. Anna could tell he was excited before he said anything to them.

"Hey Dad! Hey Anna!"

He greeted his father and her with a hug, and then walked them through the living room to the kitchen. There was Lori, cutting up vegetables for a salad. She looked up and immediately straightened. She didn't smile, but she did welcome them politely.

"I know Carl's glad you made it. Everybody's out back...Jeff is already here."

Rick nodded and Anna held out the bowl she was holding, "I made this pasta salad...is there anything I can help out with?"

Lori looked skeptical, but nodded, "Actually...I'm swamped. Would you mind cutting up some tomatoes and onions for the burgers?"

Anna felt a small smile pull at her lips and nodded, "I'd be happy to. Just point me in the right direction."

Rick whispered to her, "You sure?"

She nodded and pushed him towards the back door, "I am. Go on and see your brother. I'll be out in a little bit."

Soon, it was just Lori and Anna with knives and cutting boards. She then thought about what a recipe for disaster it could be if it didn't go well. Neither of them spoke for some time until Lori wiped her hands with a towel and headed to rinse the salad in the sink.

"You must think I'm the wicked witch of the west."

Anna froze, but then shook her head, "No, I don't. I just think you're protective."

Lori looked out the window to the backyard and sighed, "Rick said you want us to be a team. I'm willing to try."

She thought she was going to fall on the floor, but continued to slice, "I'd like that...I think Carl would like it, too."

Lori brought over a plate and Anna put the tomatoes and onions on it while Lori lingered a minute, "I feel really bad...about accusing you of trying to take Carl away. It's obvious you really like children."

Anna looked up and met eyes with her, "I do. And while I've always wanted to be a Mom, I wouldn't dare try and take that away from you. Carl is an excellent kid and I know you have something to do with that."

Lori leaned against the counter, "So...why didn't you ever have them...kids, I mean?"

She shrugged, "We tried. It just didn't go our way. Wasn't easy for us. Had a miscarriage about six months before Phillip died."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. Jesus...I am the wicked witch."

Anna could tell she was replaying all the things she had said previously in her head. She put a hand on Lori's arm and shook her head, "No...it's alright. Look...we don't have to be best friends...lets just put on game faces for Carl. Put him first okay?"

Lori nodded and Anna picked up the plate, "Come on, I'm starving."

They both walked out of the back door, Lori with her salad and Anna with the burger toppings and her pasta salad. She met eyes with Rick and once she placed the dishes on he patio table, she went to join him.

He put his arm around her shoulders and gestured to the man standing beside him, "Anna, this is my brother Jeffrey."

She took a good look at him and could see the small resemblances, but ultimately Jeffrey was burlier and more bearded than his older brother. He smiled and stuck out his hand, "Anna, it's nice to finally meet you. Rick and Carl have told me a lot about you."

Anna smiled, "Same here. I am going to get a beverage. You fellas want anything?"

They both answered simultaneously, "Beer."

She chuckled and Rick pointed her in the direction of the cooler...which was right next to the grill that Shane was manning. She hadn't had a lot of dealings with him, and didn't really want to, so she was hoping to make it brief.

It didn't take him long to notice her, "Hey Anna...did ya'll just get here?"

She shrugged and opened the top of the cooler grabbed three beers, "Been here a little bit. Just on a beer run."

Shane flashed a half smile and turned over some burgers to cook, "Gotcha...hey, would you mind handing me one?"

Anna nodded and bent back down and reached in the cooler for another bottle. It took her only a minute or two to stand up and catch him looking at her ass.

He smiled playfully and she thrust the bottle towards him, "Here you go."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

Anna turned sharply on her heel with the three bottles and back to where Rick and Jeff were talking. She was sad to admit that she felt bad for Lori, if her husband's wandering eye was so bad to go out of his way to get a woman to bend over.

It was a nice night. The food was good, and Anna enjoyed getting to know Jeff and she even chatted with Lori about recipes and Carl...and she even got to hold little Judith on her lap for a bit. She was a totally precious child that laughed as Anna bounced her up and down on her knees.

When the party died down, Anna helped Carl pack up and soon they were on their way back to Atlanta. She felt relieved that she and Lori had meaningful interaction without clawing at each other...she was also relieved to be away from Shane. She couldn't imagine him and Rick ever being best friends. Ever.

* * *

It didn't take long for Carl to pass out in the back seat on the drive back to the townhouse. Rick looked over at Anna, looking pretty and peaceful in the front seat. It was odd seeing her and Lori conversing to the extent that they were sharing recipes and Lori was letting Anna hold her daughter.

He didn't think Anna could be any sexier...but when she was playing with Judith, he was imagining her at home with a baby on her hip. Jesus Christ...he had to admit to himself that he would love to get Anna pregnant and have a baby with her.

Rick smiled to himself, knowing that he thought until recently that ship had long sailed. Anna thought it was very unlikely that she could ever have a baby of her own, but he countered that they could at least have a lot of fun trying.

"What are you smiling about?"

He turned and looked at her and shrugged, "Oh, just you and Lori acting like sorority sisters."

"Oh, come on. It wasn't nearly that warm and fuzzy. But it was nice to not fight, or snap at each other. It's probably short lived once you have that talk with her about custody."

Rick nodded in agreement, "Yeah, but we are going to present it in away that she will respond to."

Anna chuckled, "I see...so I've gotta tell you...I don't have a lot of faith in Shane. I don't have good feelings about him and I kinda feel bad for Lori. He's so macho and smarmy."

It had bothered him to see Shane grilling out on the propane grill that used to be his. It was a terrible metaphor for everything that had happened between them. Rick raised an eyebrow curiously, "Did he try something?"

She sighed, "I caught him looking at my ass."

Rick gripped the steering wheel harder, but remembered that Anna was clearly not buying anything about Shane and figured him out really quickly, "I mean...it is a top notch ass."

Anna swatted him playfully and blushed, "Rick Grimes!"

* * *

A/N: hello lovelies! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I got a lousy case of the flu last week and it's kept me doing not much other than sleeping until recently. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Up next: Anna gets a job, Rick is fully moved in, Rick talks with Lori...will it go well? Perhaps a few surprises and a familiar face or two as well!

Thank you all for the remarkable response and love you all have given this story! I am so grateful and appreciative of every favorite, follow and review! Please leave me a note to let me know what you think/how I am doing!

Super special shout outs go to: Natalie Laukas (Valentine's Day can't come soon enough! Sonja is always going to be a tough spot for Anna. I think she is always going to hold out hope she will come back home and be a Deb! Thanks for the review! :), CLTex (Gerald is the best. Sonja is hurt that her daughter doesn't want to be like her...but something will happen to reframe their relationship a bit :), Angelicedg (Sonja is all about power. She knows Anna ultimately loves her, and she uses that to try and browbeat Anna to come back to Savannah society. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :), BlackNight86 (it's SO good to hear from you, friend! Hope all is well...and maybe baby for Rick and Anna :), and my lovely Angie B (Lori, despite the warm and fuzzy feelings of this chapter, is not going to take too well to the custody thing. Though she has a softer side...she is possessive and controlling when it comes to Carl and even Rick. But all's not lost. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More very soon ;).

Thanks and Love!

Leah P!

xoxo


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "Redemption" fic, but in an AU setting, so if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Anna, the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **Simple Twists of Fate**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

The week following the cookout, Anna survived the boards and came home from the testing on Wednesday and went directly to bed. She was so glad that they were over and she was one step closer to being licensed and able to look for jobs.

After about a three hour nap with Truvy curled up near her neck, she was awakened by Rick climbing into bed with her, "Hey there sleeping beauty. How did it go?"

Anna turned over and snuggled into him, "Okay...I guess. I'm just so glad it's over."

He stroked her hair gently, "When will you find out the results?"

She yawned, "Well...Georgia is an "unofficial result" state and I can find out in forty-eight hours. So...soonish...Wait. You're home early."

Rick nodded, "I am. I thought I'd take you out to celebrate."

Anna felt a huge smile creep across her lips, "Where are we going?"

"Go get ready. Wear something pretty. It's a surprise."

Her heart skipped a beat and she jumped out of bed with a second wind. She curled her hair, did her make up and decided on a short floral sundress. When she made it downstairs she saw Rick in the kitchen, drinking a beer and wearing a cowboy hat.

"No way."

He tipped his hat toward her and winked, "Come on little lady, I'm taking you dancing."

Anna threw back her head and laughed with glee, "Are you serious? This is great!"

Rick smiled and Anna had to admit the cowboy look really worked for him, "Yep. I remembered you said you liked to go...so I found a place that gives lessons. I thought we could go dance, drink...have some dinner afterwards."

Anna walked over to him and pulled him to her by the collar of his shirt, "You sir, are totally getting lucky tonight."

Rick drove her to this bar called Wild Bill's, which doubled as a concert venue. Evidently, they did line dancing lessons for an hour and then more dancing til ten. Anna couldn't believe how exciting it was. She hadn't been to a bar to dance in...well, since college. The line dancing was super fun, but she couldn't wait to get her hands on Rick and slow dance with him. She realized that it would be another "first" for them.

Once the line dancing lessons were over, Anna and Rick sat at the bar and he drank a beer and she drank Wild Bill's take on the old fashioned. She couldn't stop smiling. She couldn't believe how thoughtful he was. He always found ways to make her feel special and loved.

"So is this why you've been so avoid-y all week? I had a feeling you were up to something. Sneaky sneaky."

Rick looked a little stunned and took a sip of his beer, "Yeah. I've been doing a little recon. Had to get my hat and all."

Anna laughed a little coyly, "Well it works. I like Cowboy Rick."

Suddenly, the music changed from fast and upbeat to a slow song, which Anna recognized as "I Cross My Heart" by George Strait. She hopped off her stool and pulled Rick out onto the dance floor, leaving their drinks at the bar.

* * *

The whole time they slow danced, neither Rick nor Anna talked. He liked her pretty face looking up at him with just a hint of a smile on her lips. His was hand at her waist and her long, blonde hair was spilling down her back.

She he caught him off guard, saying that she had noticed he was up to something. The fact of the matter was that he had gone to three jewelers with her grandmother's ring and finally found someone to sell him a diamond and mount it. He had enough for a down payment. It was going to take a few months to be able to pay it off. Rick's plan was to propose to her by the end of the summer.

He wanted it to be special and romantic. Anna had turned his world on its ear in all of the best ways and she deserved a grand gesture. Rick just hadn't figured out what that gesture would be yet.

When the song was over, Anna kissed him deeply. It lit a fire in his belly and before he second guessed himself, he lead her though the bar and out to the car in the parking lot. They made out in the back seat like teenagers on a Lover's Lane. Because it was early evening on a Wednesday, the parking lot was practically a ghost town. Soon, his hand had traveled up the skirt of her dress and the softness of her thighs and he tugged at the thin material of her panties.

He didn't care where they were, he needed to be inside of her now. Anna didn't object, instead her hands just worked at his belt buckle before she straddled him. He loved watching her above him, the cleavage peeping out of her sundress and close to his face and his hands on her beautiful ass as she moved up and down.

It was wild, spontaneous lovemaking. When Anna shuddered and collapsed on top of him, he chuckled to himself and she looked at him curiously with her big green eyes.

"I just don't think I'm ever gonna be able to get enough to of you, girl."

Once the windows were defogged, Rick and Anna picked up some food on the way home, which ultimately went cold thanks to the impulsive lovemaking of round two that happened against the wall at the entrance way of the town house.

When they had collected themselves, Anna picked up the bag of food and wandered into the kitchen. She was flushed pink, disheveled and barefoot. He followed her into the kitchen and watched her wash her hands and warm up their burgers and fries in the microwave.

She poured herself a glass of wine and pulled a beer from the refridgerator for him. It always amazed him how so much seemed to happen in that kitchen.

Anna handed him the bottle and smiled, "So that was fun."

Rick laughed, "I don't think there is an adequate word to capture this evening, Sweet Thing."

"Oh...I meant to tell you...I heard from a lady who wants to buy from the beds at the apartment. She can pick them up this weekend."

He took a bite of his burger and nodded, "Since the couch sold, that just leaves the table. Why don't we just donate it and get the landlord in there to inspect and close up shop. We can be done this weekend."

Anna's face lit up, "You'd officially be moved in. You'd be home."

Rick smiled, "There's just one more thing I can think of that would make this more complete. Having Carl here."

* * *

Two weeks later, Rick was moved in completely and Anna had passed the boards and was a licensed nurse. She began looking for jobs immediately, as she was hoping to get back to the hustle and bustle of hospital life. There were few positions at Grady, one in ICU and one in the ER, but nothing for cardiology or labor and delivery. Anna applied for both of those, as well as a handful at other hospitals in the Atlanta area.

One rainy afternoon, her father called and they chatted awhile before Gerald got into the meat and the potatoes of the conversation, "Anna baby, I've got to tell you, this custody thing could get ugly. I hate that you could be dragged into it."

Anna sat on the couch with Truvy, her laptop open as she was looking for perspective jobs, "It will be okay, Daddy. Lori's never liked me too much anyway so it will just be par for the course."

"That lawyer of theirs is a no good, backwoods sheister. He'll play dirty if we go to court. My reccomendarion is to avoid court. Sweet talk her. Make a case that she would listen to. Settle it and have it amended without a judge. I'm gonna tell Rick the same thing, too."

Anna knew that this was the best way, she just didn't think they would be successful. The good face Lori put up while the were at the cookout, would in no doubt be replaced with unfettered rage and venom. Anna knew she would get the brunt of the blame...but ultimately, she was okay with it.

"I really appreciate everything you've done for Rick, Daddy. You're a prince."

Gerald laughed, "Well, the way I see it...there's a good possibility that Rick might end up as my son-in-law...and that would make me some sort of kin to that boy of his. I'm gonna treat him like my grandson. Plus, I like being your hero, baby girl."

Anna felt like tearing up, "Daddy, don't be silly. You're my hero no matter what you do."

When she got off the phone with her father, Anna went back to looking for jobs and applying for ones she liked. Around five o'clock, Anna went into the kitchen and started supper. She poured herself a glass of wine and started to pack the salmon fillets into aluminum pouches so she could throw them in the oven. By the time Rick got home, she was working on an avocado and arugula salad to go along with the salmon and asparagus.

Anna greeted him with a cold beer and a smile, "Hi Honey."

He took the bottle from her hand and gave a contented sigh, "You spoil me rotten, Anna. Any luck on the job front?"

"I found a few more at Emory and Atlanta Medical. I'd really like to stay at Grady though. I know it might not happen, but oh well."

He took a pull from his beer bottle and leaned against the counter, "Your dad called me today."

She nodded, "He told me he was going to. What do you think about what he had to say?"

"I guess it's the best route. I trust his judgement. I just don't know how to get Lori to listen and not just be angry that I want more time with my son. He said that it's rare to get custody agreements reversed without the parents coming to a mutual decision and then informing the court. Unless we can find her in some sort of negligence. Which, she isn't at all."

Anna couldn't argue with that. Lori wasn't a bad mother, except she used Carl as a power play to still have some sort of control over Rick, "Maybe we could take them to dinner? A nice dinner? Maybe present it as something positive. Maybe look into Atlanta schools versus King County...that there are more opportunities here? That she could have him on the weekends and whenever Carl would like? Make it less threatening some how?"

Rick considered what she said and watched as she plated their food, "Maybe. I might talk to Carl and see what his feelings are. If he truly wants to live here, with us. If we can't get through to her, he might."

She handed him his plate and they walked into the dining room together. Anna looked at Rick's handsome face and smiled, "It's worth a shot, right? The worst thing that will happen is that she says no...and we'll try another way."

Rick picked up his fork, "I'm not sure what I did to deserve you, but I'm so glad to have you."

Anna laughed lightly, "Same here, Officer."

* * *

The following Friday brought a lot of anxiety for Rick, as he and Anna were making the trip to meet Lori and Shane at steakhouse about an hour away. Anna told Rick to make sure that they knew dinner was on them and that they wanted to sit down and have a talk with them about Carl's schooling.

Since the place they were meeting was smaller than King County, Rick and Anna dressed nicely, but still remained causal. Even in casual clothes, it was hard for Anna not to look fancy, it was just who she is. She wore her hair in a low knot and a muted pink cotton dress paired with short, tan cowboy boots.

About fifteen minutes from where they were supposed to meet, Rick's front right tire experienced a blow out. Rick got out the spare tire and Jack from the trunk and set to work changing it.

"Sweetheart...do me a favor. Turn on the hazard lights and grab my phone. Text Lori that we got waylaid, but will be there soon."

Anna nodded and opened the car door to turn on the lights and set to work texting Lori. The sun had set and it was getting harder to see. Soon, the sound of a motorcycle was heard approaching. It parked behind their vehicle and Rick heard footsteps coming his way.

"Ya'll need some help?"

Rick turned around and saw a man approaching slowly, "Just a flat tire. Inconvenient, but an easy fix."

The man nodded and Anna stuck her head out of the car curiously, "There's been tons of work happenin' around here. Been seein' a lot flats and messed up rims down at the shop. I work there...bout a mile back."

Rick finished up and stood. He was now a sweaty mess. He picked up the ruined tire and inspected it, more than likely it was a nail or something.

The man looked from Rick to Anna, "Ya'll from around here?"

Anna shook her head, "Atlanta. But we come this way about once a week."

He grunted and looked to Rick, "Well keep an eye out. Any more trouble or somethin' you can't fix come see me at the shop."

The man turned away and walked back to his motorcycle, and Rick called after him, "Thanks for checking on us..."

As he sat on his motorcycle and prepared to go, the man called back, "Daryl."

And then Daryl sped off past them and into the night. Rick looked at Anna and she smiled, "Odd and mysterious. Yet helpful."

Rick got back into the car and they were on their way, they were about fifteen minutes late when they finally got to the steak house. Lori and Shane were already sitting at the table in the back of the restaurant, "Sorry about that, nail in the tire."

Lori shook her head, "You always sweat so much this time of year. Carl gets that from you."

Rick reminded himself why he was here talking to Lori in the first place and held his tongue as he pulled back the chair for Anna to sit in, "Summertime in Georgia. It happens."

They ordered a round of beers, and Shane spoke up, "So...all moved in?"

Rick nodded, "As of last week, completely moved in."

The young waitress came by for their order and no sooner did she turn away, Lori asked, "So...I guess I'm a little worried why we are all here?"

Rick looked at Anna and she squeezed his hand under the table, pushing him on, "I...well. We have been operating on the original custody arrangement for awhile. And things have changed for me...and I would like to see Carl more. Maybe even have him go to school in Atlanta this year."

Lori's lips curled into a snarl, "Not this again. I've told you Rick, he's better off with me."

"Just hear me out, Lor. You have baby now...how much easier would it be for Carl to stay with me and attend to his schooling and see you on the weekends and whenever else you'd like. I'm open and flexible, and it would be great if you would, too."

Shane hung his head and rubbed the top of it with his hand. Sitting next to angry Lori made him nervous. Lori looked from Rick to Anna, and stared her down.

"All of that bullshit at the cook out, about being a team? You were just trying to butter me up to get your hands on my son. Why would I want my son living away from me and his little sister?"

Anna sighed, "Lori, we can still be a team. Just listen to what Rick is asking for. More time with his son. That's all. The schools in Atlanta are good. There are more opportunities...and you could have him every weekend and come see him if you like. Your folks are in Atlanta, right?"

Before Lori could respond, the waitress brought their food. Rick watched as Lori glared at Anna from across the table. As soon as the waitress walked away, Lori leaned in, "I don't know who you think you are, Anna. Walking in here with your Daddy's money and your fancy ways. You think you have an idea what it's like to be a mother...but you don't. It's the hardest thing I've ever done. And you'll get Carl over my dead body. I'll be in the car."

As Lori got up to stomp out of the restaurant, Rick left Anna at the table with Shane, who was digging into his food.

"Lori! Wait, Goddammit!"

She came to a halt in the parking lot, but did not turn around to look at him.

Rick stopped and put his hands on his hips, trying to figure out what to say, "Lori...talk to Carl. He wants to try this. It's not because he doesn't love you. Or that Anna's trying to take him away. It's because he wants to live with me. He's wanted to live with me before I even met Anna. It wasn't possible then, but it is now. Partly thanks to Anna. All I'm asking is to give it a shot. If it doesn't work by Christmas we can change it back. Please just give it some thought."

Lori turned around and shook her head, "I don't want to lose him. And I hate that woman of yours."

Rick shrugged, "I hate Shane, so it goes both ways. Talk to Shane...I know for a fact he wouldn't mind the change. He never cared about Carl."

She pointed at him, "Don't you assume you know about my husband."

"Lori, I know him better than you. I know what kind of man he is...and what kind of man he isn't. Just do me a favor. Talk to Carl."

Rick walked back into the restaurant just as Shane was walking out carrying take out boxes. He stopped and looked at Rick, "I'm sorry about all that, man. I'll try to talk to her. Tell Anna thanks for dinner..."

He nodded at Shane and walked back to the table to find Anna drinking three fingers of bourbon, sitting with take out boxes in her lap. Rick sat next to her and gathered her in an embrace, "Thank you for fighting for me."

Anna laughed and tears fell on her cheeks, "Whole lot of good it did. She's just so damn hateful."

Rick shrugged, thinking about the words he had with Lori in the parking lot, "I'm not giving up on her. If she talks to Carl she'd see...even Shane said he would try."

She downed the rest of the bourbon and sighed, "Talk about awkward. He just kept eating. But he said he understood what you wanted. I paid for all the food."

He kissed her cheek, "Let's take the food home. We can pick up some ice cream on the way and you, me and Truvy can watch a movie. Ok?"

Rick helped Anna up to stand and took her hand. Anna smiled a bit sadly, "I love you. I'm always going to fight for you...fight for us."

With a smile and a gentle tug at her wrist, they walked to the car, "I love you, too. Come on...maybe we'll run into Daryl again."

Anna laughed through her tears and soon they were on the road home.

* * *

a/n: Hello loves! Surprise! A new chapter! Up next: Anna gets a job. Lori calls. More Gwen and Sonja.

I'm so thankful for all of the reviews and follows! Thank you all so much for reading and continuing on this story with me :) please leave me a review and let me know how I am doing/let me know what you think of Anna and Rick and their life together:)

Super special shout-outs to: Angelicedg (Lol, totally fair. I can tell you in the original story, there is a baby. But we will have to see what happens in the A/U story! Thank you for the wonderful review!), Angie B (Oh neither Lori or Shane will ultimately change. But maybe they can adapt? Sometimes there are glimmers of nice for them. I'm so glad you liked it. I will say there is a fair amount of fluff coming Anna and Rick's way. Have a very merry Christmas! I've been living off saltines and broth, but doing much better :), Natalie Laukas (Oh, Lori is never going to give Anna a break...but Anna knows that. She wants to go the high road, but I think she will claw into Lori soon), CLTex (Ew Shane, indeed! Hah! He is a total slut. As for Lori, Those big girl panties don't last too long!) and BlackNight86 (Aw! Thanks! I am doing better. But that flu knocked me on my ass for a bit. I've never been so run over. Anyway, so glad to hear from you!)!

I will be updating "The Country Singer" tomorrow and then I will be back after Christmas! Keep checking for updates!

Thanks and Love!

Leah P!

xoxo


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "Redemption" fic, but in an AU setting, so if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Anna, the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **Simple Twists of Fate**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

The day after the incredibly bad dinner with Shane and Lori, Anna took a day off from looking for jobs and decided to hit a bookstore and the grocery. The bookstore was for reflection and solace, while the grocery store was for food for the week and perhaps a pint of Ben and Jerry's.

She got home in the late afternoon and she had a lot of things she wanted to say to Lori Walsh. After a few bites of Cinnamon Buns ice cream and a pull of bourbon, she sat down to write Lori a letter:

 _Lori,_

 _You have every right to feel the way you do. I would be wary of someone in my position, too. I cannot emphasize enough; I don't want to take Carl away from you. I am not, nor will I ever be his mother._

 _I can be his friend, though, and I can try to help out when I can._

 _The fact of the matter is that Rick misses Carl very badly. I support Rick in this because I love him and I know how much seeing Carl more would mean to him. If you talk to Carl, he would probably tell you he'd like to see Rick more, too._

 _If you could just consider trying it for six months, it would mean the world to Rick. If it doesn't work, it could always revert back to the current custody agreement._

 _I still would like to try to be a team, but I would understand if you don't. Please don't hold how you feel about me against Rick and Carl._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Anna Marber_

She included her phone number for good measure and sent it off in the mail the next day. Anna was more than surprised that two days later, she recieved a phone call from a number she didn't recognize.

"I got your letter."

Anna sat down on the couch, preparing to get verbally eviscerated, "Lori?"

"Yeah. I read it and did some thinking. I'm willing to talk things over with Rick about the possibility of trying this out for six months. But I want to be clear; I am not doing this for you."

Anna shook her head, "I know that."

She heard Lori sigh thickly, "You're right though about being the woman in your position. No matter who it was, I wouldn't like her...and it could be someone far worse than you. Maybe I project things on to you. I'm scared Carl will like you better. That he likes your money and home better. Being around you makes me feel inadequate."

"He could never like me better, because he loves you. You're his mother. I could never ever replace that in his heart...and I don't want to...and if we're being completely honest...you make me feel inadequate, too."

Lori laughed, "How in the hell do I do that?"

Anna took a deep breath, questioning wether or not she should bare her soul, "Here you are, you have two beautiful children. You're a good mom to them. You've done all these things and remained super skinny. Those things...have been elusive to me most of my adult life."

The line went quiet for a long moment and Lori sighed again, "I'll talk to Rick and Carl. But I'm not making any promises."

"Fair enough."

"And Anna?"

"Yeah, I know, you're not doing it for me."

"I wasn't going to say that...I was going to say thanks for the letter."

They said their goodbyes and Anna sat back on the couch, slightly stunned but energized. She opened up her laptop and checked for job postings and then finally, gravitated over to her e-mail account.

Lo and behold, there were two e-mails, one from Atlanta Medical Center and one from Grady Memorial. Both of them were extending offers of interviews to her, but for two completely different positions...labor and delivery for Atlanta Medical and the ER for Grady. Anna replied to both and said she would love to set up a time to meet and was available whenever.

She hopped off the couch and decided to make a celebratory dinner for herself and Rick, the day had turned out to be a good one. Anna looked through the pantry and the fridge and decided on firing up the grill out back and cooking up some chicken breasts, veggies in foil packets with olive oil, and then mashed potatoes.

Right before she was about to take the food out the back door to the grill, Rick came home. Had an amused look on his face, "Need some help?"

Anna smiled, "It would be great if you could get the door."

He opened the door for her and followed her out and watched as she put their food on the grill, "So...Lori called me today. She told me about the letter."

Anna's eyes widened, hoping Rick wasn't angry with her for doing so, "Oh really?"

He nodded, "Whatever it said, it worked. I'm meeting her next week to talk about trying our plan out for at least six months."

She smiled lightly, "I'm glad to hear that."

"Will you tell me...what it said?"

Anna put the last foil packet on the grill and turned around to meet him head on, "Just that I understood her hesitance and her feelings towards me. But not to take that out on you and Carl."

Rick nodded, "It must have hit home. So how about you? How is your day so far."

"I heard from Grady and Atlanta Medical. They want to interview me soon."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled, "Sweetheart, that's great news! What departments?"

"Labor and Delivery at Atlanta Medical and the ER at Grady."

"You leaning towards one more than the other?"

Anna shrugged, "I just want to get in, be a nurse. Once I'm in a hospital I can apply for things internally. But...I have to say Grady, definitely."

Rick looked surprised by her answer, "I thought you didn't like the ER?"

She thought for a moment, and felt the blush creeping in, "Well, I found out that labor and delivery isn't what I'd dreamed of...and the ER was fun, fast paced and a lot of different situations. Also, it's how I met you, so I feel like it's kind of lucky."

The blush crawled full force across her cheeks, and Rick smiled brightly, "You are too much, Sweet Thing."

* * *

On Thursday, Rick prepared to go pick Carl up, but he was having to go all the way to King County. Before he took Carl back to Atlanta, he was going to meet with Lori at the local diner to talk about the custody arrangement. He would be picking Carl up at the house afterwards and then they could enjoy the long Fourth of July weekend together.

Anna, fresh from one of her interviews, kissed him before he left and wished him luck. On the ride to King County, Rick listened to the radio and thought about all that he would say to try to prove to Lori that this was worth trying. His thoughts flipped to the letter that Anna had written Lori. Anna knew that Lori would never like her, but she asked Lori not to take those feelings out on Rick and Carl.

He didn't know where he would be without Anna, but it would probably be something like cold pizza and beer on the couch and missing his family life...lonely. Now he had a beautiful girlfriend that gave him so much hope that he was only a few more payments away from being able to propose to her. He had the opportunity of having his son almost full time. His life had done a complete one-eighty...and there was only one person he could thank for it.

When he reached the diner, Lori was already waiting inside and when he sat down at the table, Lori skipped the pleasantries and got right to the marrow of the meeting, "I talked to Carl. He said that he would like to try this six month thing."

Rick noticed the sadness in Lori's features, "Lori...you know Carl isn't doing this to hurt you."

Tears fell down her cheeks and nodded, "I know...he made that clear. He said he missed you and wouldn't mind trying this for awhile, but that he'd come home every weekend and holiday."

Rick nodded, "And anytime you want to see him, you can come to Atlanta. I know you visit your folks frequently. We're not ever going to shut you out of his life."

"That Anna...she made a good point. No matter who was in her position, I wouldn't like. Part of me still wants to lay claim to you as Carl's father. And she could be so much worse. I don't like her, but I appreciate her honesty and willingness to help."

Rick felt himself smile, "She's a good person. She just wants to see me happy, but that doesn't mean she wants to make you upset or feel slighted."

Lori wiped her eyes with napkins from the table, "Yeah, she said that too."

"Wait...you talked to her?"

"She put her number in the letter. I called her and told her I would do it for you and Carl, but not for her. I told her she made me feel inadequate. Turns out, I make her feel the same way."

Rick shook his head, hiding a smile. Anna didnt tell him any of that, but he wasn't surprised. Lori took a deep breath and nodded, "So, I figure next week? We will switch til Christmas. I want to be fully included in all of the schooling choices. I want to be able to talk to him whenever I want, too."

"Of course, Lori. Of course. You and I can even look at the schools in Atlanta together. He's our son."

She continued, "And I don't want to formally change this with a lawyer until we decide after the six months. Then we will pull in the family court."

Rick extended his hand to Lori over the table, an offer for her to shake it, "Deal."

She shook his hand, and Rick was on cloud nine. In a week, Carl would be with him and Anna through the week. Five whole days with his son.

* * *

Rick, Carl and Anna had spent Fourth of July cooking out with the Lamsons and setting off small fireworks and sparklers. Bob and Maria's son did not care for the loud noises and Robert spent most of the evening hiding behind his mom. The following Monday, Anna recieved a phone call from Grady Memorial, offering her a dayshift position in their Emergency Room.

She jumped on it.

Three shifts a week and a weekend a month. She started on Wednesday . As soon as she got off the phone with the nursing coordinator, she called Rick on his cellphone to tell him the good news. She was prepared to leave him a message, but she was surprised when he answered the phone.

"Hey Sweetheart."

Anna smiled and tried to reign in her excitement, "I got a job offer from Grady. Dayshift."

She could hear him smiling over the phone, "In the ER? Are you going to take it?"

"I start Wednesday. Seven in the morning."

"That's great news honey, congratulations."

Anna laughed lightly, "Thank you. Gwen got the ICU spot. So I will still run into her. Rick...everything's falling into place."

"Well then, when I get home, we can celebrate."

When Anna and Rick said their goodbyes, Anna ran upstairs to their closet and gathered all of her scrubs and then ran back downstairs to the laundry room to get them ready for her work week. She had never been so excited to do a load of laundry.

She was so ready to be back in the hospital, she had always liked to stay busy. She and Gwen were going to meet up at Greene's after her first shift to celebrate.

As she sat on the couch, folding her freshly laundered scrubs, Rick came home with a bouquet of white daisies and a bottle of champagne. Anna beamed as he walked in the living room.

"Let's put the champagne on ice. I'm taking you out to dinner."

* * *

Bob had told Rick earlier that there were some food trucks setting up shop in Midtown, and it seemed like something Anna would enjoy. Summer suited her well, he liked seeing her lightly tanned legs in denim shorts, her hair in a ponytail and aviator sunglasses. Their home life was going to change soon...Anna starting her job on Wednesday and as of Sunday, Carl would be with them more often than not. He was going to spend as much time with her as he could over the next six days.

They held hands and walked to the street where the food trucks were corralled. Anna lifted up her sunglasses to see if she was truly seeing things correctly, "Heavens to Betsy...are those food trucks?"

Rick loved it when she pulled out those old Southern phrases, "Sure are."

Anna smiled brightly, "I freakin' love you, Rick Grimes."

They walked back and forth, checking out what they had to choose from; tacos, burgers, crepes, gyros, even Popsicles. Anna picked out bourbon chicken tacos and Rick gravitated towards the breakfast burger with bacon. They sat at one of picnic tables nearby and straddled the bench, so they could face each other.

"So, why did you jump on the ER job so quickly?"

Anna chewed a bite of her taco shrugged, "I mean, who knows if Atlanta Medical would even call me back? I just felt like this was the best choice. I worked there recently, I know the staff and I'm comfortable there and it's all still fresh. I probably would've jumped on the ICU job, too, if it was offered to me."

Rick nodded, a lot of why she said made sense, "I'm really proud of you."

Anna blushed and smiled, "Thank you...so how was your day?"

He shrugged, he didn't like to tell Anna a lot of the stuff he ran into on a daily basis as a cop. He didn't want her to worry about him, even though the nature of his job in a big city, was dangerous. Every day he encountered thieves, drug addicts, dealers, wife beaters...and sometimes they resisted and got physical. Today had been one of those days.

"It was okay. But it's always better when I come home to you. We did get some news on Dawn, though. She is going to have to take short term disability. It's rough, because she is a good cop. She was really gunning for a promotion. I think Bob will be promoted to Lieutenant."

Anna looked thoughtful, "I hate to hear that. She's going to have put in a lot of work rehabbing, but she can make it back. It's just going to take a lot of time. Would you want to go visit her soon? I can make her a good dinner and we could take it over."

Rick nodded, "That sounds great actually. Her mom is still staying here with her. They'd probably love the company and the food. Maybe take Carl with us next week?"

"I can't believe he will be here next week...almost all week! The days I don't work, maybe he and I could go do some stuff. Will he be okay by himself about two days a week?"

Rick laughed, "He's thirteen. He can keep himself occupied. Might have to set up some ground rules, though. I really hadn't thought of that."

Anna finished off her food and smiled, "I can look into some summer programs, if that's something he would be interested in. The Library is always a good start."

He was always really floored by her care and enthusiasm. Sure, like everyone else, she had dark days. But if Anna Marber loved you, you were always taken care of, "How about we give him a call later? Do some planning? But for now...wanna get one of those gourmet popsicles?"

Rick stood and offered her his hand and she accepted it gleefully. He was enjoying making every minute count.

* * *

Anna got to Grady a half an hour before her shift began on thursday so she could go and get her ID made and fill out the necessary paper work. For the next two weeks she would be training and shadowing with another nurse before she would be on her own.

The shift went by quickly, as they kept her on her toes and busy getting her to be as hands on as she could be. Anna got her hands dirty, literally.

By the time seven rolled around, Anna went to the locker room and grabbed her stuff. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and thought she looked exhausted, but in the best way possible and she couldn't be happier.

She walked down to Greene's to meet Gwen, the summer sun still in the sky. Gwen was sitting at a table idly scrolling through her phone. She had started in the ICU the week before. When Anna sat at the table after getting a drink from the bar, Gwen looked up and smiled.

"Well, well. How was the first day? I feel like I haven't really talked to you since graduation. I assume shacking up with hot cop has been taking up a lot of time?"

Anna laughed, "It was a good day. I'm glad to be back. I felt too much like a housewife those weeks between graduation and now. And yes, Rick is fully moved in...and starting next week we are trying out Carl living with us for the week, and his mom and stepdad will have him for the weekends."

Gwen shook her head, "Have you ever lived with a teenage boy before? Because my little brother made life interesting for me before I moved out."

"I'm sure there will a learning curve for all of us."

As Anna sipped her old fashioned, Gwen leaned in a little closer, "So have you all talked about you know, marriage? Kids?"

She shrugged, "Neither of us are opposed to having a baby if it happens...and yes, he knows everything about the miscarriage. But we're not trying specifically to have one...and marriage...I mean, we have been together six months. It's a little early for that talk."

Gwen shook her head, "It really isn't at your all's age."

Anna shot Gwen a look. She knew Gwen was six or so years younger, but that doesn't make her geriatric in comparison. Gwen laughed and waved her hands, "I mean, let me put it this way, Rick's divorced with a kid and you're widowed. Both in your thirties. It's not uncommon for the romance and the surety of the situation to speed up."

"I guess that is true. But I'm honestly just happy to have him at all. If he asked me, I'd say yes. But it's not a must or a deal breaker."

Gwen smiled, "I'm so jealous. I wish I'd stitch someone handsome up and fall in love. You think it's like Stockholm Syndrome? Didn't Hemmingway fall in love with his nurse?"

Anna laughed, "He did, but it didn't last. He had his fair share of mistresses and wives. He might not be a good example, but you could be on to something."

* * *

A/N: Hi loves! I hope everyone got to read the little one shot I wrote for Anna and Rick on Christmas :)! Coming up: Carl's first week in Atlanta and some unexpected news.

I'm so thrilled that so many are reading, favoriting and following this story. Thank you all for coming on this journey with Anna and Rick! Please leave me a note to let me know how I am doing/what you think! It would be so appreciated!

Super Special Shout Outs to: Natalie Laukas (I'm hoping to incorporate Daryl again, since they go that way once a week! I can't wait to see what you do with Dani and Daryl :), CLTex (Those crazy kids can't help themselves! But with Lori, it's like Anna said...it's a learning curve. Of course she is territorial with her son, and I don't think Anna would expect her not to be), Angelicedg (I'm still working out the proposal in my head. I hope it suits Anna and Rick and satisfies the readers, I've learned it's a fine line between romantic and poignant and schmaltz, lol! Thanks for the review!), Angie B (Anna does tolerate Lori, mostly because she recognizes her as a big part of Carl and Rick's life. She will always be there, and Anna doesn't want to rock the boat. I'm hoping that I can bring in some more Daryl, even have Rick and Anna drum up a friendship of sorts when they go back and forth to the "McDonalds in the Middle." Thank you for the great review :), BlackNight86 (Carl is going to tell his dad his side of the conversation with Lori soon! I hope you had a wonderful Christmas!), Guest (I completely understand with feeling for Lori. Not only everything you said, but also, she is still grappling with the weight of her own decisions. I think Anna gets that, too. She's not a bad mom, but she is human and protective. Thank you so much for your review! I hope to hear more from you!) and to aishiteru naru (Good to hear from you again! Thank you!)

Thanks, Love and Happy New Year!

Leah P!

xoxo


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "Redemption" fic, but in an AU setting, so if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Anna, the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **Simple Twists of Fate**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

Carl's first week with Rick and Anna exceeded expectations. Anna worked Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday...so on Monday she and Carl took an adventure to the library and Centennial Olympic Park. They made a friendly competition out of who could read the most pages over the summer, deciding that the loser would buy winner ice cream and a book of their choice on Labor Day weekend.

Rick he talked to Carl about the days Anna wasn't home, that he expected him to be well behaved and had boundaries along a one block radius in any direction. Lucky for Anna and Rick, Carl was happy playing his video games or sitting in the backyard with a book until his father came home.

Anna enjoyed evenings with her guys, they would eat dinner together and watch movies and Carl and Rick had a hilarious time trying to teach Anna how to throw a football. Truvy had taken to sleeping in Carl's room, curled up near his stomach as he slept on his side.

Rick was over the moon...she'd never seen him smile so brightly.

Their first weekend with just the two of them, Anna had been looking forward to going to a farmer's market Saturday morning to make a romantic dinner later that night, but she spent the morning instead with her head in the toilet and vomiting. Rick was concerned, but she told him not to be...that in the ER they had seen a lot of cases of a fast and furious stomach bug and that was more than likely it.

Rick ordered dinner for them, he remembered that Anna loved the hot and sour soup from one place in particular when she wasn't feeling well. Towards the end of the night, Anna felt better and they watched _Smokey and the Bandit_ and _9 to 5_ from the comfort of the couch.

Sunday came and went and Anna's stomach was still kind of off, but not as bad as the day before. They managed to go get breakfast at the diner near Rick's old apartment and before they knew it, Carl was back after having a great weekend with his mother, little sister and step dad.

Monday morning, Anna had to work. She was still bouncing back from being sick over the weekend and had made plans to meet up with Gwen at Greene's after their shifts ended. Right around five, Anna was helping with a patient who had come from an assisted living facility. She was in her sixties and diabetic and when the doctor pulled back the hospital gown, Anna saw that her skin was blackened and falling away from her hip.

"Looks like Necrotizing Fasciitis...we need to get a culture...start antibiotics immediately..."

The smell hit Anna while she was mid-note on the chart, and everything went black.

When she woke up, she was in the in the on-call room on one of the bunks the doctors used to catch naps during long shifts. Anna sat up with a start and saw the familiar faces of Gwen and her old clinical instructor, Mary Jane.

"What happened?"

Mary Jane handed her a plastic cup full of water, "You fainted. I don't remember you being squeamish?"

Anna took a sip and shook her head, "I was sick this weekend. Bouncing back."

She saw Gwen's eyes squint slightly and then Mary Jane sighed, "Ten minutes and then finish your shift, okay?"

Anna nodded and when Mary Jane left the room, Gwen chuckled, "You passed out?"

"Seems that way, yeah."

Gwen raised her eyebrow, "I was surprised when Mary Jane told me...you're kinda known for your tolerance to gross...so this weekend...did you puke?"

Anna took another sip of water, "Saturday. Yeah. Felt like total shit."

Her friend crossed her arms over her chest, "Come on, Anna. You gotta know what I'm thinking."

She shook her head, "I'm afraid I don't."

"You're knocked up."

Anna's first reaction was to laugh in Gwen's face. She had tried for ten years to get pregnant. Surely, it wasn't that easy.

"No fucking way."

It was Gwen's turn to laugh, "Only one way to find out. I'll grab some tests on the way to Greene's."

The rest of Anna's shift was spent with a dumbfounded, hazy feeling radiating from her body. Once it was over, she walked to Greene's to meet Gwen, who was already at a table clutching a drug store bag and wearing a shit-eating grin.

Without much fanfare, Gwen marched her into the Ladies Room, opened two boxes and thrust two testing sticks her way, "Pee on these, please."

Anna was terrified, she couldn't decide what scared her more; being pregnant six months into a relationship...or finding out she was pregnant in a dive bar bathroom.

After finishing in the stall, she walked out with the sticks and put them on the sink. Gwen put her hands on Anna's shoulders, "Just breathe. This is going to be the longest two minutes of your life...so let's talk about what you're thinking right now?"

Anna sighed, "I think it's impossible."

Gwen leaned against the bathroom wall, "It happens all the time. People who try and try and finally when they stop trying it happens...they think they can't have kids, so they adopt to only find out they are pregnant when they bring the adopted kid home. Stress can do weird things to your body."

After the last word left her lips, Gwen looked down and her eyes widened. Anna followed her eyes down to the counter and there she saw two blue lines on each test. Clear as day.

Anna picked up the test sticks and fumbled them nervously, "Fuck!"

Gwen laughed and shook her head, "I told you so. Congratulations, Mama."

She put the tests back down and ran back to the stall to throw up. Somehow, she was pregnant, and knowing this...she was scared shitless. So much she wanted, and so much could go wrong.

After splashing water on her face and rinsing out her mouth, Anna stepped out of the bathroom to find Gwen at their table, scrolling through her phone, "So...I looked up one of those due date calculators...when was the first day of your last period?"

Anna thought for a moment and sighed, "May 27th."

Gwen smiled, "It said you are almost seven weeks pregnant. Likely conception was on June 11th, your due date is March 3rd."

June 11th was the day she took the boards...the day Rick took her to line dance. Their baby could've been conceived in the backseat of Rick's car. Anna hung her head and took a deep breath. Gwen leaned forward and took her hands with her own, "Hey. Are you okay? I thought you'd be insanely happy?"

Anna shrugged, "I am happy, it's just a lot all at once. It hasn't registered. I've been operating under the belief of impossible for so long...I'm sure once it hits me I'll be a giddy schoolgirl."

"How are you going to tell him?"

That was a good question. Anna thought it over and decided to make a quick stop on the way home.

* * *

When Rick got home from work, he found Carl in the backyard with earphones in and reading one of the books that he and Anna got from the library. He tapped him on the shoulder and Carl looked up, "Oh, hey Dad."

"Did you have a good day?"

Carl stood up and stretched, "Got almost four hundred more pages read...I wonder how many Anna has read?"

Rick smiled, Carl and Anna had started a friendly competition involving reading. Carl seemed determined to win the ice cream and choice of book at the end of the summer, "I don't know...how about we start dinner so it's ready when Anna comes home? She's still recovering from being sick this weekend."

Carl nodded, "Pancakes and eggs?"

"Sounds perfect."

They went inside and began dinner, which was breakfast for dinner...Anna's favorite. She was a little late getting home, he forgot she was meeting up with Gwen and she told him she had to make a stop on the way home. She looked drawn and tired, but was happy with what they'd chosen for dinner.

As they sat in the dining room, Carl asked Anna about her day, "See anything gross today?"

Rick shook his head and laughed, "Carl, we're eating."

Anna stabbed at her pancakes and smiled, "Yeah, actually. Necrotizing Fasciitis."

Carl looked confused, "What's that?"

"Flesh eating bacteria."

His son looked a bit horrified, "Ugh."

Anna laughed and Rick changed the subject, "Carl got four hundred more pages today."

"Really? You're way ahead of me. I'm going to have to start reading on the weekends. I definitely don't want to lose our wager."

After dinner, Rick and Carl cleaned up while Anna went upstairs to change. When they finished, she had still not come back down.

"Hey Carl, I'm gonna see how Anna's doing. Be down in a minute, okay?"

Carl settled in on the couch with his book and nodded and Rick went upstairs to their bedroom, "Anna?"

He found her in the adjoining bathroom, sitting next to the toilet, "Are you okay? I thought you kicked that bug yesterday?"

Anna started to cry and laugh at the same time, "Well...so did I. Um, there's something for you...on the bed."

Rick turned around to see a silver wrapped box with a white bow on top sitting on the duvet cover. He walked over and picked it up, turning it over in his hands. Anna stood up and rinsed her mouth out with Listerine, "Go ahead. Open it."

Rick smiled and leaned against the door frame, he was worried that he missed some sort of anniversary or something. As he pulled off the ribbon and unwrapped the box he noticed Anna looked a little nervous.

He opened the thin box, and saw two sticks...both with two blue lines present. He held on to them tightly, the box dropped to the bathroom floor. He looked up and met eyes with Anna, who merely shrugged, "It wasn't a bug."

Rick felt his heartbeat pounding in his ears, "It's a baby?"

Anna started crying and just nodded, "Yeah."

Without hesitation, he leaned in and scooped Anna up in his arms. She was full out bawling and he kissed her forehead, "When did you find out?"

"Just about two hours ago. At Greene's. I passed out at work today, and when Gwen found out she bought me the tests."

Rick found himself smiling, "Necrotizing Fasciitis?"

Anna turned a bit green, "That's the one."

"So...do you know how far?"

"Gwen used one of those online calculators...a little over six weeks. I think it happened the night we went line dancing."

Flashes of the back seat of his car and against the wall in the entrance way came to him and suddenly he felt sheepish. Anna touched his face gently, "I know this is exciting...but I don't want to tell anyone until we're out of the first trimester. I need to find a doctor, too. I'm fairly certain I'm going to be considered high risk."

I'm Rick cradled her face in his hands, "Anna...I can't believe this is real."

She smiled, "I know...my parents are totally going to shit by the way."

He couldn't help laughing, thinking about how Sonja would react. Rick didn't care though, he knew he had Gerald on his side and her grandmother's ring waiting to be paid off. Rick couldn't wait to go through all the milestones with her; finding out the sex, choosing a name and feeling their baby kick in her belly.

Rick kissed her forehead again, "I don't mind being public enemy number one, just as long as you're happy."

Anna nodded, "I'm very happy, but admittedly scared, too."

He saw the look on her face and knew that she was recounting everything that had happened in her marriage; actively trying to get pregnant and culminating in a miscarriage and surgery. Rick couldn't make her promises that everything would be alright, but he knew that they could get through anything if they stuck together.

"I know what you're thinking. Let's just take this one day at a time. Right now...let's be happy. We made a baby. Will you make an appointment tomorrow?"

Anna smiled, but her expression still told him she was running the gamut of emotions internally, "I will."

The rest of the evening was spent on the couch. They attempted to watch _Stand By Me_ together because Carl had never seen it, but Anna passed out early on and Truvy curled up next to her. He was so excited to be a father again, but knew a lot had changed since Carl had been born...he was a lot younger then, too. Before they knew it there would be sleepless nights, teething, baby-proofing, and the toddler years.

He looked to Carl, who was engrossed in the movie and couldn't help but smile and think about how much he would have to look forward to. How all those sleepless nights were so very worth it.

* * *

A/N: hi everybody! Happy New Year! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I have a lot of things in store for Anna and Rick...and maybe a few familiar faces will show up, too ;)

I'm so pleased with the reads, favorites and follows this story is getting! Thank you all so much for showing this little fic a lot of love! I would love it if you left me a note, letting me know what you think so far/how I'm doing :)

Super Special Shout Outs go to: Carlypso (Hey there! Thanks for trying this story on for size! I'm glad you enjoyed both of my Rick/Anna fics :), Guest (Thank you so much for the kind words. Anna and Lori are never going to be close friends, it's just the nature of the situation. But as time goes on, there is always hope for more understanding :), Angelicedg (Lori and Anna are always going to have bumps. I doubt Lori will be too pleased by this latest event, but they are both big girls in the grander scheme of things), CLTex (I think Anna is better at writing than thinking on the fly, so the letter is more persuasive than she could be in person because she has her thoughts organized. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!), Natalie Laukas (I think it made both of them feel better to admit that they were intimidated by each other. I loved the last two chapters of your story! I can't wait to see what comes next!) and Angie B (You know, I plan more Daryl...and I like the idea of Gwen...mind if I steal it? Lol. I'm beginning to really like writing Gwen. She is a mashup of some of my snarky, take no shit, slightly younger friends. Hope you enjoyed this chappie! I posted another Daryl/Mel chapter last night. So much happening that I got lost there for awhile :).

Thanks and Love,

Leah P!

xoxo


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "Redemption" fic, but in an AU setting, so if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Anna, the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **Simple Twists of Fate**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

A week later, Anna was still battling with nausea. Instead of "morning sickness" it was more like "all day sickness and sometimes in the middle of the night." She mostly subsisted on ginger ale, saltine crackers and these miraculous little lozenges called "Preggie Pops" that Gwen had found at a health food store. While at work, those little beauties were worth their weight in gold.

She had managed to get an appointment with the OB/GYN through Grady. They wouldn't see her until she was eight weeks along, so she had one more week to go. Summers were usually busy for Emergency Rooms, but this particular Monday had taken the cake. Pumping stomachs, flushing eyes, sutures, pelvic exams...you name it and she had done it.

In the early afternoon, Anna had been stitching up a lady's hand (she had sliced it open on a can lid while making lunch) when Christa, one of the unit secretaries, came up to where she was working and tapped her on the shoulder, "Hey Anna...you got a phone call at the desk...Bob Lamson?"

Anna turned and asked, "Can he leave a message? I'm almost done here."

Christa shook her head, "He said he needed to talk to you. It is an emergency."

Her already sensitive stomach bottomed out and she flagged down Mary Jane to take over, "I have a call from by boyfriend's Sargeant, he says it's an emergency. Normally, I wouldn't ask, but he's a police officer."

Mary Jane nodded, "I got it. Try and make it quick, okay?"

Anna thanked her and ran to the front desk where Christa handed her the phone. She took a deep breath and answered, "Bob?"

"Anna, I don't want you to freak out."

Immediately, that's exactly what she did, "What's wrong?"

Bob sighed, "I've got Rick, we're coming to Grady. He got roughed up today. I think he has a concussion...definitely needs stitches."

"Roughed up how?"

"Listen, we're almost there. I just didn't want you finding out by seeing us come in."

Anna felt like she was going to puke, "Okay...I'll be here."

She went back to her patient and quietly told Mary Jane what was happening. She stitched up the woman waited for Bob to bring Rick in. When he did, Anna realized she hadn't prepared enough. Rick was bloodied, bruised and completely out of his head. When they got him back in an exam room, Anna took a moment to talk to him before stepping outside with Bob.

"Rick...Hey..." She took his hand and he looked up at her, his bright blue eyes looked confused...tired.

"Hey Baby."

"I'm going to step outside with Bob, okay? You're in good hands. They're going to look you over and stitch you up."

He nodded and she turned and met Bob outside. Her emotions weren't the best thanks to all the new and interesting hormone fluctuations and she had to do her best not to yell and cry at Bob.

"What in the hell happened to him?"

Bob leaned against the wall, he looked beat, too. "Picked up some redneck drug dealer. Every kind of drug you can think of on him. Anyway, he tried to get away, so we got him on resisting. Then he managed to jump on Rick. I had a hard time separating them. I had to use a taser on the dude. That boy of yours can take a punch. Or two."

That was one thing Anna never wanted to know, or find out, "Jesus Christ."

Bob sighed, "Want me to take him home?"

Anna thought for a moment, "When he's done here, yeah. I'll call Carl and give him a heads up. I still have over five hours on this shift."

"You're taking this better than I thought. Maria would've gone completely mental. If it makes you feel any better, that asshole has some pretty serious charges against him...all the possession, paraphernalia and selling of drugs...resisting and assaulting a police officer...that last one could be a Class C felony."

It didn't make Anna feel any better, actually. Before she called Carl, she made a stop at the ladies to throw up and unwrap another Preggie Pop. She dialed Carl's number and he picked up on the second ring, "Anna?"

"Hey Carl. I just wanted to let you know Bob is going to be bringing your Dad home soon. He got attacked by someone in custody. He's pretty banged up, but will be okay. I need you to do me a favor okay?"

Carl sounded a bit panicked, "Okay."

"Keep him on the couch. If he falls asleep, it's okay, but wake him every so often. I'll bring home some dinner for all of us. But I don't want you to worry. The number to the unit secretary is on the fridge. If you need me, call that number okay? They can track me down."

She heard him sigh and say, "At least he didn't get shot again."

Anna felt stunned, "Wait...he was shot?

"Yeah...like four years ago. He and Shane got in a shoot out, Dad was out for awhile...I'm pretty sure that's when Mom and Shane...nevermind...he got shot in the chest. Don't know if it scarred too much."

Anna felt weird that he hadn't told her about something so big, "Well, we're lucky it's nothing that bad. I'll have Bob call when he is on the way, okay?"

* * *

Rick had a hell of a day. When they discharged him from the hospital his prognosis was a grade 2 concussion, bruised ribs and sutures galore. He and Bob were downtown, they had pulled over this guy on a motorcycle for running a red light. Little did they know, the man had copious amounts of pills and even meth on him. Rick ran his information and lo and behold, Merle Dixon's list of priors and stints in the state penitentiary went on for pages and pages.

When they informed him of his rights, he tried to run...and Rick ran right after him, finally cornering him in a dead end alley. Even with his gun drawn, Merle Dixon managed to pummel Rick and punch him repeatedly before Bob showed up with his taser.

He begged Bob to take him to a different hospital, even though it was out of the way and Grady was closer. He thought about what he would say to Anna when he saw her and all he could come up with was, "We've got to stop meeting like this."

But when he saw the calm concern in her green eyes the only thing he could muster was, "Hey Baby."

When Bob got him in the cruiser, Rick heard him call Carl to tell him they were on the way home. He hated for Anna to see him like this...but having Carl have to keep an eye on him was somehow even worse. Bob got in the car and turned the key, "I have to tell you, I'm impressed with how Anna handled all of that. If Maria was in her position she'd be an adorable mess. It's probably because Anna actually works in the ER. Lord knows what she sees on a daily basis."

Rick leaned his seat back a bit, "I'm going to marry the hell out of that woman."

Bob laughed, "I'm glad to hear that. But I'm pretty sure that's not something you meant to tell me."

"There's already a ring. Her dad gave it to me, I had to buy a diamond. Two more payments and it's go time."

Bob was silent for a minute and nodded, "I'm happy for you, man."

Rick remained quiet the rest of the way home, he ached and really just wanted to go to bed. He didn't enjoy having his ass handed to him by a pill-head redneck. When they got to the town house, Carl let them in. Rick was touched to see that Carl brought down some sweats and a t-shirt for him to change into. Bob left all the paperwork, dressing supplies and meds on the kitchen counter and told Rick he would check in on him tomorrow, and that they would get him cleared for duty on Wednesday.

After Bob left, he changed out of his bloodied, dirtied blues and sank into the comfort of the couch. Carl sat next to him and told him firmly, "Anna said you can sleep, but I have to wake you up every so often."

Rick nodded, "Yeah. That's what they say with concussions."

He had drifted off into a sore, but peaceful sleep. True to his word, Carl woke him up just like Anna had told him to. After the fourth time, he heard the front door open and Carl rush to help Anna in the house, "Hey...thanks kid. How's he doing?"

"Asleep. I've been waking him up every forty-five minutes."

Even though he couldn't see her, he could hear the smile in her voice, "That's perfect. Thank you...I hit up the grocery on the way home. Bought enough for the next few days. Looks like we'll all be home tomorrow. Your dad is going to have to be cleared before he gets back to work. Wanna help me unload these groceries?"

Rick heard them walk to the kitchen where Anna asked Carl about the book he was reading, and admitted (again) that she had fallen behind, but hoped to rally soon. He drifted off to sleep hearing them talk, his mind eased a bit and he was oblivious.

That was until Anna pressed a bag of frozen peas to his face, which was something he wasn't expecting, "Ah! What is that?"

Anna put an arm on his shoulder, "Calm down, killer. Your black eye was getting to me, this will help."

Shwe sat down next to him on the couch and eased his head into her lap, pressing the bag of peas to the side of his face. Rick didn't mind the fact she was running her fingers through his hair gently. He felt himself relax, "Where's Carl?"

"He's upstairs. I told him it was okay if he wanted to go play a game or read upstairs while the lasagna cooks. That I would be on duty. You've got an awesome kid, Rick."

Rick felt himself smile, "How are you feeling today?"

Anna sighed, "Still can't keep anything down, really. I picked up a frozen lasagna for dinner because I can't handle smells today. I'll probably eat crackers again."

He reached up and covered her had with his, "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"Nah, it's all worth it in the long run. If we have a healthy baby...but I'd appreciate it if you would try not to get injured along the way, too."

Rick sat up gently and looked at her, it was the first time he really saw her clearly all day. Anna looked pale and a little thinner...tired, stressed and worried, too.

"Anna...my job..."

She shook her head, "I know. It's dangerous. It's foolish to think it isn't in a big city. I just know that if I see you in the ER again, I don't know if I can take it. I love you and I am so proud of you. I'm just super emotional. Carl told me earlier that you have been shot before. I guess I am surprised you never brought it up...but thinking of you that way..."

He saw the big, fat tears falling from her eyes and down her pale cheeks and put a finger over her lips, "I don't like telling you the bad stuff. When I come home...I just want to be with you. You and Carl are the highlight of my day. I didn't tell you about being shot because...that was when things started to fall apart. Shane and Lori got together then, and my life got upended in every way possible."

Anna looked down at her hands and continued to weep, "Is there a scar? Have I just not noticed it?"

Rick pulled down the neck of his t-shirt, "I healed pretty well. They had to remove the bullet. It's pretty faint but it's there. Was out of it for awhile, in the hospital for weeks."

She reached out with her long, delicate fingers and traced the faint line that blended with his chest hair, "Show's you how observant I am."

He took her hand in his and planted a kiss on her fingers, "I see a lot of bad stuff everyday...and I'm sure you do, too. Sure, I don't get beat up everyday...or in car chases...or shot. But the reality is there. I don't like coming home and talking about the bad stuff, because I really like the good stuff. Which is you and me and Carl...and soon a new little one. I don't want to miss all the good stuff talking about the bad."

Anna seemed satisfied with that answer and took a deep breath, "So this guy...today...you're going to have to testify against him aren't you?"

Rick nodded, "More than likely. His bail is going to be set pretty high. I don't think he's getting out anytime soon."

She kissed him lightly on the lips and pressed the peas against his cheek and eye again, "Keep this on, I'm going to go check on dinner."

* * *

Anna ran upstairs to change out of her scrubs before dinner and she caught a glimpse of her bare mid-drift in the mirror. Of course, it was too early to show, but Anna he a hard time imagining herself sporting a pregnant belly. She would actually have a hard time believing it, if it wasn't for the seemingly constant sickness that was there to remind her.

She thought it was sweet that Rick liked to talk in future tenses, but she couldn't let herself get that far just yet. She didn't want to talk about names, talk about telling the family, talk about putting together a nursery, or even look at baby clothes until she was past the first trimester. Actually, she would prefer not saying anything until she surpassed the thirteenth week...which was when she previously miscarried.

Anna knew she was being superstitious, but the event had traumatized her greatly. It made her feel bad to shoot certain conversations with Rick and Gwen down just because she didn't want to jinx it. She hoped that she could relax at some point and enjoy the experience, but she knew herself well enough to know that the scared, doubtful part would always peek out occasionally.

When she made her way downstairs in sweats and a t-shirt, she smiled at seeing the back of Rick and Carl's heads as they sat together on the couch, watching baseball together on television. For a brief moment, she let herself enjoy what it could be like in the near future.

What it would be like to walk down the stairs with their child on her hip...

* * *

A/N: Hello lovelies! Here's another chapter for you...next up: Anna's appointment, More Gwen trying to be helpful...and with the inclusion of Merle Dixon in this chapter, I think ya'll know who will be showing up in town!

I'm really floored with the responses. I'm so appreciative of all the love you guys show me! Thank you all so much! Please drop me a line and let me know what you all think and how I am doing :)

Super Special Shout Outs go to: Ruth Ashley55 (Wowzers! Thank you so much! You are too kind! I'm so glad you enjoyed and hope this chapter finds you well :), AmethystSiri (Thank you! It's so good to hear from you :), BlackNight86 (So happy to see your name pop up in reviews! I hope all is well with you!), Angie B (I thought about that reaction with Carl too...and of course Lori and Sonja. I'm dragging Daryl in again in the next chapter. Let see where it goes with him and Gwen? Thank you for the inspiration! You are amazeballs!), CLTex (So glad you enjoyed! I hope it continues to make you smile! :), Angelicedg (I'm hoping the proposal comes out the way I want it too. Simple, earnest and emotional. But yes, I think the pregnancy will speed things up :), and Natalie Laukas (Lori? Happy? Never, lol. But I've been trying to cut her a bit of slack as of late. Sonja will think Anna has ruined her life and Gerald will be thrilled. I can't wait to see what you do next :)!

Thanks and Love,

Leah P!

xoxo


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "Redemption" fic, but in an AU setting, so if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Anna, the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **Simple Twists of Fate**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

Anna woke up the day after Rick's incident with the ever-present nausea. She'd actually lost about six pounds thanks to all the morning sickness. When she and Phillip had gotten pregnant, she had never felt this ill. After about an hour of sitting on the floor next to the toilet reading _Middlemarch_ by George Eliot, Rick came into the bathroom. His bruised eye had turned an deep violet black and she winced even looking at him.

"Hey there Sweet Thing...nausea still kicking your ass?"

Anna nodded, "Yeah. But I've gotten better at multitasking. I've read about a hundred pages this morning in between puking my guts out."

Rick chuckled and looked at himself in the mirror. He winced, too.

"Jesus Christ."

Anna put a bookmark between pages and stood up next to him, "Yeah. It hurts to look a you...how do you feel?"

He shrugged, "Sore. Definitely sore."

She couldn't even imagine, and part of her couldn't believe that this had happened to him. But like he had said the day before, it was a reality of his job. It wasn't always dangerous...but it could be.

Rick turned and looked at her and gently put his hand on her stomach, like she had seen so many husbands do to pregnant wives. It almost made her cry.

"Your appointment is next week?"

Anna nodded, at war with the tears trying to fall, "Yeah. In the morning on Tuesday."

Rick smiled and pulled her close, "I'm going to do my best to try to be there. Are you excited?"

"Excited. Scared. All of it."

He kissed her temple and hugged her to him, "So what are we going to do today?"

Anna shrugged, "You're still technically out of commission. It would be a good day for you and Carl to hang out. Play video games? Watch movies? I can pick up some rentals? I've decided I need popsicles anyway. I don't want to get dehydrated. "

Once Rick and Carl settled in on the couch, playing a video game together, Anna hopped into the shower quickly. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and pulled on a pair of denim shorts and a pale blue t-shirt and went out for the popsicles, movies and to the health food store to load up on Preggie Pops.

Anna started at the health food store where she bought five boxes of the morning sickness lozenges and was going to make her way to the little mom and pop rental place she liked to go to and then finally the market for the popsicles. About a block from the movie place, Anna spied a little baby boutique. Curiosity got the better of her and she made a turn into the parking lot.

When she walked in, Anna was overwhelmed by the sights of bassinets, changing tables and rows and rows of toys and clothes. It hadn't really sunk in that she would be needing these things soon, if everything went well. Near the front counter they had a selection of books, and despite her apprehension about jinxing herself, she ended up buying a copy of _What to Expect When You're Expecting_ and a precious little pregnancy journal called _Expecting You_.

Moving on with her errands, she rented _The Lego Movie_ and bought three boxes of popsicles; one box of assorted flavors, a box of the firecracker pops and finally a box of lemon Italian ice pops. She picked up some snacks for the guys, too.

On the way home, Anna's phone rang and she put it on speaker phone.

"You've not called in awhile, Anna darling. We're starting to worry."

Her mother wasn't really that worried, though. It seemed she just wanted to get her digs in, "I talked to Daddy last week, just trying to get used to the new schedule and the schedule with Carl."

Sonja sighed, "Ah, yes. How is the instant family? Still playing house I suppose?"

Anna held the steering wheel tighter, "Is there a reason for your call? Or are you just wanting to talk down to me?"

"Fiddlesticks, Anna. Don't be ridiculous. Of course there is a reason. Marjorie's annual Labor Day gathering. She wants you and your live-in to come. Your father wants you all to stay with us."

She didn't like her mother's use of the term "live-in," but she wouldn't mind seeing her Father, June and some of her old friends in Savannah. Carl would be at Lori's until Monday night...she only had to check her work schedule.

And she would be in her second trimester and might have some explaining to do.

That thought not only terrified her, but made her want to laugh out loud thinking about walking into her mother's best friend's society party pregnant and unwed.

Sonja Callahan would have a total cow.

"Let me look into my work schedule and see if Rick can get off. It sounds like something we might like to do."

Her mother seemed surprised by her response, "Ah well, just let us know when you can and we will make up the guest room for you and Rick."

Just to throw off her mother more, Anna smiled and sounded happy, "Thanks Mom! Will do!"

* * *

After a day of hanging out with his son, playing games, watching movies and watching Anna consume popsicle after popsicle, Rick got ready for bed and walked out of the bathroom to find Anna curled up in bed with two open books. He smiled and crawled in beside her, "New books?"

She nodded and held them up to show him, "Found a little store today. Got _What to Expect When You're Expecting_ and this little journal...I don't want to forget anything...even the constant nausea."

Rick kissed her bare shoulder sweetly, overjoyed that she had stepped outside of her comfort zone. He knew that everything that had happened before him left her feeling extremely superstitious, and sometimes talking to her about the future was like pulling teeth, "Isn't that the book with the facts? From week to week?"

Anna nodded again, "Actually I was just reading about it. Our baby is the size of a blueberry. Something the size of a blueberry has been wreaking havoc on my body. It's amazing."

He pulled her close, his right hand resting protectively on her stomach, "Go on."

He watched as her eyes scanned the page, her pretty face still in concentration, "Well...the baby has kidneys and it's arms and legs are forming..."

Even though Rick knew how it all happened, and saw Lori go through it with Carl...it was still something that amazed him. Truth was, he wouldn't wait to have another baby, the perfect little mash-up of him and Anna, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and wasn't sure what he had done to deserve. Even though they'd only been together for six months...it all felt so right. Seamless.

He had finally felt at home in Atlanta once he had found her.

She shut the books and put them on the bedside table. Anna turned to him after turning out the light and pressed herself against him gently, "Bob picking you up in the morning? Take you to get cleared?"

Rick laid forehead to forehead with her and sighed, "Yeah. Then riding the pine for the rest of the week more than likely and filling out statements."

Anna wrapped her arms around him gently, "I know you hate it. But it's only for a little while. Besides, you need to heal."

After a relatively peaceful night, Rick awoke to Anna dressed in her scrubs, getting ready to leave for work. She kissed him sweetly and told him that she might meet Gwen for a ginger ale at Greene's after work.

Rick showered, dressed and poked his head into Carl's room. He was still asleep with an open book on his chest and Truvy curled up at his side. He felt a smirk pull at his lips about how quickly he had settled into the townhouse. Part of him worried about Carl's reaction to Anna being pregnant, so soon after him changing his whole living arrangement around...he very much wanted his son to be involved with the new baby.

The doorbell rang, and he headed downstairs to let Bob in. As soon as opened the door, Bob grimaced.

"Holy hell, man. That eye."

Rick nodded, noticing a trend in people's reaction to seeing his injuries. After leaving a note for Carl on the dry-erase board in the kitchen, Rick and Bob we're off to Grady to get Rick cleared for duty.

It went more or less like he thought it would. Desk duty this week, back to full duty the next.

When they made it to the station, Captain Hanson was waiting for them.

"Dixon's brother came in to try and post bond. Couldn't afford it. He's down at lock up if you wanted to go talk to him. Seems to have more sense then the other one."

Bob and Rick exchanged a look, and silently decided to go check him out. Bob could answer questions since he was the arresting officer. When they got down to lock up, Rick was surprised to see a faintly familiar face. It took him a minute to put it together.

"Daryl Dixon?" Bob questioned. A man wearing a t-shirt and a leather vest stood up.

Daryl...the same Daryl who offered to help Rick and Anna with their flat tire that fateful night on the way to the steakhouse. For some reason he had a hard time believing he was related to the pill head that assaulted him.

Bob reached out his hand to Daryl, "I'm Sargeant Bob Lamson and this is Officer Grimes, we brought your brother in."

Daryl shook his hand, a look of apprehension on his face, "Old Merle musta gone and done somethin' real bad this time. His bond ain't never been that high before."

"Possession of multiple drugs, drug paraphernalia, resisting arrest and assault of a police officer. So I guess you could say that."

"Shit. That idiot." Daryl looked at Rick and made the realization, "I s'ppose yer the one he got his hands on?"

Rick nodded, "Unfortunately, yes."

"Well, I hope ya got a few in, too. He's a mean old bastard."

Bob sighed, "I can give you our information, if you have any questions on the case. But your brother is looking at a felony...and with his priors..."

Daryl shook his head, "I ain't worried about it. There's no way I could come up with that money anyway and I am tired of bailing his ass out all the goddamn time. If he goes back in the pen, I'll get a fuckin' break."

Rick admired his honesty and debated about reminding him about their previous encounter. He watched as Bob gave him some informational papers and his card. Bob turned to leave and Rick spoke up, "I'll be up in a minute, Bob."

He turned back around and saw the look on Daryl's face; it looked like a kid being sent to the principal's office, "I'm sorry 'bout my brother, Officer. He ain't right most the time, but he's the only real family I got."

Rick shook his head, "I understand...but what I wanted to say was...a few weeks ago, my girlfriend and I broke down just about an hour from here, flat tire. You stopped and offered to help us."

Daryl turned his head a bit and Rick saw the look of rememberance on his face, "Yeah. Wow. Small world I guess. Ya'll say ya go that way once a week?"

Rick nodded, "Yeah, my ex-wife gets our son on the weekends. So actually it's twice a week. Drop him off on Friday, pick him up on Sunday. Anyway, I just wanted to thank you again, Anna was hoping we might see you again. She thinks you're mysterious."

With a laugh, Daryl responded, "Been called a lot a things, mysterious ain't never been one of them. If you have time on Friday, stop in the shop...I owe ya a beer at least, after what my dumbass brother put ya through."

Rick smiled, he couldn't wait to tell Anna what a strange turn this had all taken. He said goodbye to Daryl and made his way back to work. Once at his desk, he looked at the calendar...that coming Friday, Rick would be one payment closer to paying off Anna's ring.

She had just told him the night before that her parents wanted them to come stay in Savannah Labor Day weekend, and he was thinking that might be the opportunity he needed to propose. After a long day filling out paperwork, Rick began brainstorming on what he could do in Savannah that was romantic enough to ask Anna to spend the rest of his life with him as his wife.

* * *

After her shift, and two puking episodes, Anna met up with Gwen at Greene's. They sat at their usual table and Anna talked to her about the conversation with her mother.

Gwen looked impressed, "I've got to hand it to you, Anna. It's ballsy. You sure you could handle all that Old South scrutiny? Even if your mother would faint at the impropriety?"

Anna had thought about that, the gossiping in Savannah society circles was a whole other level of gossip. But the fact of the matter was; Anna and Rick were happy. Married or not. She didn't care what kind of money he made as long as he was forthright and honest, even though she wasn't a huge fan of the apparent dangers of his job.

She had never told him, but she had quite enough money for the both of them.

"My Dad will be overjoyed. That is all that matters. He wants to be a grandfather badly, at this point in my life, all of that just comes down to semantics. Married or not, Gerald will be happy as a clam."

Gwen shrugged, "Alright...well, what about Carl?"

Anna wasn't following, "What about him?"

"Well...he just moved in and is getting used to the only child life again, and what if he gets upset? He changed everything to be able to live with his Dad."

Anna took a hearty swig of ginger ale and pretended it was bourbon, "I guess I'd never thought of it that way. I hope he doesn't...he's always been so even keeled. But I guess I'd understand if he did get upset."

Gwen smiled, "Maybe think, really think about how to tell him. How to include him in all of it."

She turned the thought over in her mind, "You're right. How is it that you give so much good advice?"

Her friend just laughed and sipped her beer, "I'm insightful, is all."

"So...how was that online date you went on?"

Gwen shook her head, "Pretty bad. I think he is a narcissist. Barely asked about me, just monologued about himself. But he paid for dinner."

Anna shuddered at the thought of trying to date. She would have never been brave enough to sign up online. If Rick hadn't had asked her out for drinks, she probably would have still been posting up with Truvy on the couch alone on nights like these.

"I don't think I've ever asked, but what kind of guy are you looking for?"

Gwen leaned back in her chair and sighed, "No frills. Fun. Hyper masculine like that hot cop of yours."

Anna laughed, "Well I can ask Rick if he knows anyone on the force, but his only real friend in town is Bob, and he's married."

"Well if he knows anyone nice, I'd be happy to meet him. I'm starting to think this online bullshit isn't for me. If you or Rick tell me someone is a good guy, I'll believe you. I think that goes further than some questionnaire you take to find a partner."

Anna had to agree with that, wholeheartedly.

* * *

A/N: Hi loves! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Up next: Anna's appointment, a drink with Daryl and Rick plans :)

I absolutely love hearing from you all. I am so blessed with the best readers. Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows! Please drop me a line and let me know whatcha think ;)

Super special shout outs to: CLTex (I think a dash of friendship is on the way for Anna, Rick and Daryl! Thank you for your lovely review :), Angie B (I'm so glad you found my inclusion of Rick being shot clever. I'm slowly figuring out how to get Gwen and Daryl in the same place, hah. We gotta build The Rick and Daryl Bromance first, lol :), Ruth Ashley 55 ( I would love to flesh all of that out somehow. I promise there will be more Shane and Lori soon and I want Anna and Lori to get to know each other a little better. It's difficult to figure out, since I have built the story solely from two POV's, but I think I can get creative :), Angelicedg (Anna will get more confident, I think once week 13 she will be more relaxed:), Carlypso (Thank you so much, sweets! So glad you are enjoying it!), and AmethystSiri (Here he is! There is more Daryl to come :)!

Thanks and Love!

Leah P!

xoxo


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "Redemption" fic, but in an AU setting, so if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Anna, the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **Simple Twists of Fate**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

When Friday night rolled around, Anna, Rick and Carl were headed to the McDonald's in the middle. Anna hadn't puked in two days, but remained nauseated for most of the time. She considered that a win.

Usually, Rick made the trip with Carl on his own, but he wanted to make a stop because somehow, he had run into the mysterious and helpful Daryl again. In fact, his brother was the one who had given Rick his black eye and concussion. Anna was wary, but Rick promised that Daryl was nothing like his brother...that he wasn't even going to help him try and make bond. He at least wanted to stop in the repair shop and say hello.

So, Anna agreed and went along with Rick and Carl to the McDonald's in the middle. She was admittedly nervous at the prospect of seeing Lori...like somehow Lori was going to know she was pregnant, just by looking at her. Anna knew that when it was time to tell Lori, that it would go one of two ways...fine or very, very badly.

When they reached the McDonald's, she saw Lori, Shane and little Judith all eating soft serve cones at a table out front. Lori lit up when she saw Carl approaching, and Anna couldn't help but smile. Shane gave Carl some money and told him to get himself a cone. Lori waited until Carl was inside before broaching what she wanted to say, "I'd like to come in next week. Look into the school's there...if that's okay."

Rick looked at Anna and she shrugged, "I might have some trouble getting off work."

Lori shrugged, "Carl can go with me and Anna."

Anna felt the urge to vomit, but managed to choke it back. Lori wanted to spend the day with her? And Carl? With no Rick?

He looked as surprised as she did.

"If Anna's okay with it, I can meet up with you all after work."

Anna could feel her face tinge pink and she collected herself enough to say, "Sure. If you want to put together the meetings, I'd be happy to go with you. Later in the week is better for me...Thursday or Friday."

Lori nodded, "I'll text you. Maybe I can just bring Carl home with me for the weekend after?"

Rick smiled and agreed, "That's fine with me. I can't believe we are talking about schools already, but it is damn near August."

Carl popped out of the restaurant with a towering ice cream cone and Anna and Rick said their goodbyes until Sunday. When they got back into the car, Anna crammed two Preggie Pops in her mouth and sighed, "I almost puked."

Rick laughed and started the car, "I could tell. I'm glad she wants to spend some time with you, though. It will help the whole 'team' aspect of this 'co-parenting.'"

Anna smiled, knowing that Rick was being supportive, "I'm just worried that she will find out and it will...ruin things. The arrangement, the team...the whole she-bang."

He put his hand on her knee, "I mean, she's going to find out eventually. I don't think you should worry about it. Just play nice when she comes in. Be positive. The more she gets to know you...it will get better."

Anna wanted to believe that, and she hoped it would. Since the custody switch, everyone involved seemed less on edge.

They drove back towards Atlanta and Anna got lost in her thoughts. Her appointment was in a matter of days and she had an ongoing list of questions that she wanted to ask her doctor. She knew that ultrasounds were unlikely at the first appointment, but she hoped her doctor would spring for one given her history.

Despite the constant nausea, she still had a hard time believing it was real. That she was so close to having exactly what she wanted in life...even though it had come in a completely different direction than she had originally planned.

Anna thought about when she was younger, getting ready to graduate from college and get married to Phillip. She had thought it would've come easily to her, like most things had up til that point. The ten years she spent being a wife and trying to become a mother had humbled her quite a bit. And after Phillip died, she had resigned herself to the fact that it just wasn't in the cards.

That was, until she met Rick.

Now...anything and everything seemed possible.

* * *

He couldn't help sneaking a few looks at Anna as he drove. She looked tired, but just about as pretty as ever. She had genuinely seemed shocked that Lori wanted to look at schools with her the following week.

The truth was, Lori wasn't that bad. Despite everything that had happened between them the last few years they were married, he knew that. She cared about Carl deeply and most of her behavior stemmed from wanting to protect their son. He just hoped that the goodwill continued once Lori found out that Anna was expecting and that he'd soon be popping the question.

Whether Lori liked it or not...Anna was here to stay, and would soon be some kind of kin to Carl.

About a half hour into their drive, Rick passed the spot where they had gotten the flat tire weeks ago and knew that the repair shop Daryl worked at was coming up. He knew that Anna wasn't sure about meeting up with the man who's brother had roughed him up not even a week before. Rick couldn't explain it, but he was curious about Daryl Dixon. Maybe it was because they both came from small towns...maybe it was because the help that he had offered them on the side of the road...or maybe it was just the stark contrast between Daryl and his recidivist brother, Merle.

As they turned into the parking lot of the repair shop, Anna popped another one of her anti-nausea lozenges in her mouth, "You sure about this?"

Rick turned to her and smiled, "We're just stopping to say hello. Any funny business and we will leave. Don't you worry, Sweet Thing."

Once they were out of the car, Anna took him by the hand and they walked in together. The place wasn't much to look at, just a general small town mechanic shop. A counter, an old cash register and a small waiting area with a coffee pot. A voice came from the back, "Be with ya in just a minute."

Anna flashed Rick a gentle smile, he could tell she was a little nervous by the situation. She definitely looked out of place, like he had said before, they didn't make girls like her in towns like this.

Suddenly, Daryl Dixon appeared at the counter, wiping his hands with a rag. It didn't take him long to recognize Rick at all, "Hey there, officer. I hope this is a social call."

Rick chuckled and extended his hand, "It is. We just dropped off my son and thought we'd say hello. Anna, this is Daryl. Daryl, this is my girlfriend, Anna."

After Daryl shook Rick's hand, Anna offered hers to him with a smile, "It's nice to see you again. I, uh, thanks for offering to help us with the tire."

Daryl shook her hand gently, he looked like he was afraid of getting her dirty, "Ain't no thing, ma'am. I'm sorry I couldn't stop my asshole brother from doin' what he did, though."

After an awkward beat, Daryl shrugged, "I'm gettin' ready to close up for the day. Ya'll passin' through?"

Rick looked to Anna, who just smiled, "Yeah...but we were wondering if there's anywhere around here that does breakfast all day? It's a particular favorite of Anna's."

Daryl nodded, "There's a greasy spoon not far from here. Got decent coffee, too."

"Wanna join us for dinner?"

* * *

When Daryl had agreed and she and Rick had returned to the car, Anna had to admit that she was a little surprised, "I think you just asked him out on a date."

Rick laughed and shrugged, "He just seems like a nice guy. Rough around the edges. Always having to clean up his older brother's messes. I don't know."

Anna could see the appeal. He and Rick both came from small towns, and like Rick in Atlanta before she met him, Daryl had seemed a bit of a loner. Rick didn't have too many friends, and the ones he did have were all on the force with him. It wasn't unusual for grown men to want a buddy. Maybe Rick saw parts of himself in Daryl Dixon.

She decided to stop overanalyzing and just enjoy breakfast for dinner.

Anna ordered three scrambled eggs, rye toast, bacon, cheese grits and a Sprite while both Rick and Daryl ordered burgers and fries. Rick talked a little about moving from King County to Atlanta and the adjustment to living and working in a big city. They talked about hobbies and pastimes. Daryl liked to bow hunt, while Rick cited beer, football and spending time with Carl.

She was halfway through her meal when the attention turned to her, "Anna and I just moved in together about two months ago."

Daryl took a bite of his burger and nodded, "Yer not from Atlanta originally are ya?"

Anna put her fork down and smiled, "I grew up in Savannah. Only been in Atlanta a little over three years."

He smirked, "I figured. Yer a little fancier than most chicks I've met."

Rick chuckled and Anna composed herself, "I get that a lot, what about you? Wife? Girlfriend?"

"Nah, nothin' like that. Ain't that much to choose from around here."

Anna could see that, the town had a maximum population of fifteen hundred...and that was being generous. She shrugged, "A change of location could help. Ever thought of making the move to Atlanta?"

Daryl shook his head, "Been here my whole life. Don't think I'd fit in a big city that well."

Rick smiled, "I thought the same thing. Took me awhile. Atlanta can be overwhelming at first."

Anna had an epiphany and wondered if she could somehow sneak a picture of Daryl Dixon to Gwen. He was unconventional and seemed laid back. Rick was a good barometer on people, and he genuinely seemed to like this guy.

Rick paid for dinner, even Daryl's, which the latter protested. Daryl gave Rick one of the business cards to the shop and Rick promised to stop by again the next week. When they got in the car to go home, Anna told him about her idea.

"Gwen?"

Anna nodded as Rick pulled out of the diner's parking lot, "Yeah. Gwen."

Rick smiled, "I thought of her going for more of the hipster type. Craft beer and Buddy Holly glasses."

"Well, I think it could be interesting."

"Do you think matchmaking is one of your strong suits?"

She gave him a look, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Rick laughed, "Woah killer...I just want to make sure this isn't a pregnancy thing, is all."

Anna sighed, "I go to Greene's with Gwen every week. Online dating has run her over. She told me she wants someone like you."

"Like me?"

"Yeah."

"Daryl's not like me."

Anna smiled, "But you think he is a good person?"

Rick nodded, "Yeah. I do."

"Well then, what's so wrong with the idea of putting them in the same room and seeing what happens? That is, unless, you're worried this might derail your burgeoning bromance."

Rick put his hand on her knee, "Maybe we could have a cookout?"

* * *

A/N; hello lovelies. I am so sorry this has taken me so long to publish. I have been struggling with a few personal things and the muse was not visiting. I hope this nice little chappie of fluff/build up helps! More soon! Up next: Anna's appointment, Lori's visit and a cookout!

Thank you guys so much for all the favorites, follows and reviews. My readers kick all sorts of ass :) please leave me a review and let me know how I'm doing and what you think ;)

Super special shout outs go to: angelicedg (Rick and Daryl bromance is in full effect!), (oh, Shane will be Shane lol! There will be plenty more Daryl to come!), APeaceOfPie4Everybody101 (Yes, Gwen and Daryl...it's gonna be a slow burn lol), Angie B (you can count on Sonja having a total cow. Rick isn't what she Envisioned for Anna at all. We will put Gwen and Daryl in the same place and see what happens ;), RuthAshley55 (I'm sure Gerald will have to remind Sonja of what this all means to Anna. I'm hoping to incorporate more characters here and there :), AmethystSiri (glad you enjoyed! Thanks for your review!) and Carlypso (so happy you are enjoying and hope this chapter does the same!).

Thanks and Love!

Leah P!

xoxo


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "Redemption" fic, but in an AU setting, so if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Anna, the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **Simple Twists of Fate**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

When Tuesday had finally rolled around, Anna found herself nervously sitting in the OB/GYN's waiting room amongst other women in various stages of pregnancy. Rick couldn't manage to get off, but was going to try to make it to the next appointment. Anna ultimately was okay with this, seeing as though she'd just be having blood work done and probably a pelvic exam...which wasn't really something she wanted Rick in the room during.

When her name was finally called, Anna exhaled and followed the nurse into an examination room. Dr. Carson entered after her vitals were taken and all the preliminary questions were asked. He seemed very nice and didn't flinch when Anna told him how old she was and her previous history with infertility and a traumatizing miscarriage and surgery. He did confirm her theory that she would be considered high risk, though.

Anna was surprised that after the exam and blood-taking, that Dr. Carson wanted to go ahead and do an ultrasound, given her history. She was thrilled, but sad that Rick would not be there to experience it.

She was mesmerized by the shadowy black and white image on the screen. Dr. Carson pointed to the screen, "Right there. That's it."

Anna felt tears in her eyes, her baby looked like a gummy bear.

Dr. Carson said that everything looked good, he confirmed the due date as March 3rd, said that he would like to see her in a month and one of the nurses would call to go over the blood work. She scheduled her next appointment on the way out and when she reached the car, Anna sent Rick a photo of the ultrasound from her phone.

She sat for a moment and took deep breaths. She was going home and Carl would be curious enough as it was that she had gotten out of bed so early on her day off.

Anna was pregnant, it was confirmed. It felt more real than it ever had.

When she was just less than ten minutes from the townhouse, Anna got a call from Lori. She composed herself and answered happily on speaker phone, "Hello?"

"Hi Anna. It's Lori. I was wondering if you had a minute?"

Anna nodded, "Sure, sure. What's up?"

"Well, I was hoping to come in on Thursday, if you're available to check out some middle schools. I've reached out to a few of them, but I wanted to ask before I make appointments."

Anna still felt odd about the situation, but appreciated that Lori valued her opinion enough to ask her to stand in while Rick was at work, "Yeah, that should be great. Go ahead and set them up. I'm looking forward to it."

"I've heard good things about the Charter Schools, it sounds like a good opportunity for Carl."

Anna had heard the same things, "There is actually one not far from us...Atlanta Neighborhood, is what I think it's called."

Lori chuckled, "That's great. It's on my list. So I will text you when I make the appointments. Where should we meet?"

"Our house is fine."

Lori was silent for a moment, "You sure you're okay with me being there?"

Anna smiled, "I know Carl would love for you to see it."

"Alright then. I'll be in touch."

Anna said her goodbyes and hung up the call. She was looking forward to Thursday, but was a little worried about what would happen to the peace treaty once Lori found out that she and Rick were expecting.

* * *

Rick didn't see Anna's text until almost three in the afternoon. It stopped him dead in his tracks. All it said was "Our Little Gummy Bear. Arriving March 3rd" and a picture of the printed out photo from an ultrasound.

He wished he could've been there, but planned on asking for time as soon as she made her next appointment. Even though he knew how it all happened, it still amazed him. Rick Grimes would soon be a father of two, and he was incredibly excited about it.

On the way home, he stopped and bought Anna a bouquet of fat, fuschia gerber daisies and a large carton of mint chocolate chip ice cream for dessert. When he unlocked the door and walked inside the town house, he found Anna in the living room on her laptop and making notes on a yellow legal pad. When she finally looked up, a wide smile spread across her face, "Hey."

Rick leaned over the back of the couch and kissed her sweetly, "Where's Carl?"

He walked around the couch and sat beside her, offering her the bunch of flowers. Anna thanked him and smiled, "Catching some rays in the backyard with his book. I'm totally going to lose our friendly bet. I'm way too distracted these days."

"So everything went well?"

Anna nodded, "Yeah. Took some blood, did an exam. Surprised me with the ultrasound, but Dr. Carson wanted to get a peek due to my history."

Rick noticed that Anna had regained some of her color and had not been quite as sick over the last week. Poor girl had been having a hard time keeping anything on her stomach, so it was nice to see her looking like she felt good, "Did you make another appointment?"

"Yes. In a month...I'll almost be thirteen weeks..."

He knew what thirteen weeks meant to her, she was thirteen weeks along when she miscarried. Rick took her hand and smiled, "It's going to be fine, our baby is strong. Just like you."

Anna's eyes briefly glassed over and she nodded, "I know...that number just looms large. Dr. Carson said everything looked okay. Is that ice cream?"

Rick laughed, the girl loved her ice cream, "Mint Chocolate Chip. I thought we could celebrate a little."

"I should probably start dinner. I got a little wrapped up in research."

Anna handed Rick the legal pad and picked up the flowers and the carton of ice cream and walked them into the kitchen. Rick followed her with the notes, reading the familiar feminine script as he went, "Are these schools?"

She nodded, "Lori called me today. She is coming in on Thursday. Those are the schools she made appointments at. I was looking them up online, reading reviews and making a pros and cons list for each. If you want me to ask any questions for you, just write them down on the paper. Lori's interested in the Charter Schools, and I have to say they seem like they have potential."

He watched as Anna arranged the flowers in a vase and then put the ice cream in the freezer, she was so thorough with everything. Anna put so much care into everything and everyone she cared about. He knew she was still anxious about Lori, but she was willing to do as much as she could for himself and Carl.

"You sure you're going to be okay with all of this? I can try and take a day off and she and I can go."

Anna took some chicken breasts and raw vegetables out of the refrigerator, "I think it's important I go. I think she trusts me when it comes to schools...that she knows I would want the best for Carl, which I do. I want him to flourish. He's super smart and a lot of these places would give him the opportunities to do that. One thing to consider, though, and I will bring it up to Lori...is looking at the schools we're considering and what high schools they feed into. But then again, this isn't an arrangement that is set in stone, so she might have thoughts of him back in King County by then..."

Rick nodded, it was a good point, "I can talk to her about that. Leave it to me."

Anna smiled knowingly, "I'm actually looking forward to checking out the schools. But you know I'm a big nerd like that."

He laughed and walked over to her, closing the gap and pulling her close, "I love you, big nerd or otherwise."

* * *

Anna got up early on Thursday, knowing that Lori was coming in around nine. She made sure the house was neat and put all the hints of her pregnancy in the top drawer of her bedside table. She and Rick had looked at the ultrasound photos in bed on Tuesday night. It made her heart skip beats knowing how excited and amazed he was.

She showered and dressed in a navy t-shirt dress and gold sandals, her hair in a ponytail. After she was done she woke up Carl and Truvy and then went downstairs to make them cinnamon toast for breakfast. Anna had finally started to gain an appetite, mostly wanting sweets and a real hankering for bleu cheese stuffed olives.

Carl looked sleepy as they ate at the dining room table and Anna tried to get him excited as she sipped her mug of hot tea, "Your mom should be here any minute...did you stay up late last night?"

He nodded, "Finished another book. I'm up to just under four thousand pages."

Anna almost spit out her tea. _Middlemarch_ topped off at eight hundred pages and she was only halfway through _The Goldfinch_ so she was maybe at twelve hundred tops? pregnancy, work and etcetera had dominated her summer. She felt like a total slacker.

"You're kicking my butt, kid."

The doorbell rang and Carl smiled as she rose to answer it, "You still have a month to catch up."

When Anna answered the door, there stood Lori looking wispy and lean in jeans and a cream colored blouse. She wore her dark hair down and a pair of aviator sunglasses. She was surprised that she didn't have Judith with her.

"Hey, come in."

Lori smiled and stepped in, moving her glasses to the top of her head as she gave the entrance way a look over, "This is a really nice neighborhood."

Anna smiled in return, "I've always liked it. Pretty quiet. Can I get you some coffee or tea?"

Lori followed Anna in slowly, "Coffee would be nice, thank you."

As Anna went to the coffee pot, Carl poked his head out of the dining room and welcomed his mother with a hug. She had a hard time not smiling whenever she saw Carl and his mother see each other, it was like Anna could see the real Lori poke through. She loved her son, and it brought her joy...it was undeniable.

They chatted for a bit while Lori drank her coffee and they talked about plans for the day, Anna cleaned up her and Carl's dishes and while she was finishing up, Carl took Lori up to see his room. Anna grabbed the notes she took, as well as the questions Rick had and slipped them into her purse.

When Lori came back down, she had an unreadable look on her face and Carl was smiling.

"What's up?"

Lori shook her head, "I was expecting something over the top, grand. It's just nice and normal."

Anna smiled, "I'm not really into 'grand,' but my mother is. I've been disappointing her my entire life."

Lori chuckled, "She can't be that bad."

Anna and Carl exchanged a look and Anna smiled, "Ready to get this show on the road?"

They hit three schools by lunch time and Anna treated them to lunch at a little pizza place near the fourth school. Carl excused himself to check out the bookstore nearby and Anna found herself alone with Lori for the first time since the cookout. Lori sipped her pink lemonade and watched as Anna signed the check.

"You surprise me."

Anna looked up, an eyebrow raised, "What do you mean?"

Lori shook her head, "Everytime I think I got you figured out, I'm wrong. You're just normal. Sweet, even."

Anna felt blush spread across her cheeks, "Thanks."

"I should know better than to judge people. It hasn't been easy for me living in that small town. Especially after everything came out. Rick had the right idea, getting out."

She put her wallet back in her bag and shrugged, "Do it. Get a fresh start. If I had gone home to Savannah after Phillip died, I would've died from suffocation. All those people thinking they know better than me...even though it's my life. What's keeping you there?"

Lori sighed, "I don't know...it's the only home I've really known. Raised Carl there and now Judith. I can't see me and Shane in a big city. Then again, I couldn't see Rick in one either. But he's doing just fine."

Anna smiled, "You could always find another small town. It's your life, Lori. Start a new page if it makes you happy."

Lori looked like she might cry, but she just smiled, "Let's get to that next school."

* * *

Rick got home around five, and was surprised to see Anna, Lori and Carl all sitting at the dining room table amongst pamphlets of schools and bowls of ice cream. They looked like they were all getting along.

He gave a little wave and they told him about their day. They'd gone to six schools, but two were clearly better than the others; Inman Middle and Atlanta Neighborhood Charter School. Rick turned to Carl and looked serious, "Tell me what you think?"

Carl shrugged, "Inman is a regular Middle School. The principal is really nice though. I like the idea of Atlanta Neighborhood though...it's different and newer. It seems a bit more...relaxed...I don't think that's the right word."

Anna looked up and smiled, "It's a bit more progressive. I think Carl likes that a lot."

Lori patted Carl's hand and smiled, "We don't have to make a decision right away. How about we take the information with us this weekend and look over it again? Maybe sleep on it. I think you'd be happy at either one."

Soon, Carl had gone upstairs to get his things and Anna and Lori cleaned up the table and chatted. He was so stunned at how comfortable they were, he didn't know what to say.

When Lori and Carl were on their way out, Lori told Anna she would let them know about the decision so they can start the enrollment process. Carl hugged Rick and Anna and before he knew it, it was just the two of them. He shut and locked the door and followed Anna into the kitchen, "So...it went well?"

Anna nodded, "Yeah. I'd say it was a nice day. She called me normal. Sweet, even."

Rick hadn't expected a nice day...maybe a decent day with a bit of tension, but he was pleasantly surprised. Rick got a beer from the refrigerator and leaned against the counter, "So...how about I take you out for dinner? Maybe we could talk about this cook out you're wanting to have to get our friends together?"

Anna smiled, "I really have a hankering for chicken and waffles. My appetite has definitely come back."

He had so many thoughts go through his head, how much he wanted to marry her...how beautiful he'd imagined she'd be sporting a baby bump. All things he wanted to tell her all at once, but he didn't want to rush it.

"Wanna go to the place where we had our first date?"

He saw the pink of blush spatter across her cheeks, "That sounds wonderful."

At that moment, Rick realized that making her blush was never going to get old.

* * *

A/N: hello loves! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have been in a warm fuzzy place as of late, so warm fuzzy is what I've been writing. I hope you don't mind! :) next up: the cookout, more Daryl and someone finds out about the pregnancy!

You are the best readers a girl could hope for! Thank you so much for the follows, favorites and reviews! Please leave me a note and let me know how I'm doing ;)

Super Special Shout Outs go to: Natalie Laukas (so glad you are enjoying the Bromance! It's interesting writing Daryl in current times, outside of the apocalypse and without Mellie! Lol), RuthAshley55 (I'm sure Sonja and Savannah will be as interesting as you think! I am excited about trying my hand at writing Anna's old society friends! Thank you for your kind words and review!), Pansyandy (I completely understand! I love drama because it propels a story forward, but I do enjoy writing nice fluff :), Angie B (I think Anna and Lori want to be okay with each other, honestly. Even though Lori is jealous at times and doesn't understand Anna's lifestyle. I'm glad you're enjoying the Bromance! I'm a little conflicted because writing Daryl with Mellie for so long, lol. Btw, the last chapter of their story I posted was fluffier than a pillow fight on a feather bed lol!), Angelicedg (so glad you enjoyed! Thank you for all the kind words!), and CLTex (lol, we will have to see how good Anna's matchmaking skills are, lol. Also, where Anna and Lori's tentative friendship will go.)

Thanks and Love!

Leah P!

xoxo


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "Redemption" fic, but in an AU setting, so if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Anna, the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **Simple Twists of Fate**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

Two weeks later, Carl and Lori had decided on Atlanta Neighborhood Charter School and Lori would be making the trip back to Atlanta to officially enroll Carl for the new school year. Anna and Lori had shared a few chats and text messages that propelled their burgeoning friendship forward. This made Anna happy, and also frightened her as time passed and her current state of being got less and less easier to hide.

At ten weeks pregnant, she had gotten her appetite back (mostly, she still had a few aversions...salads and raw chicken being chief among them) and her body showed physical signs of change. Her boobs were huge and no clothes felt comfortable up top anymore. Of course, Rick loved her newfound curves...but she had to remind him while they looked like something from a porno, they felt completely and utterly sore.

They had been planning a grown-up cookout the following Saturday. Anna invited Gwen and Mary Jane, while Rick invited Dawn and her parents, Captain Hanson, and Bob and Maria. Last Friday after dropping Carl off to Lori for the weekend, Rick had stopped and had a beer with Daryl Dixon and asked him to come to the cookout, even mentioning that they had an extra bedroom if he wanted to stay the night.

Anna made lists for food; hamburgers, bratwurst, buns, stuff to make potato salad, ears of corn, beer, wine, sodas and finally ingredients to attempt one of June's famous icebox cakes. She and Rick had never really had anyone over or had thrown a party before, so this was an exciting first.

After work on Wednesday, Anna grabbed dinner with Gwen after their shifts at Grady. Her friend had been lamenting the lack of a "plus one" to the cook out, explaining that the last three dates she had been on had been complete disasters.

"It's just that these guys act like they have their shit together...they have good jobs, they went to school...but they are all little boys. Everything is a game, a joke and funny. It's infuriating."

Anna nodded, she could only imagine. She found it quite lucky that she missed out on Internet dating when she was younger. It didn't sound fun at all. She had been very lucky the two times she had fallen in love.

She took a bite of the pancakes she had ordered, "Maybe someone will know someone and you will be in the same place and hit it off? Or maybe there will be a hot ICU patient? It's happened on _Grey's Anatomy_ , right?"

Gwen muffled a laugh with the back of her hand, "Yeah, because that show is so realistic...I don't know. I've been thinking about calling it quits for awhile. Maybe I'm trying too hard."

Anna knew how it felt. When she and Phillip tried for years to conceive, she had thought about stopping. There was a point when it reached obsession, and when it consumed her brain...it just brought more stress. Which is never good.

She shrugged, knowing that Daryl was coming to the cook out, "I don't know...maybe just take some time off...have fun. You're not even thirty yet. You've got years ahead that are going to be great."

Gwen stabbed at her dinner and rolled her eyes, "I knew you'd go all big sister on me."

Anna laughed, "Wait? Isn't that why you tell me these things?"

Gwen's eyes glassed over with tears, "Okay...this is as sappy as I'm gonna get. You always listen. You never tell me what to do or judge me. I appreciate that."

Emotion washed over Anna like a tidal wave. She had been very stereotypical in that fashion in regards to pregnancy. Soon they were both crying and Gwen just shook her head, "Jesus, look at us. Two ninnies."

Anna smiled and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "At least I have an excuse."

On the way home, Anna fielded a call from her father. She had been avoiding him recently...mostly because he had this uncanny talent of finding things out and getting people to spill the beans, it was one of his many courtroom talents. But she wasn't ready to tell him about the baby...not just yet.

"You've been awful elusive, sweetheart. Your Mama thinks you're avoiding us."

Anna sighed, "I'm sorry Daddy, everything has been good...we've just been trying to get used to the new schedules...Carl being with us full time, finding him a school to enroll in and then my new job. There is a lot of uncharted territory here."

Gerald laughed heartily, "Marjorie came over last night along with some of the D.A.R. girls. Rosalie and Susannah are beside themselves that you are coming in for Labor Day."

Anna had almost forgotten about that. She would have to tell her parents when they got there, she'd be in her second trimester and she wasn't sure how she would look by then. At the moment, there was a bump, but it was easy to hide...two weeks from then...who knew?

"Wow. I haven't talked to Rosalie and Susannah in some time."

Her father sighed, "Still married. Still old money. Kids. Uppity as all get out."

Anna made a mental note to talk to Rick about the trip...and maybe get him some protective gear in case her mother started to throw things once she found out that he had knocked her up. She said goodnight to her father and promised to call him later in the week.

* * *

When she got home, Rick was alone in the living room watching ESPN with a beer. Anna didn't have to see his face to know he wasn't in a good mood. She locked the door behind her and he turned around. Anna smiled, "Hey. Everything okay?"

Rick shook his head and sighed, "Carl knows. About the baby."

Anna felt shocked, "Oh...I mean, how?"

"The ultrasound picture on my phone. He found it."

She went and sat beside Rick and shrugged, "So. I guess it didn't go over well?"

"He's upset. Said some things he didn't mean. Like once the baby comes we will just send him back to his mom's. He feels looked over. Like me and Lori both are looking for a do over family or something."

Anna shook her head, she didn't follow, "Do over?"

Rick took a sip of his beer, "Like we didn't get it right the first time and we are doing it over. Like a mulligan."

Maybe it was all the hormones, but Carl feeling that way broke her heart. Anna cried and Rick attempted to comfort her. She just stood up and shook her head, "I'm fine. I'm good. Did you all eat?"

Rick shook his head, "Was going to order pizza. But then it all went to hell."

Anna took a deep breath and headed towards the stairs, "Go ahead and order it. Let me try to talk to him."

She went up the stairs and stood in front of Carl's door. She had never thought of having a moment like this, but she knocked anyway, "Hey Kid. Can I come in?"

After a long silence, the door cracked a bit and Anna pushed through to find Carl on his bed with a book, Truvy sleeping at his feet. She sat near Truvy and stroked her orange fur, hearing her purr.

"Your Dad told me about what happened. I know you are upset. I'd like to talk though."

Carl's face screwed up in sadness and anger, "Once this baby comes, you guys will just ship me back to King County."

Anna shook her head, "We'd only do that if you wanted to. Your Dad wants you here and so do I...your Mom loves you enough to try this. It breaks her heart not seeing you everyday. I know this. I see how both your Dad and Mom look at you. You're their heart walking around outside of their chests."

Carl wiped tears from his eyes, "Mom had Shane and Judith...and now Dad has you and the new one. I'll get lost in the shuffle."

"Honey, there is not a chance in hell of that happening. Your mother adores you. Judith does, too. And there aren't enough words for what you mean to your Dad. You know when I first met him...one of my favorite things about him was how his voice sounded when he talked about you."

Carl looked up for the first time, "Really?"

Anna smiled, "Yeah, really. You know, I didn't think I could have children. So this is a surprise. But you mean a lot to me, too. This townhouse became more of a home with you here. Just ask Truvy."

Truvy stretched her white-tipped front paws out, hearing her name and Anna continued, "This baby will need you. You're an awesome big brother. But believe me when I say, there is no one in this world that can replace you. Not me, not Shane, not Judith and not this little baby. You are the moldbreaker...there is only one Carl Grimes, and we wouldn't have it any other way."

Carl looked curious, "How many people know?"

Anna counted off on her fingers, "Me, your Dad, my friend Gwen, my doctor and now you."

"That's it?"

Anna nodded, "That's it. It's still really early. Waiting to tell people when we're further along. Do you mind...keeping this close to the chest for a few more weeks?"

Carl shrugged, "Okay...are you and Dad going to get married?"

It was Anna's turn to shrug, "I don't know. We haven't really talked about it. I'm just happy right now...your dad ordered some pizza. Why don't you go downstairs and spend some time with him? I've already eaten, I might go read. I have a lot of catching up to do, it seems."

As Carl went downstairs, Anna retreated to her bedroom with Truvy in tow. She got inher pajamas and managed to stop crying and climbed into bed with her book and cat. Anna read for awhile, but ended up falling asleep with the book in her hands. Later on in the evening, she felt Rick take the book from her and put it on the bedside table. He climbed into bed beside her and pulled her close.

She woke up long enough to hear him whisper into the nape of her neck, "Don't know what I'd do without you."

Anna smiled to herself and drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

The week had been an interesting one. Rick hadn't planned on Carl finding out about Anna's pregnancy so unceremoniously. He didn't even think about putting a passcode on his phone...normally he didn't need to. His life was uneventful.

He couldn't shake the look of hurt in his son's eyes and the things he had said out of anger. Whatever Anna had said helped, Carl came back down stairs and they are dinner...he even asked his father a few questions. Chief among them...if he was going to marry Anna.

"I'd like to."

Carl hid a small smile and nodded, "She said you all hadn't really talked about it."

Rick shrugged, "We haven't. But I have some ideas."

But the days after had been a bit tenuous, as the events of Wednesday night had shaken up the house a bit. Carl remained a bit quiet, but social and Anna scurried about, getting things ready for the cook out.

By Saturday morning, Anna was up and about cleaning and making the pasta and potato salads and the lemon icebox cake. Rick set up the seating in the back yard as well as arranged the citronella candles and the tiki torches to ward off the late summer bugs.

Anna came down the stairs wearing a red and white sundress, her yellow hair in a low knot and her sun-kissed shoulders bare. Sometimes he still had a feeling that he was batting way out of his league with her, even though they lived together and she was carrying his child...how had he ever been deemed worthy?

"I think everything is all ready...did you talk to Bob about Daryl?"

Rick pulled a bottle of beer from one of the coolers and nodded, "Yeah. He said it shouldn't conflict with his brother's charges...seeing as though Daryl isn't paying bail or even really talking to him at this point."

Anna poured herself a red solo cup full of lemonade and smiled, "I haven't told Gwen anything about Daryl. I personally loathe the idea of set-ups. I don't want there to be any expectation. Just put the two of them in the same place and see what happens. If they hit it off...awesome. If they don't, then no harm no foul."

He took a sip of his beer, he couldn't really picture a girl like Gwen and a guy like Daryl together, but then again he had found his own relationship to be unlikely. As of the following Friday, he would be in possession of her Nana's engagement ring and it would be fully paid off. He had been planning out the proposal for Labor Day weekend, when they would go visit her parents in Savannah.

Rick had to admit that he was worried that the proposal would be awkward, or too much. Even though he was pushing forty and had a baby on the way, it unnerved him. It wasn't like when he proposed to Lori, when he was young and broke, even though it had been romantic in a Bruce Springsteen sort of way. He wanted to ask Anna to marry him in the best possible way. He wanted it to be special for the both of them.

Anna put down her cup and walked over to him, her arms snaking around his neck, "When are you thinking about firing up the grill?"

Rick smiled and pulled her to him by her waist. Only Anna could make such a task sound like a proposition, "Whenever you want me to, Sweet Thing."

"I'd say when half the guests get here. I can provide them with the drinks and get the sides together...I have to say, I'm excited about our first proper party we're having here."

Rick laughed, "Me too. We sure do have a rag-tag bunch of guests coming."

Just as Anna leaned in for a kiss, the doorbell rang. The first guests to arrive were Bob and Maria, followed by Mary Jane and her husband Pat. The men went outside and hung around the grill with beers as Rick prepared to light it. Anna brought out the meat and foil packets full of vegetables to put on the grill moments later.

They had picked the best time of the evening to have people in the backyard, it was early evening and the heat cooled just enough to be pleasant. Before long the fireflies would be out and lighting up the yard.

Rick manned the grill and watched as Anna helped Dawn carefully down the stairs without her walker, holding her arm patiently as Dawn labored down the stairs with a smile on her face. Dawn had made great strides in the past two months, but there was still a long way to go for rehabilitation.

Dawn's parents appeared carrying drinks and Anna excused herself again to greet whoever was at the door. When she came back, sleeveless and vested Daryl followed her.

"Hey honey. Look who I found?"

Rick turned over a burger and smiled, "Hey there Daryl! Did you find us okay?"

He nodded, "Sure did. Great place,by the way."

Anna turned to go inside and turned back around, "Can I bring you a beer, Daryl?"

Daryl nodded, "Yes ma'am. Thank you."

Rick introduced Daryl to Bob and Pat and Dawn and her parents. Daryl didn't talk much, rather hung back a bit. He did smile when Anna brought him a beer, though. Maybe it would just take him a little while to warm up?

* * *

Anna poured wine for Mary Jane and Maria and they helped her with getting the sides together. The only others they were waiting for were the ever elusive Captain Hanson and Gwen...where was Gwen?

When she pulled out the potato salad, the doorbell rang and she went to open the door. Gwen slouched against the doorway, her dark hair loose around her shoulders. She was wearing jean cut offs and a clingy gray t-shirt as well as a pair of mirrored glasses.

"Hey Gwen. Where have you been?"

Gwen shrugged, "Decided to do a little day drinking before coming over. I Ubered. Don't worry."

Anna sighed and pulled her in. She had been drinking? Why?

"Did something happen?"

Gwen sighed and shrugged, "I don't know. I just didn't want to deal with all the happy couples today. I don't want to have to explain my singleness."

Anna held her at arms length, "When would you ever have to do that? There are other single people here. Rick's partner Dawn...his friend Daryl."

Gwen pushed her glasses up to her head, "Daryl...is he? Did you.."

She shrugged, "I don't know. Why don't we make you some iced coffee to sober up and see what happens?"

* * *

a/n: hi loves! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm hoping to update a lot this week before the premiere so stay tuned! Up next: The party. Daryl. Gwen. and then on to Savannah for Labor Day...which means one thing ;)

You all are the best! Thank you for all the incredibly amazing love! Please drop me a line and let me know what you think!

Super special shout outs to: Awesomesaurs (thank you! Here it is! Hope you enjoy! :), natalie Laukas (You know Lori. Isn't all bad, isn't all good. At the moment she genuinely wants to like Anna. Once she finds out about the baby/engagement? We will have to see! ;), Ruth Ashley 55 (Ol' Merle will be cooling his heels in jail for a bit. I'm so glad you are enjoying! There is still so much to come!), Angelicedg (aw thanks! I look at my friend's ultrasound pictures and that's what I thought her baby looked like a gummy bear :), CLTex (Slowly but surely Anna and Lori are getting to know each other...we'll see what happens when she finds out about Anna's pregnancy :), Angie B (Girl. Speaking of Mellie and Daryl, no sooner than I uploaded the new chapter for them last week...news broke that TWD hired Alicia Witt. She is a redhead. Who has also been living in Nashville as a country singer. And Acting. I'm nervous...but back to Anna and Rick...All the good stuff is soon around the bend! So excited about the trip, the proposal...telling everyone about the baby! I hope you enjoy this chappie! :), and Carlypso (thank you for all the love!).

Thanks and Love!

Leah P!

xoxo


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "Redemption" fic, but in an AU setting, so if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Anna, the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **Simple Twists of Fate**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

Anna made some iced coffee for Gwen with the Keurig and watched as her friend peered out the kitchen window to where all the guests were milling about.

"I don't know, Anna. How old is he?"

She put a red and white paper straw in the glass and sat the drink infront of Gwen. Anna looked out the window and saw Rick happily chatting with Bob and Daryl. Sometimes he looked so handsome, he took her breath away. She exhaled slowly and shrugged, "I mean...does it matter really? Have you seen his arms?"

Gwen turned around and sipped the coffee through the straw, "I'm just not sure of anything anymore. I'm sorry I showed up like this. I just thought it would be easier to deal with being alone."

Anna brushed her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, "You're not alone, ever. You always have me."

Gwen's big brown eyes welled up with tears and she sneered a bit, "Goddammit, you have to stop making me cry."

Anna caught sight of Rick and Daryl heading up the back steps, "Well ya better look alive, because here they come."

Gwen wiped her eyes and sat up straight as Rick and Daryl walked into the kitchen. Rick looked to Anna and then to Gwen, "Oh hey Gwen. I didn't know you were here. Anna, food's ready."

She smiled, "Alright. Gwen this is Daryl...Daryl, this is my friend Gwen. We went to nursing school together and work at the same hospital."

Gwen flashed a toothy smile and bobbled a bit...still drunk, "Hi."

Daryl nodded and said "Hi" lowly. Anna didn't think Daryl would be the shy type, "Daryl? Need another beer?"

He nodded, "That'd be nice, thanks."

Anna reached into the cooler beside her for a beer and popped the top off before handing it to him. He gave her a nod in thanks and he and Rick headed back out of the house. Anna picked up the huge bowl of potato salad and looked a Gwen, "Well?"

"His arms are nice. But that was really bad."

Anna sighed, "Well luckily, you both only said one word. If you get some food on your stomach, it will help."

Gwen rolled her eyes, "This whole thing actually makes me want to drink more."

Anna shook her head, "It's your choice. Let's go out and be social. I've made way too much food."

She made her way down the back stairs and placed the bowl on the table outside. Anna made a plate for Dawn and introduced her and Gwen. She sat next to Dawn for awhile asking her about physical therapy and how she was feeling.

"I'm okay I guess. I've never really been the sit around type. I've always had to do something. I've been able to do more recently, so that's good. What about you and Rick? I bet you're excited that he is being considered for Sargeant."

Anna's eyes went wide...Rick was up for a promotion?

"It is exciting. We've been adjusting. Having to look for schools for Carl here. Getting used to home life together. It sounds boring, but it's been a lot of fun."

Anna continued to mingle and talk to everyone while they ate. She looked at Gwen, who was talking to Mary Jane and Pat, but was openly eyeing Daryl. She saw Rick duck into the house and she followed discreetly with her red solo cup.

He was opening another beer when she put her arms around his waist and pressed the side of her cheek to his shoulder. She could hear him chuckle and she patted her hands, "You having a good time, Sweet Thing?"

Anna nodded and lifted her head, "I am. But I'm attempting to keep Gwen from devolving into a puddle of tears and alcohol."

Rick turned and looked at her, "She showed up drunk?"

"Yeah. She got a ride though, didn't drive. She evidently has heretofore unmentioned anxieties of being the only single person at a party."

He shrugged, "I get it. This past Christmas Bob and Maria had me over for dinner on Christmas Eve. It wasn't my best. I didn't get to see Carl."

Anna felt like the story was familiar...maybe he had told it to her before? She wasn't about to bring up the promotion thing until after the party, she was sure he had his reasons not to tell her yet. Hell, maybe it was supposed to be a surprise?

"So...is Daryl having fun?"

Rick shrugged and sipped his beer, "I think so. Doesn't seem super talkative and that's okay. He's going to stay here tonight. I thought we could christen the fire pit we got last week."

Anna smiled, they had gone to Home Depot to get ideas to maybe freshen up the paint in the guest bedroom, which would soon be a nursery, and somehow they had walked out with a fire pit. She couldn't say no to that man and his happy face.

"Sounds perfect. Glad I bought stuff to make breakfast in the morning."

Rick pulled her to him playfully and stole a kiss before going back outside and Anna set to work getting dessert ready to serve. As she worked she tried to brainstorm ways of getting Daryl and Gwen to talk to each other.

Surely it couldn't be that hard.

* * *

Later that evening, the guests slowly drifted home. Dawn and her parents, Mary Jane and Pat and finally Bob and Maria. Bob had a little too much fun and Rick helped Maria get them to their car. Anna loaded everyone up with plates of leftovers covered in plastic wrap. She was like Donna Reed, he almost didn't recognize her. Ultimately he chalked up her hostessing skills to her society grooming in Savannah.

He couldn't imagine her ever being like her mother though.

Once Bob and Maria were on their way, Rick went to start up the fire in the back yard so the lasts of the guests could sit around it and talk if they wanted too. He certainly wanted Anna to take a load off, she had been on her espadrille wedged feet all day, buzzing around the kitchen and making sure everyone had a drink in their hand and a smile on their face.

She had to be exhausted.

When he came into the kitchen, he saw Anna leaning against the kitchen counter eating a plate full of potato salad and a super burnt bratwurst on a bun. He couldn't help but smile, "You look like you didn't eat or something."

Anna chewed for a moment and shrugged, "I didn't."

He turned to look at her with a surprised and almost upset look on his face, "The whole night? Anna...the baby..."

Anna sighed, "I know. I just fell back into this thing...being a hostess. I was too busy. I remember my mom doing the same thing. June would put her food in the oven until all of her guests had left and she would sit at the breakfast bar alone and eat. Sometimes even after midnight."

Rick wanted to laugh, thinking that Anna was describing Sonja like something from _Gremlins_ , but he thought the better of it, "Honey...you have to make sure you eat. You're pregnant and it's important."

Anna smiled, "Yessir."

He put his hand on her stomach, it was still early but she was on the brink of starting to show. She just had a clever way of dressing.

"I'm going to go start a fire. Come on out."

Anna nodded, finishing up her plate of food. He walked outside to find Daryl and Gwen, sitting around the patio table and chatting about motorcycles. Of all things. He wouldn't have called it a super charismatic conversation, but it was friendly...and he guessed that was a start.

Rick smiled and motioned to the fire pit with his head, "Gonna play with my new toy, grab some drinks and we can all sit around the fire."

Gwen got up and walked inside and Daryl helped Rick arrange the chairs, the wood and the kindling. Rick thanked him and they sat down, watching the flames catch and grow. Rick took a sip of beer and looked at his friend, "Have a good time tonight?"

Daryl shrugged, "Anna's cake was amazin' and everybody seems nice enough. I ain't ever been too good around people. This is the fanciest house I've ever been in. I keep thinkin' I'm gonna break somethin.'"

Rick laughed, "Nah. Besides...this isn't really what I'm used to either. The house back in King County was nice, but pretty much what you'd normally see in small town Georgia. Anna comes from a family with money. You oughta see that house."

Daryl shrugged, "My family is about as redneck as it gets. Mama died when I was little, Daddy got out of the state pen some years back but I ain't seen him. And Merle, well ya know where he is."

Rick nodded, that he did.

"How about a family of your own? Marriage and kids?"

Daryl looked like he wanted to laugh out loud, "Nah, I'm happy to be on my own most the time. Besides...what could I possibly have to offer anybody?"

Rick took a long drink from his bottle. He couldn't believe he was getting ready to say what he was thinking, "Well, Gwen seemed to like you. She's single."

Daryl's eyebrows disappeared upwards into his shaggy hair, "She's a little young ain't she?"

"Thirty in a few months."

Once again, Daryl looked like he was going to laugh, "I wouldn't even begin to know how to make heads or tails out of a girl like her."

Rick nodded, knowing the feeling all too well, "You know, Anna's way out of my league in almost every way. But it works. For some reason she is crazy about me. So much so she's having my baby. And I'm so crazy about her, on Friday I'm paying off an engagement ring."

He realized it was a lot of information, but couldn't help but laugh when Daryl almost dropped his beer but caught it quickly, "Congrats, man. She's a looker for sure...and seems to be a damn good cook."

"That she is on both accounts. She also works her ass off and dotes on my son. I don't know how she does all of that and gives so much of herself and still manages to be as kind as she is. It's exhausting watching her."

Daryl laughed and soon Anna came back out with a plate of her cake and strawberries, Gwen followed with three bottles of beer. She handed one to Rick and one to Daryl and sat down with one for herself. When Anna sat down, she exhales and stretched her legs out infront of her.

"Jesus Christ. This cake is amazing."

Rick laughed and finished off his first beer to start the new one, "I think you did June proud."

Anna smiled, "Maybe. I fudged the recipe a bit. She would be furious. But damn, the only thing I can think of that would make this better would be three fingers of bourbon. I miss that a lot."

She must've realized she had alluded to the pregnancy and her eyes went wide. Rick shook his head, "It's okay. Everybody here knows about the baby."

Anna exhaled, "Cool. Welcome to the circle of trust, Daryl."

Daryl nodded, "Thanks. So ya'll haven't told anybody?"

She shook her head, "It's early yet and I've had trouble before. Just being cautious. Only about four people know besides me and Rick."

Daryl shrugged, "Makes sense to me. I think ya'd make a good mom."

She looked down at her plate and Rick knew she was tearing up, "Thanks."

It was a nice night and they just drank and talked and watched the sky. When they all went inside for the night, Anna and Gwen decided on a movie and they cuddled up on the couch together. Something from the eighties that Gwen had not seen and Anna had to fix.

He kissed her goodnight and walked Daryl upstairs to the guest room. He got him a towel and showed him the bathroom. Just as he was about to open his and Anna's bedroom door, Daryl called to him.

"Eh, Rick...thanks for invitin' me. It was a nice night."

Rick nodded, "No problem, man. See you in the morning, Anna's making breakfast."

Daryl chuckled, "Figured she would."

"Night Daryl."

Daryl nodded and Rick fell straight into bed, he was completely wiped out from the day.

* * *

A/N: hey loves! I'm hoping for one more update by Sunday :) up next: the morning after, Rick buys the ring and they are off to Savannah!

you guys are awesome! I'm so glad everyone is still enjoying this story and I have so much more planned :) please drop me a line and let me know what you think!

super special shout outs to: Ruth Ashley 55 (I might be a bit of a tease, but I am really going to pay it off when they get to Savannah, I promise. Hope you enjoy this chappie!:), Angie B (I'm so glad you liked the Carl/Anna talk. It took me some time to play it out. Oh Gwen, well we know Daryl is a slow burn anyway. There is lots more of them to come. I'm so excited for Sunday. Best VD ever! :), CLTex (I'm so glad you liked the Anna and Carl interaction. She is so much more put together than I would be ;), angelicedg (Aw thanks! Gwen and Daryl could be nice, we will have to see where the story takes them :), and 19irene96 (aw thank you! I hope to hear from you again! Enjoy!)

Thanks and Love,

Leah P!


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "Redemption" fic, but in an AU setting, so if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Anna, the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **Simple Twists of Fate**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

Anna woke up they next morning and everyone was still asleep. She and Gwen were up late watching _Adventures in Babysitting_ and talking about the evening. Evidently Gwen and Daryl chatted about motorcycles. Anna had no idea that Gwen even knew anything about motorcycles, but evidently her father had two when she was growing up.

She popped her head in the living room and saw that Gwen was curled up with the throw blanket on the couch. Anna started breakfast and a big pot of coffee. She was allowed one cup a day, and made the most of it. She fried bacon and made huge, fluffy Belgian waffles.

When she was washing the blueberries and strawberries, Rick appeared sleepy and unshaven in the kitchen, "Hey Sweet Thing."

Anna smiled, "Morning Handsome. Sleep okay?"

Rick poured himself a cup of coffee, "I did. We had a long day yesterday, though. "

He hadn't shaved in a few days and Anna loved it. He looked so handsome with scruff. She wondered if she could talk him into sporting a beard? She finished up and dried her hands with a towel and walked over to him with her own cup of coffee and stole a kiss.

"It was a long day. But it was successful. Just think. In about three weeks, we'll be heading to Savannah and you can see how Old Money does it. It's ridiculous. But there is always excellent food and alcohol. It's going to be interesting for me having to handle all of this without the latter.

He sipped his coffee, "We gonna tell your folks about the baby that weekend?"

Anna sighed, "I suppose so. I have a feeling I'm going to be a bit obvious. The Junior League girls will probably wonder if I'm just fat or if I'm pregnant. They can be merciless. Either way, we'll be a hot topic."

Rick shook his head, "You are not fat. If I even hear that..."

She shook her head in return, " I'm not worried. I know what I am dealing with. A bunch of petty, bored and entitled hens. Let them judge, I'm happy. Very happy."

He just smiled, "I'm very happy, too."

Before she could lean in for another kiss, Daryl Dixon appeared running a hand through his shaggy hair.

"Somethin' smells amazin'."

Anna smiled, "I made waffles and bacon and fresh fruit. Want a cup of coffee?"

Daryl nodded and Anna poured him a cup. When she he handed it to him, he thanked her and said, "You keep feedin' me like this, I might never leave."

She laughed and looked at Rick, "I think I've heard that before."

Soon, Gwen came in and she looked like a little kid with mussed hair and a sleepy face. They all ate a nice breakfast together and talked, Anna mentioned that they would like to have everyone back over sometime for movies or games and dinner. There wasn't overwhelming chemistry, but Gwen and Daryl seemed friendly, and Anna found that positive. They just needed to hang out more.

* * *

Three weeks later, Rick was helping Anna pack for the trip to Savannah. She had to invest in a few maternity pieces, and her current condition was becoming harder to hide. So much had happened since the cookout.

He and Anna were able to hear their baby's heartbeat at her last appointment. It was strong and healthy and he and Anna both cried. Dr. Carson said everything was doing good, but he would like Anna to have progesterone shots weekly, given her history. He was going to have to have run through her insurance and it also meant that Rick would be giving them to her.

Rick would do anything if it ensured that Anna and the baby would be healthy, so he didn't even question it.

He had picked up the engagement ring the Friday after the cookout, on his way back from taking Carl to spend the weekend with Lori. It was buring a hole in his pocket, to say the least. He thought it turned out perfectly, and thought that she was going to love it. Rick thought about the things he could say to her when he asked her to be his wife...but everything seemed clumsy and paled in comparison to how he actually felt.

Rick spent the weeks leading up to the Savannah trip researching places he could take her...he wanted somewhere pretty and peaceful. He thought about the fountain at Forsyth Park, some sort of fancy restaurant and even the back yard of her parents house.

But ultimately went with the Botanical Gardens of Coastal Georgia. There was every kind of garden and trail he could think of. The Cottage Garden had a pretty gazebo and there was a water garden with a bridge...he wasn't going to plan where, he was just going to take her for a walk and let it happened wherever it felt right.

He watched her pack some empire waist dresses and a pair of maternity jeans. Anna had taken to touching her stomach affectionately, it was becoming more real for her. It also helped that she had passed that dreaded thirteenth week.

"So, I know that my mom is going to know I'm expecting as soon as she sees me. Nothing gets past her. Between the Dolly Parton boobs and the bump, it's gonna be impossible to miss."

It was Thursday night and they would be leaving in the morning. His plan was to go to the Botanical Gardens before arriving at her parents. On top of all the planning, Carl would be starting at Atlanta Neighborhood Charter School the following Tuesday. Anna had spent all day with Carl getting him ready with supplies, stuff for lunch and his clothes.

Rick had actually shown Carl the ring, and told him he would be asking Anna to marry him. He had also shown the ring to Daryl Dixon one Friday after dropping Carl off, over some ice cold beers.

Carl hadn't seemed excited, but he was supportive and thought Anna would be surprised, especially since she had no idea it was coming.

"I say we just go in and tell them. Gerald will be insanely happy. Your mom might take some time to warm up, it's true."

Anna laughed while she continued to pack, "Time to warm up? I'm worried about her throwing things at you."

He had a quick vision of Sonja throwing an expensive vase at his head and then chasing him with a fireplace poker; he had to admit it wasn't outside the realm of reason.

"I have quick reflexes."

Rick helped Anna move the packed suitcase from the bed and onto the floor. After getting ready, they climbed into bed and Anna pulled out her pregnancy journal and her copy of _What To Expect When You're Expecting_. Rick turned his body towards her and put a hand on her belly.

Anna smiled and read aloud, "The baby is a size of a lemon."

"We find out the sex at twenty weeks, right?"

Anna nodded, "Yep. Pulling for one in particular?"

Rick shook his head, "No. A healthy baby is all I want...and a happy mama."

She smiled brightly, "Me too...I kinda like to see you with a little girl though."

"I'm sure she'd have me wrapped around her fingers. But I'm a little scared of the prospect of teenaged girlhood. I might have a heart attack."

Anna sighed, "I was a good kid, mostly. I rebelled, but there was no smoking or boys or drinking. I just liked giving Sonja fits, but Daddy made it through okay. He didn't have a heart attack until much later."

Rick laughed, "Well, your Daddy wasn't a police officer with ready access to guns."

"No, he was worse. He's a lifelong NRA member."

He laughed again and kissed her goodnight, he felt excited to know that in less than twenty four hours, he was going to be on one knee, asking Anna to spend the rest of his life with him.

* * *

Anna and Rick had gotten to Savannah around three in the afternoon. They had to take Carl to meet his mother a bit early, so they could get on the road to get to her parents house by dinner. They had a few hours to kill and Rick mentioned that he had heard a lot about the Botanical Gardens of Coastal Georgia. She hadn't been there in years, not since the D.A.R. had thrown a garden party fundraiser. She and Phillip had been married for about six years.

She had decided to wear a yellow and blue sundress, with a ponytail and gold sandals. Anna thought that she plainly looked pregnant, and didn't care what anyone thought at all. This is what she had wanted more than anything in her life. She wasn't about to let anyone steal her joy. Not even her mother.

The Gardens were gorgeous. Roses and carnelians, the water garden and all the green everywhere. She liked walking hand and hand with Rick, who looked super handsome in a navy blue button down and a pair of blue jeans. He oozed masculinity. Even the way he talked turned her on.

They talked about the baby, even threw around some names. They talked about Daryl and Gwen. The latter of whom had asked about Daryl, and Rick mentioned that Daryl didn't think too highly of himself, which Anna thought was insane. Those arms for the love of God.

With the second trimester, gone were the days of nausea and throwing up, and here were the days of feeling good and having a noticeably increased libido...which Rick was enjoying the benefits of. Sometimes the things she thought of made her feel like a horny teenager.

They stopped in the Cottage Garden and took a load off in the gazebo there. It was used for a lot of events and wedding ceremonies for good reason, it looks like something out of a storybook.

Rick put his arm around her and smiled, "You know, Sweet Thing...there isn't much more I can think of in this world that make me happier than you and Carl, and our as unyet named little one on the way. But there is one thing..."

Anna watched as he reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a navy box. When he opened it, Anna recognized her Nana's engagement ring.

"That's my grandmother's ring...how did you...?"

Rick smiled, a nervous quaver in his voice, "Your Dad and I...he sent it to me after your graduation. I asked him on the patio if he would mind terribly if I asked you to marry me..."

Anna felt struck dumb, she had no words. Tears welled up in her eyes and Rick slid off the gazebo bench and kneeled in front of her, the box open and a hopeful look on his face, "And he said you loved this ring, and I bought a diamond. Been paying it off all summer...Anna, I love you. I love our life. I can't wait for everything ahead of us. You are the kindest, most beautiful woman I've ever met and I still don't know how I got so lucky to to have you in mine and Carl's life...so will you marry me?"

Anna felt like laughing and crying at the same time, and that is exactly what she did, "Yes. Yes, Rick."

He slid the ring on her left hand and leaned up to kiss her. She thought her heart was going to burst. She kissed him slowly, her arms around his shoulders. Before standing back up, Rick placed a kiss on her belly and she just wept harder.

Rick stood up and offered her his hand, "You know, I was worried you were going to say no."

Once on her feet, Anna snaked her arms around his neck, "Are you kidding me? I wouldn't dream of it. But boy, my mother is going to have a cow. Pregnant AND engaged with Nana's ring? To quote Sam from _Sixteen Candles,_ Sonja Callahan is going to shit twice and die."

Rick kissed her again, "Just as long as you're happy, I don't care. I'm the happiest man around."

* * *

A/N: Hi my loves! Happy Valentine's Day! And Happy TWD day! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Up next: Telling the parents everything and the society Labor Day party!

You all are the best. Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews. Please let me know what you all think so far! So much to come!

Super special shout outs to: Natalie Laukas (Sonja will find out next chapter, and it will go like you think. But Gerald will be over the moon ;), Ruth Ashley 55 (Here's a little taste of Savannah. Her parents will be up next chapter and then the party! Hope you enjoyed :), CLTex (motorcycles...who knew? More Gwen and Daryl to come. Hope you enjoyed the proposal!), Angelicedg (here it is! Did it satisfy? More to come!) and to Angie b (Great minds, indeed! I'm so glad you are still enjoying this. So much more to come! Now we add...wedding planning! Lol. 21 minutes til the premiere! Eek!)

Thanks and Love!

Leah P!

xoxo


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "Redemption" fic, but in an AU setting, so if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Anna, the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **Simple Twists of Fate**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

Rick and Anna spent a little more time in the botanical gardens, enjoying their status as newly engaged. She even snapped a photo of them infront of the gazebo, her left hand proudly sporting her Nana's engagement ring.

For a moment, he felt panicky, like she was going to say no. He was very aware that women like her rarely married men like him...even if she was having his baby. Needless to say, he was relieved and overjoyed at her happy response.

On the way to her parents house, Rick noticed Anna's little nervous tics appear; fidgety hands and her left leg shaking. He knew that she wasn't worried about her father's reaction, but the reaction of her mother.

Sonja Callahan was not going to like the current state of things, at all.

Rick was also very aware that her mother wanted her to find someone in Savannah to hitch her wagon to, not someone as blue collar as him. But as long as Anna wanted him, that was all that mattered.

He caught her holding out her left hand to admire the ring two or three times along the way, and it made his heart leap.

They made it to the Callahan home a little after five, Sonja told them dinner was going to be at six. Rick helped Anna out of the car and she took a deep breath. Rick wrapped his arm around her in comfort.

"Hey. We've got this. We're as happy as can be, right?"

Anna smiled nervously, "Yes. But my mother has always been able to tear me down, she knows how to hit me where it hurts. I don't want her to ruin this feeling I have right now."

Rick kissed her temple, "Just remember, your dad knows. He gave me the ring. He gave me his blessing to ask you to marry me."

"But the baby..."

"The baby is good news. They're going to be grandparents. Even if your mom reacts in a shitty way, she will ultimately have a grandchild out of this. You can't tell me that won't make Sonja happy. Even she can't deny something so hopeful."

Anna shrugged, "Maybe in the long run. But she is going to be awful to you this weekend. I know her."

Rick shook his head, "Sweetheart, nothing can pull me down. The most beautiful girl in the world said yes to marrying me and we're having a baby. I'm the luckiest man alive. It's just a weekend. I'll survive."

She blushed and sighed, "Alright. Let's get this over with."

He squeezed her shoulder affectionately and they walked up the stairs to her parents house. She knocked on the door and June answered. He could tell she noticed Anna's pregnancy, but said nothing and was overjoyed to see her.

"I am so happy you'll be here all weekend! I have all your favorites planned for meals...your parents are in the sitting room. Are you ready to be shown in?"

Anna looked to him and back at June, "Okay. Yeah."

They followed June down the hall and she showed them into the sitting room, where her father was in his favorite chair, reading notes on a legal pad and her mother was on the chaise lounge thumbing through a copy of _Southern Living_. When Gerald looked up, he seemed excited to see his daughter and his eyes traveled to her stomach and he looked stunned.

"Anna baby...is there something you want to tell us?"

Rick looked at Anna, she was somewhere between wanting to laugh and wanting to cry. But not in a good way, she was panicking. Her mother looked up upon hearing Gerald's reaction and she gasped. Anna's eyes glassed over and she blinked back the tears, "Um...yeah. I wanted to wait to tell you until it was safe...but Rick and I are having a baby. It's pretty evident, huh?"

Sonja's hand covered her mouth. She seemed horrified.

Anna raised her left hand and showed off the ring, "And about two hours ago...Rick asked me to marry him. So...surprise?"

Sonja looked infuriated, tossed aside her magazine and stomped out of the room and they could hear her kitten heels clacking up the stairs. Anna looked lost, and Rick's heart hurt for her. Even though her mother's reaction was not a shock, it still wounded her deeply. He could see it written all over her face.

Gerald stood up, a smile on his face and opened his arms to her, "Congratulations, baby. When will I be a Grandpa?"

"March third. Daddy..."

Gerald shook his head, "Hush now. Don't let your Mama's bad manners ruin this. You've got nothing to apologize for."

Rick felt like kissing Gerald Callahan. He was so thankful that Anna had him in her corner. Gerald kissed Anna's cheek and then turned to Rick and offered him a handshake and then a bear hug.

"So, son...this calls for a drink and a cigar. Will you join me?"

Rick nodded, even though Anna protested about just having an angioplasty a few months ago. Gerald just laughed it off citing it as a special occasion and ushered Rick to the wet bar and the humidor and then outside to the veranda, while Anna chatted with June in the kitchen. June was weeping with joy at Anna's news.

It irked Rick to think that the Callahan's cook and housekeeper treated Anna better than her own mother did.

Gerald offered Rick a puff of his cigar, but he kindly declined and instead took a sip of the expensive bourbon Gerald had poured for him.

"I suppose the baby was unplanned."

Rick shrugged, feeling comfortable enough with Gerald to talk about it, "Well...weren't trying not to, let's put it that way. Anna said it was unlikely, given her history. But I started the ball rolling with the engagement ring before Anna got pregnant. I can tell you though, there's nothing I want more in the world than Anna and our baby."

Gerald sighed, "Sonja is going to give you all sorts of hell this weekend, but she will be excited to have a grandbaby. She might seem hateful and coarse, but she just wants what she thinks is best for Anna. She's always been hard on her, but she sees it as love. Deep down, we know what it means for Anna to be a mother. Everything. And she loves you, that girl doesn't half-ass anything. So, I'm happy that she is happy. And I'm happy that you and Carl are gonna be apart of our family. So...cheers..."

He held his tumbler of bourbon out to Rick and Rick in turn clinked his tumbler against it.

* * *

After letting June ply her with the remains of the sweetened, condensed milk she used for the dessert, Anna peeked out the kitchen window and saw Rick and her father getting along famously on the veranda. She decided to venture upstairs and allow her mother to say her peace without Rick around.

She found Sonja upstairs in her office, listening to Dusty Springfield and drinking brandy. She knocked lightly and walked in, "Mom..."

Sonja didn't look at her, but just barked out coldly, "I don't want to even look at you right now. Go be coddled by your father."

Anna fought back tears, "Can't you just be happy for me? You're going to have a grandchild in March. Isn't that something to celebrate?"

Her mother sighed, "Please. You have such potential, yet you tie yourself to mediocrity constantly. You could've had another good marriage to anyone here in Savannah. Well bred children. But now...this...this is what you choose."

Anna balled her fist up, "Mother...Rick loves me more than anyone else could. I've never felt this way. Not even with Phillip. He's a good man. He's a wonderful father. He makes me happy."

Sonja laughed, "But you'll struggle. You'll have to deal with his son, and his ex-wife. His attention will never be solely yours."

"I don't want all of his attention. I know how much Carl means to him. I would never ask him to do that. And just for your information, Rick has plenty of attention for all of us. Me, Carl and this baby."

"Jesus Christ. You're just set on embarrassing me at Marjorie's party. Her son Oliver is going to be there. I had hopes..."

Anna walked infront of her mother, making it impossible for her to not look at her, "Mother. Oliver and Marjorie can go fuck themselves. I'm not doing anything to embarrass you. You should be happy, after the two years I have had, that I have found someone who loves me...all of me and I'm actually able to have a child. Can't you be thankful for at least that? That one small thing?"

Sonja's upper lip curled slightly, "Get that vulgar mouth out of my office. Tell June I won't be down for dinner. You can celebrate with your father."

Anna felt angry, and ready to fight, but instead of staying she ran from the office and down the stairs out to the front porch. She sat and cried on the top step for awhile. She didn't know why she expected something from her mother she was never going to get. She felt like she was constantly wanting her approval, even though it didn't matter if she had it or not.

She heard the front door open and shut and Rick's voice call to her, "Hey...hey are you ok?

Anna shook her head, "No. Not really."

She felt him sit next to her on the top step, "Your mom?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to go back home?"

Anna shook her head again, "No. I want to see my Dad. Sonja can eat shit or get with the program. I'm not ashamed. I'm happy. Even though I knew it was not going to be pretty...I still hoped for better. It's just disappointing. God...I feel so dumb."

Rick put his arm around her, "I wish I could give you some answer as to why your mom is the way she is. But I can't. But I know your Dad is happy. Really happy."

Anna felt a little smile pull at her lips, she knew her father would probably give her mother an earful tonight when they went to bed, and while she knew Sonja wouldn't be warm the rest of the weekend...she would at least have her game face on. She would probably even feign pride and Marjorie's shindig on Monday.

That would be fun to watch.

She looked at her left hand again, happy at how her Nana's ring looked. She could hear the smile on his voice, "Turned out nice, didn't it?"

Anna wiped the tears away and nodded, "It's perfect. I've always loved this ring. My mom took the diamond out to make a necklace instead of giving it to me. But this diamond...you make everything so damn meaningful. It's one of the many things I love about you, Rick Grimes...I guess the big question is...should we get married before or after the baby comes?"

Rick gave a little shrug, "I hadn't really thought about it. But now that you've said yes and we can talk about it...I think I'd like us all to have the same last name before the baby comes."

She felt herself blush, she blushed at the drop of a hat...she had zero poker face, "Okay. Maybe the courthouse? Then a cookout?"

Rick laughed, "You're just trying to piss off your mother now, aren't you?"

Anna looked him dead in the eye and nodded, "Yep. And we're totally having sex tonight in my childhood bedroom. So look alive, Grimes."

* * *

The rest of the evening was nice. Rick, Gerald and Anna all had dinner with June in the kitchen. Sonja stayed upstairs, just as Anna surmised. Gerald was going to take him and Anna to the country club for lunch the next day, and Anna thought it would help take the stress off of the party on Monday, since she would probably see some folks there that would also be at the party and they would find out about the engagement and the baby beforehand. She was hoping that the rumor mill would work in her favor.

Anna led him upstairs to her childhood bedroom. He was surprised that a woman like Sonja didn't gut it immediately to make room for something unnecessary...like a scrapbooking room. Rick enjoyed seeing into Anna's past...her Minnie Mouse telephone and all of her CDs and records...even her poster of Luke Perry. She pointed out some of her high school friends in class photos, saying that they could possibly show up at the party. The two major ones were Rosalie and Susannah.

She made good on her offer about having sex in her childhood bedroom, which kind of surprised him. One of the best things about the second trimester of her pregnancy was that she was feeling good again, and with the byproduct of her having the libido of a seventeen year old boy.

It was no secret that Rick enjoyed how big her breasts had gotten, she looked like the centerfold in one of the nudie magazines he and his brother had discovered in their dad's workspace in the garage when they were younger. So in a way, her teenage libido was met with his own.

She pushed him back on the bed, and they didn't even undress. Anna just hiked up the skirt of her sundress and unzipped his jeans. He managed to pull down the straps off her shoulders , and was surprised that she didn't wear anything underneath.

"Jesus, Anna."

She climbed on top of him with a wicked smile, knowing that was the exact response she was hoping for. After awhile, Rick reversed their positions, because Luke Perry was grinning at him.

They tumbled on top of the pink floral bedding and exhausted, tried to catch their breath. Rick pulled her close and kissed her neck and shoulder, "You're going to wear me out at this rate, Sweet Thing."

Anna chuckled sarcastically, "Poor you. Your super horny fiancée is wearing you out. I know you're loving this."

"You're right."

She pressed herself against him, still topless, "I think you should take as much advantage of this while you can. It will be a long six weeks after the baby comes."

He nearly groaned aloud, knowing that she was right. There would be a dry spell for them come spring. His hands traveled to her exquisite ass under her skirt and pulled her to his hips, "You're right again. Ready for round two?"

Anna giggled and nodded as he caught her mouth with a passionate kiss.

* * *

A/N: Howdy Loves! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Up next: Marjorie's party. Rick hits Lori with the double whammy, Carl starts school and wedding planning commences.

You all are so amazing. Thank you for loving these characters so much. I love writing them. I have some good news, I am considering writing a AU version of my Daryl Fic, too. My mind is racing to put Daryl and Mellie into some real life situations!

If anyone is interested; this is what Anna's engagement ring looks like :) go to Etsy and look up:

listing/265491345/art-deco-engagement-ring-with-50ct-old

Super special shout outs go to: RuthAshley55 (aw! I'm so glad you are excited! There is so much more fun to come! Wedding and baby!), CLTex (aw, I'm glad you liked the proposal. There is going to be a very slow build for Gwen and Daryl...but they will both be at the wedding!), Angie b (I loved the premiere. It was what I expected after reading the comics and I thought they did a great job bringing that to life. Plus, Daryl and Abraham were both so awesome lol. Well, Gerald will put Sonja straight, but she will not act embarassed at the party. Even though she is unhappy with Anna's choices, she will embrace them at least publically. She shoulda been a politician lol ;), and Angelicedg (Here it is! I hope it lived up to expectations! Thank you for all the continued love!)

Please drop me a line and let me know what you think. I love hearing from you all!

Thanks and Love,

Leah P!

xoxo


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "Redemption" fic, but in an AU setting, so if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Anna, the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **Simple Twists of Fate**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

Anna noticed that her mother had cooled off a bit Saturday and Sunday, even though she hadn't been friendly, she had not shut herself in her office. As she made her way downstairs for breakfast on monday, she heard her parents talking before she walked in the kitchen. Sonja had been expressing her disappointment in Anna's choices, citing the potential for a good society match in Savannah. She leaned near the doorway, wanting to hear her father's response.

"Sonja, honey...besides having a blue collar job, why is Rick a bad match for Anna? It's clear he dotes on her and she is absolutely wild about him. They are getting married and going to have us a grandbaby. We both know how much that means to her...and us. Don't tell me that you aren't thrilled that something we thought was impossible is happening?"

Her mother sighed, "Rick has so much baggage. Ex-wife, teenage son, stressful job. I don't want Anna to get slighted. I am excited about the prospect of a grandchild..."

Gerald interrupted, "Anna has baggage, too. Everyone does. That's just life. I'd rather see Anna get treated like a queen by Rick than have her treated like a pet or a toy by one of those society chumps. They're a bit heavy on the bullshit, after all."

Soon Rick came down the grand staircase and walked up to Anna, a curious look on his face, "Why are you standing out here flat against the wall."

Anna smiled and covered his mouth with her right hand and whispered, "Shh. I'm eavesdropping."

He smiled with her admission and she continued to listen. Gerald laughed, "Oh Sonja, don't make that face. When we go to Marjorie's today, act like you are proud of Anna. Please don't make her the family pariah...also...be proud of Rick. Be proud of getting ready to be a Grandma."

Sonja laughed, "I will be called Gigi. Grandma doesn't suit me."

Anna smiled a little, hearing her mother laugh. It gave her the faintest of hopes that everything would be okay. Rick must've heard it, too and smiled brightly. Anna stood on her tiptoes and kissed him just before taking his hand to walk into the kitchen.

Marjorie's party was at noon, and everyone would be wearing the most tastefully casual clothes. Lots of Lilly Pulitzer, Tommy Hilfiger and Kate Spade. Anna went with a light blue and coral Lilly Pulitzer dress, it fell at her knees and had an empire waist and three quarter length sleeves. It was from last season, she knew that the ladies at the party would know this fact, but she didn't care. It accommodated the bump and didn't flash enough cleavage to be vulgar.

Anna had helped Rick dress for the day in a white linen Perry Ellis shirt and khakis. He looked so good that once he got dressed, the clothes just ended up on the floor while they had a quick morning tryst in the guest bedroom. Her libido was out of control, and he always looked handsome. It was a fun and dangerous combo.

They had a pleasant breakfast with her parents, even though her mother didn't talk much. On Saturday, Gerald had taken Anna and Rick to the club for lunch. She got to tell quite a few of her parents friends her big news. No one seemed outwardly shocked, but Anna knew it was going to be scandalous gossip during cotillion season.

It would probably be worse if they lived in Savannah, but they thankfully did not.

On Sunday, Rick and Anna went out for most of the day, shopping and visiting the local sights. She even drove him past her old high school. Later that night they went to a nice, romantic dinner to celebrate their engagement properly. They made a decision to tell Carl together when they picked him up on Monday night, instead of telling him over the phone. Rick did tell her though that Carl knew about the ring...as did Daryl Dixon.

Anna was hoping that Lori wouldn't have a complete meltdown. They had been doing so well lately. She actually enjoyed helping her coordinate in tandem for Carl's schooling. Anna knew that Lori would probably not be overjoyed with the news, but if she could manage, they could continue to be a team.

At least that was the best that Anna hoped for.

Also, over dinner, Rick and Anna discussed their wedding. Neither of them wanted a big to-do. Just being surrounded by family and friends and good food was enough for them. They decided on a courthouse wedding and a barbecue in their back yard as a celebration on September 27, the last Saturday of the month.

In just under a month, she would be Anna Grimes. Even thinking about it made her want to weep with happiness.

Before leaving her parents house, they packed up their things so they could leave from the party to go pick up Carl at the McDonald's in the middle and get him home so he could rest up and be ready for his first day of school the next morning.

As Rick drove to Majorie's address, Anna felt a wave of anxiety wash over her. Suddenly, she felt like a lamb being lead to the slaughter.

* * *

He couldn't believe the size of Marjorie's house. He thought the Callahan's home had been huge...but this was gargantuan. These people must have more money than God. They walked in with Gerald and Sonja, and Anna gripped his hand tighter than she ever had. It seems like the nerves had finally kicked in.

The four of them were lead through the sprawling house and out the back to where there was a fancy pool and cabana and to the left, a large white tent with catered food, tables and centerpieces and servers wearing matching uniforms served people finger foods.

Rick had never seen anything like it.

Suddenly two loud gasps were heard from the tent followed by, "Anna! Anna Marber!"

Two well dressed ladies strode up to them quickly and Rick heard Sonja "Tsk-tsk" under her breath, as if the ladies were breaking etiquette by yelling. It didn't take Rick long to recognize the two women as Rosalie and Susannah, respectively. Anna didn't let go of his hand, instead she shielded her eyes from the sun and smiled.

"Oh Lord."

Rosalie and Susannah hugged Anna with gusto and then looked down to her belly. Rosalie shook her immaculately coifed red head and asked, "Anna are you..."

She nodded, "Yes...about fourteen weeks along. This is Rick, my fiancé."

Susannah stuck her hand out to him, "I'm so glad to meet you. I'm so glad...that Anna..."

He actually saw tears in Susannah's eyes and she shook her head, "This is wonderful. Congratulations."

Rosalie looked less than impressed, but Susannah could barely contain her happiness. They both called over their husbands, who had been standing with tumblers of bourbon by the pool. Rosalie's husband was named Brian, and after introductions, they walked off with Gerald and Sonja to say hello to the hostess.

Susannah's husband Paul seemed as warm and genuine as she was. They talked about how they met, the proposal, Rick's job at the Altanta Police Department and Carl. Evidently Susannah and Paul had two kids, both boys, and Susannah stayed at home while Paul worked as an investment banker.

He and Anna hung out with them most of the afternoon. Gerald and Sonja brought over a few people including Marjorie and her son, Oliver, who had to be the most self-important, smug people they ever met. Rick couldn't believe that Sonja ever thought Oliver could be a good match for Anna. He would not give her the love and attention she deserves, because clearly, he was in love with himself.

A few times during the afternoon, Rick found himself protectively placing a hand on Anna's belly. He didn't care what those people thought of him, but he wasn't about to let anyone speak ill of his beautiful, kind Anna or their unborn child.

Moments of levity came from Sonja feigning excitement, introducing him as her "future son-in-law" and "the father of her grandbaby."

He had to admit, Sonja had a remarkable game face. It came off as amazingly sincere.

After an amazing meal of prime rib, Rick and Anna bid goodbye to Susannah and Paul, promising that they would all get together for a celebratory dinner in Atlanta next time they were in town. When they said goodbye to her parents, Gerald put a hand on Anna's belly and Rick saw his mustache twitch, like he might cry. After kissing Anna on the cheeks he turned to Rick and smiled, a jolly look in his eyes, "Take care of my babygirl and my grandbaby. That's precious cargo."

Rick smiled, feeling moved by her father's words, "Will do, sir."

Sonja continued to amaze with her performance as she hugged both Anna and then Rick, who upped the ante by kissing her gently on the cheek. While her facade did not crack, there was a spark of ire in her eyes that he recognized as embarrassment.

He thought Anna was going to topple over with laughter, but she somehow managed to keep it together until they got to the car. She practically howled, "The look on Sonja's face...holy shit. You really went for that one."

Rick grinned as he started up the engine and Anna wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes. She was so lovely, once again he was struck with just how lucky he was.

* * *

They were only ten minutes away from the McDonald's in the middle and Rick turned to her with a smile, "Susannah and Paul seemed nice. She seemed really happy for you."

Anna nodded, "Sus has been there. Paul didn't come from money. He is what they call 'new' money. He's a self made man. Her parents looked down on that. She was a debutante, he worked two jobs and got a partial scholarship to be where he is now. Now he is loaded. Even though this is the case, they stil get gossiped about. She's Rosalie's best friend, that's how she still gets invited anywhere."

Rick frowned, "Wait. He's a rich man. But not the same rich? That's harsh...and stupid."

Anna agreed, even though she came from it, she had never understood it. It was bullshit, "That's why Phillip and I moved to Atlanta. It wasn't just a great opportunity for him. It was a chance to create our own family the way we wanted to, without the society pull. We wanted normal...and now I have you, Carl and our little one...and we're making our own rules. I could care less about society, breeding or money. As long as I have you guys...I'm set."

Rick took Anna's hand, "I can't wait for you to be Anna Grimes. I don't think I've ever wanted anything so badly."

She wanted it badly, too.

When they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant, Rick gave her a sweet smile. He knew she was nervous about revealing all to Lori and Shane. But there was no way to hide it anymore. He helped her out of the car and they walked hand in hand to the table outside that Carl, his mother and Shane always seemed to sit at.

Carl saw them first and chirped, "Hey Dad! Hey Anna!"

It was then that Lori and Shane turned around to see them. Lori's eyes went wide and Shane tilted his head. Anna's pregnancy had registered. Lori smiled and gestured, "Seems like somebody has been keeping a secret."

Anna nodded, "Yeah. I, uh, wanted to wait until I got out of the first twelve weeks. I thought it was impossible. It's all really hitting me finally."

Shane stood up and hugged Rick awkwardly, congratulating him. Sometimes Anna actually felt bad for Shane. It was clear he wanted to be buddies with Rick again, but hadn't realized that there was no way of it happening.

"That's awesome you guys, congrats."

Anna flashed Shane a pained smile and Lori asked calmly, "So...when are you due?"

"March 3rd. But I'm high risk, so they are watching it closely."

Rick smiled, "There's a bit more...I asked Anna to marry me this weekend. And she said yes."

Lori covered her mouth with her hand, "That's quick...that's what...just over seven months?"

Anna nodded, "Yeah. It's quick. But we're happy and it feels right."

Rick put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple, "More than right."

When they loaded Carl up and said goodbye, Lori smiled and gave Anna a weak hug, "If I didn't know any better, I would think you planned all this."

Anna felt stunned, and blindsided. It wasn't overtly a nasty comment...but the way she said it had undertones that turned her stomach. Anna shook her head and stepped into the car, "See you later, Lori."

* * *

A/N: hi loves. Last night was rough for me. It's the plight of the OC fanfiction author. And though I knew it was coming and I thought I was okay with it...I wasn't. Partially because I felt like it changed too much tonally from the MSP and it got rushed and lazy. I felt that some of the Richonne writers on FFN could've written it better.

And then my heart just plain broke for Anna. Like somehow this negates the plausibility of the two stories I've written. I want to continue this story, but things like what happened last night tend to make it hard. I will do my best to power through, though. It's just so amazing how attached you can get to these characters you create and love.

Also, if you haven't seen it yet...I got challenged by a reader to write a story based on an OC/Rick/Daryl triangle. The first two chapters are up, it's called "Wallflower." It's been really well received and I am blown away.

Super special shout outs go to: Natalie Laukas (yeah, Sonja is a piece of work, ain't she?), CLTex (as much as a hard time Sonja gives Anna, I think she will dote on baby grimes), Ruth Ashley55 (I'm so glad you are enjoying this! I will be publishing the AU Daryl story soon, it's called "Little Country Somgbird"), Guest (Gerald is crazy about Sonja...both his girls actually...to his detriment. Sonja is one of those old school debs that wants an old family name for Anna. It's a weird little society, the 1 %...especially in the south), Angie B (I loved writing Anna and Rick in her childhood bedroom! Thank you for loving all of my stories. It means so very much to me. Readers like you keep me going after nights like last night :), Angelicedg (I think Gerald and Sonja even each other out...I can't wait for Anna to be a Grimes, too) and Carlypso (thanks so much love! So glad you enjoy :).

Next up: wedding planning, more Daryl, more Gwen, and someone throws Anna and Rick a surprise party.

Thanks and Love!

Leah P!

xoxo


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "Redemption" fic, but in an AU setting, so if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Anna, the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **Simple Twists of Fate**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

 _Atlanta, September 2014_

The first week of September flew by with Carl starting school at Atlanta Neighborhood Charter School and Anna and Rick beginning to plan their small, but meaningful wedding. Gwen was over the moon, Anna had asked her to be her sole bridesmaid and witness, where Rick chose Carl as his best man.

They sat at Greene's one night after their shift, Anna drinking club soda and Gwen a vodka tonic; pitching ideas back and forth. They both liked the idea of paper lanterns and a barbecue. Anna sat in the chair uncomfortably, her baby bump straining against her scrubs. She was going to have to invest in some maternity scrubs.

She was fifteen weeks pregnant. In five weeks, she would be finding out what they were having. Just the week before...she would be marrying Rick. And they would officially be a family all with the last name of Grimes.

Anna had been thinking about Phillip a lot. She hoped he would be proud of her somehow. He had been her rock and best friend for so long. He never gave up on her or having a family. He picked her up so many times when she needed it. She wanted him to know, that because of him and his goodness, she became a nurse. Anna had been so inspired by his work, she felt a part of him lived on through her.

Gwen broke her from her reverie by throwing one of the bar peanuts at her, "Hey? Did you hear me?"

Anna shook her head, "Sorry. Everything's running crazy in my mind. What did you say?"

Gwen circled the glass with her fingertip, "Is Daryl going to be there? At the wedding I mean?"

Anna smiled lightly and nodded, "Yeah, I think he's staying the weekend again."

Gwen and Daryl hadn't talked since the last cook out, but she asked Anna about him every so often and Rick had told her that Daryl had asked after Gwen. She thought it was a good sign that they wonder how the other was doing.

Her friend took a sip of her cocktail and leaned forward, "So are you going to be ballsy and wear white?"

Anna had been delaying deciding what to wear until closer to the wedding date. She didn't know how big she would be at nineteen weeks, but she also didn't want to buy anything too fancy or too formal. They were going with simple; it was a second marriage for the both of them.

"Probably not. I just want to look nice. This is by no means a traditional wedding. I'm doubtful my mother even will come, honestly."

Gwen sighed, "I don't understand your mother at all. She's like something from a Jane Austen novel. This isn't Victorian England. Breeding and family name don't amount to much...does it?"

Anna shrugged, "It shouldn't, but for some of the old money types it still does. I don't think she's a huge fan of the nature of Rick's job, either. If he was a detective or something...she might give him a break. But he might as well be a construction worker or a garbage man in her eyes."

She still hadn't spoken to Rick about what Dawn had told her; about him being considered for promotion to sargeant. She wondered if that would have any bearing about what her mother thought of him?

Probably not.

"So what should I wear? Anything specific?"

Anna smiled, she was pleased that Gwen was so excited to be her bridesmaid, "Whatever you want to wear. Just look comfortable and look nice."

Gwen smiled slyly, "You kidding me? My goal is to look super hot. Don't worry...not slutty."

Anna just laughed, knowing that Gwen was going to do her best to make an impression on Daryl.

* * *

When she went home, she found Carl and Rick in the living room watching baseball on television. She plopped down on the couch beside Rick and he pulled her to him with an arm around her shoulders and Anna stretched out her legs on the coffee table.

Rick kissed her temple and his right hand went to her belly, "How was work?"

Anna sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, "Okay. Nothing too weird or stressful. I'm going to need to get some maternity scrubs though...I think I've reached critical mass."

He laughed gently, "So...Bob and Maria want to have all of us over on Thursday night for dinner."

"Do I need to bring anything?"

Rick shook his head, "Bob said they have everything. But I don't think we could go wrong with a bottle of wine."

Anna missed wine...and bourbon. But she knew the baby was well worth it. Anna sat forward a bit, "Still liking school, Carl?"

He nodded, "Yeah, a lot."

"Any friends?"

Carl shrugged, "There's this one girl, Enid. Her parents just moved from Virginia. She's new, too."

Anna and Rick looked at each other and smiled. Anna continued, "I owe you a book and ice-cream still...since you beat me handily. Would you want to cash in this week? Maybe ask Enid if she'd like to come along?"

Carl smiled and shrugged, "I can ask her tomorrow. I think it sounds like fun."

After a relaxed evening on the couch, Anna and Rick made their way to the bedroom and as Anna was changing clothes, she took a good look at her profile in the mirror. She still couldn't believe she was pregnant and showing. It was like a parallel universe.

When they crawled into bed, Anna pulled out her journal, which had become her new routine. Rick curled up next to her and nuzzled her neck and shoulder, "So...week fifteen?"

Anna smiled, "Gummy Bear is now the size of a navel orange."

"In just over three weeks, we will be married...and then we find out what the gender is..."

She nodded, "Yep. Then we can start on the nursery. It's all moving so quickly, I want to make it slow down so I can really enjoy it."

* * *

Rick came home from work on Thursday and found Anna napping on the couch with Truvy. He hated waking her up, but they were to be at Bob and Maria's in an hour. Between wedding planning, work, pregnancy and dropping off and picking up Carl at school...she had been spinning like a top since they got home from Savannah.

He gently shook Anna's shoulder and one eye opened, "Bob and Maria, right? What time is it?"

Rick smiled, "Six. Do you feel okay?"

Anna sat up and yawned, "Yeah, just tired. I must've drifted off while Carl did homework up stairs. I don't remember falling asleep."

He reached out and put his hand on her belly, anticipating the day he would feel strong, swift kicks against his palm. Rick felt so protective of Anna and their little unborn baby...the gummy bear as she called it.

With another yawn, Anna kissed his cheek and stood up, "I'll go freshen up and get Carl. You grab the wine."

He nodded and watched as she made her way upstairs. In just over three weeks, he and Anna would be getting married. It was so different from the first time with Lori. No showers, no bachelor parties, no rehearsal dinner. He wouldn't doubt that she would go to the courthouse the next day if he asked her to, but she wanted to invite her parents, Gwen, Bob and Maria, Mary Jane, Dawn and Daryl. Rick mentioned Captain Hanson, but Anna laughed...saying she had yet to meet him and that she thought he was imaginary.

Captain Hanson was in fact very real, Rick had spent part of the afternoon in his office. Since Dawn's medical leave was ongoing...it looked like Bob was up for Lieutenant and that Rick in turn would be promoted to Sargeant. He hadn't told Anna, because he wanted it to be official. It was a big move up for him. It would also mean a slightly less predictable schedule.

Rick went into the kitchen and pulled a nice white wine from the well stocked wine rack. He heard two pairs of feet coming down the stairs and soon Anna and Carl appeared. His son was now almost a head and shoulders taller than Anna and his voice was bottoming out. Even though it was a fact of life, Carl growing up made him miss the days he was little and Rick's constant buddy.

Soon he'd be dating. Rick would have to sit him down and give him "the talk."

Anna smiled and broke his reverie, "Ready to go, Baby?"

Jesus Christ, he loved it when she called him that.

"Yeah. I got the wine, let's hit the road."

When they arrived to the Lamson house, Rick helped Anna out of the car and the three of them walked up to the front door. Bob greeted them warmly and lead them into the darkened living room. When he flipped on the lights an energetic, "Surprise" was heard.

All of their friends were there; Maria, Mary Jane and Paul, Gwen, Dawn and Dawn's parents and even Daryl Dixon. Anna immediately burst into tears and he pulled her to him and kissed her forehead, he was surprised she didn't drop the wine bottle.

Bob smiled, "You guys have a lot to celebrate. So this is your enagagement, wedding shower, baby shower and promotion party."

Carl looked surprised, "Promotion?"

Rick looked to both Anna and Carl, not knowing exactly what to say, "Yeah...um, it looks like I might be promoted to Sargeant as Bob here gets promoted to Lieutenant. I was waiting to tell you guys when it was official...and that is pretty much what happened today."

Carl reached out for him and hugged him, and Rick himself suddenly felt like crying. It meant so much for his son to be proud of him. Anna kissed his cheek and she whispered, "I love you."

Soon they dispersed and greeted all their friends warmly. There was barbecue and potato salad and a beautiful sheet cake that just said "Congratulations Grimes Family." Everyone had brought them gifts, mostly for the baby...gift cards and blankets and stuffed animals and soft little onesies in yellow and green.

He could tell Anna was overwhelmed, but happy. He knew she had been worrying that her own mother might not come to her wedding, but he hoped that the party somehow showed her that family doesn't have to be blood...it could be what you make of it.

Later on in the evening; Rick, Bob and Daryl were sitting on the patio with beers and enjoying the warm September night. Rick turned to Bob, "Thank you for tonight. I know it means the world to Anna...and to me."

Bob nodded, "It seems like just yesterday that you were deciding whether or not to ask her out. And here you all are; engaged, getting married and having a baby. I would've never guessed a year like that for you, Rick."

He really hadn't either, but he couldn't imagine himself in his naked apartment with frozen pizza and beer anymore. They had come too far to look back on that. Rick took a sip of his beer and gave Daryl a look, "What about you? Talk to Gwen any tonight?"

Daryl shook his head, "I don't know my ass from my elbow when it comes to women. Ain't never been good at it."

Bob laughed, "Rick was pretty pitiful at it too. I had to call him chickenshit to get him to ask Anna for drinks."

Rick laughed, but had to agree with his friend. He wouldn't have been brave enough to ask Anna out without spurring him on. He just shook his head, "Daryl, Gwen isn't too complicated. She's tired of assholes. If you bring her drinks at the wedding and talk to her...I think you have a shot...just don't be another asshole."

Daryl smiled and shook his head, "I can't make no promises about that."

* * *

A/N: Hello loves! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next up: The Wedding! :)

Thank you all so much for all the love. You are amazing. I hope to always do right by my characters, the story and you all. Please drop me a line :)

Super Special Shout Outs to: Natalie Laukas (Lori and Sonja are just going to have to stew in their own juice for awhile, lol ;) CLTex (Don't get me wrong, I thought Richonne would be the way to go since Andrea isn't alive on the show as she is in the comics. I adore Michonne and honestly, it was just one of those things that hit me weird and I blame fanfic and OC's for. Thank you so much for loving Anna :), Guest (Yes, this is totally just a fanfic author struggle. I think Richonne is the best choice within the show for our Ricktator ;), Angie B (thanks so much for sticking with me and all my stories. I truly appreciate your readership! My email is leahpensotti . I will accept all words of encouragement happily!), Angelicedg (Lori's gonna be bitter, but I think that's just a nature of the game. No matter where you are it's sometimes hard to see someone move on), Ruth Ashley55 (I hope you are feeling better! A lot of funk and flu has been circulating...I've had my fair share of it too! Thank you for all the love!) and sarahmichellegellarfan (thanks for the review!).

Love and Thanks!

Leah P!

xoxo


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "Redemption" fic, but in an AU setting, so if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Anna, the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **Simple Twists of Fate**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

Anna spent the night before the wedding painting her nails a pretty champagne color, setting her hair into foam rollers and plucking her eyebrows. Carl was staying until Saturday with them and Lori would be picking him up Saturday night for a short visit with her to her parents house in a neighboring suburb in Atlanta.

She was almost nineteen weeks pregnant, and in a little over a week they would be going to their twenty week appointment where they would find out if they were having a baby boy or a baby girl.

Since the the impromptu shower at Bob and Maria's, she had taken Carl out for ice-cream and books with his new friend Enid. For only being fourteen, Enid was a knock out. She was reserved and had long, dark hair and full lips. Carl asked Anna if she thought it would be alright if Enid came to the cook out after the wedding; Anna thought it sounded just fine, but wanted to check with his father.

When Anna brought it up to Rick one night before bed, she asked him a question she never thought she'd ask...ever.

"Have you given Carl the talk yet?"

Rick looked like he had been hit by a freight train, "Not yet. Did he say something?"

Anna felt like laughing at his panic, but thought better of it, "No...I was just...he's getting really close to Enid. And she, for all intents and purposes, is completely stunning. I just think that it's a good time for it to happen, before high school. You might want to coordinate with Lori though before you do give him the talk. "

Rick nodded, "I think I can handle it, I definitely don't want Shane to give him any information on th subject."

"Well, he has already probably heard some from other boys at school...and maybe the Internet."

Rick looked floored again, "Shit. I didn't even think about that."

Anna kissed his cheek gently, "It's fine. Carl's a good kid. Just give him the facts. Why waiting is good. Why he doesn't want to make you a grandpa yet..."

The last part she just added in to tease him, but he looked panicked, "I can't be a grandpa! We're having a baby!"

She couldn't hold in her laughter anymore, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't laugh...I'd hate to see what happens if we had a teenage girl at some point."

Rick shook his head, "If she looks anything like her mother, I'm going to have to threaten a lot of boys. Or lock her in the attic."

Anna waved her hands back and forth, prompting her nails to dry. In less than twenty-four hours, she would be married for the second time. Her father was coming down, along with June, but Sonja remained non-committal on attending. It was the most non-traditional wedding ever...the bride would be almost five months pregnant and wearing a black and champagne maternity dress, while the groom had his thirteen year old son be the best man.

If Sonja had her way, Anna would be wearing a gown again and having the reception at the country club, surrounded by judgy and snobbish society types. Also, if Sonja had her druthers, she would be marrying Marjorie's son Oliver.

As Anna readied her dress, shoes and jewelry for the next day...the most miraculous thing happened...the baby moved. She froze and moved her hands over the bump, waiting and hoping that it would happen again.

Moments later, she felt it again and called to Rick downstairs. He came tearing through to the bedroom, worried that something was wrong. She shook her head and took his hands and placed them on the sides of her belly.

He tried to say something, but she covered his mouth with her hand and waited. When it happened the third time, Rick smiled brightly and kissed her.

* * *

When Saturday came, Rick made sure the food was ready to grill and Anna had made her potato salad, pasta salad, veggie kabobs, fruit salad. The beers were chilling along with the wine and Bob and Maria had offered to pick up the small, two-tiered wedding cake Anna had ordered.

Rick helped Carl on with his suit and new tie that Anna had bought him, and then Rick showered and got dressed himself. He was under specific orders from his bride not to shave...evidently she liked his stubble. Anna bought him a new champagne colored tie and nice sliver cufflinks that looked like the bullet casing for a Colt .45.

He waited downstairs with Carl for Anna to appear, all the while trying to avoid Truvy while in their dark suits. Her footsteps came slowly down the stairs and when she emerged, once again, he realized just how far out of his league she was.

She looked like an old Hollywood movie star, her blond hair was curled and she wore a dress with a black skirt that fell to her knees and the top was champagne colored with polka dots. Her makeup was immaculate and her full red lips were ready to be kissed.

Anna smiled, "Alright. Let's do this. Carl...do you have the rings?"

Carl nodded, "Yep."

"Rick...you have the marriage license?"

He just smiled and kept looking at her. Anna laughed and put her hands on his shoulders, "Baby? The marriage license?"

Rick snapped out of it and nodded, "Yeah...yep. I have it...can I just say you're the most gorgeous creature I've ever seen?"

She smiled and blushed, her teeth looked bright white next to the red of her lips, "Thank you. Now let's go get hitched...okay?"

When they arrived at the courthouse, Rick and Anna were greeted by Gwen, Bob, Maria, Dawn, Mr. and Mrs. Lerner, Mary Jane and Pat , Rick's brother Jeff and Daryl Dixon. Anna looked around and he could see the worry on her face. Her Dad wasn't there yet.

"You want to wait?"

Anna shook her head, "We have an appointment. We should at least check in."

Their group walked inside and while they were waiting to be lead into the courtroom, Gerald appeared with not only June...but also Sonja. Anna's mother didn't look overjoyed, but she didn't look sour either. Reserved...maybe even pleasant was a good descriptive.

Gerald hustled to his daughter's side and held her at an arm's length, "Anna darlin', you're a vision."

She hugged her father and laughed, "Thanks, Daddy. How did you get mom here?"

Gerald looked at Rick and then back at Anna, "Junie and I plied her with enough sherry to make her happy. "

Rick couldn't help but grin when Anna's mouth dropped open, "Daddy...you didn't."

Her father shrugged, "It was the only way I could think to get her in the car."

Suddenly the Justice of the Peace called them back and the group moved into the wood paneled courtroom. Mary Jane volunteered to take photos, as she was a photographer as a hobby.

Rick and Anna stood infront of everyone, with Carl to his side and Gwen to Anna's. He had many moments of pure joy...but nothing that he had experienced outside the birth of his son had made him feel quite like getting ready to marry the luminous Anna Marber. She had a huge smile on her face and tears already threatening to fall from her eyes.

The Justice welcomed everyone warmly, thanking them for coming to witness such a lovely couple committing their lives to each other. He asked the guests if there was any reason for objection to the marriage and Rick saw Anna hold her breath, hoping her tipsy mother would not speak up.

After what felt like the longest pause ever, the Justice continued, asking them to hold each other's hands.

"Do you Richard take Anna to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, to comfort you and to keep you in sickness and in health. Forsaking all others and keeping only to you, to love, honor and cherish from this day forward as long as you both shall live?"

Rick grinned and squeezed Anna's hands, "I do."

The Justice smiled and turned to Anna, who had tears streaming down her cheeks, "Do you Anna take Richard to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, to comfort you and to keep you in sickness and in health. Forsaking all others and keeping only to you, to love, honor and cherish from this day forward as long as you both shall live?"

Anna nodded emphatically, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I do."

* * *

She could barely contain her emotions. She didn't cry at all when she married Phillip; but she had been through a lot since she was twenty-three. And she was pregnant.

Rick looked so handsome, she could not believe her good fortune. The Justice asked for the rings and Carl and Gwen handed them to him. He gave the delicate, white gold band to Rick and continued with the ceremony.

"Richard, as you place a ring on Anna's finger, please repeat after me: with this ring, I thee wed."

Rick took her left hand and slid the ring up over her knuckle to where her engagement ring sat. He looked into her eyes, his blue ones burning bright, "With this ring, I thee wed."

The Justice turned to Anna and handed her Rick's matching wedding band and she felt herself grin.

"And now Anna, as you place a ring on Rick's finger, please repeat after me: with this ring, I thee wed."

Anna slid the ring up his finger and repeated, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Rick took both of her hands in his and squeezed them three times. The Justice smiled and started to conclude the ceremony, "These rings shall be a ceaseless reminder of this hour and the promise you have made. Having pledged yourselves to each other, I do now by virtue of the authority vested in me by the state of Georgia, pronounce you to be husband and wife. You may now seal your vows with a kiss _."_

Rick smiled and his hands cupped her face, pulling her to him gently. He kissed her tenderly and her arms snaked around his neck. Everyone else in the room fell away. When they finally separated, Rick's mouth, nose and chin were covered in red lipstick. Anna couldn't help but laugh and took one of the tissues she stowed away in her bra strap and cleaned him up as the Justice introduced them.

" It is now my great honor and pleasure to present to you Mr. & Mrs. Richard Grimes."

Their guests all stood to their feet and cheered, while Rick pulled her in for another kiss. Anna felt like her heart was going to leap out of her chest with glee.

Carl and Gwen signed the marriage license and then Mary Jane gathered everyone for photos on the courthouse steps. One big group shot, one of Rick and Carl, one of Anna and Gwen, one of Rick, Anna and her parents, a nice family photo of Rick, Anna and Carl and many different shots of Rick and Anna as newlyweds.

Bob and Maria excused themselves to pick up the cake, and everyone retreated back to the Grimes home to celebrate. On the way home, Anna touched up her makeup and dried her eyes. All she could do was thank the good Lord for waterproof mascara.

When they got home, Rick ran to Anna's side and helped her out of the car. He threw the keys to Carl, "Hey son. Open the front door for me. Make sure Truvy doesn't get out."

She watched as Carl ran ahead and Rick scooped her up in his arms. Anna laughed, "Oh honey, be careful."

"I've got it under control, Mrs. Grimes."

He carried her up the stairs and over the threshold into their home.

* * *

A/N: Hello loves! I hope you enjoyed this very special chapter! Next chapter: the reception (more Daryl and Gwen and a bit of Lori)! The chapter after that: the gender reveal!

So what will your vote be? Boy or Girl?

You guys are amazing. Thank you so much for all the love! I'm currently writing a Rick/Daryl/OC triangle story called "Wallflower" and soon an AU version of my Daryl/OC story that will be called "Little Country Songbird."

Super Special Shout Outs to: Natalie Laukas (Oh you know Sonja, I'm sure she'll stir something up...more Daryl and Gwen next chapter!), Angieb (so glad you enjoyed it. I want to call the next chapter #drunksonjacallahan, Lol. Lots of lovin' next chapter so stay tuned!), Angelicedg (lol, well thanks to Gerald and June, Sonja managed to suck sherry up lol! More Daryl and Gwen next chapter), CLTex (aw! Thanks! I can't wait to deep dive into Gwen and Daryl) and Carlypso (thanks love!;)!

Drop me a line and let me know what you think!

Thanks and Love!

Leah P!

xoxo

p.s. If you'd like to see Anna's wedding dress, go to the website Rakuten and search for Momo Maternity Charlie Polka Dot Lace :)


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "Redemption" fic, but in an AU setting, so if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Anna, the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **Simple Twists of Fate**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

Once Rick was manning the grill and Anna had settled into her role as hostess, the reception was off and rolling. He felt happy as could be; beautiful wife, home, son...new baby on the way. Even Sonja Callahan seemed to be in good spirits, but it was mostly because anytime her glass was empty; Anna or Gwen or Gerald would bring her more champagne.

At one point he and Daryl were talking as he grilled, and Carl brought over his friend Enid. Rick understood immediately what Anna was saying when she had mentioned giving Carl "the talk." Enid, for being all of fifteen, looked like a model and on top of all of that was nice, friendly and very warm towards his son.

Rick made a mental note to talk to Lori sooner rather than later.

When Carl and Enid walked away to get lemonade, Rick shook his head, "Having a teenager is terrifying."

Daryl chuckled and handed Rick another beer, "Bein' one is pretty scary, too."

Rick turned the burgers over and shook his head, "Anna mentioned that I should probably give Carl 'The Talk'...and now I understand why. Girls didn't look at all like that when I was fourteen. My first girlfriend wore headgear and pigtails."

He caught Daryl looking over at Gwen, who was talking to Anna, Maria and Mary Jane, "Girls are always a problem. I never know what to say."

Rick smiled, "I have it on good athourity she's interested. Just don't think about it too much...or it'll get in your head. Maybe talk to Anna? She's pretty good at sussing things out."

He met eyes with his wife and motioned with his head for her to come over. She smiled and excused herself from the ladies and made her way to the grill, "Did you need me, husband?"

Rick smiled brightly; he didn't think it would every get old having Anna refer to him in that way. He kissed her temple and whispered, "Daryl needs help talking to Gwen."

Anna smiled and looked at Daryl, "Why don't you come in and help me...we can talk in there."

Daryl nodded and followed Anna inside. As Rick started filling up serving plates with hotdogs, burgers and chicken breasts; Gerald sidled up to him with a jolly smile.

"I'm just about pleased as punch that I'm able to call you son, officially now. I actually have something for you, but I can't let on to Sonja about it. Here."

Gerald reached out his hand, and Rick took the folded up piece of paper from him. Rick put down the spatula and looked down and saw that Gerald had written him and Anna a check for thirty thousand dollars.

Rick shook his head, completely gobsmacked, "This is really generous. But it's too much."

His father-in-law shook his head, "Not when we're talking about futures. Put it away and use it for Carl and the new baby. You are my kin now, Carl too. Welcome to the family."

Before Rick could argue any more, Gerald went back to attend to Sonja, who was out of champagne.

* * *

Anna walked in the kitchen with Daryl close behind her. She began to take the side dishes out of the refrigerator as Daryl looked on curiously.

"So...you like Gwen?"

Daryl shrugged, and she continued, "She's a really easy going girl. She's tired of the jerks she meets online. She wants someone in her life to have fun with and isn't going to mess her around. Does that interest you?"

Daryl shrugged, "I guess I don't see someone like her wantin' someone like me."

Anna stopped what she was doing and suddenly felt extremely maternal towards Daryl, even though he was a little older than her. She walked over and put her hands on his shoulders, "Hey. You're a good man. Any girl would be lucky to have you. Gwen is sarcastic and smart and loves motorcycles and drinking. I know you both have some of those things in common. Start there. Take her a drink. Ask her to dance."

Daryl shook his head, "I don't dance."

"Why?"

He shook his head, "I'll look stupid."

Anna smiled, "If you don't know how to dance I can teach you. Right now."

Daryl shook his head and Anna took him by the arm and pulled him into the living room. She turned on some music and took Daryl's left hand and put it on her right hip while she took other hand in her own. She smiled and looked down, "Don't mind the bump...it will be easier with Gwen. So...usually the man leads. We're talking slow dancing at a reception in a back yard...so you don't have to be Fred Astaire...literally just move in a circle."

Daryl moved around rigidly and looked unsure, "Depending on what kind of girl Gwen is...she might stay right here...or she could pull you closer and put her arms around your neck."

Anna poked him in the cheek good-naturedly, "Smile...or just don't look so...uncomfortable."

Daryl smirked, Anna laughed and she continued to try to get him to loosen up, "I promise it will be more fun when you're not dancing with your friend's pregnant wife..."

She actually saw him crack a wry smile and he loosened up a little. Suddenly Rick appeared in the living room doorway, an amused look on his face, "What's this?"

Anna smiled and looked to Rick, "Impromptu dance lesson. Trying to get this one to loosen up."

Rick laughed and just shook his head, "Dinner's ready if you all want to bring out the food. "

She nodded and gave Daryl a look, "Go take her a drink...beer, not one of the light ones. Make small talk. You got this."

Daryl nodded, "Okay...thanks Cupcake."

Anna smiled, realizing she had a nickname. As she heard Daryl go to the kitchen and open one of the coolers. Rick gave her a look that made her want to take him upstairs and have her way with him, "That only made me a little bit jealous."

She laughed, "Fiddlesticks, don't be silly. Good news is he isn't hopeless. Just intensely shy."

Rick took her by the hand and squeezed it, "I've got something to show you."

Anna felt the fire light in her belly and she raised an eyebrow, "Do you think we have time? We could run upstairs..."

He laughed and shook his head, "Nothing like that...but I like where your head's at. No, look..."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. When she opened it, it was a check from her father. Anna smiled, knowing that Rick was thinking it was exorbitant.

"He said to use it for Carl or the new baby."

Anna nodded, thinking it was the best thing to do, "We could start college funds for them. Fifteen grand a peice."

"It's a lot of money. I feel weird taking it."

She smiled. She truly loved him for that, "I should probably tell you...I have a trust fund. This sort of thing is Daddy's M.O. He wants to treat Carl like his own...and of course the new baby."

Rick looked shocked, "A trust fund?"

Anna just laughed, "Rick...it's really not shocking right? Savannah Society...Old Money. I just choose not to live that way, but it still exists. He probably wants to help Carl more, but knows Lori wouldn't like it. This is his way of doing that. If it makes you uncomfortable, we can keep it in an account til they are old enough. I use my own money for things...but the trust is helpful if I ever need it. This is all this has to be, too."

Rick nodded, "It's just...that's just about as much as I made my first year as a Sherriff's Deputy."

Anna pulled him to her and kissed him, thinking he was just about the most adorable thing she's seen, "We should probably get that food out there, huh? We have guests to entertain...a wedding to celebrate."

* * *

When dinner was done, Anna and Rick cut the cake. He was nice and didn't shove it in her face, but he couldn't say the same for her. She just laughed and helped him clean himself up, but not before kissing him deeply. Gwen lead the toast and soon, they were dancing their first dance as husband and wife in their backyard under twinkling lights and paper lanterns.

She picked the George Straight song they first danced to at the cowboy bar...which was the same night their baby had been conceived.

It was fitting.

Rick Grimes could not have been any happier in that moment, with Anna's arms around his neck , her pregnant belly against him and her pretty face looking at him with pure love. He wouldn't have thought it possible a year ago. He would never have dreamed something this happy for himself.

When the song was over, other couples joined them...Sonja and Gerald, Bob and Maria, Carl and Enid. He had to give it to his son, he made it look effortless...which was more than he could say for poor Daryl Dixon, who was drinking a beer and looking at Gwen as she talked to Dawn. He whispered to Anna and they decided on a plan...he would dance with Gwen, and she would coax Daryl out of his shell...and then they would switch.

He and Anna parted with a kiss and he walked over to Gwen and stretched out his hand, which she accepted with a raised eyebrow. As they took their turn on the make shift dance floor, Rick smiled and said, "You've got to give that poor man a break."

Gwen's eyes went wide, "I don't know what you mean."

Rick smiled and motioned over to Anna and Daryl dancing, "He just learned to dance about an hour ago. Anna was giving him a crash course in the living room. He's a lot of good things, but he's also shy. So maybe you could take the upper hand sometimes?"

Gwen looked over at Daryl, "He's brought me a beer like every half our."

Rick laughed, "Anna told him to. He's trying real hard I think."

"We barely talk, Rick. You telling me he's actually interested?"

Rick spun her around and nodded, "Yep. I do. I'll tell ya...I think he's scared of you. So go easy on him?"

Gwen just about cracked up laughing, "Scared of me? That's rich."

"Pretty women can be terrifying. Even to the toughest of guys."

She looked at Anna dancing with Daryl and then back to him, "Then Anna must've had you quaking in your boots."

Rick agreed, remembering taking Anna out to that first dinner. When she opened the door and he saw just how far out of his league she was, "You kidding me? I still think she's finally going to realize what a bum I am and kick me to the curb. She could be married to some investment banker...but no, she by some miracle chose me."

Gwen shook her head, "Anna is totally crazy about you. Has been since day one. You should've seen her getting ready to meet you at Greene's that first time. Alright. I'll make a move..."

The song ended and Rick smiled. Anna pulled him away and Gwen and Daryl were left standing infront of each other on the dance floor. They heard her ask quietly, "Like to dance?"

Daryl just nodded and after a few awkward attempts at hand placement, they finally started swaying together. Anna shook her head and smiled up at Rick, "Well done, sir."

* * *

a/n: hello loves! Next up: boy or girl? And Carl gets "the talk". I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! I've started a new AU story based on my Daryl/OC fic...it's called "The Redhead and The Redneck" which is two chapters in and also, a Rick/OC/Daryl love triangle fic called "Wallflower." I hope you will check them both out!

Thank you to all who have read and continue to favorite, follow and review! It means so much to me.

Super Special Shout Outs to: Natalie Laukas (Sonja behaved herself, thanks to alcohol. But I think she will be back soon to her old ways), Ruth Ashley 55 (I'm so glad you enjoyed! Much more to come), CLTex (more Daryl and Gwen to come ;), ChibiAiko1987 (I didn't even know you could do that! Thanks for the heads up ;), Angelicedg (I wanted the movement to be special. So glad you liked :), Angie B (Sonja will be back in full force. She's a "nice drunk". Working on the third chappie for Daryl and Mellie, then more Wallflower! So much writing-but it's getting so good I can't stop, lol!), CloudyTruth (duly noted) and Guest (I think of Anna as a mash-up of Abbie Cornish and Megan Hilty...but buxom).

Thanks and Love!

Leah P!

xoxo


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "Redemption" fic, but in an AU setting, so if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Anna, the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **Simple Twists of Fate**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

The week after the wedding everything had been a blur. Anna filed their marriage license and began writing thank you notes to their guests. Rick had decided to talk to Lori about giving Carl "the talk" after fully seeing what Anna meant when Enid had come to the wedding.

She met up with Gwen at Greene's after work. It was the day before she and Rick had their twenty week appointment and she had to admit that it was pretty funny walking in there while visibly pregnant and ordering either a ginger ale or a club soda with lime.

Gwen and Daryl danced a little and talked at the wedding, eeking out a tentative plan that they might get together the next time he came to Atlanta. Anna could tell that Gwen was chomping at the bit, and she did her best to reassure her friend.

"I think when it comes to Daryl Dixon, slow and steady wins the race. He's pretty shy, so everything leading up to this has been a big step. He likes you. Roll with it."

Gwen took a pull of her beer and shook her head, "I don't know, Anna. Anybody else and I would've jumped him by now."

Anna waved a finger at her friend, "Ah-ha, but 'anybody else' hasn't really worked has it? You wanted different. You wanted real. Well here he is. I don't think you'll meet anyone more authentic than him."

"Yeah. You have a point, I guess."

She laughed, noting Gwen's lack of enthusiasm that maybe Anna was right. She felt the baby move a little and found herself holding her hands on her stomach over the spot. Gwen perked up a little, "Movement?"

Anna nodded, "Yeah, come here."

She took Gwen's hand and placed it where she'd last felt the baby. They both sort of sat there for a moment, looking at each other with wide, expectant eyes. She saw the look on Gwen's face drop and then the baby moved again.

"Even though I know, scientifically how this happens...it's still the most amazing thing."

Anna had to agree. She never thought she'd feel a baby move inside of her body, but she was so happy to be wrong. She smiled at Gwen and raised an eyebrow, "Any guesses before we find out tomorrow?"

Gwen shrugged and leaned back in her seat, "I personally want to see Rick with a daughter."

Anna nodded...she'd be happy with a healthy baby of any gender...but she felt the same way. Carl wanted a brother, he was worried about being outnumbered. He liked to point out that even his cat was a girl.

It made Anna overjoyed that Carl referred to Truvy as "his cat." Not only did he love her, but Truvy was rarely far from his side. She slept in his bed and sat with him when he did homework or watched TV on the couch.

So, the feelings between the cat and her boy were very much mutual.

Gwen took another sip of her drink and smiled, "So, Mama...what do you think? Boy or girl?"

Anna rested her hands on her stomach and just shrugged, "I'm just happy to be here, along for the ride. As long as he or she is healthy, I'll be over the moon."

* * *

While Anna had "drinks" with Gwen, Rick ordered pizza and prepared to give his thirteen year old son "the talk." When he had called Lori about it after the wedding, she seemed a little sad that the time had already come...Carl wasn't their little boy anymore; but she had agreed that it would be best for Rick to tell him, and that way if he asked her...Lori could fill in for the female side of things.

The American League playoff games were that night; with the A's and the Royals heading off. He and Carl had liked to watch baseball together...ever since Carl started little league years ago.

Carl finished off his homework upstairs while Rick paced in the kitchen, waiting for the pizza. Anna had given him a pep talk the night before about all the positive things about sex...love, commitment...how much more special it was when you were in love with the person.

He was also surprised that his incredibly sexy wife had divulged that she had only ever been with two men. Phillip and himself; both of whom she had married and loved. Anna did however admit to being quite the kissing bandit in college, though.

Rick shied away from revealing his number...she didn't push, and she really didn't seem to care. Anna knew that different roads lead them to each other...and she was happy where they were now.

Anna also helped him with the subject of condoms, though she didn't think giving Carl one would be the way to go. She sat up in their bed, her blond hair tousled and her hands resting on the baby bump, "We want to promote honesty and waiting for the right time, not telling him it's all okay if he uses protection. Girls have varied emotions and we want him to think about that, too."

Rick was wondering if he was even cut out for this.

The doorbell rang and Rick went to pay for the pizza, as he shut the door and turned around, Carl was carrying Truvy downstairs with him. If it were anyone else, her little orange and white face would be twisted up in disgust. It made Anna laugh how well they had taken to each other; she liked to joke that Truvy only came into her life because she was really supposed to belong to Carl.

He sat the cat down on the back of the couch and she settled in, and finally looked up at Rick, "I'll get the drinks and napkins."

Rick walked the pizza into the living room and put the box on the coffee table. Since it was "guys night" he didn't think Anna would mind too much if they didn't use plates. When Carl returned with napkins and a Sprite for him and A beer for Rick, they settled in to eat and make small talk.

Carl really liked his school. Which made both him and Lori very happy. Before the baseball game started, Rick decided to take the plunge, "So, uh, how's Enid doing?"

His son shrugged and took a bite of pizza, "She's okay. Misses her friends in Richmond. She really had fun at the wedding reception."

Rick smiled a little and he felt himself playing with his wedding ring nervously, "Your mom and I have been talking and she and I both think it's time we talked to you about the whole girl thing..."

Carl's eyes went wide and he hung his head, "Oh God. This is happening right now?"

He was almost comforted by Carl's reaction, knowing his son was almost as uncomfortable as he was, "We just know that you and Enid have really gotten close and you all will be in high school next year..."

Carl sighed, "I know where babies come from, Dad. They told us in fifth grade biology."

Rick laughed, "I know that...but this goes deeper. This is about feelings and urges and everything that goes along with being a teenage boy. It's only going to get more interesting, an you are only going to get more curious. If you want to talk to me or have questions...I'm here; so is your mom. We know you are going to try stuff out, we just want you to be ready; and to be respectful to yourself and whoever you choose to be with. But both of us...and Anna, would like it if you would wait until you're much older to experiment. We really aren't ready to be grandparents yet."

All Carl could do was scrunch his nose and sigh, "Gross."

Rick smiled, "Just promise me...make good, responsible decisions. Okay?"

Carl picked up another piece of pizza and sighed, "I promise. Can we watch the game now and get out of the awkwardness?"

Rick nodded, feeling a little relieved he didn't have to go into all the details. At least Carl knew the door was open for questions.

* * *

Anna barely slept that night, she was so excited for the appointment and being able to see her baby again. Rick was coming with her, but going straight to work afterwards, so they drove separately. She loved how he looked in that dark blue uniform. She hoped their child had his eyes; that bright, burning blue.

He opened her car door and helped her out, squeezing her hand as they walked into her doctor's office inside of Grady. Gwen had already asked her to stop by when she found out.

When Dr. Carson welcomed them back, he checked Anna out and took all of her vitals. He wanted her to gain a little more weight, which is something no one had ever said to her before. She was twenty and a half weeks, and their baby was somewhere between the size of a mango and a banana.

Rick stood by her side and held her hand as the prepared for the ultrasound. As the doctor put ultrasound gel on her stomach, he looked at both of them, "And you do want to know, right? Flat out? I don't have to write it on a card and seal it in an envelope so you can take it to a bakery to have a cake tell you if its pink or blue?"

Anna laughed and shook her head, "No. We just want to know what to prepare for."

Dr. Carson nodded and moved the wand over her belly, stopping briefly for a profile shot of the baby. She heard Rick's sharp intake of breath and felt herself tear up. When he cried, she was a lost cause. Baby Grimes looked far more like a baby than a gummy bear these days...and Anna couldn't be any happier.

He shifted the want to a different angle and took a few more pictures, little arrows pointing between the baby's legs. Dr. Carson smiled and pointed to the screen, "Mr. and Mrs. Grimes, may I introduce your baby girl."

Anna cried full out; she was having a daughter. She couldn't wait to call her parents...to send them pictures of the ultrasound. Rick kissed her forehead and whispered to her, "I'm in a shit ton of trouble if she looks like you."

She couldn't help but laugh, Rick was so masculine that it might actually make her heart explode to see just how much their little girl will have him wrapped around her finger. Anna could not wait to see it, couldn't wait to see and hold her.

Once she was cleaned up, the pictures were printed and she scheduled the appointment for her glucose test, she and Rick walked out hand in hand. He had a smile on his face, "I never thought I'd have a daughter. This should be an adventure."

Anna laughed, "Oh yeah. I can promise you that. Gwen is going to be thrilled. She wanted to see you have a girl. Carl on the other hand...is officially outnumbered."

Rick laughed and pulled her close, "Well, he had a fifty-fifty chance, right?"

"Yeah. So I guess on to names and nursery?"

Rick nodded and cupped her cheek with his hands, "Yes indeed. I can't wait, Anna. I love you."

She leaned in and kissed him gently, "I love you, too. We'll tell Carl together. I'll call Daddy and my mom...and now I'm off to show Gwen."

With one last kiss, Rick left for work and Anna went up to the ICU to page Gwen. As she stood in the elevator, she pressed the little photos happily against her chest.

* * *

a/n: hello loves! Up next: Rick talks to Daryl, Anna helps Gwen prepare for a date. More marital bliss and some distressing news!

You guys are amazing. Thank you for the continued follows and favorites and reviews. Thank you for loving Anna and Rick. If you like this story, please drop me a line. I'd love to hear from you! I chose the baby gender out of the best of three coin flips, lol.

If you like this story, I'm currently writing two others; "Wallflower" where an OC has a relationship with both Rick and Daryl...and then my latest "The Redhead and The Redneck", which is a Daryl/OC story set in an AU...it's only up to chapter five so it will be easy to catch up ;)

Super special shout outs go to: Angelicedg (aw thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chappie too! Thanks for all the love!), CLTex (a girl it is! Thanks to the coin toss. Now for a name! So glad you love Gerald and Daryl :), Angie b (Oh, both Sonja and Lori would totally shit if they knew about the money. But ol' Gerry is crafty that way. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I updated Mellie and Daryl today, too! Much love ;), Guest (I left the gender up to chance. I couldn't decide myself lol ;), and Ruth Ashley55 (thank you so much for checking out my other stories! I updated Mellie and Daryl today too! ;)

Thanks and Love,

Leah P!

xoxo


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "Redemption" fic, but in an AU setting, so if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Anna, the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **Simple Twists of Fate**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

Rick was both estatic and terrified at the thought of having a daughter. He knew would be a total pushover for her, but also knew he was going to be even more protective of her than he had been of Carl.

And if she resembled her mother in the slightest, then Rick was going to have to threaten all of her dates within an inch of their life.

Gerald and Sonja were thrilled with the news. Rick had the feeling that despite her over all thoughts on Rick still stood, but Sonja couldn't wait to be a doting grandmother to their little girl. Carl was disappointed in being outnumbered, but was ultimately happy to have another sibling.

At twenty-two weeks pregnant, Anna was faring well. They started moving around some of the furniture in the nursery, opting to keep the guest bed in there for awhile, but changing the color scheme and painting some of the furniture that existed, buying only a changing table, a rocking chair and a crib.

Rick liked the fact she was allowing herself to think ahead. Her worries had subsided a bit and she nested...even bounced idea names off one another. He also found it funny that she had something she called "baby brain"...his usually super attentive wife was having boughts of forgetfulness; the car keys, her phone, her wallet...you name it, she's lost it.

On Friday, Rick was leaving to drop off Carl to his mother and then have a drink with Daryl on the way home. Anna was on the couch eating her bleu cheese stuffed olives from the jar, and weeping while watching _Sleepless in Seattle_ on Netflix. Her blonde hair was in a messy bun and her slippered feet were up.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay? I can rain check with Daryl."

Anna paused the movie and wiped her face with the back of her hand, "I'm fine. It's just a really beautiful movie. Would you bring me back some Ben and Jerry's though? Cinnamon Buns?"

Rick couldn't say no to her ever...and she was so stereotypically pregnant, it was amusing. He leaned down for a kiss and smiled, "Sure, Sweet Thing."

He called for Carl, and once his son had come down the stairs, they were off to the McDonald's in the middle. Fall was creeping in and there was a chill at night, but neither he or Carl were ready to break out the jackets just yet.

When they got to the McDonalds, Lori and Shane were inside waiting. He walked Carl in and made small talk. Shane always tried to be buddies with him, and it made Rick uncomfortable. Did he think that everything would get better now that Rick was married to Anna? That the hurt and resentment of the affair would somehow subside?

Because it wouldn't.

He actually ended up talking to Daryl about it over their beers. Daryl didn't talk too much unless he was asked a direct question...but he was always a good listener and sometimes offered gems of wisdom.

"He prolly didn't want to lose ya, in all of this. He prolly thinks ya'll are better friends than ya are. It's kinda sad, actually."

Rick nodded, Shane had never been the brightest. He hesitated to use the term "Meat head," but it was the best descriptive he had. Shane was all brawn, the stereotypical tough guy and high school jock.

"All that happened between the three of us...I can move past it...and I have for the most part. But I'll never be able to forget it. It almost broke me...and lord knows what it has done to Carl. It takes everything I have to be civil to him, let alone friendly."

Daryl just nodded and Rick sighed and switched gears, "So...when do you want to come stay the weekend with us? Maybe take Gwen out?"

His friend just shrugged. Rick knew he hadn't had much of a romantic past, and didn't really know how to go about navigating the murky waters of dating. It also didn't help that Gwen was a total firecracker and said whatever she was thinking. She was intimidating to poor, usually monosyllabic Daryl.

Rick shrugged in return, "Come let Anna cook for you. You can help paint the nursery. Then, one night...meet Gwen for drinks. It doesn't have to be a full on date with dinner or anything. Who knows, you might enjoy yourself."

"Alright. When ya thinkin'?"

He took a pull from his beer and smiled, "How about next weekend? You can just come back with me when I drop off Carl."

Daryl thought it over and nodded, "Alright. I will call Gwen tomorrow and tell her I'm coming to visit."

Rick knew Anna would be thrilled, "Good. Bring your appetite. Anna is going to spoil you rotten...but you'll probably get roped into some manual labor. Fair warning."

* * *

Anna spent Friday night on the couch in her pajamas while Rick had gone to take Carl to Lori and then have a drink with Daryl. Truvy was curled up at her hip...it seems like she only sought out Anna these days when Carl was gone for the weekend. She wasn't complaining though, she loved seeing Truvy and Carl being buddies.

When she finished _Sleepless in Seattle_ , Anna scrolled through the movies with a remote and tried not to obsess over the ice cream Rick was supposed to be bringing home. The insane snacking and eating portion of the pregnancy had set in, and while she was enjoying it, she had to admit she felt like a cliché.

She liked sweets and salty foods...especially the spicy pickles and bleu cheese stuffed olives. Anna didn't think she had seen a non-pickled vegetable in a week, honestly.

Just as she had chosen _Chocolat_ to queue up next, her cell phone rang. Anna reached for it and saw it was her father. Baby Girl Grimes, moved in her belly and she found herself resting a hand on her bump, waiting for more. She accepted the call, a smile in her voice, "Hey Daddy."

"Hi there, Pumpkin."

Gerald sounded pleasant, but not his normal self by a long shot. Anna immediately picked up on it and asked, "What's wrong?"

Her father sighed, "Anna honey, your mother and I have been putting off telling you something until we got all the information. We know you have a lot going on...getting married, having a baby..."

Anna didn't like where this was going. She didn't like hearing her normally jovial father sound so serious. He was using his courtroom voice.

"...but now we know and it's time to tell you. About a month ago, your Mother found a lump on her breast..."

She felt her heart sank into her stomach. She was a nurse. She knew what he was about to say and the tears came hard and fast

"...they did a biopsy and the results came back this week. It's cancer, honey."

Anna thought she was going to throw up. This year had been too much. First Gerald's heart attack...now Sonja's cancer. The word laid heavily on her brain and she felt so sick.

"The good news is, they caught it relatively early. We've been referred to the best oncologist in Savannah, and we see him this week."

Anna couldn't speak, she was just weeping into her hand but somehow managed, "Why didn't she tell me? Why are you telling me?"

Gerald laughed a little, "You know your Mama. Hard-headed and proud. She wants to bypass the touchy-feely stuff and kick it in the ass. Plus...she knows you worry. She doesn't want that. She wants you and our grandbaby to be healthy. That granddaughter of ours is making her bound and determined to be healthy and see her grow up. Besides, it will make a wonderful charity event some day...you know ol' Sonja."

She did know her, and knew all of this to be true. As much as she butted heads with her mother, Anna loved her deeply. She only wanted the best for Anna, even though they had different definitions about what that was. Anna straightened up a little and wiped at her tears with her hand, "Are you okay, Daddy?"

"I'm scared as hell, but trying to be strong for my sweetheart. Now I know how she felt back in the spring when I went down...but we're gonna fight this together. If anyone can do it, it's Sonja Callahan."

Anna nodded, "Will you send me the name of the oncologist so I can do some background on him? Do you need me to come down for the appointment? I can help with the medical jargon."

"Let me talk to your Mama. But we'd like it if you came down once she starts treatment and visit."

Anna agreed, "Absolutley. I love you, Daddy. Tell Mom I love her, too and that I will call her in a few days once I get my emotions together."

Gerald chuckled lowly, "We love you, Anna Leigh. Take care of our grandbaby and keep those boys of yours out of trouble. I will keep you posted."

She ended the call with her father and and picked Truvy up to cuddle her. She couldn't believe everything her parents have been through that year. She couldn't believe that her mother had found a lump and didn't tell her because of the wedding or the pregnancy. Anna appreciated her mother's concern, but she'd have rather her told her than have her father do it.

Anna heard the front door unlock and Rick entered, "Hey baby, I'm home. I bought enough ice cream to last all weekend. I got some more olives, too."

He walked the snacks into the kitchen, and she heard him open the refrigerator. As he walked into the living room he said, "Good news, Daryl is spending next weekend with us...help us with the nursery and he's going to call Gwen..."

Rick must've finally saw the look on her face and knew she wasn't crying over a chick flick, "You okay?"

She shook her head and he sat down beside her. Anna put Truvy down and turned to look at her husband, "Daddy just called. Mom found a lump on her breast last month. It's cancer."

Rick's blue eyes went wide and he reached out for her. Anna sunk into the comfort of his arms and the tears came again. Rick stroked her hair and sighed, "I'm so sorry, Sweet Thing."

"She made Daddy call me. She couldn't do it herself. She also didn't want me to know before the biopsy came back because of stress and the pregnancy. I would've gone to be with her if I knew."

Rick kissed her temple, "I think it's nice she is concerned about you and the baby. She could've made if far more dramatic."

Sonja did have a flair for histrionics, but Anna knew that her mother was being serious and protective of her emotions and of her daughter, "Daddy said they caught it pretty early and have an appointment with an oncologist to talk about treatment. I may have to go visit soon, once the treatment is decided. I want to be there for her, maybe keep her spirits up some how."

Rick nodded, "I'll come with you. So I can keep your spirits up. It's going to be tough, Anna. But there is no doubt in my mind that everything is going to be okay. Maybe this will bring everybody closer."

Anna thought it might, too. She would love it if when the baby came, everyone could be tight knit. Maybe all of this would give her mother perspective, maybe they could be friends as well as mother and daughter?

Her husband leaned in to kiss her, and Anna realized how hard this would be without him. Maybe everything did happen for a reason; maybe he wasn't just there to help her make a family...maybe fate had him ask her for drinks, knowing it would be a testing time with her parents health?

Rick leaned over and took the remote from her, "No more movies that make you cry tonight. Comedy, action...or, I'd be happy to take you upstairs and show you a good time."

Anna couldn't help but smile at the latter, how could she say no to his handsomeness taking her mind off of things. She leaned in and kissed him seductively, "Yes please."

Rick smirked and stood up, offering her his hand.

* * *

A/N: hi loves! I'm so sorry it's been so long. I've been on a tear with my other two stories and I like to "strike while the iron's hot." I hope everyone enjoyed the finale, even though it seriously played with my emotions and also took away some stress knowing I have til October to keep writing in my "zone."

Next Up: a weekend with Daryl. more Gwen. Anna talks to her mom.

I'd love it if you'd drop me a line and let me know how I am doing! You guys are the best, thank you for all the love :). And if you are so inclined check out "Wallflower" my Rick/Daryl/OC triangle or "The Redhead and The Redneck" which I've been spending a lot of time on. It's the AU of my Daryl/OC story. I'm also working very roughly on a male OC story so stay tuned!

Super special shout outs to: (man, I'm sorry to hear about the drama! I hope you can get back to writing and reading soon! My new Mellie/Daryl story has been distracting me from a lot. I love writing them!), Angie B (I LOVE GERALDINE! You know baby girl is going to make Rick a pushover! Well, it's Sonja's health...hopefully Team Grimes will band together! I posted a fab chapter for Mellie and Daryl...I hope you read it ;), Angelicedg (The distressing news belongs to Sonja, so here's hoping she reels it in a bit ;), and CLTex (Lol! "The Talk" is embarrassing for all ages! You know Carl, gets shot in the eye, gives zero f***s lol!)

Thanks and Love!

Leah P!

xoxo


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "Redemption" fic, but in an AU setting, so if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Anna, the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **Simple Twists of Fate**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

 _Atlanta, October 2014_

The week after Gerald called proved to be a trying one for Anna. She reached out to her mother on Monday, and did her best to reign in her emotions. Sonja was defiant at best...she wasn't going to let anything as silly as surgery or chemotherapy keep her from living life the way she wanted to live it.

The doctor scheduled the surgery to remove the lump the week after Daryl Dixon was to come and stay with them. Anna asked off and would be going to Savannah on Thursday morning to be with her parents and Rick would follow Friday evening after dropping off Carl to Lori.

She was exhausted emotionally and physically and cried more than she liked to admit. The night she met Gwen at Greene's after her shift, she sipped on club soda with lemon and weeped into the bowl of bar pretzels while she and her friend were going to attempt to strategize the date with Daryl.

Anna felt horrible about it, but Gwen seemed to understand.

"Anna you're allowed to cry. You're pregnant and your mother is having to go through cancer treatment. It would be a lot for anyone."

She shook her head, "I just wish Mom would stop it with the unemotional act. I know she is scared. I know she doesn't like to show people her softness and cry. This is why she calls me 'soft'...and I am too goddamn soft. I have to keep it together down in Savannah. "

Gwen reached across the table and took her hand, "Anna...most people aren't your mother. I know you love her even though she frustrates you to no end. Maybe you being 'soft' at the moment is what she needs. You know what chemo does to a body...she will need your affection. Quite frankly, I don't think there is anyone more loving than you to help her through this. Maybe you all will bond and get closer?"

Anna wiped her eyes with a balled up tissue, "She's never been affectionate with me. June is more affectionate than my own mother. She lets Daddy love on her and that's about it. I was hoping maybe her granddaughter would turn her into a softie and now I'm not even sure if the baby will get the chance..."

Gwen shook her head, "You know you can't think that way. If they caught it early, she will have a great shot. Doesn't mean it won't be a fight to get there, though. Ol' Sonja is as tough as nails, right?"

Anna nodded; that was one thing she knew for sure about her mother. Nothing told her when to do anything, let alone give up and die. She tried to sit up a little and pull herself together. She didn't want her "drinks" with Gwen for the week to be a total sobfest.

"So, um, Rick is bringing Daryl back with him after he drops off Carl on Friday. I'll be putting him to work in the nursery...doctor doesn't want me to be around paint. Did he mention any plans when he called?"

Gwen shrugged, "Just that he was coming in and he wanted to take me for drinks."

Anna rolled her eyes, "He's a tough nut to crack for sure...maybe suggest somewhere that's no frills? Maybe with pool? I always liked to act like I didn't know what I was doing so the guys would have to show me...and then I kicked their asses."

Her friend chuckled, "That could work...maybe. Sometimes I feel like I'm barking up the completely wrong tree."

"No the completely wrong trees were the guys on the internet. Daryl hasn't been a dick, made you cry or anything like that. He is just...a work in progress. There's nothing wrong with moving slow."

Gwen digested what she said and took a sip of her beer, "I guess you have a point."

Anna smiled, "I do! And it's a good one!"

* * *

Rick had been worried about Anna, as if the pregnancy hormones didn't already have her weeping at odd times, the news about her mother didn't help. Anna and Sonja had a complex relationship, but he knew that Anna loved her mother greatly. He wouldn't call Sonja cold, but she definitely wasn't cuddly.

As mid-October rolled in, the weather had cooled a little. Anna was busy in the kitchen making dinner for when he returned with Daryl. She made her Nana's fried chicken, macaroni and cheese, spicy greens and some banana pudding for dessert. At twenty three weeks pregnant and fall coming on...Anna had resorted to wearing her pajamas pretty much as soon as she got home or if she didn't have to go anywhere nice.

She had recently cut her hair into a stylish long bob, she thought it would be more manageable than wearing it longer as the pregnancy progressed and once their daughter came. Just the night before, they had been tossing names around...Caroline and Savannah being their favorites so far.

Rick was personally excited to have Daryl come in and help him with the nursery. It would be nice to spend some time with his friend and his wife without a full blown function happening around them. Plus, it would be entertaining to see maternal, nesting Anna making a fuss over Daryl...especially since he was not used to anyone doing anything of the sort for him.

Carl came down the stairs carrying his backpack for the weekend and groaned, "Will you save me some fried chicken? It's my favorite thing you make."

Anna smiled, "Of course I will. Am I still taking you and Enid to that play on Wednesday? Should we get ice cream afterwards?"

Rick and Carl both chuckled, knowing Anna had an insane craving for ice cream these days, "Yeah. Sure."

He raised an eyebrow to Anna and then to Carl, "What play?"

Carl knew he was wary ever since they had "The Talk" and shrugged, "They're doing _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ at a community college nearby. Our English teacher is giving an extra credit assignment if we go and then write a review."

Anna chimed in, "I volunteered. It's my favorite Shakespeare comedy. Did you want to come?"

Rick didn't want to cramp his son's style if it was some sort of a date...but he wouldn't mind spending time with Anna and Carl before the baby arrived...and maybe get to know Enid a little more, too. She was Carl's best friend at the moment.

Carl looked to him and nodded, "Yeah Dad. You should come."

"You sure?"

Anna laughed, "Of course we are. Just didn't think you'd be interested. But it could be a fun night...all of us together before I have to go to Savannah."

Knowing he and Anna would be apart for two days while she tended to her mother after surgery just solidified it. He nodded, "Alright. I'm in...ice cream is my treat."

After Carl hugged Anna goodbye, Rick kissed her sweetly and placed his open palm against the side of her belly, "I'll text when I have Daryl, okay?"

An hour later, Rick pulled into the McDonald's parking lot with Carl and found Shane and Lori waiting inside with cups of coffee. Lori hugged Carl and before Rick could say his goodbyes, Lori asked with interest, "Haven't heard much about Anna recently. Everything going okay?"

Rick put his hands on his hips and shrugged, he told Lori mostly only need to know things about his new life, "She's doing okay. Twenty three weeks along; we're actually putting the nursery together this weekend...I did mean to tell you...after dropping Carl off next Friday, I'll be meeting Anna in Savannah."

Lori shook her head, "Why don't you just drive together?"

"Anna's going down on Thursday. Her mom is having surgery. I'm hoping to make it back on Sunday, but you might have to keep Carl an extra night."

Lori looked to Carl and back to him with a smile, "No problem with that. She having a face lift or something?"

Rick would normally get angry, but he was so mentally exhausted he couldn't, "No. Sonja has breast cancer. They are removing the lump and then starting chemo. Anna's had a lot of worry recently. I'm hoping to help somehow."

Lori's hand went to her mouth, she was obviously embarrassed, "I'm so sorry to hear that. Is there anything we can do? I know how tough it can be to be pregnant...I can't imagine..."

Shane nodded in agreement, "Yeah, man. Let us know if we can help. If Carl needs to stay with us a few days extra it's not a problem."

Rick hoped it wouldn't be, considering the amount of coaxing that went into switching the custody arrangement in the first place. He just nodded, "I'll let Anna know. Thanks."

He hugged Carl goodbye and as he was walking away, he heard Shane call, "Tell Anna we're thinking of her."

Rick managed to just wave and mumble, "I'd rather you not, Shane" under his breath.

* * *

By the time Rick came home with Daryl, Anna had already eaten a helping of banana pudding and a fried chicken leg. The banana pudding turned out great; but it wasn't Ben and Jerry's...which she had decided, with good reason, not to keep in the house any more while she was pregnant.

Daryl looked happy to see her and seemed thrilled that she went all out for dinner. Watching him eat, it was like watching someone who had never experienced a home-cooked meal before...and she wondered if that could be true.

That thought made her want to cry. He was a good man, he deserved food made with love.

Rick caught her wiping some rogue tears away and asked if she was okay. Anna just smiled and lightly chuckled, "You know me. I cry at the drop of a hat these days."

Daryl tore into his piece of chicken and asked curiously, "So what all needs ta be done in the baby's room?"

Anna sat down with her own plate of food, "Uh, well...taping, painting, cleaning the baseboards, building the crib, the changing table and the rocking chair...we'll be keeping the big bed in there though."

He nodded, "That ain't too bad."

Since her emotions were wonky, she had little to no filter, so she just blurted what popped into her mind out, "Have you thought about where to go with Gwen?"

Anna felt her eyes go wide, usually she had a bit more tact. Rick looked like he wanted to fall on the floor laughing and Daryl just shrugged, "I ain't too good with that stuff, Sparky."

"Sparky?"

He laughed a little, "Yeah. I've been tryin' ta figure out a nickname for ya. This one fits ya just fine thanks to those big, brass balls of yours that drag the ground."

Anna was tickled and horrified all at once.

She laughed so hard she cried, and then tried to pull herself together, "Um...thanks, I think."

Daryl shook his head, "Didn't think ya'd take too kindly ya 'Princess' or 'PTA'."

"Yeah, neither of those. Sparky is just fine, Daryl."

Rick smiled gently, "We might have some suggestions. I've gotten familiar with Atlanta over the past two years...hell, I took Anna out on a successful first date."

She smiled a little at her husband's admission...it had been successful. He had been nervous, but it was a wonderful night. She remembered playing the jukebox and drinking an old fashioned.

Anna felt tears welling up in her eyes yet again.

She really missed bourbon.

Rick took her hand and laughed, "See, it was that good!"

Daryl ate a spoonful of macaroni and cheese, "What did ya'll do?"

Anna tried to perk up a little, "He took me to this restaurant that served breakfast all day and then we stumbled into a little tavern and played the jukebox and drank bourbon. It was a very good first date. It doesn't have to be fancy. Just figure out what she likes."

Their guest shrugged, "Well...ya know her better than me."

She thought for a minute and laughed, "She's a burger and beer kind of girl...good beer, nothing light. Pool could be fun. We could look up places If you want."

Daryl looked to them, "Alright. But tomorrow, I'm about to hit a food coma and I ain't even gotten to dessert yet."

The rest of the night, Rick and Daryl drank beer and they watched an old western on television. Anna sat happily with her feet in Rick's lap, watching as Truvy made her self at home next to Daryl.

For the first time in a week, Anna felt calm.

* * *

A/N: hello loves! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next up: Home improvement with Rick and Daryl, Gwen and Daryl's date, the play, and Anna goes to Savannah.

Thank you all so much for your continued love of this story. It means the world! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think so far and how I am doing!

And please check out "Wallflower" and "The Redhead and the Redneck", too! Things are really heating up!

Super Special Shout outs to: CLTex (Much more Daryl and Gwen next chapter! Sonja is a fun character to write, I'm hoping to give her a lot more dimension with this plot ;), Angelicedg (Yes! I'm hoping Sonja's help and Baby Girl Grimes will be something that pulls Anna and her mom closer! Thank you so much for reading my stories!), Angie B (Girl! I've missed you! I've been writing a lot of Melanie and Daryl recently! I hope things are all good with you! I lol'd at "old biddy"...my mom uses that term! I'm glad others do too! Is Geraldine a good middle name for Savannah or Caroline Grimes? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;), and Guest (thanks for all the suggestions! I'm hoping to pull in more characters from the show here and there! You can count on Shane hitting on Anna and Rick getting upset. Thanks for the review!)

Love and Thanks,

leah P!

xoxo


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "Redemption" fic, but in an AU setting, so if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Anna, the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **Simple Twists of Fate**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

The next day, Anna helped get the nursery together with some light cleaning; mostly the base boards and wiping down the walls so Rick and Daryl could paint. They had chosen a light lavender shade for the walls with pops of sage green here or there. She wanted the room to be calm and soothing.

Also, she didn't know if she could stomach an all pink room. Unlike Shelby in _Steel_ _Magnolias_ , she was hoping her daughter's tastes in signature colors would differ from the hue of Pepto-Bismol.

Daughter.

She and Rick were having a daughter.

It still seemed like an alien concept that she was finally going to be a mother. Anna never once thought that after Phillip's death that any of this could be possible. That she would find a wonderful man and remarry and somehow she'd end up with not only a daughter, but a very sweet step-son as well.

Later in the afternoon, Rick and Daryl made their way downstairs to the kitchen where Anna had whipped up some chicken salad from the leftover fried chicken with mayonnaise, pickle relish, halved grapes and crushed walnuts for sandwiches. She also pulled down some salt and vinegar potato chips, which next to ice cream, was her other biggest pregnancy craving.

They were covered in bits of lavender paint here and there, Daryl even had a few speckles in his facial hair. Anna smiled and pulled two beers out of the refrigerator, "Ya'll ready to eat?"

Daryl nodded in thanks and opened the beer, "I'm gonna gain twenty pounds this weekend, Sparky. I ain't ever thought of havin' a wife, but hell if she cooks like ya, sign me up."

Anna laughed heartily and started making the sandwiches, "I love food and love to cook. I learned most of my tricks from my parents housekeeper, June and my Nana. Nothing I make even compares to their cooking."

Once they all sat down at the dining room table, Rick patted her knee and smiled, "It's looking real nice, Anna. Baby Girl Grimes is gonna have quite the crib...literally and figuratively."

She couldn't help but smile. Seventeen more weeks until they met her. It seemed so far and so close all at once. Anna was very excited, but along with it came fear. What if she messed up? What if she wasn't any good at it?

Changing speed in the lunchtime conversation helped push the worry from her head, "So, Daryl...I looked up a few places that aren't too stuffy for tonight. Beer, wings and billiards."

He took a big swig of beer, "I just thought of this, but I don't have my bike...or a car. Am I supposed ta pick her up?"

Anna shrugged, "We have two cars. You can take mine. Just don't do doughnuts in any parking lots."

"Also, this is gonna sound girly as shit...but 'ere goes...what should I wear?"

She knew Daryl didn't want her to laugh, so she just smiled, "Just shower and smell nice. Be you. That's all a girl really wants in a first date. Authenticity is important."

Daryl sat back in his chair and drank his beer, "Whatever ya say, Sparky."

* * *

Anna was thrilled with the fresh coat of paint and the furniture they assembled for the baby's nursery. Rick was overjoyed when she finally saw it and threw her arms around him and then also Daryl. Then she just stood there in the middle of the room, holding a floppy, gray stuffed rabbit that Gwen had given her and wept.

Daryl looked at Rick, wondering if Anna was okay and Rick merely whispered, "She can go from joy to overflowing tears in a nanosecond. She loves it."

Once it was all done, he watched Anna push Daryl towards the bathroom and told him to take a shower. He could only imagine how Carl or Baby Girl's homecomings and proms would go because he thought she was going to take a picture of Daryl before he left to pick up Gwen.

Rick laughed as Anna handed him her keys, "So...don't drink and drive. If you have too much to drink, call us and we will come get you."

Daryl took the keys from her and nodded, "Yes ma'am. Ya got this mom thing down ta a 'T', Sparky."

Rick pushed his friend out the door before Anna told him to use protection, "Go on, have fun. We're not waiting up for you. There's a house key on there, too."

Daryl nodded and said goodbye and Rick watched his wife tear up a little, "I hope they both have fun."

Rick wrapped his arms around her, she was probably remembering getting ready for their first date. Even though it was less than a year before, so much had happened in between, "So. What shall we do tonight? Go out. Stay in?"

Anna smiled and placed a hand on her belly, "I can make dinner."

He shook his head, "You've been cooking like crazy. How about I go pick up dinner...maybe some ice cream? You can pick out some 80s Chick Flick to watch. I know you probably didn't enjoy that western all that much."

She laughed, "I had great company. So I enjoyed it. But I've been really wanting to watch _Dirty Dancing_ recently. I think it's because Baby's mom reminds me of my mom. The same actress was on _Gilmore Girls_ and basically played the New England version of Sonja Callahan. So I think it all goes back to her. Psychology is a total bitch sometimes."

Rick knew that Anna was taking her mother's diagnosis hard. He wished that Anna and Sonja could sit down and really talk about how they felt and what was to come. Anna was normally so open and honest and wore her heart on her sleeve. To not be able to be that way with her own mother had to be difficult.

He placed a kiss on her temple and picked up his keys from the hook on the entrance way, "Chinese? Thai? Breakfast from our favorite diner?"

Anna replied excitedly, "Ooh. Breakfast. The usual."

"Ice cream?"

She thought for a minute, "Chunky Monkey...and maybe a thing of Cherry Garcia."

Rick gave her a little salute as he made his way out of the house, "Aye Aye Captain!"

* * *

While Rick was gone, Anna went upstairs to the newly painted nursery and sat in the rocking chair. In a little over four months, her daughter would be sleeping in the crib and having her diapers changed on the changing table.

And sitting there, all she could think about was talking to her mom.

Anna did want to talk to her Mom. She wanted her to know that she wanted them to be closer, that she didn't want the disconnect to exist. Anna wanted Sonja very present in her Granddaughter's life...even if that meant opening her daughter up to Old Savannah Society and cottilions. Sonja and Gerald would in fact be the baby's only set of Grandparents.

She wanted the baby to have a relationship with Sonja like Anna had with her beloved Nana. Everything her Nana had done was magic and Anna thought she downright hung the moon.

Maybe it could be the same between Sonja and her baby?

She snapped out of her reverie when her cell phone rang. Anna looked down and saw that it was Gwen.

"Hey! Shouldn't you be waiting at the door or something?"

Gwen sounded panicked, "I'm freaking out."

"Why?"

"Dating sucks. I suck at it. It's going to be a disaster."

Anna laughed lightly and shook her head, "Gwen...this isn't your last shot. You're not desperate. Your whole life isn't hanging on this date. It's wings, pool and beer and someone to hang out with. Just be relaxed. Have fun. Don't put pressure on him or yourself."

She heard the hitch in Gwen's voice, "I know you're right. I'm just...so tired of trying this over and over again. It's exhausting. I'm exhausted."

"I get that. But the important thing to remember is this is an exploratory thing. You're getting to know him. Just go slow. Laugh. Kick his ass at pool. I have a feeling he isn't going to make the first move so try to read the room. You don't have to kiss him or jump in bed with him to make it successful. Just hang out."

Gwen exhaled, "Yeah. Yeah...I think he's here? Is that your car?"

Anna smiled, "Sure is. If you guys need anything, call. Otherwise, just have a lot of fun."

They said goodbye and Anna ended the call. She sat in the nursery a little longer, imagining rocking her baby girl to sleep and humming Dolly Parton songs to her.

* * *

As Wednesday rolled around, Rick watched as Anna packed up to leave for Savannah and simultaneously got ready for the play they were going to. She had rollers in her blonde hair and her bathrobe on, throwing clothes into a small suitcase for her time with her parents. She wasn't talking too much and that is how he knew she was stressed out.

Ever since he dropped Daryl off on Sunday on the way to pick up Carl, Anna talked a little less everyday as Thursday neared. It's like the reality sunk in; the gravity of the week hitting her all at once.

Just to think a few days ago, his wife was a chatterbox. Either talking about the nursery or grilling Daryl about his date with Gwen. She seemed satisfied with his answers even though most of them were monosyllabic.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yup."

"Did you kiss her?"

"Nope."

"Did you make plans for another date?"

"Yup."

Evidently, Gwen and Daryl's time together was nice. Nothing extravagant, nothing terribly romantic. They just hung out and shot some pool and Daryl confided in Rick that he felt really comfortable around Gwen...and that was a huge deal. Daryl, with the exception of his recidivist brother, was for the most part a lone wolf. He had very few attachments except for his job, his motorcycle and his crossbow. Even becoming friends with Rick was a pretty big deal.

He also went on to say that he and Gwen were going to meet up the following week somewhere "in the middle."

Rick thought Daryl's middle sounded more interesting than his "McDonald's in the Middle."

Anna changed intoa deep green maternity sweater dress with black leggings and boots, she recently had to splurge on a few more peices for her wardrobe so she could make it through the fall and winter comfortably. She looked like she was smuggling a basketball under her clothes.

He walked into their bathroom as she was finishing up her makeup and he buttoned up the blue dress shirt he wore with his jeans, "Doing okay, Sweet Thing?"

She nodded and applied mascara, "Yup."

Rick shook his head and laughed, "Going full Dixon on me, eh?"

Anna sighed and twisted the top back on her tube of mascara, "I'm nervous. Feeling a bit sick about the trip down. I'm afraid I'm going to be a blubbering mess when I see my mom. You know I've never had a poker face...I especially don't have one now."

He took Anna by the shoulders and tipped her chin up to look at him, "It's all gonna be okay. You'll be down there a day and then I am right behind you. We're all going to get through this together."

Tears sprung into Anna's eyes and immediately, the coat of mascara began to run, "I know. I know, I know, I know. I'm just...it's a lot. And I'm worried about my Dad, and my mom and what the stress could do to the pregnancy."

He wiped away her tears and kissed her deeply, finally pulling her into his chest, "Well, my job is to make you not stressed. So once I get down there...maybe we could go for round two in your old bedroom?"

She laughed, "Alright...I love you."

It didn't matter how much she said it, but it filled him with incredible happiness every time she said she loved him. It would never get old. It would always be thrilling.

After Anna's eyes dried and looked less pink, they called for Carl and soon they were in the car going to pick up Enid at her home. Rick felt like they were chaperoning a date, even though Carl sweared up and down that he and Enid were merely friends.

Rick knew very little about Shakespeare, he only had to read _Romeo and Juliet_ in high school, for which he was thankful. Anna promised him this play wasn't nearly as sappy or dramatic as that one.

He took his seat next to his wife, watching Enid sit beside Anna and then Carl on the end.

It all looked innocent enough.

He felt Anna swat him gently, "Stop staring at them. You're being weird."

Rick met his wife's green eyes and saw she was wearing a coy smile, a smile that if they were at home, would be leading them right into the bedroom. He took her hand in his and squeezed it as he whispered, "I think Carl's in love. He just doesn't know it yet."

Anna chuckled, "Maybe. Maybe not. Enid's a really sweet girl. Smart, too. He could choose far worse. Remember some of the girls when you were in high school?"

He sure did. Of course, he still knew a lot of them since people who grew up in King County usually just stayed there and ended up having kids in the same classes. He had maybe two serious girlfriends in high school, if you could measure the seriousness of such a time and age.

Shane on the other hand boasted quite a list. It was a miracle he made it out of high school without getting any sort of sexually transmitted disease. He even claimed to have slept with the girl's volleyball coach who was in her thirties at the time.

Sad thing was, Rick didn't doubt it.

As the lights went down for the play to begin, Rick looked at Enid and Carl once more and saw that her hand was on her knee, and his hand was on his and their pinkies were touching.

It struck him a little funny. He wanted to yell, "I knew it!" But at the same time, he was heartened that his son was more like his old man. Rick thanked God in that moment that Carl was living with them at this time and not back in King County under Shane's tutelage.

* * *

A/N: Hi Loves! Thank you all so much for the lovely words, reads and etc. I've hit a dry spell word wise, the dreaded "writer's block." But here I am, back to writing. Up next: Anna in Savannah, she and Sonja have it out before surgery, more Gerald and much more. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!

You all are the best. Please drop me a line and let me know how I am doing. If you are also so inclined please check out my other TWD fics "Redemption" (Rick/OC), "Wallflower" (Rick/OC/Daryl), The Country Singer" (Daryl/OC) and its AU counterpart "The Redhead and The Redneck." There should be another story appearing soon with a Male OC. I love the character I've made, but have struggled with the trajectory and narrative and have rewritten the first chapter about four times. But be on the lookout!

Super special shout outs to: stormrunner74 (I'm on "D" names right now, lol. But Dean is too SPN...Poor male OC. I might just go to the baby name genie and see what happens), CLTex (Lori and her mouth, lol. She's not all bad though. Rick is gonna come through in a big way next chapter), Angelicedg (I'm so glad you like preggo Anna. She is going to be put through the emotional ringer next chappie), Guest (Here it is!), Guest (I promise Sonja will get a proper earful next chapter! I'm sorry her reaction upset you :(!), and Guest (Here it is! I hope you enjoy!).

Thanks and Love!

Leah P!

xoxo


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "Redemption" fic, but in an AU setting, so if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Anna, the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **Simple Twists of Fate**

 **By L** **eah Pensotti**

 _Savannah, November 2014_

Anna had left for Savannah, directly after she dropped Carl off at school. She was very nervous. She wanted to keep her shit together around her mother, but she had so much emotion at the moment, in regards to just about everything. Movies, the baby, dropping a spoon on the floor...everything.

She he stopped for some decaffeinated coffee half way and realized that Thanksgiving was two weeks from the day. They were barreling into their first holiday season as a family, yet she hadn't asked if Carl would be with them or in King County, she hadn't prepared a shopping list or menu, she hadn't made a guest list that included The Lamsons, Dawn, Daryl or Gwen.

Anna was ill prepared, and it was very much out of character. She now had something other to focus on while her mother was in surgery the next morning...she wondered if her mom would feel up to traveling to Atlanta for the weekend?

After about four hours, three bathroom stops and a gas station donut later, Anna had made it to her parents house. Gerald met her in the driveway, a happy smile on his face. Ever the gentleman, he helped his daughter out of her vehicle and carried in her suitcase, but not before putting his hand on her pregnant belly.

"Was the trip down okay, Anna Leigh? Do you need to rest up a bit?"

Anna hugged him tightly, "We're doing good, Daddy. How's mom?"

Gerald shrugged, "Oh you know your Mama. If she gets worried or stressed out she just goes into events mode. She's knee deep in Christmas Cotillion planning. I think she is discussing the catering at this very moment."

Anna resisted the urge to roll her eyes, of course her mother wouldn't let something as trivial as a cancer diagnosis get in the way of the Christmas Cotillion. It felt like a lifetime ago that she herself attended and helped plan such things.

They walked into the grand Italianate house and were immediately greeted by June, who had just made a fresh batch of her lemon bars. Anna couldn't refuse. After catching up over coffee and sweets, her father helped her to the guest bedroom with her bag, "Rick will be joining us tomorrow?"

Anna dropped her purse on the bed and nodded, "He is coming from King County after work, so it will probably be a little late. He told me he'd text me when he got to town and would come to wherever we are, be it the house or the hospital."

Her father nodded, "I'm pleased as punch that you have met someone as good hearted as him, baby. I know all of this...can't be easy right now. I'm glad you have him in your corner."

Anna felt herself blush, she was happy that her father liked Rick and Carl. She just wished her mom would come aboard before it was too late. She smiled, "Thanks Daddy. He is a good man. I'm a lucky girl. So...I guess Mom is in her office?"

Gerald nodded again, "She is. I'm sure she'd like to see you. I know she is...tough sometimes, but she loves you dearly. Event though I know she has a funny way of showing it."

Anna sighed, "It's never been all sunshine and rainbows for me and her, but this is killing me, Daddy. I want my daughter to have her Grandmother around. Even if she gets roped into the society bit. Maybe she'll be what Mom hopes I was."

Her dad sat on the bed with her, "You know, Sonja only shows me her vulnerable side. It's not that often...but when she got the news...I never saw her like that before. I know she has said some things and disagreed with you over time, but I think you all can become close. She's so excited about the baby."

In her heart of hearts, Anna knew that.

Once her her things were deposited in the guest room, Anna freshened up and walked down the hall to her mother's office. She heard Sonja talking on the phone about roses and centerpieces and knew that she had moved on from catering. Anna knocked gently on the door and her mother's voice called, "Come in."

Anna pushed the door open and immediately wondered if she had worn the right thing to see her mother. Years of comments had groomed her into thinking out outfits long in advance, but just like realizing Thanksgiving was right around the corner, she hadn't given any thought to anything but comfort for the drive down. So maternity leggings, a charcoal sweater dress and boots was what she had gone with. Anna walked in quietly and painted a reserved smile on her face.

"Hi Mom."

Sonja turned around and waved her in as she ended the call. After dropping the receiver on the desk, her mother crossed her arms over her chest, "Oh Anna, I'm glad you made it here in one piece. You look tired."

Considering all the ways her mother could've greeted her, Anna considered this a win, "Haven't been sleeping too well recently. Can't get comfortable."

"I remember that feeling when I was pregnant with you."

Sonja's comment hit Anna right in the rawness of her emotions and tears sneaked down her face, "Mom, I..."

Her mother looked at her, high cheekbones and avian features that were usually stern softened a little, "Anna, there's no need for..."

"I'm allowed to cry. I'm pregnant and my mom's sick."

Sonja sighed, "Fiddlesticks. I'm not sick. I feel fine."

Anna wiped at the tears on her cheeks, "You know what I mean."

She walked over to Anna and tipped her chin up, "This is what I have always talked about. You need to be tough, not soft."

Anna looked at her mother in disbelief, "Is it really so bad that I love you and worry about you? That I care that you're healthy? That I want you around to see your granddaughter?"

Sonja shook her head, "If you really felt that way, you'd have listened to me. Done better for yourself."

"And if you really felt that way...you'd know I've done the BEST for myself. I love my job. I have an amazing husband who backs me up and always supports me. I have a really wonderful step-son. I have a daughter coming, a baby I've always hoped for. I don't see how Rick being wealthy or being an investment banker makes any of this more valuable. He's a sargeant, respected by his peers. I'm not going to apologize for how much I love my life. And part of my life, Mother...includes you and Daddy. I have everything I could ever dream of. It would mean the world to me if you would be nice to Rick and to me and be the best grandmother to our baby."

At this point, Anna was full out bawling and ran out of the room just as her mother started to walk towards her, "Anna...wait..."

She hurried down the hall and did what came naturally; locked herself in her teenage bedroom. Anna didn't come down for dinner, instead she sat in her room playing all of her CDs from high school; The Cranberries, Gin Blossoms and even a little Alanis Morrissette.

Her phone dinged around six, and she looked to find a text from Rick:

 **How goes it, Sweet Thing?**

She felt a smile pull at her lips and she called him back. She had too many feelings and thoughts to write it all out in a text. Besides, she wanted to hear his voice.

"I shouldn't have come down."

Rick sighed, "Sonja's still being her warm, wonderful self, eh?"

Anna opened the booklet to The Cranberries CD and flipped through the glossy pages idly, "Yeah. When I first talked to her...she seemed different. Or so I thought."

"I think she is trying to protect herself. She doesn't want you to see her upset."

"So bashing my completely normal life choices somehow protects her?"

He took a breath and he gave a long pause, "Baby...your mom is who she is. Part of me wants to tell you not to let her get to you. To stop involving her. But I know that's not how you're built. You want her there. I get it. But she isn't going to be some June Cleaver type...it's not how she's built."

Anna knew there was truth to what he said.

She couldn't force her mom to change. Sonja had to do it on her own.

Rick asked cautiously, switching the subject, "So...what are you doing?"

Anna smiled, "I locked myself in my old bedroom and am currently listening to 90s Alternative Rock. Just like in my glory days."

He laughed lightly, "I have a soft spot for that bedroom. I can't wait to visit it this weekend."

Anna almost rolled off the bed laughing as she felt her face burning with blush.

* * *

The next morning, Anna and her parents rolled into the hospital for Sonja's lumpectomy. They checked in with the front desk so Sonja could be admitted and Anna helped her mother and father go through all the paperwork before they took Sonja back.

Sonja would not let Anna help her into her hospital gown, reminding her she wasn't infirm, but she did ask her to fold her expensive loungewear nicely and make sure they stay presentable.

Anna sat with her father as they took her mother back first to mark the lump with a mammogram, indicating where it was for the surgeon. She didn't like the feeling of wanting to pull her mother's charts and going over them. If a nurse who didn't work on the hospital with her did that in front of her, she would have disliked it greatly.

Soon Sonja had returned, and the surgeon came in to talk with them about the procedure. He felt confident that it would be a textbook lumpectomy, no more than forty minutes on the table. Soon they would take Sonja down to anesthesia, where she would get an IV to put her under. After the surgery and after some time in the recovery room, Sonja would be free to go home to convalescence. She would have a follow-up appointment where her oncologist would discuss further treatment.

Anna watched as the anesthesiologist prepped her mother's arm, looking for the best vein. Sonja smiled lightly and commented, "My daughter is a nurse. She is watching you like a hawk."

The anesthesiologist smiled, her dark hair pulled into a braid, "Once you have had medical training, it is hard to not do that. I totally understand."

Once the needle was in, and the drip was started, Sonja looked to Gerald and smiled, "Gerry darling, would you be a lamb and give Anna and I a minute?"

Her father nodded, but Anna could tell he didn't really want to leave. Once the door was shut, Sonja waved her over and when she got to the bedside, Sonja took her hand. Her mother's touch surprised her. There were a handful of instances, that she could remember, where her mother was tender towards her.

"Anna, I've been thinking about what you've said yesterday. I need you to know that if anything happens while I'm out-"

"It's a common, out-patient surgery, you're going to be fine."

Sonja nodded calmly, even though Anna surmised she was biting her tongue, "I need you to know that I'm proud of you. I can't wait for my granddaughter to arrive. You will be a great mother. I can't make any promises, but I will attempt to be kinder to Richard."

Anna was struck dumb by her mother's words, and was curious to know if the drugs had kicked in that quickly. Doing her best not to dissolve into a puddle of tears, Anna squeezed Sonja's hand and just nodded, "Thanks Mom. I appreciate that."

Anna called her father back in, her heart sinking into her stomach as she watched Gerald kiss Sonja's forehead and talked to her until she had fallen asleep.

Once they wheeled Sonja back into the Operating Room, Anna found herself drinking hospital decaf coffee in the waiting room with her father. Neither of them spoke, they just sat side by side, lost in their own thoughts.

The strangest things popped into her head, and her thoughts ran the emotional gamut. Should she make June's recipe for gravy at Thanksgiving? Would her baby have Rick's eyes? Would she have to stop Sonja from doing society work while trying to heal? Would Caroline Geraldine be too much of a mouthful? What about Savannah Geraldine? Did Daryl and Gwen talk daily? Did Lori's mother treat her with constant tenderness? Will not having tenderness from Sonja doom Anna to be a terrible mom?

Anna's wild thoughts continued until the surgeon came out to tell them the surgery went excellently and that Sonja was in recovery and someone will come get them once she wakes up.

After a sigh of relief and a hug for her father, all Anna could think of was seeing Rick that night. She thought she would cry all night in his arms.

* * *

A/N: Hello loves! Up next: Rick makes it to Savannah for a little lovin' with Anna and bonding with Sonja and also a very rag-tag Thanksgiving!

You all are the best. Please drop me a line and let me know how I am doing. If you are also so inclined please check out my other TWD fics "Redemption" (Rick/OC), "Wallflower" (Rick/OC/Daryl), The Country Singer" (Daryl/OC) and its AU counterpart "The Redhead and The Redneck."

I'm also very pleased to announce the first chapter of my male OC story "Times Like These" is up. I'd love it if you all would check it out and tell me what you think of Cooper the Beach Bum! The story is a ZA set Romance with Rosita.

Super special shout outs to: natalie laukas (I'm so glad to see you back! I've missed you! I'm so glad you like the twists on fate in this story in conjunction to the ZA story. Lol, I was so surprised to find out Negan was a gym teacher! Lol. I thought for sure he'd be a used car salesman lol!), stormrunner74 (thanks so much!;), Guest (more Carl and Enid to come! Ugh, could you imagine Shane explaining stuff to Carl? Lol), Guest (I like Tess!), Angelicdg (I'm so glad you like the other pairings! More of both to come!), CLTex (did you like the big talk? Did it live up to expectations?), Angie B (Holey Moses! IVE MISSED YOU SO! I'm glad to see you back! This story hugs you back! I hope you can catch up with Daryl/Mellie too! Kat Dennings is close, but I imagine Gwen as an older Lola Kirke from "Mozart in the Jungle". Don't be a stranger! ;), and Guest (I love suggestions! It's interesting to see how the readers think! I appreciate it!).

Thanks and Love,

Leah P!

xoxo


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "Redemption" fic, but in an AU setting, so if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Anna, the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **Simple Twists of Fate**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

 _Savannah, November 2014_

Sonja was released to go back home around five o'clock, and when they got back to the house; June had a beautiful dinner prepared. Anna helped her mother into bed, and then with her father's help, they all ate dinner together at Sonja's bedside. June had made shepherd's pie with lamb and a very rich chocolate bread pudding that Anna was tempted to dive into head first.

She was thrilled when Rick called her to tell her that he had safely deposited Carl with Lori and he was on his way to her. It had been a long two days and not only was Anna physically exhausted, she was emotionally exhausted, too. When dinner was done, Anna took the dishes back downstairs with June and made a plate for Rick and put it in the oven to keep warm.

Anna was heartened by what her mother had said when she was waiting to get out under anesthesia. That she was excited about the baby and would try to be kinder to Rick...or "Richard" as she insisted upon calling him. The surgeon felt confident that they had gotten all of the mass, and that only a bit of chemotherapy may be ordered by the oncologist. Sonja was thoroughly disgusted by the drain inserted in her chest, but Anna knew how to take care of it and her mother seemed comforted by her help.

The prognosis could have been far worse; it could have spread...they could've removed lymph nodes, it could've been bigger and more advanced. Anna was grateful for that, but the whole ordeal was nonetheless draining, especially on her already heightened emotions.

Anna helped June clean up in the kitchen and then sat down with her just like she used to as a young girl, looking through her recipe books and drinking hot chocolate from scratch. She had always found June's cooking magical, and so many comforting memories came from the food she made and the kitchen she kept. Anna had always liked to watch June bustle about the kitchen, making sure everything was just so. Sonja had never cooked a day in her life; instead she entrusted all the family recipes to June for good use and safe keeping.

"You doing a big Thanksgiving in Atlanta, Anna Leigh?"

Anna broke from her reverie and turned the page in the cookbook as she shrugged, "Actually, I just realized how close it was on the way down. With mom and being pregnant...I'm afraid my brain is at critical mass."

June wiped her hands on her apron briefly and went to wash her pots and pans; June didn't like to put them in the dishwasher...it was one of the things Anna found endearing about her, "There's not much to plan, really. Just do the basics; turkey, stuffing, gravy, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie. Have one of your friends bring the casseroles and rolls. That husband of yours will be plum happy, I'm sure."

"I need to ask him if we'll have Carl or not...is Mother and Daddy doing their usual?"

The housekeeper nodded, "Marjorie's last I heard. I'm heading to my sister's in Charleston. You know your Mama and her society squad."

Anna laughed and nodded, did she ever. Marjorie's at Thanksgiving had been introduced after Anna had married Phillip and they would usually spend the holiday with Mrs. Marber, his mother. She and Anna had fallen out of touch, as her former mother-in-law had moved to Maine shortly after Phillip's death. Too many memories existed for her in Georgia.

When Phillip had passed, for a brief moment, Anna thought she would follow in his mother's steps and move away. Of course, that was before she decided to go into nursing school at the same place Phillip had acted as Chief of Orthopedics. Given his name, and her being his widow...they welcomed her with open arms.

She didn't care to think about what life would have been like if she moved away. No nursing job, no Rick, no Carl, no Truvy and no baby on the way...and in that moment, she realized that the upcoming Thanksgiving would be her most thankful yet.

* * *

Rick pulled in to Anna's folks driveway just before ten at night. He was exhausted, but couldn't wait to get his hands on his wife. It had been two of the longest days without her; just he, Carl and Truvy living off of cereal and pizza in the town house. It was a sorry state of affairs for sure.

He carried his duffle bag up the front steps and before he could rap his knuckles against the door, it had opened quickly to reveal his very tired-looking, but still very lovely wife. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Rick couldn't think of a better welcome, honestly.

"Jesus Christ, girl. I've missed you."

Anna released him gently and pulled back, giving him a kiss on his lips, "Same here. You hungry? June made the most amazing dinner and I saved you a plate."

He nodded breathlessly, the kiss she gave him had stolen the breath from his lungs. Rick followed his wife into the darkened house and into the sprawling kitchen. He dropped his duffle bag on the floor and took a seat at the white marble island on a stool.

Anna opened the oven and pulled out his plate and set it before him. Soon she followed with a bottle of beer and a fork, "Have I missed anything?"

Rick shook his head and picked up the fork, "It's been boring at best, Sweet Thing. How about you? Are your parents still up?"

She shook her head and readied the tea kettle and a tea cup for herself, "No. It's been a long, weird and emotional day. Mom even stopped me before she got put under anesthesia to tell me she that she's proud of me, excited for baby girl and would try to be kinder to you."

Rick almost dropped his fork, and Anna was clearly tickled by his look of surprise. She just nodded, "I know. I know."

He collected himself and chuckled lightly, "Was it the drugs?"

"I think she was being pretty real, actually. I think she knew how upset I was last night and maybe it hit her that she was having surgery and something could go wrong...even though I told her her procedure was pretty standard and there was nothing to worry about."

Rick remained thoughtful for a moment as he ate the perfectly delicious shepherd's pie June had made. He was happy that Sonja had extended some validation and comfort towards Anna, who asked for very little by way of her mother. To be honest, Sonja didn't even have to be nice to him as long as she was good to Anna, Carl and the baby girl on the way. Rick could live without her kindness, but it would break his heart to see his wife, son or daughter taken to task because of him and his genetics and livelihood.

Once he had cleaned his plate, Anna sat a portion of chocolate bread pudding in front of him, but not before sneaking a bite herself. She poured herself a cup of tea and smiled wistfully, "Did you realize Thanksgiving is about two weeks away? With everything going on, I only realized it yesterday. Being our first holiday season together, I'm a little disappointed in myself."

Rick did realize it, and he was surprised that Anna hadn't, but this only proved how lost she had been as of late. He knew without her mother's diagnosis, that she would be planning dinner, inviting friends...probably even decorating. It had hit her harder than she realized; her mother's presence in her and their baby's lives meant more than she realized.

He nodded, "Yeah...I think Carl will be spending it with Lori, though. Her parents come in town every year. But I'm thrilled to be spending it with you."

Rick reached for her hand and she blushed, "My parents do the society thing. I volunteered at a shelter last year. I haven't really celebrated since Phillip...but I thought we could have The Lamsons, Dawn, Gwen and Daryl to dinner. The family of our choosing, if you will."

He thought it sounded amazing, multitudes better than how he had spent it the year before...beer and pizza and the football games, wondering if Carl was having a good holiday and if Shane was being good to him. He had spoken to Jeff on the phone, his brother liked to take trips during the holidays to places Rick had only heard about on the news and geography class.

"Would you mind if I invited Jeff? He might be going out of town, but it wouldn't hurt to ask."

Anna smiled lightly, "Of course, baby. He's your brother. He always has a spot at our table."

He smiled in return and finished off the bread pudding. While Anna washed his plates in the sink, he followed her and put his hands on her hips; his face buried in the sweetness and familiarity of her hair and neck. Rick didn't like being away from her; but it felt so good to be reunited.

* * *

Anna woke up the next morning naked beside Rick in her teenage bedroom. Luke Perry stared at her from the wall and she was happy to have had the foresight to lock the door before the shenanigans started.

She was overjoyed that he had finally made it to Savannah, and their nice little interlude served as a wonderful distraction from all the heavy emotion she felt as of late. Thanks to her pregnancy, though, she had gotten a lot bigger since the last tryst at her parents house. Awkward didn't even really begin to describe it. They had to get creative with positioning...which could be frustrating and alternately fun.

Rick stirred lightly as Anna pulled on her clothes, hoping it was early enough to sneak in a shower before tending to her mother's dressings and drains. She hoped they would all have a nice day as Sonja coalesced. Maybe they could play Rummy or a board game? Maybe Sonja could put into effect what she had told Anna she would try to do the day before as she was getting prepped for surgery?

Anna sneaked away after giving Rick a light kiss on the temple and made her way to the guest room that her parents had prepared for them. She took a quick shower, pushing her blonde hair up into a shower cap, and afterwards dressing in maternity leggings and a sweater dress. Still more formal than she would be lounging around her own house, but she was hoping it was up to snuff for Sonja's tastes.

Lord, even her mother's night clothes and loungewear were designer labels.

Just as she was exiting the room, Rick came in looking sleepy-eyed and scruffy...the latter she found extremely attractive. He gave her a smile and murmured, "Morning."

Anna nodded, "Morning. I'm going to go help mom with dressings and meds. I'll meet you in the kitchen and maybe we can take breakfast up to her?"

He smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "Sounds like a plan, Sweet Thing."

She made her way down to her parents room and knocked lightly, she heard Sonja's tired voice say, "Come in."

Anna poked her head in, "Hey Mom. Time for meds and etcetera."

Sonja was propped up with three pillows, a silk scarf keeping her hair up, "Oh hi, Chicken."

Anna usually hated that nickname, but the way her mother had said it in that moment was soft and affectionate. Anna walked to her mother's bedside and sat down, "Did you sleep okay?"

Her mother shook her head, "I can't stand these blasted drains. They are disgusting and ungainly."

Anna nodded and smiled a little, "I know. But they help. Let me check the levels and get your meds. How's the pain?"

Sonja sighed, "Not the worst thing in the world, just a sensitive area. Every time I move my arm..."

Anna washed her hands in the bathroom and emptied the drains, noting that the color and amount of fluid was normal. Once her mother was situated again, she smiled, "Where's Daddy?"

Sonja chuckled lightly, "Probably on the couch in his study. He couldn't sleep with all of my fidgeting. Which struck me funny as I have put up with his snoring for nearly forty years. Did Richard make it down safely?"

She nodded, "He did. He's going to meet me in the kitchen after a shower. We thought after you got situated, we'd bring up breakfast and eat with you. Does...does that sound okay?"

Her mother's eyes softened and she nodded, "That sounds lovely dear."

Anna felt her heart leap in her throat, "Alright. I will bring food, meds and Rick. I will be right back."

Just as Anna's hand touched the doorknob, Sonja called to her, "Oh Anna darling?"

She turned back to look at her mom and said, "Yes?"

"Normally, I'd prefer it if you wore a bit of makeup...but I have to say...pregnancy looks pretty on you. You glow."

Anna tried to contain her feelings; at first she thought her mother was going to tell her she looked old and tired without make up and should always wear it. The compliment made her want to crawl into bed with her mother and weep like a child. It also made her want to fall over in surprise.

Instead, Anna managed the sweetest smile possible and spoke calmly, "Thank you, Mom. You sit tight and we will be back up. Spend some time together as a family."

Sonja smiled and nodded as Anna made her way downstairs, her emotions warring between stressful and hopeful; but ultimately, she was happy. Happy that she and her mother had a new chance and that they could all possibly take this journey as a family as they awaited the arrival of their daughter and granddaughter.

* * *

A/N: hello my loves! I'm sorry for the extended periods between chapters, but I am still writing, albeit a bit more slowly thanks to my husband's pending job relocation, trying to find an apartment/house there and also me a brand spanking new job. So please, if you don't already favorite or follow this story or me, it would be the best way to get updates on new chapters and stories! Up next: Thanksgiving and a baby name is chosen!

You all are the best. Please drop me a line and let me know how I am doing. If you are also so inclined please check out my other TWD fics "Redemption" (Rick/OC), "Wallflower" (Rick/OC/Daryl), The Country Singer" (Daryl/OC) and its AU counterpart "The Redhead and The Redneck."

I'm also very pleased to announce the first chapter of my male OC story "Times Like These" is up. I'd love it if you all would check it out and tell me what you think of Cooper the Beach Bum! The story is a ZA set Romance with Rosita. The second chapter will be updated soon!

Super Special Shout Outs to: natalie laukas (letsee if we can fit the old gym teacher/ping pong coach in lol? Sonja will lighten up a bit heading into the holidays and as the due date nears...not that she will be easy peasy either, lol!), stormrunner74 (thanks friend! Cooper will be updated next!), anglicedg (the next few chapters will be in months, since the holidays and etc will be coming up...also just in time for Baby Girl to arrive!), Guest (Thank you so much! Still haven't settled on a name. I may employ one of those baby name generators lol!) and CLTex (Sonja will do her best, but she will be society lady and still a bit uppity through and through! Rick is here! I hope you enjoy!;)

Thanks and Love,

Leah P!

xoxo


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "Redemption" fic, but in an AU setting, so if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Anna, the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **Simple Twists of Fate**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

 _Atlanta, November 2014_

Anna spent the next two weeks planning a small Thanksgiving get together for her friends. Rick's brother was going to Spain, and the Lamson's would be visiting Maria's parents, but promised to come by for round two later on in the evening. Daryl was coming down, but Gwen had obligations with her family in Alpharetta. Dawn and her parents were happy to accept...so six solid guests with two or three stragglers.

She bought a turkey, ingredients for stuffing and gravy, mashed potatoes, sweet potato pie, southern style green beans and fresh cranberries. Anna was a bit sad the Carl wouldn't be around, but she understood. Grandparents are a big incentive to go to King County.

Grandparents...

Her parents were staying in Savannah, going to Marjorie's house for dinner. Sonja's surgery had been successful, and her oncologist went ahead and ordered chemotherapy, just to be sure the cancer was gone. Her father had called her after the first round. Her mother was profoundly ill and couldn't keep anything down. Anna told her father to buy Popsicles and do his best to keep her hydrated and that the vomiting should stop after a few days.

When she got off the phone with her father, she burst into uncontrollable tears that she blamed mostly from being twenty-six weeks pregnant. Her mother was going to be okay, the chemo was just precautionary and they weren't even going to do a large stint of it.

But the baby, the sweet as-yet-unnamed baby, was making her feel a lot of different things. Heartburn, insomnia...excessive crying fits over car commercials, not being able to tie her shoes any longer and missing the taste of bourbon. Rick humored her, having had a pregnant wife before.

Anna did some meal preparation the night before and went ahead and made the pie and the cranberries. She sent a very compliant Rick out for wine, bourbon, beer and last minute appetizer ingredients like Brie and crackers and stuff to make June's deviled eggs.

"You're making enough for twenty people, not six to eight."

Anna smiled as she dropped the eggs into boiling water, "That's what Thanksgiving's all about, right?"

Her husband was helping tidy the house as she cooked, but had come down stairs for a beer, "So, what traditions do you want to uphold tomorrow?"

She wiped her hands on a dish towel and moved the sweet potato pie from the counter into the refrigerator, "Well...I have to get up a bit early to start work on the turkey...but I've always loved looking at the Black Friday sales ads over coffee...and then the Parade. I usually like to watch _Miracle on 34th Street_ later on and do some online shopping. What about you?"

Rick shrugged and smiled handsomely, "You know me...food and football. I'm just happy to have friends and a pretty wife to spend it with this year."

Anna felt herself tingle with blush, "I'm sorry that Carl can't be here, I know that is rough."

He nodded, "Yeah. But I can't begrudge him his grandparents. They are the only ones he has known, and they are truly good people."

Anna choked back the pesky, hormonal tears that were wanting to fall, "So...um, Daryl, did he take you up on the offer of staying with us ?"

"Oh, yeah. He hasn't had a real Thanksgiving before, I think all of this...really means a lot to him."

With that, Anna couldn't hold it back any longer and burst into tears. It hurt her newly maternal heart that a good man like Daryl had been treated so badly by the people who were supposed to love him the most. Rick shook his head and smiled, walking over to her and pulling her into his chest, "Talking to you these days is like walking through a crying minefield. The phrase 'drop of a hat' doesn't even describe it."

Anna sounded muffled against him, "I just want him to have a good Thanksgiving. I just keep thinking about him as a kid with...that family of his...and it breaks my heart."

"I know. I know. But he's got us now, right? We're a family."

That last bit just made Anna cry harder.

* * *

Rick arose before Anna on Thanksgiving morning and went downstairs to start the coffee pot and bring in the newspaper, stuffed to the gills with holiday sales ads. Anna had been up late the night before, preparing all that she could to be able to focus most of her attention on the turkey. She was practically face planted in her pregnancy body pillow.

He decided to start some breakfast, getting out the ingredients to make French toast. Anna had been going through a lot with her mom and the pregnancy...not to mention her raging hormones. She had been burning it at both ends working and planning for their little Thanksgiving celebration.

She wanted it to be so special, but little did she know how astronomically special it already was to him. How completely different his life was from the year it was. A beautiful wife, little baby on the way...friends to fill their table. All that was missing was Carl, but he knew his son would be calling him after dinner and he also knew he'd be having a wonderful time with Lori and her folks. Carl had worried about him during the holidays before Anna...this year, he was worry free, and knowing that he wasn't impeding Carl's celebration was a relief.

While he was turning over the French toast on the griddle, he got a text message from Daryl, saying that he should be there by one to watch the football game. Suddenly, Anna came down the stairs, sleep in her eyes and her hands on the baby bump.

"Ooh, French toast!"

She walked over to Rick and hugged him close, "For me?"

He smiled and smoothed her blond hair that strayed from her ponytail during sleep, "Of course it's for you. Made some coffee, too and brought in the paper."

Anna touched his face and kissed him sweetly. He would never get over the thrill of kissing her...it would never become old or commonplace, "Go on, paper's at the table. I'll bring the food in soon."

Anna poured herself and him a cup of coffee and walked into the dining room with a smile. She was allowed one cup of coffee a day, the real stuff. She could drink decaf all she wanted, but she said she didn't see the point.

Rick scooped up the French toast on to two plates and walked into the dining room with a bottle of maple syrup tucked under his arm. As he placed a plate in front of her and Anna flashed him the smile that hooked him in the first place.

"Thank you...this is amazing."

Rick sat beside her as he ate and thumbed through the ads, showing him some deals she thought he'd like, and finally speaking up curiously, "So I had a thought...wanted to see what you think?"

He put his fork down and gave her his full attention, "Alright."

"Louisa."

"Louisa?"

Anna smiled a little, "For the baby."

He smiled in return, thrilled she was allowing herself to think about names, "It's pretty. What happened to Caroline?"

She shrugged, "Caroline Grimes is a little rhyme-y. Louisa Grimes has a better...flow."

"What about Caroline as her middle name?"

Anna dropped her fork and put her hands on her stomach, "Louisa Caroline Grimes? It's a contender I think."

* * *

Based on the weight of the bird, the turkey would be in the oven to cook for about six and a half hours. Anna set the kitchen timer religiously to baste it while watching the parade, and stole away around noon to shower and get ready for her guests who would be arriving around four.

She set her hair in hot rollers and did her make up, finally choosing a pair of maternity jeans and a green, cowl knit sweater. Sonja Callahan would have been embarrassed if she turned up like that to Thanksgiving dinner...but this was Anna's show. This was the first Thanksgiving she had ever hosted on her own...and since she was also the cook...she chose to be comfortable and barefoot until the guests arrived.

By the time she got downstairs, she was surprised to find Daryl already sitting on the couch with Rick, drinking beer and watching football. Anna smiled, "Hey Daryl, I didn't know you were here already. Happy Thanksgiving!"

Daryl smirked and nodded, "Hey Sparky! Same ta ya...wait, I actually have somethin' for ya."

Anna watched as Daryl got up and walked over to his bag that was sitting on the floor and pulled out what looked like folded material. He walked back to Anna and thrust his hands towards her. She unfolded it to find a beautiful, hand-stitched quilt. It was patchwork, made with purple, green and white squares.

She felt the tears coming fast, "Is this?"

Daryl shoved his hands in his pockets, not sure of how to handle her emotions, "I, uh, worked on this little old lady's car in my hometown. She ain't got too much money...so I asked her to make this as payment. I think the colors are right..."

Anna thought the little quilt was one of the sweetest gifts imaginable.

Before she even realized it, she was hugging Daryl so hard she was squeezing the life out of him...and crying. Daryl, not used to displays of affection, awkwardly patted her shoulder in comfort.

Anna pulled away, wiping the tears with her hand, "Thank you. I love it. She's going to love it, too."

Daryl smirked a little and Anna could've swore he might've been a tinge pink, "Yer welcome. Thanks for invitin' me today. For always invitin' me."

She saw Rick behind them, smiling uncontrollably. Her crying had become quite the punchline as of late and she knew it. It had gotten ridiculous.

Anna held the little quilt to her chest and excused herself upstairs, where she placed it in her daughter's crib. It was perfect. She went to the bathroom and touched herself up, promising herself that she wouldn't cry for the rest of the night, or at least until everyone left.

She went back downstairs to the kitchen and tied on her apron. First she pulled out the turkey and basted it again, before starting to boil potatoes and start the green beans. Anna worked so hard that she broke into a sweat, and when she looked at the kitchen clock, she saw it was two thirty.

Anna poked her head into the living room and raised an eyebrow to Rick, "Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you be a lamb and set the table for me? I'll come back through with centerpieces and cloth napkins."

Her husband looked a bit amused, "Centerpieces?"

"Some of Sonja's lessons landed. Be thankful this one only happens to be centerpieces."

Rick smiled and put his beer down on the coffee table before following her into the kitchen to get the plates and silverware. While he was in the dining room, Anna put the brie in the oven to bake, she was going to pair it with blackberry jalapeño jam from the farmer's market and a variety of fancy crackers.

She looked up at the clock again and was pleased that all of the cooking had been taken care of with an hour to spare. Anna washed her hands and picked up the cloth napkins she had folded the night before and began to follow Rick, dropping them artfully onto the center of the plates.

Once Rick was done, he stood back and watched Anna arrange the table settings and centerpieces just so with pumpkins and gourds and burnt orange-colored candles.

"You're always surprising me. Now you're Martha Stewart?"

Anna laughed, "Oh no, while this is some effort...my mother and Martha would sneer at it. You should see my mother's table settings."

Rick pulled her to him and kissed the top of her forehead, "You always go above and beyond. This is going to be a great Thanksgiving."

Anna nodded against his chest and agreed; it was going to be great. She had so much to be thankful for.

* * *

Soon, Dawn and her parents had arrived. Rick watched as Anna teared up a bit when Mr. and Mrs. Lerner presented Anna with a bouquet of fall-hued flowers and a basket full of freshly made yeast rolls from scratch.

"It means so much to us that you invite us. It's been an incredibly rough year...especially away from home and trying to help our Dawnie recover. We're so thankful she has a partner like Rick and a friend like you."

He could tell Anna wanted to burst into tears, but just an hour before, she had told him she promised herself not to cry until at least all the guests had left.

At this rate, she wasn't going to make it until dinner before wilting in a puddle of tears.

Rick felt his job was to help Anna as much as he could and make sure she actually ate and not get lost in her hostessing duties. He played bartender to the guests while they ate appetizers. Anna started moving the hot dishes into the dining room and putting them on the table.

Finally she turned to Rick and smiled, "I think we're ready to eat. Are you ready to carve the turkey and say grace?"

Grace?

She hadn't told him that he had to lead the prayer.

Hell, he didn't know that they were the praying type.

But the way she looked up at him, he could hardly say no. She had completely revitalized his life...she made all these friends family...he had a lot to be thankful for and was happy to give it.

"Sure, Sweet Thing."

They all walked into the dining room and it looked like Thanksgiving was supposed to...straight from a Norman Rockwell painting. The Lerner's sat on one side of the table, while Anna sat beside Rick who was at the head of the table and Daryl sat beside her.

Rick put his hands on his hips and looked around to the faces in the candlelight, "My lovely wife asked me to say grace...so here it goes."

Rick bowed his head and noticed that Daryl looked a bit dubious as the others followed.

"Dear Lord, thank you for this wonderful meal we're about to eat; but mostly, thank you for bringing us together as not just friends...but some sort of family...Amen."

He didn't think that it was his finest speech, but when everyone lifted their heads, he noticed Anna's eyes were glassed over and she smiled lightly as she whispered, "That was wonderful, baby."

The food was wonderful and everyone ate until they could no more. Mrs. Lerner and Dawn helped Anna clean up and start a pot of coffee while the men went into the living room and spread out lethargically on the couch.

Daryl sighed, "I guess I get why Thanksgivin' is so popular. Jesus, that wife o' yers is some cook."

Rick punched him playfully in the side, making him wince with fullness, "Better make room. There's still pie."

* * *

Anna and Dawn lingered in the kitchen while her mother gravitated to the living room. They had helped her clean up in no time, and Anna had even made left over to-go boxes for everyone.

"I meant to ask earlier...but how's your mom?"

Anna shrugged, "Feisty as ever. The chemo sucks, though. I'm just glad the treatment is proactive and just a safeguard."

Dawn thoughtfully sipped her wine, "Did you guys...I don't know...bury the hatchet?"

With a laugh Anna shook her head, "Eh. I don't think she will ever be super warm...but we had a nice time when I was in Savannah. She was pretty sweet to Rick, too."

Dawn smiled, "Well that's good. I'm really thankful for my mom. But living together has been...hard. I don't like having to be dependent on someone and she's so...sweet and helpful, sometimes to the point of driving me crazy. But she's my mom, and I love her and all of her faults. I know your mom is a tough one, but she loves you. All those things she wanted for you was out of love. It just...got lost in translation."

Anna agreed, even though it was hard to see sometimes. However she had every hope that Sonja was going to be an outstanding grandmother. Maybe Little Girl Grimes would soften her up a little?

The Lamson's arrived around seven, bringing a batch of no bake cookies just in time for dessert. Little Robert had a lot to say about going to Grandma and Grandpa's house for dinner. He followed Anna around all night telling her about dinner, asking about Truvy, asking about her baby, and asking about Carl.

He was too adorable.

And really inquisitive.

Maria shooed him away eventually, "You need to give Mrs. Anna's ears a break. Go see Daddy and his friends."

As he skipped down the hallway, Maria shrugged, "Sorry about that. He's had sugar all day. Do you mind if...?"

Anna realized she was asking to touch her stomach, which she was fine with and liked it when people asked first, "Sure."

Maria put her hands on either side and smiled, "It's still like science fiction, even though I've been through it. Picked out a name?"

Anna shrugged, "We have contenders. But nothing solid. You and Bob ever think of trying again?"

Maria laughed, "Sometimes I think it's a good idea...then I remembered Robert at three years old. It's not the terrible twos anymore...they are worse when they are three-nagers. Yes, it's a thing."

The thought of a toddler made Anna want to baby proof immediately.

Dawn, her parents, and the Lamson's all ended up clearing out, leftovers in hand, around eight o'clock. Anna was happy to put on her pajamas and make some hot chocolate before popping in Miracle on 34th Street to watch with Rick and Daryl.

Rick wrapped an arm around her when she sat on the couch and whispered, "It was a great day, Sweet Thing. Thank you."

Anna beamed and started the movie, which Daryl had never seen. He didn't seem too happy it was in black and white, but he softened up when Kris Kringle sang with the little adopted Dutch girl who couldn't speak English.

The look on his face said it all.

She couldn't stop herself from crying because of it, and Rick pulled her closer; smiling into her hair.

* * *

A/N: Hello my loves! I'm so sorry I've been away for so long. There's been quite a lot of stressful, tedious adulting in my real life. Moved from CO to SC. Acquired apartment. Hubby likes his new job, but I am still on the hunt. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next up: Christmas in Savannah. Rick makes the connection about last Christmas and Anna.

Please drop me a line and let me know what you think! I'd love to hear from you to know you're still with me! I could eat you all up, I love you so!

Super Special Shout Outs to: stormrunner74 (thank you so much for being an amazingly faithful reader!), angelicedg (Aw! Thanks for the review!), CLTex (More bonding/bickering to come. Sonja isn't all bad...she just comes off that way.), girl who loves reading (Thank you! here you go! Enjoy! ;) and guest (I'm so sorry I've been gone so long! Please forgive me!)

Thanks and Love,

Leah P!

Xoxo


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "Redemption" fic, but in an AU setting, so if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Anna, the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **Simple Twists of Fate**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

 _Atlanta, December 2014_

December had been relatively unkind to Anna. She was almost thirty-one weeks pregnant and had struggled with sleep for some time. She couldn't get comfortable, she'd have leg cramps...or it was just plain old insomnia.

And then there was work.

She had a hard time maneuvering around for her twelve hour shifts, and she also got breathless easily...throw in sleeplessness and she was like a zombie.

Anna did enjoy decorating the house with Rick and Carl. Their Christmas tree was a deep green, fat, fragrant balsam decorated in multicolored fairy lights. She hadn't put up a tree the year before and had forgotten how perilous it could be with a curious little cat like Truvy...who had every intention to make it to the top, it seemed.

On Christmas Eve, Anna had to work until seven, just like she had the year before. Rick had taken Carl to King County on Tuesday night and then Lori would bring him home on Thursday, which was Christmas afternoon. Christmas night, they would all celebrate together along with Daryl, Dawn, Gwen, Enid...and her parents.

She was only a little bit nervous about having them over for dinner. She decided to get a Honeybaked Ham and then make all of her own sides, including bacon brown butter brussel sprouts, cornbread stuffing, mashed potatoes, southern style green beans with a jam cake and sugar cookies for dessert.

By the time she got home, she was thankful to find Rick making dinner and entertaining Daryl in the kitchen. He was spending the night with them and she had planned a big breakfast to go along with presents on Christmas morning. Anna found herself to be super maternal towards Daryl, a grown man, knowing that he hadn't had much growing up.

"Hey Guys. What's for dinner?"

Rick turned from the oven and smiled, "Spaghetti a la Rick."

Anna smiled, it sounded wonderful. She kicked off her shoes and sighed, "I thought we could watch a movie or something. I'm not starting anything until tomorrow morning."

Daryl took a pull from his beer, "House looks real nice, Sparky. I ain't never been much on Christmas, but that's one hell of a tree."

She chuckled and nodded towards her husband, "I just picked it out. He did most of the decorating. I was thoroughly impressed."

Rick laughed and shrugged, "She's not the only one around here with some decorative talents. I always liked putting up the tree. When I was a kid Jeff and I would fight over who got to put the topper on."

After dinner, Anna changed into her sweats and joined Rick and Daryl downstairs. They were camped out on the couch in front of the Christmas tree watching _National Lampoon's Vacation_.

She couldn't believe the difference a year made. Last year she was off to Savannah, and this year she was remarried and now pregnant. Just over nine weeks until they would meet their daughter.

Louisa.

Or Caroline.

Or Harper.

She had been trying out names for baby girl, but none of them felt right.

Anna sat at the end of the couch and put her feet in Rick's lap. She saw him smile, this was her way of asking him for a foot rub. He always obliged and she was very grateful.

She looked at the Christmas tree and the multitude of presents beneath it. There was an Xbox One and some comics for Carl, some stacking rings for Gwen and Enid, a two thousand piece jigsaw puzzle for Dawn, some classic vinyl records for her father, a Lilly Pulitzer planner and desk set for her mother and a new leather jacket for Daryl along with a nice bottle of whiskey.

Rick's present was a new wristwatch and plans for a weekend away for a "Babymoon" on Tybee island in mid-January. Just the two of them.

Anna sighed a little and Rick looked curious, "What's that for?"

She shrugged, "Just thinking about last year. How different it was. I left the hospital and was heading to Savannah to see my folks. I stopped in a liquor store. I over heard this conversation behind me...some guy on the phone talking to his kid. I paid for his drinks. I hope he's having a better Christmas Eve this year."

Rick stopped rubbing her feet and she raised an eyebrow, "What?"

* * *

He couldn't believe it.

Rick felt his eyes sting with tears and shook his head. He reached behind him and pulled out his wallet. That's where he kept it from the year before.

He pulled out the receipt he kept with his cash, he had been so touched by the anonymous act at the liquor store...he couldn't bring himself to throw it away...and now he knew why. Fate had big plans for him, apparently.

Rick held up the receipt and read the note on the back aloud, " _Couldn't help hearing your chat with your son. I hope this makes your night a little easier. Wishing you hope in the new year. Merry Christmas!"_

A slow realization washed across her pretty face and she gently snatched the note from his hands, "How did-?"

"It was me, Anna. You bought my drinks."

Anna looked stunned, "But...how...this is insane."

Tears started streaming down her face and he couldn't help but smile. Short, blonde hair, toboggan. Of course it had been Anna and her big heart.

She shook her head, "You kept this? All along it was in your pocket?"

Rick smiled, "I had a rough year. This little note was a little bit of hope. But now that I think about it...I think everything was just leading me to you. Seems like we were meant to be, Sweet Thing."

Daryl laughed dryly and sat up from the couch, "I swear to God, ya'll are like something outta Disney World or some shit. I'm gonna go get another beer. Need anythin'?"

Rick chuckled and asked for another beer. When Daryl walked to the kitchen, Rick turned and looked at Anna. She was still holding the note in awe.

"I just can't believe this."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her softly, "I know. Who says fate isn't real? We have proof right here."

"I think we should frame it."

Rick laughed lightly and kissed her again. The man she had overheard the year before was having the best Christmas Eve he had since his son was a baby...he should've known it was all because of her. Even his first glimpse of hope was from Anna, and he never even knew it.

Rick felt like he most definitely had someone looking out for him.

* * *

Anna awoke on Christmas morning relatively early to turn on the Christmas tree lights and start the coffee pot and breakfast. She was going to make huge iced cinnamon rolls and bacon. She also strategically put up some sprigs of mistletoe in the doorways, hoping to catch a few unsuspecting couples in it's tradition.

She was feeling particularly romantic, thanks in part of the revelation that Rick was the same man behind her in line, the same one the clerk asked if she was "working Christmas magic" for.

Life could be so wonderfully odd sometimes.

Soon Rick came downstairs in sweats and a t-shirt and gave her a deep, lingering kiss, "Merry Christmas, Anna."

She couldn't help but blush, her mood was so good it was borderline ridiculous. Anna poured Rick a cup of coffee and soon Daryl had joined them downstairs. She poured him a cup of coffee and suggested that they take breakfast in the living room so presents could begin.

Daryl was floored by his gifts, insisting that they had spent too much on him. Rick was pleased with the idea of a trip, just the two of them. They hadn't had time for a honeymoon...so getting away to Tybee had a lot of appeal. He put on his new wristwatch immediately, calling himself spoiled. Daryl gave them a beautiful bourbon barrel top personalized to say "Grimes Family est. 2014."

And Rick's gift to her made her cry with joy; a gift certificate for two pre-natal massages and a delicate white gold band with four multicolored birth stones. One for herself, Rick, Carl and baby girl. He thought she could wear it with her wedding band.

Mid-Morning and early afternoon was devoted to cooking. She even managed to wrangle Rick and Daryl into helping her bake and decorate cookies. Once dinner was ready and warming in the oven, Anna went upstairs to make herself look as presentable as possible in a navy ruched maternity sweater dress and a pair or black leggings and her boots. She made up her face and wore her blonde hair long and loose.

The doorbell rang just as she made it down the stairs. She opened the door to find Carl, Lori, Shane and Judith on the front porch. Anna smiled, "Merry Christmas!"

Carl gave Anna a hug and she invited them in. Soon Rick had joined her in the entrance way.

"Have a good time with your grandparents?"

Carl nodded, "Yeah. But the tradition continues..clothes again."

Anna smiled and looked to Lori, "You guys got dinner plans?"

Lori shrugged and tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear, "Just leftovers from last night. We had a big brunch with my parents."

Anna looked a Rick and asked non-chalantly, "Would you want to stay for dinner? Enid is coming and I know she'd love to meet you."

Lori looked to Shane and then back to Anna, "We wouldn't want to impose, but I would like to finally meet her though."

Anna smiled and waved them in, "I made plenty of food. Come on in."

Once in the kitchen, Anna supplied Shane with beer and Lori handed Judith over to him. Lori looked around the kitchen and smiled, "Everything looks and smells so good. Is there anything I can help with?"

Anna shrugged, "All we really have to do is set the table. But...do you want some wine first?"

Lori nodded and then Anna poured her a hefty glass of Malbec. She thanked Anna and looked at the baby bump, "You're about thirty weeks now, right? Has the insomnia kicked in?"

Anna laughed a little, "Has it ever. Makes for really long shifts at the ER. Plus I am about as ungainly as can be and my center of gravity makes me knock things over. But...all of that is so small. It's a healthy pregnancy and I'm grateful."

* * *

Rick made nice with Shane and having Daryl as a buffer helped immensely. He also played door answerer and coat check. Dawn and her parents were the next to arrive along with Gwen, who looked nervous.

When Enid arrived, Rick and Carl walked her into the kitchen to introduce her to Lori. After seeing Enid, Lori shot him a knowing look...fully understanding the fear he had felt when they first started hanging out. As Enid walked to the living room with Carl to meet Judith, Lori shook her head.

"Christ almighty. That's what fifteen looks like these days?"

Rick nodded, "Exactly what I said."

As Anna pulled out the dishes warming from the oven, she tried to comfort Lori, "I promise you, we're watching them. But Rick talked to Carl about respect and etcetera. Rule is, if she is in the house, doors are open. If Carl is by himself until we get home...she can't come over til either Rick and I are in the house."

Lori nodded, "Good rules. Do you think it's enough?"

Anna smiled, "Carl still insists that they are still just friends."

"Well, thank the Lord for that, I suppose."

Rick laughed lightly, at first he was skeptical of Anna inviting Lori and Shane to stay for dinner. But it was pleasant when they played nice.

As dinner neared, Anna's little snares of mistletoe caught a few unsuspecting folks including Carl and Enid and Daryl and Gwen. Rick was unsure of who was more awkward; his son or Daryl Dixon. In both instances the girls pulled on their collars to give them a peck on the cheek. Rick could've sworn Daryl was blushing.

Lori helped Anna ready the meal and suddenly, Anna's cellphone began to ring.

"Rick, honey...could you get that for me?"

He nodded and stepped into the entrance way to take it. He noticed the name "Daddy" and immediately began to worry.

Rick took a deep breath and answered as happy as he could, "Gerald...hello?"

"Ah, Rick. I take it that wife of yours is otherwise indisposed?"

He nodded, "She is...but if she knew it was you she would be happy to talk. Need me to go get her?"

Gerald sighed thickly, "No, maybe telling you would make her more calm. I'm afraid Sonja's had a rough go of it the past few days. I had to drag her to the hospital. Last chemo treatment made her extremely sick. She's on fluids for dehydration and totally inconsolable that she is missing seeing Anna on Christmas. I told her we could try and make it down once she got released..."

Rick felt his heart drop knowing that this would break Anna's heart. She couldn't wait to spend the holiday with her parents. He shook his head, "We can be down tomorrow. Anna will want to. That is if you don't mind putting us up for a few days."

"Sonja would love that. She has a whole mess of gifts...for Anna, you, the baby...and even Carl. She's really been...trying. This goddamn disease has made her look at things differently...but it's taking its toll on her right now. Sonja is a proud woman, it's awful to see her this way."

Rick nodded, "I can't even imagine it. I'm so sorry. Anna doesn't have to work til Sunday...I can ask to trade shifts with someone tomorrow. We can leave in the morning and bring leftovers and whatever else you'd like and come home on Saturday."

"Tell our girl we're sorry. That we love her and we don't want her to be sad on Christmas. We are looking forward to celebrating with you all though. Thank you, Rick."

"You're welcome, Gerald. Give Sonja our love and tell her we will see her tomorrow."

Just as he ended the call, Anna came down the hallway, wiping her hands on her apron, "Is everything okay? It's almost time for dinner and my parents..."

He handed her the phone and sighed, "That was your Dad, Sweet Thing. Your Mom wanted to come, but your Dad made her go to the hospital. She's okay, just dehydrated and getting fluids. They aren't going to make it tonight."

Rick saw her eyes glass over and she looked at her hands, "Oh..."

He put his hands on her shoulders and leaned his head close to hers, "I told them we'd leave in the morning and come down. I'll switch shifts with someone, even if I end up working two weekends in a row. Your mom wanted to come so badly. She's really upset. So we gotta take Christmas to her...okay?"

Anna sighed and nodded, "Yeah. Yeah. Thank you, honey. I'll make them plates...I guess we should go ahead and get dinner on the table."

Just as she turned around to busy herself in the kitchen, Rick caught her by the wrist and smiled, "Hey...wait."

Anna's green eyes widened as he pointed to the sprig of mistletoe above her head. Immediately, she blushed and Rick pulled her close for a long, slow kiss.

* * *

A/N: Hello my loves! Good news...I got a job! Hopefully things will finally get into a groove and the ol' writing will regulate. Next up: Christmas in Savannah and Anna gets something she doesn't expect.

I know my updates have been spotty. I didn't get too many reviews last chapter. I would love it if you dropped me a line and let me know that you are still with me! Thank you to you all, it's much appreciated :)

Maybe let me know what names you like for the baby so far?

Super Special Shout Outs to: stormrunner74 (thank you! I hope to continue to live up to that! ;), CLTex (aw! Anna is a sap in general so the pregnancy just exacerbates it, lol! So glad you like their family of their choosing!) and angelicedg (nah, Anna knows it's silly, but her hormones are as such that she can't control it! Lol!)

Thanks and Love,

Leah P!

xoxo

Oh! And P.S...

The story of Anna and Rick's prior Christmas with the note mentioned in this story can be found in my one shot "Christmas Wrapping". If you haven't read it, you should :p


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: this story uses the characters from my "Redemption" fic, but in an AU setting, so if you haven't read that fic, you can still read this one without missing anything. However, if you'd like to read it, it is complete! I only own Anna, the rest belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. No infringement intended.

 **Simple Twist of Fate**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

 _Savannah, December 2014_

The day after Christmas, Anna helped Rick and Carl load the car up to spend the weekend in Savannah. It had really upset her that her mother got sick enough from her chemotherapy to be hospitalized for dehydration. Even though she understood the science of oncology, she thought poisoning yourself in hopes to get healthy was an odd scenario.

She boxed up the leftovers, hoping to have a makeshift and belated celebration with her parents. As she was putting the Christmas presents into a large canvas tote, a sharp pain in her belly took her breath away.

Anna could've been wrong...but it was everything that a contraction was described to be. She sat on the couch for ten minutes, waiting to see if anything else happened. Thoughts collided in her head...she was nine weeks away...maybe there was a complication...it could be stress...it could be Braxton-Hicks contractions that were totally normal and random.

She closed her eyes and breathed in and out, trying to remember stress can manifest in scary ways. Anna was determined not to let whatever stress she felt stand in the way of seeing her parents on Christmas...or delivering a full-term, healthy baby girl.

Named Caroline.

Or Olivia.

Or Josephine.

No matter how many names she tried...none of them seemed to stick.

Anna was just going to have to see her face and decide. She thought she would know her name as soon as she would be able to hold her.

"Anna...you got everything?"

She opened her eyes and saw Rick standing in the doorway, and he quickly moved to sit beside her...worry awash on his face. His hands covered her own on her belly, "Something wrong, Sweet Thing?"

Anna shook her head, "I...got winded."

Rick smiled a little, his blue eyes softening, "Anna, if you need me to make a stop...get you checked out..."

She waved him off, "No. I'm okay. I will admit to being stressed out, though."

Her husband nodded, "That I can understand. Why don't you let me handle some stuff. You just relax...enjoy seeing your parents."

Anna wished it was that simple, that she could turn off her brain easily and without trouble.

Three hours later; Anna, Carl and Rick had made it to her parents house in Savannah. It was decorated beautifully and looked like an illustration on a Christmas card. She had felt no other pains, so Anna chalked it up to Braxton-Hicks and her body preparing her for the real deal. Rick said he wanted to get Anna settled before he and Carl brought in the bags and the presents, but he did bring the tote with the food so Anna could go ahead and get it ready.

They stood on the doorstep and Anna knocked, remembering that June was probably with her family in Charleston. It took a few moments, but soon, her father opened the door. He looked tired and not like his jovial, gregarious self.

"There she is...well...I should say there they are! Come on in. You'll have to forgive the state of things, Junie is gone til Monday."

When they walked in the hallway, Gerald took their coats and Anna smiled and gave him a warm hug, "I'm glad to see you, Daddy. Merry Christmas."

Gerald hugged her back, "It's not Christmas without my girl! You feeling alright?"

Anna pulled away and pushed back the fears that crept in this morning. She was worried something was wrong. Instead, she just smiled, "Just fine. I brought Christmas Dinner. How's Mom?"

He sighed, "She's okay. Really tired. This past round of treatments really kicked her behind. She's in the sitting room by the fireplace, I know she'd love to see you."

She looked at Rick and he just smiled and took the bag of food from her, "I'll go put this in the kitchen, then Carl and I will bring in the bags and the presents. Go on and see your Mom, we'll be right behind."

Anna wanted to kiss him so bad, she couldn't ask for a more supportive partner. She just nodded and went to follow her father. The fire was lit in the sitting room and the decorations made it feel cozy. There was an immaculate fir decorated in only white and silver and her mother was propped up in the chaise lounge, a chic tartan shawl wrapped around her shoulders and a Lilly Pulitzer silk scarf twisted artfully around her head, covering her thinning hair. Her father had told her that Sonja had refused to go the wig route...that no matter the price they looked fake and horrible.

Sonja must have been dozing, so Gerald rapped gently on the doorway, "Sonja, honey, look who turned up on the front step?"

Her mother looked up and saw her and immediately straightened, as if she didn't want Anna to see her look weak. Anna smiled and walked over to her side, taking a seat on the edge of the chaise, "Hi Mom."

"Anna darling...Merry Christmas."

Anna rested one hand on her belly and reached out with the other to touch her mother's face. She was clammy and weak and all Anna could think about was getting her mother back on track.

Gerald went to help Rick and Carl with the bags and Sonja shut her eyes a little, "Have you decided on a name?"

Anna dropped her hand, only to take her mother's with her own, "No. Nothing sounds right. Rick likes Caroline...there are a lot of names I like...but none of them sound like hers. This little miracle deserves something special to go by."

Sonja smiled, "I had a dream you named her Libby. Your Nana was named Elisabeth. I thought Libby Grimes sounded nice...and it has history."

She had to admit that she was surprised that her mother was being so...emotional with her. Anna guessed facing your own mortality could do that...and the holidays...and becoming a grandparent. Anna smiled and tried the name out loud, "Libby...I like that. I brought Christmas dinner...and some jam cake and cookies. Do you feel like eating?"

Her mother shrugged weakly, "I haven't had much luck keeping anything down, but I could nibble."

Anna stood slowly, and made her way out of the room, "I'll hear everything up. I'll send Dad, Rick and Carl your way."

She took to the comfort of the kitchen, remembering where June kept everything. Anna lost herself in cooking...trying not to think about how sick her mother looked and tried to remember that the chemotherapy was only a precaution...just to make sure the cancer was gone.

Soon Anna was leaning against the sink as another contraction took her breath away. They hadn't even made it to a birthing class...this baby couldn't be that early. As Christmas dinner heated up, Anna sat at the breakfast bar and waited...just as she did this morning.

* * *

Rick had noticed that Anna seemed off all day and consequently watched her like a hawk. He believed her when she said she was stressed out, but he was worried about the pregnancy and the baby.

They ate in the sitting room, even though Sonja initially objected to that because it was "crass." But Gerald, the saint that he was, talked her into it. The tree was nice, the presents were around it and that Anna didn't have to go a far distance with the food.

Sonja seemed impressed with the food, particularly the jam cake that Anna had made. His wife looked pleased...but also exhausted and worried.

Carl helped Anna with the plates and soon it was time for gifts. Gerald and Sonja were incredibly generous people, he knew that. But the gifts that Sonja chose for Carl had blown him away. They got him a kindle and a subscription so he could borrow e-books on line for free...and Gerald, being the big kid he was, got him a slick, new bicycle so he could take himself to and from school in the neighborhood.

"Or you could start a paper route, it's a reputable first job for a young man like yourself."

Rick looked at Anna, who looked soft and pretty in the firelight wearing a bemused look on her face. She told him many times her father loved having a daughter...but relished in buying others the gifts that he couldn't buy a son. Gerald treated Carl like his own flesh and blood...and that made Rick happiest of all.

They gave Anna a giftcard for clothes after the baby came and then for baby girl, they picked out an expensive, well reviewed stroller and car seat combo that would be delivered to their house in the next week. Rick received something that blew his mind. It was a vintage gun.

Gerald smiled a little and pointed at the pistol in his hand, "I know you're a fan of your Colt Python, but this here is a pistol they made in the 1930s. It's a Colt Police Postive. A .38 Special. It was standard for police officers back then."

Overwhelmed didn't begin to describe it. All he could do was stand up and hug his father-in-law. He actually had no words.

When the presents were exchanged, Anna took stock of the kitchen and mapped out breakfast and lunch for the next day and soon they were all retreating to bed. Anna and Rick had taken her childhood bedroom and let Carl stay in the guest one. As they laid in bed, forehead to forehead, Anna asked quietly, "What do you think of Libby...for the baby?"

Rick put his hands on the baby bump and smiled, "Libby Grimes."

"It could be short for Elisabeth with an 's.' It was my Nana's name."

He felt the baby move briefly and just continued to smile, "It's pretty. Would Caroline do for a middle name?"

Anna nodded, "I think it's lovely. Elisabeth Caroline."

While they were sharing that warm moment, Anna openly winced and took a few deep breaths while massaging the lower side of her belly. Rick sat up and felt himself panic a little.

"Was that a contraction?"

Anna still grimaced and nodded, "I think they are Braxton-Hicks contractions. They are random...one offs. They don't get closer or more urgent."

Rick peeled out of bed and found his shoes, "I'm taking you to the hospital. Where are your shoes?"

She put out one of her graceful hands, "Baby-"

He shook his head and found her Sperry winter boots, "It's not up for discussion. We're going to get you and Libby checked out."

Anna's face softened, hearing the proposed name of their child roll off his tongue, "Fine, if it makes you feel better, I will go. Will you please tell Daddy what's going on and to look after Carl?"

After informing Gerald, Rick and Anna were off to St. Joesph's in their pajamas. Anna didn't have another contraction while they waited, which made him feel a little better. They waited for a doctor to see them for a little over an hour, which Anna told him was a better than usual in most Emergency Rooms.

Rick paced the floor while Anna changed into an awkward hospital gown and sat on the examination table, her legs swinging like a kid would. When the doctor finally came in, he took her vitals, asked her history and did a quick check of her cervix.

"Well, it's not labor. It's textbook Braxton-Hicks."

His pretty wife turned and gave him a look that screamed, "I told you so."

But as the doctor peeled off his latex gloves he spoke cautiously, "But...I think you should check in with your doctor in Atlanta...I'm concerned about your blood pressure and the nature of your previous pregnancy...I would advise you to stay off your feet...limit your work days...maybe even cut them in half."

Rick saw Anna turn back to the doctor, her eyes wide, "Bed Rest?"

The doctor laughed lightly, "It happens more that I can tell you, it's very common. And I'm not saying that you should be restricted solely to bed. Just cut back your activities. Sit on the couch and let your husband cook, clean, etc. You definitely should not be on your feet for twelve straight hours in an ER. Take it easy till you get back home, but go see your doctor when you get there. Right now everything is okay...but keep an eye on your blood pressure."

Rick could tell Anna was shocked, but she had her game face on. Rick couldn't say the same for himself, he was worried. They had come so far with the pregnancy being healthy...he didn't want Anna to go into labor too early or suffer any other complications along the way.

When they left the hospital, it was almost two in the morning. Anna was quiet all the way back to her parents house and Rick spoke up calmly, "Will you call Dr. Carson on Monday?"

He noticed a few stray tears on her cheeks and she did her best to flick them away, "Definitely. I wasn't expecting that...at all."

Rick took her hand as he drove, "We'll figure it all out when we get back home. For now, just let me spoil you and wait on you and Libby, alright?"

Anna laughed through her tears, "Mom suggested that name. She's going to be thrilled."

* * *

A/N: hi loves! Anyone else nervous about the premiere on Sunday? We are back home from our evacuation to AL with my parents due to Hurricane Matthew. I'm happy to report most of the damage is fixable; mostly water damage from flooding, and it's relatively minor. Anywho...what does everyone think about the baby's name?

I know I haven't been as present recently, but would love to hear from you all. Every bit of feedback is so appreciated :) Thank you guys so much for sticking with me! Love to hear from you!

Super-Special Shout Outs to: angelicedg (here you go! Do you like the name?), Guest (Tess and Giselle are both beautiful suggestions! Thank you :), guest (so glad you like the note! I thought it was a nice little tie-in to my one shot), CLTex (thank you! Just got back to work from the evacuation and feel like I'm at square one, lol. Sonja is softening up a bit, I think :), king4thesirens (I love the name Olivia!;), stoemrunner74 (now 3/4 the way thru Coop's chapter. I've been trying to get to know both he AND Rosita better), Enjoi88 (I'm so glad you like the story. I wrote the ZA version of Anna and Rick back in 2014, and I couldn't let them go so I continued on with their AU ;), guest (So glad you like! Hope you like this chapter too!), and guest (thank you so much! You are so kind :).

Thanks and Love!

Leah P!

xoxo


End file.
